


Howling At the Bloodmoon

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bending (Avatar), Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Semblances (RWBY), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Werewolves, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Asena, Lugh, Herne, Fenrir. These are the four progenitors of the werewolf bloodlines of Remnant. Each with their own gifts and faults. Werewolves live amongst humans but apart from them, with a further caste system reflecting their progenitors. This has served them well for several millennium but war brews upon the horizon. Not between castes or clans of werewolf but between the kingdoms of man. Life as they know it will change as they are pulled into the conflict.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Weiss Schnee, Ozpin/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Peter Port/Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Ozpin, Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Yang Xaio Long/Hazel Rainart
Comments: 147
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiba shadowolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiba+shadowolf).



Taiyang was escorted through a sand garden around a large elegant house. The large minka was home to the prestigious Clan Rose. A high clan of the Vlkolak and claimed to be descendants of the great Asena herself. He was just a lowly Garou in comparison, a dull clanless werewolf. The Lord and Lady of Clan Rose were sitting under an oak tree with red and orange leaves. Up in the tree despite her kimono was their youngest daughter Summer Rose. She had dark red hair almost black in colour that reached all the way down to her waist. Taiyang felt his throat go dry upon seeing her beauty but he swallowed and remembered why he was here.

As the steward stopped several steps from the Lord and Lady, Taiyang put his hands on his thighs and bowed to each in turn. “Lord Rose, Lady Rose.”

“Xaio Long. Your recommendation was impressive.” Lord Rose said, his eyes were silver and he had the same hair as his daughter. Drawn up into a top knot his kimono was a dark red with silver lining and shallow sleeves. “It failed to mention your lineage though.”

Taiyang didn’t know what that had to do with a job application to be a gardener of all things. However it wasn’t like it was a big deal. “I am a descendant of Lugh my Lord.”

“Ah a warrior, a Garou. Never hurts to have more of those around. Are you combat-able?” 

“Yes my Lord.”

“Then we shall try you for a week. If you meet our expectations in that period we will be happy to keep you in the long term.”

“Thank you my Lord, I look forward to serving you.”

* * *

It was a full two weeks before he saw Summer again. Her almond shaped silver eyes were among the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He was weeding the family's private garden when she first appeared. In that he looked up when he saw a flutter of red out of the corner of his eye then looked up only to be entranced by liquid pools of silver. They seemed to swim with reflected silver and mithril light. Taiyang’s jaw dropped a bit. “M’Lady.”

Summer tittered in a fae giggle. “Taiyang Xaio Long. Sun Little Dragon. Were you named well?”

What a strange question. “Well my mother seemed to think so and my father was called the Red Dragon.”

“I think I’ve heard of him. Do you fight like he did?” Summer asked, her hands were still clasped behind her back.

Taiyang got up and brushed his hands off and felt under dressed in his jinbei. “I am fair in a fight M’Lady. Why do you ask?”

“I want to go to the onsen but my parents have forbidden me from going alone and I am tired of going with a full guard. If I go with you I am technically not going alone.” 

The blonde found her smile mischievous. “I don’t think it would be a good idea M’Lady. I’d rather not lose my job because I helped you circumvent your parents wishes.”

“Please, if we get caught I promise I will make sure that I am blamed for it. I can even say that I ordered you.” She purred a husky sound.

It did bad things to his self control, heart and shorts. “Oh, as you wish M'Lady.”

* * *

Oh did he ever regret saying yes. He stood with his back to the onsen, the smell of sulfur filled his nose. He could still hear her little moans of pleasure as she soaked in the rejuvenating water. The wind blew through the mountain pass that Summer had taken him too. The green grass waved and it was the beautiful sight behind him that was gonna get him into trouble.

Summer got up and stretched. She looked at her noble, well not noble bodyguard. He was standing so straight and tall she was sure she could put a stone between his shoulders blades and it would stay there. She could see him get even more rigid as he heard the water lap around her legs. She walked up and reached out to him and rested a hand on his back. “You know you can join me, it’s not like either of us need weapons to fight.” 

“That would be a bad idea. Anyone could decide to come for a midnight bath and find us.” Taiyang was careful to not look over his shoulder.

“So? We’re bathing, you’re allowed to join me.” She traced over the muscles of his back.

“Ohh this is a bad idea.” Taiyang said and started to undress.

Summer giggled and stepped away. “Good.” She turned away and returned to the hotspring. She turned to rest her folded arms on a stone with her chin resting on them. He was handsome in the extreme, beautiful corded muscles. They only had a full moon to see by but it was more than enough to enjoy the sight of him.

Taiyang put a hand over his crotch to hide it from her view as he set his clothes up to hang over a lattice to keep the bugs out of them. He stepped into the small hotspring for it was only a few meters around as far from Summer as he could get and relaxed into a puddle. “Ohh that’s good.” He rumbled from deep in his chest.  


Summer sank deeper into the water turning to face him. “You did look tense.”

“Given that I am here as your bodyguard that would make sense.” Taiyang rested his head on a stone.

“I can protect myself, my parents are just overbearing.” Summer stroked a long bang between her fingers.

“Of that I have no doubt.”

* * *

The next time he saw Summer was something he probably shouldn’t have witnessed. She was furious and arguing with her parents in the yard.

“I refuse to marry a Rainart!” She was vibrating in her fury.

Lord Rose tucked his hands into his kimono. “It is a good match. He is Vlkolak like us and holds the mountain pass we can not risk offending him.”

“Aarrne is a brute. I don’t care if we offend Lord Rainart. I won’t marry his son!” Summer clenched her fists. “I’d sooner run off and mate with a common wolf! And live the rest of my life among them.”

Lady Rose, a ashen haired woman of a very fine boned body. Gasped at the sneer scandal of the suggestion. “Young lady you will do no such thing!” She turned stern. “You will marry Aarrne and secure the alliance between Rose and Rainart; we are to dependent on the pass to risk losing control of it.”

* * *

Summer dragged him out to the hotspring again later that month. This time Taiyang joined her in the water right away. What made it different was when Summer swam over and sat in his lap. Tai gulped as he had a feeling he knew what she wanted. “I’m not going to deflower you. Your parents would have my head.”

The female Vlkolak rested her hands on his shoulders. “Please, I don’t want to marry him… Look at it like this. Whether you help me or not I am leaving. You can come with me and protect me or leave me on my own.”

“Why won’t you marry him?” Taiyang asked, trying not to stare at her breasts or eyes. Both would make him lose any ground he had to argue with.

“Because while Rainarts are indeed Vlkolak they are still brutes. I mean have you ever seen one?”

Taiyang shook his head.

“They are massive monstrosities, it is normal for them to be eight feet tall! I refuse to be ones plaything, I don’t trust Aarren not to break me on a whim.” She rolled her hips in his lap. “I’d rather have a Garou like you then a Vlkolak like them.”

Taiyang couldn’t control the reaction of his body as much as he tried to fight it. With a lap of lovely smooth skinned woman it was only a natural reaction. Her starlight eyes caught his and Taiyang felt his resolve start to crumble. Her father would kill him if they got caught but she made him feel good. Made him  _ want _ her like nothing he’d ever wanted in his life. His voice cracked as he spoke. “Okay.”

* * *

It only took a couple months for  _ it _ to happen. Summer Rose started to show pups, her mother and father flew into a rage but never clued in that Taiyang had been the one to give her them. A Rainart would not take a woman already with pups in her belly. Taiyang stared up at the ceiling of his little room and wondered what they would look like. How many she would have, one or two was the average. Would they look like him? Would he only get to keep his head for the next seven months?

These thoughts knocked around his head when a tiny tapping came from the eve of his window. Taiyang got up and walked over, he opened it to find Summer hiding there. She wasn’t wearing anything at all. His eyes instantly went to her belly, where it rounded out.

“Come with me.”

Taiyang blinked a couple times. What she really meant was,  _ run away with me _ . His heart hammered but the word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Okay.” He stripped out of his sleep wear, left everything behind and vaulted through the window. In an instant a large sandy blonde wolf stood in his place. Summer transformed as well into an almost as large black and red wolf.

Their lupine shapes made it easy to escape. They ran down the mountainside estate and into the vast pine forests of Vale. They ran together till the morning, being careful to switch back over their trails to muddle their scent. They found a pack of wolves and joined briefly to further disguise their scents. They went south following the mountain range and away from the capital city.

Grimm did not bother them. For it was one of many advantages of the werewolves, that when they took their completely lupine shape that they seemed like normal wolves. The Grimm ignored animals only targeting humans and akin creatures. Eventually they met up with another pack of wolves, this time they stayed. It had been several months and Summer was starting to slow down. Her belly was rounding out with her pups and it was easier to hunt with a pack.

* * *

When Summer was due they left the pack and moved closer to a werewolf village. They were on the desert border to Vacou so it was unlikely any of Summer’s Clan would ever look or find them this far out. Taiyang returned to his human shape for the first time in seven months and walked in with Summer beside him. He was sure it showed on him now long he had been a wolf but no one questioned it and just directed him to the town healer.

They found her in one of many brick houses. An old wizened wolf that Taiyang wondered at the lineage of. He bowed his head to her. “Hello, my mate needs a safe place to welp.”

The woman stood up from her little fire in the middle of the room her bones creaking. His skin was very dark and so wrinkled it seemed like someone had carved her from clay with a stick. “Who are you descended from?”

“Lugh.”

She nodded and guestered to a grass mat. “Then by all means stay here and I will watch over the birth.”

Summer’s relief was palpable. She waddled over and laid down with a happy huff before starting to lick her hind quarters. The wise woman creaked her way over and knelt down beside Summer. Her gnarled hands reached out and started to check the black-red wolf’s belly. “You must have been traveling a long time. They are a little larger than they should be.”

Taiyang sat down out of the way but behind Summer, he gently stroked her flank. Just by the heavy scent from her he knew her body had already started it’s labour. “Yes, we lived with a pack for the majority of the pregnancy but wanted to find a place with a healer before she went into labour. So she had been holding off.”

“I can tell.” The beads in the woman's grey hair clicked against each other as she felt around. “Two pups, you are lucky. I was worried that there might be more given her size. She is staying in her wolf form?”

Taiyang nodded. “Whelping is safer than giving birth in a human form.”

“I know that lad, I’m more surprised that you did.”

The blonde shrugged. “My family has always whelped.”

“Wise.” The woman relaxed to sit on her heels. “She will not be long. I can find you something to wear if you like.”

He pursed his lips. “I do not know if we will stay long.”

“You look like you are a desert wolf and two childre of Lugh are always welcome here. You know that children who are only raised as wolves often have problems fitting into human society. Stay, join our little town. We often trade goods with Vacou proper and a desert wolf who is also a Lugh would be very welcome.”

Taiyang wasn’t sure but Summer raised her head up and nodded once. So he let out a resigned sigh. “Okay. But would you stay till she is done?”

The old woman nodded and set about boiling some water to help clean the pups when they entered the world. Taiyang stroked Summer's head and she huffed but it went well. First came a big yellow pup, a girl, all red and wet. Taiyang took the towels the wise woman offered and started to rub her down. 

“Not so gently, get her to mew, it means she can breathe.” She reached over and pinched the new born girl's ears as Taiyang rubbed her more vigorously. Within moments the puppy started to cry and wiggle, he let out a relieved sigh and let the healer take her.

Summer and Taiyang watched as the woman weighed the yellow girl. “A good six hundred grams.” She walked over and placed the pup against her mother’s belly. She wiggled and mewed happily snuggling down with several happy wiggles.

The labour slowed, Taiyang's hands in her fur were comforting. Summer closed her eyes and took the precious time to rest. Tai asked. “So what is your name?”

“Coleen. I’ve been this village's healer for over two centuries.”

“Thank you for your help Elder.” Tai dipped his head respectfully.

Summer whined and the two returned to making sure the second pup entered the world without any issues. This one was a much more vibrant ruby red than her mostly black mother. She was smaller than the first and Tai was concerned that she was a runt. It also took more to get her to mew but she did and was happy to snuggle down with her sister after she was cleaned and weighed. 

Summer set about licking her daughters, they liked that and started to nurse. The black wolf was very happy with that, she looked up to Taiyang with a grin. 

“Yeah you did good.” Taiyang dipped down and kissed her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: A bit of a different approach then I usually do but I think it works for a prologue. Also if I have any Japanese historical culture fluent people, I'd really appreciate some help with it. I've based the Asena off of them and I'm researching my butt off but it's hard to research when you don't know what a thing is called. Seriously it took a bit just to get the japanese word for house and I'm still pretty sure it's not what I actually wanted.


	2. First Meeting

Life was easy for one of the two pups. Winter was pressing in on them and for the little red pup, who had been named Ruby it was a cause for concern. While she grew just as fast as her sister, it became clear that she was indeed a runt. It took longer for her eyes and ears to open and even longer for her first shift to human. Taiyang chose to work close to home for those first few weeks. Helping Summer dote on their daughters. It was often Ruby who cried in the middle of the night, usually too cold and not able to warm herself up.

One frosty night it got to the point where Summer and Taiyang just moved their pups back into their bed. Took their own wolf shapes and curled around their daughters. The home they had was typical for the location and community. Was a round clay and brick building only a few meters across. With a raised pallet to sleep on and a kitchen to one side with a hearth in the middle. Very simple but it worked.

Taiyang however could see that Summer was missing her home. There would be no teaching their girls to read or write, paper, brushes and ink were _far_ outside their income. They’d never learn how to make tea or wear a kimono. Or bathe in a hot spring with naught but a water clock and the wind for company.

Tai pet Ruby as the tiny puppy rested on his chest. He had a blanket wrapped around them both, he was in his own human shape because his skin was better then fur for offering heat to his little daughter. “Do you ever wish to go back Summer?”

Summer was nursing Yang after a moment she replied. “Sometimes, only really to give them a better start in life. One with a big family with many Elders to ask questions too, to teach them. To have a proper nursery for Ruby.”

Taiyang couldn’t help but agree with that, a Dust space heater would go a long way to keeping Ruby safe in the winter time. With all the blankets and pillows she could ever want to burrow into. “Once Ruby doesn’t need help with her temperature anymore I’ll join the others making trips to Vacou. Maybe then I can draw in enough to get a heater.”

“And have to be able to sustain the Dust for it?” Summer shook her head. “She has us and Yang. We can be her heaters for as long as she needs it. If it brings in more, I’d rather get books and paper, ink and brushes to teach them to read and write.”

Taiyang didn’t have the heart to tell her those things were more expensive than Dust. “Alright.”

The door to their home crashed open and a young man with dark skin and hair gasped out. “A Fenrir tribe is heading this way! Quick hide your pups in the forest!” He was gone in an instant.

Summer and Taiyang shot to their feet, they could hear the man running from home to home shouting the same instructions. They shot out of their home transforming to their wolf shapes in the same second. Summer scruffed the large Yang and took point while Taiyang did the same for little Ruby. The red pup mewed her displeasure at the rough treatment… and at the loss of Taiyang’s body heat.

The two ran faster then their human feet would have been able to carry them dodging and weaving through the forest looking for a place to hide their offspring. For the Fenrir were not like the Asena, Lugh or Herne; they refused to conform to Vlkolak, Garou or Hound. Lord, Warrior, Worker. No Fenrir were outsiders, outcasts and Berserkers. They did not submit to the caste system, they did not settle. Instead they roamed in large tribes, preying on humans and werewolves alike. What made them so hated by the werewolves though. Was that they were pup thieves.

To bolster their ranks they would steal the pups of other families when they raided towns. Or they would steal young wolf maidens for mates. It kept their bloodlines diverse and numbers too great for any single Clan or town to fight off. None of the Clans would ever get along long enough to take the fight to them. Nothing short of a Vlkolak Emperor would be able to unite the Clans and hold them together long enough to fight. Too bad there had only been three of those in known history. 

It was Summer to find a tree that already had a den dug out under it. Most likely from another family who had used this spot in the past. Summer slipped in and put her big yellow pup at the back. Who did not like this at all and started to waddle towards her. Summer whined, picked her up again and put her back and gave her head a long lick. Yang pouted but sat down.

As Summer backed out Taiyang slipped in and put Ruby down beside Yang. It always alarmed him how she was only half her sister’s size. He licked them both in a kiss and gave a little growl to order them to stay put. Reluctantly Summer and Taiyang ran back to the village. They would have to help defend it or risk losing their home.

Yang watched her little sister start to cry and quiver. With a huff she moved them closer to a wall of the little dug out den but not so close as to get frost on her pelt and wrapped herself up around her sister. Ruby quieted down as Yang started to warm her up and kiss her head with licks. However their little hidey hole did not stay quiet for long.

Outside they started to hear growls and woofs. Then very suddenly big black puppies started to tumble into the den. These were not puppies Yang had ever played with at the village, her young mind did not know what that could mean though. Most of them were bigger than her by a rather lot. They ignored the blonde and red puppies and started to fill the space. More puppies tumbled inside these ones of all shapes and colours. Yang’s heart beat like a hummingbird's wings as the den filled with around thirty puppies. She growled at a few that came to close, puffing her fur up to make her look bigger as she tried to defend the tiny Ruby from all these giants.

There was more growling and huffing but it wasn’t a wolf dialect that Yang knew. A large stone was then rolled over the entrance of the den. Light still seeped from around the edges but it kept any nasty wind out. Yang curled tighter around Ruby as the newcomers started to arrange themselves into a tight blanket of warm bodies. Cold still seeped through the walls and despite her best efforts she started to get cold and so did Ruby.

The little red pup began to cry again. Like Yang she didn’t understand what was going on, why she was in this cold place and where her parents were. Her big sister tried to sooth her with licks to her head but Ruby would not stop. From within the puppy pile two extracted themselves, they had pelts of midnight black that flowed like feathers and were a bit more coordinated than most of the others.

Yang bristled her fur as they walked over. They were both bigger than her but not by a lot, so she wondered if they were close in age. One was female and the other male, the female had dark red eyes that studied Yang’s own lilac ones. While the male had pale red eyes and didn’t waste any time staring Yang down letting his bigger twin sister do it. He sniffled and crept closer to Ruby who was still crying.

The blonde pup snapped at him but the bigger red eyes female grabbed her by her scruff. Yang kicked and fought but couldn’t twist herself around. The male picked up the startled and cold Ruby and carried her gently over to the puppy pile. The other puppies avoided getting in his way as he returned to his spot in the middle. He put Ruby down and snuggled down around her. Three others did the same trapping her among their warm bodies. Finally she was warm and stopped crying.

Yang stopped fighting as her sister calmed down, the bigger female let her go. Then flicked her head towards the spot that had been emptied by her. Warily Yang stumbled through the pile and took the spot with the red eyed female curling around her.

* * *

The Fenrir tribe was driven back, while they had an advantage in numbers and raw power. They had not been ready for an Asena or a Lugh, most of the village was lowly Herne wolves. Hunters not fighters. Losses were great on both sides but the village would live to see another day. Summer and Taiyang raced back through the woods as soon as they got the blood off their claws and faces. The half shape of human and wolf wasn’t as fast as pure wolf but they didn’t want to risk being open to attack. 

They quickly found the den but were alarmed by the rock hiding it. Taiyang quickly pulled it out of the way and both parents stopped in still shock as thirty two pairs of eyes looked up at them.

“Uh oh.” Taiyang rumbled around his fangs.

“Stop staring and find them!” Summer dropped down to peer at the collection of warm puppies.

Taiyang knelt beside her, there were a few red and blonde pups. Still he saw in the middle what they were looking for. “Here Summer.” He reached down and pulled Yang and Ruby out of the pile. Both cried at being removed from the warmth and company of other puppies.

Summer scooped Yang from him and brought her to her breast. Yang stopped crying the instant she smelled milk. While Ruby was burrowing into the thick fur in the middle of Taiyang’s chest. The parents let out sighs of relief as their children settled. When they turned to leave they stopped short and raised their free hands claws out ready to defend their young.

Three huge female Fenrir Berserkers stood only ten steps away. The lead was the largest female almost seven feet tall, it only took a quick glance at her breasts to see she was one of the mothers to the puppies. Her eyes were dark crimson red but she did not growl or snarl.

Summer spoke first somehow still managing to sound beautiful in her war form.“These two are ours. All yours are safe.” 

The leader female slowly approached but staying out of arm's reach turning her head to one side then the other analyzing both pups. “We have no runts. Go, you fought well, seek the Branwen Tribe if you need a home in the future.”

Both Taiyang and Summer dipped their heads respectfully and Taiyang said. “Thank you.” They didn’t waste a second running home.

* * *

Far away to the north, a tall man covered in liquid red staggered towards a camp. Blood seeping from many cuts, his nude body covered in it. The smoke curling up into the air was how he had found them. His skin was a dark tan and his hair ash blonde, clutched to his chest was a small grey male pup. The pup's fur was matted and stained with blood. He was the same age as Ruby and Yang to the south, but malnourished and dying. The man heard shouts as the scouts saw him.

The sound of running feet was loud in his ears and when he heaved his eyes up a tall and broad man of around a hundred and eighty centimeters was reaching out to him. He had grey hair and a big bushy mustache, but the man looked to his eyes. A dark but very gentle brown. With shaking arms he raised up his pup. “Ozpin.”

Peter barely had time to take the pup before the man fell to the ground. Peter’s second Bartholomew caught him but the stranger was dead before he hit the frozen earth. He gently turned the man over and closed his eyes. “What are you going to do with him?” The near two meter tall, dark green haired man nodded at the puppy.

Peter’s humm was a deep warm rumble. “I shall offer him to Glynda. She has milk, she can decide what to do with him.”

“Alright, I’ll bury this one. There are no villages around so who knows how far he has traveled. It would have taken real spirit to find us just to hand off his pup.”

“Let us hope the son has his father’s determination.” Peter turned away and walked back into the camp. It was within the ruins of an old keep and castle. His mercenary company often wintered here, it was hard for Grimm to get too and difficult for Fenrir tribes to attack.

Many of his men hailed him from their spots around numerous fires as they drank or ate. Peter climbed up the many steps to the ruined keep. Though over the years he had spent considerable resources restoring it. The main hall was broad with a ceiling so high it could be tricky to see it at times. Mouth watering scents filled the space from the kitchen as it wasn’t separate from the hall.

Peter walked down the grey stone hall then through a large door that revealed a spiral staircase. He climbed the first flight and opened a side door. The room within was warm and richly furnished, bookshelves, dressers, wardrobes, a vanity with a large wooden bathtub that never left the room. In the middle was a state of the art Dust space heater, having it was a point of pride for Peter. All the better to keep his mate and daughter comfortable.

A beautiful woman lay on a chaise lounge, nude as the day she was born with her long pale blonde hair tumbling down her back. Peter approached her softly walking around to watch his own daughter nurse. Unlike Ozpin, Ruby and Yang. She had been born human so Glynda also nursed her in human form.

“My love.” Peter called out softly to not disturb Coco’s meal.

Glynda turned her attention up to her mate, her eyes locked on the blood stained but still breathing pup. “What happened?”

“We don’t know. A man staggered up to our gates and lived just long enough to give me his pup. Ozpin I believe he is named.” Peter walked over to the vanity a few steps away and dipped Oz into the warm water and started rubbing him down. Trying to get the blood off of his fur. “I was considering adopting him if you were willing to nurse him. His father must have tried very hard to find someone to take him. It would not feel right to abandon his pup.”

Glynda pursed her lips but Oz started to mew as the warm water thawed him out. Coco finished her meal and fell asleep against Glynda’s breast. “I’ve never nursed a wolf born pup.”

Peter chuckled as Oz tried to chew on his thumb, only he had no teeth. “He seems Coco’s age, they do not get teeth for a long while yet. It is much the same, he will likely work it out all on his own.” He grabbed a towel and dried Oz off before wrapping him up in another. “He is still half frozen, poor thing.”

Oz’s pitiful mews started to melt Glynda’s heart, as much as raising a pup daunted her. He cried as he warmed and probably noticed he was _very_ hungry. “Oh gosh that sound, give him here.”

Peter chuckled and bought the pup over. Glynda turned on her back and put Coco on her stomach as Peter put Oz’ on her chest. The grey pup wiggled at with Glynda’s gentle help found the breast that Coco hadn’t needed. Glynda giggled as he started to nurse. “That is a strange feeling.”

Peter kept a hand on Oz’s back and rubbed him gently over his emaciated shoulder blades. “Can we keep him?” The slight of milk oozing around the pups lips made Peter’s heart turn to goo.

Glynda sighed goodnaturedly. “Well I know you have always wanted a son. And it did take us years to have Coco… and I do make more milk that Coco seems to be able to drink. I suppose we can keep him.”

Peter leaned over and gave her a big kiss, which she purred into then swatted his chest. “One day I’m going to convince you to shave bushy thing.”

“I am saving it for letting Coco pull on it.”

“Alright you win. Better your mustache then my hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: ALL THE FLUFF! PUPPIES EVERYWHERE! I can't help myself so cute.  
> Thank you too: Baker1762 and Mysty_Sinclair for your comments.


	3. Thirteen

“Come on Oz!” Coco yelled over her shoulder. Her winter boots were perfect for gripping the frozen ground. The heavy fur breeches, tunic and parka kept the cold off of her. They were wintering at the fort again as they did every year. Coco was small but fit at thirteen with pale skin and rich brown hair.

Ozpin was her polar opposite, already five feet tall that was all leg. His limbs seemed a bit too long for him at times, he stumbled and slipped only to catch himself before he hit the ground face first. He huffed blowing an ashen lock out of his face. “Wait up Coco! Not all of us are so low to the ground that it’s easy to balance!”

Coco bounced over to her brother, as he sat on his butt she pushed a bang out of his face. “You’re just to scrawny, if you had more meat on your bones maybe your balance wouldn't be so bad.”

“It sure hurts when I fall on my butt.” Ozpin picked himself up and brushed the snow off his clothing.

Coco had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. “It’s so not fair now big you are, I think you’re going to get taller then dad.”

Oz glanced around at the mercenaries that were watching them. Most were werewolves and beyond that they were mostly Herne’s and Lugh’s. While Herne’s could be lean, they were very rarely tall and the one common thing between all Lugh’s was that they were stocky. Ozpin was neither and he was always aware of it, when they stared at him. Whispering their guesses behind his back. The ashen haired boy crossed his arms over his chest. “I hope not. Being so tall already is not fun.”

Coco saw his bronze eyes dart around, she huffed and grabbed his head. “Come on then! Let’s go play outside, maybe you won’t trip so much with less ice.”

Ozpin let his sister pull him along but said. “Mom said to stay in the fort!”

“We’ll stay close!”

Oz huffed but the two raced down the walkways and out the main gate. The forest around it was dense as Peter and Glynda had always been careful to plant two trees for anyone one they took out. It helped keep the bigger Grimms away or gave more warning when they came towards the keep. Ozpin did have to admit he felt more at home in the forest then in the castle. All he had to worry about was roots.

Coco let his hand go and charged off. “Catch me if you can!”

“You get a twenty second head start!” Ozpin started to count bouncing on his heels. Being in the forest also made their games more even. In a straight stretch he’d be able to catch her easily, but with how uncoordinated he was the quick turns and dodging through the forest required gave her an edge. “TWENTY!” He yelled as loud as he could then took off after her.

She had been right and it was a lot less nerve wracking to run in the forest. Even if all he really wanted to do was dump his clothes and chase her in wolf form. At least with it he was much better at keeping his feet under him and not ending up butt over tea kettle. However Coco wasn’t very good at her wolf shape so they played in human.

Oz saw the edge of her parka and put on a burst of speed reaching out to the trees to help keep his balance around the tight turns she was forcing him through. Coco glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him and jumped. Only for Oz to tap her in the middle of her back. “You’re it!”

Coco pouted as he sprinted away from her but gave chase. They played for over an hour remembering to keep close to the keep’s walls till an annoyed voice called them back to the main rode. With timid pouts on their faces they walked out of the forest to find Bartholomew sitting astride a large bay war horse. His frown was deep. “You two both know what the problem is.”

Coco kicked a tiny stone and said as if she was reciting. “No playing outside the keep.”

“And what are you doing?” Bart asked with a cock of his head.

“Playing outside the keep.” Coco huffed.

Ozpin stared at the snuffs on his leather boots, they were always scuffed. No matter how much time he put into caring for them. He was just too clumsy to keep anything in good shape.

“And why didn’t you stop her Oz? You know better.” Bart asked him.

Oz mumbled at the ground. “Because it’s more fun to play outside.”

“Pardon me?”

Ozpin snapped his head up. “Because it’s more even for both of us when we play outside ser!” He glanced away again unable to hold Bart’s gaze. “It’s more fair.”

“And you thought in the spirit of fairness it was alright to disobey your parents?” Bart kept his scolding tone even.

Oz went back to staring at his boots.

Bartholomew sighed. “Come here Coco.”

Coco went with a huff and Bart reached down and grabbed her by the back of her parka and put her down in the saddle in front of him. “You can walk Oz.” 

Ozpin hung his head but walked along with the group back to the keep. He heard some of Bart’s men jest among themselves.

“Guess the giant doesn’t get the privilege of riding.”

“Sometimes I wonder if he’s half Fenrir, what the boss man’s thoughts were taking in a stray pup of unknown blood is something I doubt I’ll ever guess.”

“Maybe he’s just a big Herne.”

“Have you seen his wolf shape? All fangs and claws, no way he’s  _ just _ a hunter.”

“That’s true, paws the size of a Temple Dire Wolf I say. Maybe he’s one of those?”

“Na they never leave the Temples.”

Ozpin’s ears burned, it just wasn’t fair. He didn’t ask not to know where he came from, or who his parents were. They stopped briefly at the stables but then Coco and Ozpin followed Bart into the main hall. Oz’s stomach growled at the scent of pork roasting. He glared at it. Being always hungry sucked.

The hall was busy at this time for it was almost lunch and Bart found Peter and Glynda discussing who to send out on a hunting party. They looked up when they heard Bart’s approach and knew what was coming seeing their offspring trailing after him. Peter strode up and embraced Bart in a hug. “How was your trip?”

“Good, we cleared out the Grimm that had been on the road and your hunters should be fine now.” Bart pulled away and raised a hand at the two teens. “Guess who I found  _ outside _ the keep.”

Coco and Ozpin looked at the flag stone ground. Glynda sighed. “Peter can you take Coco?”

“Sure.”

Ozpin followed his mother to his room while his father took Coco somewhere else. Oz loved his room, it was right beside Coco’s and had several bookshelves that Peter liked to fill with gifts of books. Ozpin had gotten a book on the three Emperors for his birthday a few weeks ago. It sat on his bedside table, half finished and it beckoned him to return to it.

Glynda crossed over to the large glass window and sat down on the leather reading couch under it. She patted a spot beside her.

Oz kept his head bowed and walked over to sit with a flop. “Sorry mom.” He mumbled to the thick rug on the floor.

Glynda reached over and helped him out of his parka. “I am not angry with you. Peter and I have watched you two play outside often enough for us to both know it was her that pulled you out. You’ve always been a very good boy when it came to understanding and following the rules. Just rubbish at keeping your sister out of trouble.”

Ozpin looked up to her with a timid smile. “So I’m not in trouble?”

“No, I am sure Peter is giving Coco a scolding… Maybe soon Bart can take the two of you on a Grimm hunt and Coco will be better at keeping to the rules when she’s seen why they are there first hand.” Glynda reached out and started to braid the lock of Oz’s hair that refused to be tamed.

Oz shivered at the thought. “Do you think I’d be good against Grimm?”

“Well, you seem to be growing very large, that never hurts.” Glynda wove the braid into the longer slightly curly mane of ashen hair. She saw him slump further. “What’s wrong Oz?”

All the whispers and guesses were never far from his mind. He sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of a hand before pulling his gloves off. “Nothing, just heard some of the men talking about me again.”

Glynda pursed her lips, this had been a growing problem as Oz aged. “What did they say?”

“Just that they didn’t get why you took in a pup of unknown bloodlines. That they think I’m half Fenrir or something.” Oz shook his head. “I’m not at all like those berserkers! I didn’t ask not to know where I’m from! Or to be abandoned!”

“Oh sweety come here.” Glynda reached out and pulled Oz to her.

He went without a fuss and rested his head on her breasts as she pet her hair.

“Sweety it doesn’t matter where you are from or who your biological parents are. Your father gave you to Peter right before he died. He only had the strength left to give us your name. I had just had Coco as you know and didn’t know what to do with a pup. But I’ve never once regretted taking you in. So what if you end up big? Or if no one can tell what your bloodlines are. Just because they bind us together and influence us. We are more than just our blood or caste. This company is a good example of that. Would you believe that Bartholomew is an Asena?”

Ozpin hugged her. “I mean he is tall and lean.”

“And he’s surrounded by Lugh and Herne’s. Never once has he suggested that his bloodline would make him a better leader than Peter. I’m a Herne and people often mistake me for an Asena. We are living examples that we don’t need a Vlkolak Asena to guide us. Just the same, you don’t need your bloodline to tell you where you belong. You belong here with us and don’t listen to anyone who tries to shame you for not knowing.”

Oz snuggled down as her words and pets along his back soothed him. It still hurt to not know, but he could understand what she was saying. “I get it.”

“Good, so where are you in your new book?”

Ozpin bounced up and clapped his hands together. “The Battle of Argus!”

“Why don’t you go get it and read to me. I’d love to hear how your reading skills are coming along.” Glynda smiled as Oz jumped up from the sofa and got his book. 

* * *

Snowballs flew through the air, Ruby dove behind a tree to avoid getting hit with a squeak. “Yang wait for me!” Ruby huffed, the cold was making her lungs hurt. 

Yang was several trees away returning fire with her own snowballs. “Hurry up Ruby we are going to lose!”

Ruby huffed her cheeks puffing up but she peered around her tree only for a snowball to almost get her in the face. She pulled back but took the chance and ran towards Yang. More ordnance came her way but Yang reached out and pulled Ruby against her as she got close enough. Ruby coughed a few times and sniffed.

“Here, time for some pay back!” Yang fist pumped with her free hand.

Ruby took the snowball and sneezed again. “Thanks Yang.” She peered out from behind the tree. They were playing with seven other kids their age. Ruby was still the smallest of them, Yang was almost a foot taller than her. She saw a boy stick his head out from behind a tree, she took aim and fired!

Her snowball fell several meters short and another ball almost hit her. Yang pulled her back just in time. “Try again.”

Ruby grabbed another ball from Yang’s little stash and checked the positions of their opponents again. The others were a bit closer but still too far for her shorter and weaker arms. “I can’t hit them Yang.”

“Well get into range, I’ll cover you!” Yang grabbed two balls and got ready. “Ready?”

Ruby nodded.

“GO!”

Ruby shot out from behind the tree as fast as her little legs could carry her. Which really wasn’t very fast, snowballs few around her but Yang hit several of the other kids. Ruby ducked behind another tree and saw a boy to attempt to hit. The cold air made her lungs burn as she took a deep gulp stepped out from behind the tree and threw with all her might. This time she hit her target.

“Hey you little runt!” The big boy did not take kindly to that. “I’ll get you for that!”

“Eeep!” Ruby started to run back towards Yang, but the snow was deep and her chest was really starting to hurt.

The boy caught up to her easily and grabbed her by her jacket. “Got you! Let’s see how you like a face full of snow!”

Ruby started to cough. “It was just the game! Please put me down!”

“Everyone will know the Runt hit me!” He shoved her down face first into the snow.

Yang was already there and threw a punch and knocked the boy away. “It’s just a game!” She reached down and helped Ruby get up.

Her cheeks were red and she started to cough again, Yang started to panic as Ruby began to cough so hard her eyes water. “Game over!” She grabbed her little sister and picked her up.

“Run away crying Runt!”

Yang ignored the other teens and raced Ruby home, she could feel how hot her little sister’s cheeks were against hers. As she got close she called out to the brick home. “Mom! I think Ruby’s sick again!”

Summer looked up from where she was grinding flour for their bread. “Oh dear give her here.”

Yang walked over and gave her sister to their mom. She rocked on her heels. “Can I go back and play?”

“Thank you for bringing her Yang, go have fun.”

Yang shut the door behind her. Summer pulled off Ruby’s toque and jacket. Then the scarf came off. Summer had tried her best to bundle Ruby tight but it seemed like history was doomed to repeat yet again.

Ruby sniffed her nose just as red and rosy now that she was warming up. “I don’t want to be sick!”

“It’s okay.” Summer put Ruby in her lap and wrapped a blanket around her.

“I’m always sick for winter!” Ruby near wailed.

Summer sighed. “I know dear, shhh it’s okay.”

The thirteen year old shook her head. “No it’s not, everyone gets to have fun but me.”

Summer poured some ginger tea into a cup. “You can play with them when you’re well again. Or at the town hall, where it’s warmer.”

“But I want to play in the snow.” Ruby started to cough till she was too tired to talk and just slumped against her mother.

Summer coaxed her little runt into drinking the ginger tea. She stuck her tongue out but didn’t fight it. “When you can go outside without the cold making you cough you can play as much as you like.”

Ruby turned around to snuggle up tighter and so Summer could start grinding wheat into flour again. The sound of the two stones against each other as Summer turned the top stone by it’s handle was soothing. After all this was a chore that she had to do every day. Ruby rested her head on her mom’s collar. “Why can’t I be like Yang? She’s fine all year around.”

Summer put a few more seeds of wheat into the middle of the grindstone, then pet Ruby with her free hand. “Dear, when you were a newborn… well your very first winter almost took you from us. Every winter since you’ve had a fever and cough at some point.” She sighed. “Love you were just born little, Yang was a big girl and that has always kept her safe. But you are my little girl and that’s okay. You just need to take things at your pace, not Yangs.”

“The other kids call me runt.” Ruby mumbled against her mom's skin.

Summer’s hand paused on her back. “That’s very mean of them. But dear,” she sighed. “You are a runt. Nothing will ever change that, but don’t let them get to you. They are just words, they only have as much power as you give them.” She stopped grinding and hugged Ruby tight. “You are my cute little girl. There is nothing wrong with being little.”

“Except that I get sick every winter.”

The dark black haired woman kissed her daughters head. “Don’t make us love you any less. Your father used to carry you around all winter to keep you warm.”

“I miss dad carrying me around. It’s so hard to walk through the snow.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know.”

The warmth from her mother and the fire made Ruby sleepy so she was quick to drift off. Summer made their bread with one very skilled arm and before long Taiyang came home. A backpack full of goods from Vacou on his back.

Summer stood up holding Ruby. “Welcome home.” She walked over and kissed him.

Taiyang purred into it, then kissed Ruby’s head. He spoke softly. “Is she sick again?”

Summer nodded sadly.

“Ah well, I brought honey.”

“We can afford it?” She whispered.

Tai nodded. “Good run.” He took off his backpack and started to unload it for Summer. “Go sit down, I’ll take her from you once I’m all cleaned up.”

Once Tai was ready, Summer handed him Ruby then took the dough for their week's bread off to the long house to be put in the shared oven. Taiyang made Ruby another cup of tea as she slept against his chest, only this time adding a large dollop of honey.

Eventually Tai’s sandy scent penetrated Ruby’s runny nose and she woke up with a few blurry blinks. She looked up at the blonde beard along her father's jaw before it all clicked. “DADDY!” She pounced up wrapping her short arms around his neck.

Tai chuckled and squeezed her tight. “Hello baby girl.”

“You’ve been gone for ages!”

“No longer then usual I promise.”

“Still ages!” Ruby sniffed and coughed.

“I made you some tea.”

“I don’t want any more yucky tea.”

“You’ve got a fever baby girl, so you are going to have this tea whether you like it or not.”

Ruby pouted but turned around in his lap to take the cup from him. She had a sip then grinned turning her head to look up to him. “You brought honey!”

Taiyang kissed her forehead. “My ‘my baby girl’s sick sense’ was tingling.”

The petite redhead giggled. “I don’t think that’s a real sense dad.”

“For you it is. Come on drink your tea, you know you’ll get a headache if you don’t.”

Ruby puffed out her cheeks. “Okay dad.”

* * *

Claws flashed in the midday sun. Raven and Qrow sparred in their war forms. Thick black fur protected them from the cold and leather armour from each other's claws. It was hard for the average person to tell the two apart. Raven was still flat chested to the point where she looked male and Qrow had only just barely started to get taller then her.

Their mother, a tall broad woman of near six feet stood outside the training circle watching her pups for even the smallest of mistakes. She had hard ruby red eyes and thin stern lips. “Qrow you are leaving your left open again!”

Raven slashed at his left flanked but Qrow bent out of the way and got her right shoulder.

“Enough! You both are getting clumsy!”

The twins stopped the instant their mother barked her order. They turned together and bowed to their mother.

She huffed. “Go change and get something to eat. You may  _ play _ for the rest of the day.”

When their mother turned on her heel dismissing them, Raven and Qrow shared a grin. Being told they could play was a huge gift, it meant despite her gruffness they had made their mom happy. 

They zipped out of the training circle and another pair of Fenrir were quick to take it over. Others of their age were also training around them. Though they were down by six from the thirty that had been their generation. Not all pups were strong enough to survive a life on the road. The washing yurt was already busy but they found a corner, stripped out of their armour and returned to human form. They took turns washing each other’s backs before getting dressed in the others they had left there when they had been getting ready to spar.

The camp was always busy and the tribe was large. Yurts were packed close together with warriors and their families often sharing one to make better use of space. Their mother Rhea was the Matron Mother of the whole tribe. The absolute authority on everything, she also had the nicest yurt. Qrow and Raven jogged through the camp dodging and weaving around others. Some of the tribe preferred to live in their wolf forms.

They pushed the door of the yurt open and purred at the smell of food. Their father Romulus was a rarity among the tribe. A Matron Mother very rarely took the same mate twice, somehow Romulus had managed to hold his position as her mate for fourteen years. He had sired no less than six pups.

“Hey dad!” The twins sang out in the same breath.

Romulus set the spoon he had been stirring their pottage aside and stood up. He was seven feet tall, with less a head of hair more a thick feathered black mane. He had dark storm grey eyes and a trimmed beard to match. He was broad to match his tall, but lacked the feral edge most Fenrir had. For Romulus was something that was very rarely seen outside of a temple.

He was a Dire Wolf. A they were bred exclusively at the temples to protect them from Grimm, humans, faunus and werewolves alike. They were not the biggest, though it was thought that Rainarts were descendants of a Dire wolf. They healed the fastest, were the strongest and swiftest wolves. Even their magic was honed for war and protection. It had never been much of a mystery to Raven and Qrow why their dad was still the Chosen Mate. They took off their shoes as he stood.

Qrow and Raven took the cue that their dad was now standing and no longer doing anything delicate. Then launched themselves across the wide space and clobbered their father with as much combined force as they could muster.

They all but bounced harmless off his expansive chest. Romulus gathered his eldest tight to him and hugged them as they squeaked their feet high above the ground. “Hello my pups. How was training?”

“Good-.” Qrow started

“-We did so good mom let us off early and said-”

“-we could play!” Qrow finished.

Romulus always found his eldest habits of speaking a sentence together very amusing. Their twin brothers Hafgan and Gwern, didn’t seem to have this sharing a brain trait. They were only ten though, who knew how they would develop and his youngest only another set of twins Diana and Xena were only half a year. “Well then.” His voice was a deep reverberating rumble. “Say hello to your siblings and then we can play the coin game.”

“OKAY!” They said together. They zipped across the room to where Hafgan and Gwern were practicing their reading with picture books. Raven said. “Hello Hafgan-” Qrow finished. “Hello Gwern.”

The two ten year old boys glared at their elders. “Shh! Reading is tricky!” Hafgan said.

“Fine.” The eldest twins said shoulder slumping in unison. They tip-toed over to their parents bed where Diana and Xena were sleeping together. Both pups had dark brown fur and were curled around each other. Raven and Qrow from opposite sides crawled onto the bed. “Hello Xena,” Qrow whispered, petting Xena behind her ear. “Hello Diana.” Raven finished the sentence in the same whisper and pet Diana’s back.

They sneaked off the bed and zoomed back over to their father who had moved away from the stew that would be dinner. He set a heavy black pouch on his belt and opened it, he pulled a silver coin for each hand. Raven and Qrow raced to stand before him a couple meters back and exactly one meter apart from each other.

Romulus flipped the coins to his eldest twins. In the exact same moment and action, Qrow and Raven caught them and put them on their thumb and index finger. Romulus pulled out two more coins and flipped them into the air. Raven and Qrow flicked their current coin into the air then caught both with the same hand.

This time Romulus pulled out four coins and sent them up. With their empty hands Raven and Qrow caught them.

“Very good.” Romulus took out two more coins for each of them and balanced one more each on the stacks. “Now send them up.”

Six coins went and six coins were caught. Both twins doing it in perfect time with each other. Hafgan and Gwern were now watching, for neither of them could manage more than four coins.

Qrow and Raven grinned at each other as Romulus added a coin more to each of their stacks. “Now don’t get cocky you two, I know that smile.”

The twins tried to contain their glee as they flipped the coins again. Qrow’s eyes flicked around as he caught each having to bend forward a bit to catch the last two. He looked over to his sister to see she had made the same mistake but none of the coins hit the floor.

“Very good my pups. Now do them independently.”

The twins pursed their lips, they  _ knew _ that their father did not want them to do it one at a time. Instead he wanted them to do them just a few seconds apart. They were also sad that he didn’t think they could take more. Both of them started to flick the eight coins in the air, catching them but both had to start dancing around on the spot to keep the action up.

Rhea watched from just outside, she didn’t want to spoil her eldests fun. Watching them with the coins filled her heart with pride, she herself could only manage seven on each hand. Four at thirteen was a very good count. She often wondered what weapons to teach them, as soon it would be time for weapons not just claws. This game made her sure they both would be masterful swordsmen.

Much to their parents' pride, Qrow and Raven kept flipping coins for a solid five minutes before they both lost track of one and hit the wooden floor. The duel clicks of silver on the ground made them both sad.

However Romulus clapped softly as not to wake the puppies. “Very good my children. Take a break, stretch your hands and we can play again.”

“Yay!” Qrow and Raven clobbered each other with a hug.

Rhea stepped inside. “Well done you two.”

They dipped their heads to their mother. “Thank you mother.”

Rhea crossed the warm space and removed her tunic. She laid down beside Diana and Xena, both of which were quick to wake up and smell their mid day meal.

Qrow and Raven stood across from each other and pressed their fingers against each other to help stretch. Each taking turns massaging the others’ hands. Then Romulus sent the coins up into the air and the game began again.

Hafgan and Gwern, huffed at the third round of the game. “Now you two are just showing off.” Hafgan’s grey eyes were far too piercing for a ten year old.

“Shh Hafgan, this is good practice you will get there too.” Rhea scolded him.

Raven and Qrow started to flick their coins back and forth between each other. Much to their parents' enjoyment. It was a bit harder but they wanted to impress. By dinner time, Rhea had made up her mind. It would be early but she was confident that they would be brilliant. “I think tomorrow we will see what swords suit you two best.”

Qrow and Raven grinned at that, sword training didn’t usually start till fourteen. A whole year early was a big deal. “Thank you mother!”

Rhea waved it off. “You won’t be thanking me when you’re all bruised tomorrow. Now it’s your turn to do the dishes.”

The twins pouted but gathered up everyone’s dishes and the pot over to the little washing station in one corner of the yurt. The rest of their family got ready for bed and then Hajgan and Gwern read to everyone what they had learned that day. There were three beds, covered in heavy cotton sheets, with wool blankets and fur pelts. Most were grey or black. Diana and Xena still slept with their parents while Hafgan and Gwern had their own bed as well. Likewise Qrow and Raven had their own as well. They had no wish to have separate beds, the mere idea of sleeping apart horrified them.

There was no privacy in the yurt but Qrow and Raven only had to huff a little at each other and use body language to speak. Both were excited to start with weapons but didn’t want to bother their family. Still once the dishes were done and they were ready for bed they curled up tight together. For all the minute that she was older, it was Raven who got to be the pillow. Qrow snuggled his head on her chest and fell asleep quickly to the sound of her heart. Raven listened to his and the rest of her family's breathing. She wondered if tomorrow would bring change, what would happen when it came time to pick swords?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762, Midnight_Beowolf, Guest and Celestialfae for your comments.


	4. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A picture of the Passiforal does have nudity you are warned. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/witcher/images/3/32/Pasiflora2.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160708093219

Romulus enjoyed fall, not for the lovely colours or the brisk wind. Every fall the Fenrir tribes held a competition. All the matured males of the tribe fought without armour or weapons. The purpose was to establish the… pecking order for the next year. As a Dire Wolf he had held his position at the top for sixteen years. This also gave him the right to be the Matron Mothers mate. There was no higher honor for a male in any Fenrir tribe and to hold the position for so long was unheard off.

Still as he strode through the forest surrounding their camp he wasn’t concerned about himself in the melee. Romulus found them with a huff and watched them for a moment.

Raven and Qrow were entwined up in a tree, having stolen some rope and made a hammock for themselves. They appeared to be having a nap, it was mid day so not unusual. The massive man put his hands on his waist. “Qrow, hiding up in a tree does not change the fact you are of age now.” He saw Qrow tuck himself down to hide behind Raven better.

Raven leaned back so her head was out of the hammock and her long black feathered locks tumbled free. “He doesn’t want to fight.”

“Obviously.”

Qrow poked his head up, his own curly feathered locks were almost as long as his twin sisters. “I won’t! I’m fine up here!” He ducked back down.

“Your mother will be angry with you.”

Raven spoke up. “He says that he doesn’t want some power grubbing female to pick him just to get into the family.”

“It’s only for a year.”

“A lot of damage can be done in a year.”

Romulus sighed, she wasn’t wrong and Qrow while now considered an adult still had years of growth ahead of him. He could think of a few females that would love a chance to get into the Matron Mother’s family. “Alright, but I’m telling your mother where you are.”

Raven grinned in a cheeky smile. “That’s why we are up the tree that won’t support your or her weight.”

Her father laughed. “Well done then, good strategy on that from you two.” He turned and walked back to camp to find their mother.

Raven turned over onto her back and Qrow rearranged himself to rest his chin on one of her breasts. “Hey RayRay. Would you be mad if I did get picked?”

Raven hummed. “Maybe a little, I’d lose sleep for having some female steal you from me.”

“I don’t think there is a female on the planet as good to cuddle as you.”

She giggled and pet his head. “Now you’re just trying to flatter me.”

“Fine, none in the tribe. Maybe I’ll find a nice female outside of the tribe, I could steal one on a raid!” Qrow winced at the following thought. “At least an outsider probably won’t try and crush me just for snu snu.”

Raven snorted. “And I could stick around more easily and protect you from the power hungry females of the tribe. I wouldn’t have to give up cuddles!”

Qrow shot up and brought a fist down into a palm. “That settles it then! I will steal a mate!”

Raven sat up with another giggle but then sighed. “I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Well you’ll be the next Matron Mother and I don’t think it’s likely our tribe will find another Dire Wolf like dad. So I guess you’ll just be stuck with whoever comes out on top of the competition.”

Qrow watched his twin slump. “You okay RayRay? You’ve never said anything about this before.”

Raven pulled her hair down over a shoulder and started to nervously finger comb it. “It’s just that mom could be Matron Mother for a couple centuries yet. So by the time we need a new one maybe Xena and Diana will be all grown up. Well I hope they are but at the same time I don’t wanna fight my own baby sisters for the right to be Matron Mother. I don’t even want to be Matron Mother! But if I just abdicate to Xena everyone will call me a coward! I’ll bring shame to the whole family.”

Qrow pursed his lips. “Well there is one easy answer to this.”

“No Qrow-.”

“-We just leave. Mom and dad have four more heirs, they don’t really need us. You don’t wanna be Matron Mother, I don’t wanna be a status symbol. We leave.”

“Where could we go? No tribe is going to take two run away Matron kids. And no Clan or village would take two Fenrir in.”

“We are half temple wolf, we could use that.”

“QROW!”

Qrow’s hair stood on end. “Eeek mom!” He drove down into the hammock.

“Get down here this instant!” The tall leader of the tribe yelled up.

“NO! I am not going there to get crushed by Angela’s thunder thighs!”

“You little SHIT!” 

Qrow peer up over the edge and there she was. Angela was seven feet tall and all muscle with breasts that Qrow as sure she could crack his skull between. She had long reddish brown hair that went down past her hips. She wore black short leather briefs with a leather breast binding and nothing else. “AH ANGELA!” He dove back under the edge and slinked his way around to the other side of the tree trunk.

Rhea was suppressing a smile. She could understand where her eldest son was coming from.

“You little weasel, you aren’t worth your warriors braid!” Angela shouted.

Raven peered down at her. “There is honor in abstaining from a fight you know you can’t win.”

“I’m not gonna fight him.” Angela said.

“Doesn’t matter! I am not putting my ass out there!” Qrow called out. “I have very well developed self preservation instincts!” 

Angela growled and pulled her heavy spear from her back. She flipped it around to throw, took aim and fired.

The spear made the whole tree vibrate and Qrow yelled and lost his footing as it came within a couple centimeters of his head. Raven lunged off the hammock and caught him before he fell far. They climbed back into the hammock and Raven said. “Ha now you have no weapon!”

Angela started to march towards the tree. Rhea put a hand out on her shoulder and stopped her. “I’m sorry about this Angela he may be a man now but he still has several years of growth ahead of him. Maybe it would be better to wait till he comes up past your breasts.”

The valkyrie like woman huffed and glared at the two twins. “Fine! Only because he probably doesn’t even have a penis worth riding right now.” She flicked her shoulder to dislodge Rhea’s hand and stormed back to the camp to watch the other males fight.

Rhea waited till she was out of ear shot. “Are you two really going to stay up there till the festival is over?”

Qrow and Raven nodded in sync.

Their mother sighed. “Romulus had said as much.” She pulled a satchel off her shoulder and spun it by the leather strap before flinging it up at them.

Raven caught it and opened it. From within they could smell roasted boar and Raven knew from how heavy the satchel was it would be enough to last them till tomorrow. “Thank you mom!” They sang together.

“You’re welcome, I remember my first festival, I was terrified of all the preening males and the expectations of my parents. I didn’t have the forethought to find a tree that none of my elders could climb up. So while it is a bit cowardly Qrow, I do admire your strategy and I think just about everyone will understand your desire to avoid Angela.” She put a hand on her broad hips. “Discretion can be the better part of valour. It’s nice that you two aren’t the same type of bull headed Fenrir that thinking fighting is the solution to everything.”

Qrow was trying to wrap his head around the fact that his mom was approving of his underhanded tactics to avoid the festival. “Thank you.”

Raven piped up. “Can you get dad to do Angela? Maybe some pups would extend how long Qrow is safe for. We all know what she really wants is the Dire Wolf bloodline.”

“And what makes you think I want to share your father?” Rhea said with humor.

“Please~.” Qrow sang out. “I don’t wanna get crushed next year either.”

Rhea couldn't help herself, she laughed. She adored her eldest twins, they never failed to make her smile. “I’ll think about it. I have to go, enjoy your boar and don’t get caught when you come down for a shit.”

“Yes mom!” The twins sang.

* * *

“Wow.”

“Oh pick your jaw up off the floor Oz.” Coco said with a giggle, she was pulling him through the streets of Taiga. The company had come to gather supplies to take to their keep for winter. Now that he had Coco were sixteen their parents were letting them explore past the main gates. So while Ozpin had seen the towering walls of Taiga many times, he hadn’t seen beyond them. The sheer amount of people was gob-smacking. The buildings were tightly packed and the colourful banners and overhangs were so strange to him. He was used to colours like red, green and brown but purple and turquoise were new.

Coco pulled him around another corner. “Ah ha!”

Red paper lanterns hung on the overhangs here. Lovely ladies wearing very little stood outside brothels. Ozpin felt his breeches get very tight looking around. “Huhhh Coco, why?”

Coco spun on her heel, her own bosom bouncing. “Because we are sixteen now dummy! We can get laid!”

Oz had failed to collect his jaw up off the floor. “Uhh, this wasn’t how I intended to spend my allowance.”

Coco huffed and looked at her brother, she had caught up and now they were both six feet tall. “Come on it will be fun! You don’t want to be a blundering boy when you find a potential mate! It’s good to know what you are doing before you do it! There is a brothel here with a program dedicated to education!”

“I am not going to ask how you know this.” Ozpin let her pull him along. His brain had taken a flying leap out of the back of his head. There were just so many different breasts of all shapes and sizes! Butts he wanted to see if he could bounce a coin off of they looked so firm. A few women whistled at him and promised good times but Coco took them up to the biggest building.

It was a large orange brick with a wooden walkway up to the front doors. In a lavish sign was the name _Passiflora_. Oz couldn’t help but notice that even the wooden walkway had been varnished. The amount of gold that took to maintain made the place reek of wealth and they weren’t even in the front doors yet. Coco pushed said doors open without hesitation while Ozpin got distracted by the carvings of naked ladies on them.

“Holy-crapoly.” Oz gawked at the room beyond.

The room was a large dancing hall, but with one side converted into a stage. The floor was a dark oak, polished to a high shine. The windows had cross lattices over them and the whole room was lit in a warm red from lanterns as well as a huge chandelier above everything. In the middle floor were several sets of sitting areas. Ozpin had never seen so much silk and velvet in his life. So much lovely red with nude women already waiting on them. Candlelight punctuated the room, making even the large space feel warm and welcoming.

His eyes did another sweep of it, gorgeously accurate depictions of nude women were hung on the walls in full colour. While statues of yet more nudity formed the edges of the stage. It was all extremely artful rather than vulgar.

An old woman with blue eyes and grey hair strode towards them. She wore a long blue form fitting dress that covered her skin with a fur mantle around her neck. “Hello youngsters I am Madame Marquise Serenity. Are you here for the educational program?”

Coco jumped at the chance to talk to her. “Yes please, my brother and I would like the starting pack.” She pulled out her coin purse and pulled out six coins. “I’ll pay Oz, then we can get what you planned on.”

Ozpin shook his head trying to gather his brain and put it back between his ears. “Uh sure okay, what do we do?”

Madame Marquise held her chin with a thumb and forefinger. She studied them both with a critical eye. “You two are both werewolves aren’t you?”

They both shrunk inward and blushed.

“That does make matching you up a bit harder, many of our peaches don’t like the risk of wolves. Especially first timers. Who are you two descended from?”

Coco spoke up first. “I’m a Herne and Lugh.”

“Well that’s not so bad.” Marquise said with a humm. “I’m getting the feeling you like girls and boys. Would you like one of both?”

“How’d you guess?!” She beamed at the suggestion. It was nice to not have to bring it up herself.

“I’ve been matching customers to peaches for years dear. One learns to read people. Hmm.” She looked back over her shoulder. “Voila, Garnet I’ve got a young lady for you.”

After a moment a tall man and woman came out from a side room. Voila was blonde with blue eyes, tanned skin and wearing only a skirt. While Garnet was taller than Coco with black skin, short red hair and large strong hands that made Coco wiggle on the spot the moment she saw them.

“Do you like these two?” Marquise asked but could see the answer.

“Yes!” Coco bounced.

“Good, she’s a beginner and here for the starter education pack.” Marquise told the two prostitutes. “Oh and she’s a wolf, Lugh and Herne. You two shouldn’t have problems with that.”

Garnet bowed to Coco and offered her a hand. “M’Lady.”

Coco put her hand in his. “Hi I’m Coco.”

Voila approached from her other side. “And I’m Voila, let's go to a room.”

Ozpin felt so out of his depth as the two led Coco up a staircase at the back of the room. The humm of the Madame pulled his attention back to her. His gaze fell to the floor. “I don’t know who I’m descended from.”

“You are definitely not a Lugh. Would you turn slowly for me?”

Oz did, not really sure what she was looking for. When he faced her again she reached out and put a finger under his chin so he lifted his head.

“Well you have the fine bones of an Asena, but your eyes look Fenrir and while you are not full grown yet I am willing to bet you’ll have the muscle of a Fenrir. Honestly the closest I’ve ever seen a wolf to looking like you was a Dire Wolf that visited a few years ago.” She turned his chin one way and then the other. “Most definitely have some Fenrir in you.”

“So what does that mean?” Ozpin asked.

“That I should pair you with someone that can hold you back if need be.” She turned her head slightly. “Women...no both.”

“I don’t like men.” Ozpin mumbled, clearly not convinced of it himself.

“But you think about them. How about one for you to watch and to help yourself decide.”

“Okay.” Oz had a feeling she knew him better then he knew himself already.

“Amrynn and Marble.” The Madame called out again.

Ozpin’s jaw hit the floor again. Amrynn was his height with an hourglass figure and black hair with green eyes. Her skin was ivory and she had a dusting of freckles over her nose. Marble was named very well, for his muscles looked like they were carved from marble. He had narrow eyes with a strong jaw, his skin was just as pale as Amrynn’s but was decorated with black tattoos like the lines within marble. He was six and a half feet tall with short black hair dyed with white streaks.

“A werewolf of unknown lineage. I think he’s got some Fenrir in him so be ready for instincts that he’s never had to deal with before.” Marquise paused. “Have you ever taken your war form?”

Ozpin shook his head. “No, it hasn’t come yet.”

“Right, be on the lookout for that as well. He is here for the starter education package.”

Marble took the lead with a rumbling voice that made Oz’s pupils dilate. “Don’t scare him Madame, he’ll just need a guiding hand.” He stepped forward and offered Oz his hand. “I am Marble.”

Ozpin took it and his pulse jumped. “Oz-Ozpin.”

Marble rumbled a deep purr. “Welcome to the Passiflora Ozpin, I look forward to taking good care of you.”

Oz squeaked as Amrynn stepped up to his free side. “You’re very lovely for a Fenrir. Come let's go upstairs.”

Ozpin let himself be drawn up through the house. The second floor was just as lavish as the first and they took him to a large warm red and gold room. Ozpin was sucked in by the flora patterns painted into the walls as well as the art of an orgy in a large painting on the other. When he looked up the found another mural of erotic play. Marble sat him down on a round large bed with silk sheets and pillows of all shapes and sizes. “Shall we start with the points of pleasure on a male and female body?”

“Sure.” Oz’s voice cracked.

Amrynn stepped up to Marble and they began to teach by example.

* * *

Much later Ozpin and Coco made a point to return to Madame Marquise, give her a respect bow and thank her for her insight. They both had also tipped their teachers an extra gold coin each and promised to be back again for more lessons.

Ozpin felt much more relaxed walking back out of the red light district this time. Coco looped an arm around his. “Did you have fun brother? I know I did.”

“Yes. That was definitely worth it, my two were very good at judging what pace was good. They didn’t teach to fast or too slowly and the hands on part with all the feedback was wonderful.”

“Two?”

Oz blushed to the roots of his ashen hair. “Female and male, like you.”

Coco giggled and leaned over to give his cheek a quick kiss. “We really are alike. So did you make up your mind then?”

The ashen haired teenager nodded sharply. “Yup, guys and girls totally.”

“That really is the best combo in my opinion… So what did you want to get? It’s getting late but we’ve got another couple hours before Mom and Dad want us back at the gate.”

Oz fiddled with the collar of his tunic. “I was thinking of looking for a new scarf for mom or some cloth to sew into a new wool blanket. Something nice to make for her for the winter solstice.”

“Aww you’re so cute brother. Alright I’ll help you find supplies and make it. That way it can be from both of us.”

“Now you are just trying to steal my idea.”

“Guilty as charged.”

They came to the main road, which was still just as packed before and followed the signs up to the marketplace. Ozpin was daunted at the sheer size of the place. “How does anyone find anything?”

“I guess they look, come on. I think I see a tailors section, that must be a good place to start.”

It turned out to be. Coco and Ozpin browsed the fabrics at length. Eventually settling on a large grey piece of wool, to which they would sew Glynda’ white and purple house crest too. They found a soft cotton sheet to layer on it. With the last of their coins they bought some scraps they could collage together to make a border. By the time they were done it was getting quite late and the streets were even more cramped as workers started to head come for the day.

“Come on, let's go through the side streets.” Coco took Oz’s free hand as they walked. She didn’t want to risk getting separated.

Ozpin held their precious paper bag of supplies tight to his chest. “At least we don’t have to worry about pickpockets with no coin left.”

The brunette laughed. “Yeah that’s true.”

The backstreets weren’t very nice, it quickly became clear that Taiga had a poverty issue. Ozpin and Coco stuck tight together as they walked. It was easy to spot the ways down into the undercity most with Rhalata in their purple armour standing by them judging everyone.

They got within a couple minutes of the main gates before four men stepped out of the shadows. Two before Ozpin and Coco and two behind. The pair quickly put their backs to a wall, Ozpin handed the paper bag off to Coco. “Uhh, look we don’t have any coins.”

One of the men, tall and strong looking pulled a steel dagger from his belt. “We know. We’ll be taking that bag all the same.”

“You’d mug us for blankets?!” Coco asked.

Oz raised his hands in a nonthreatening manner. “Look there is no need to get violent here. Just let us go please.”

The other three men pulled daggers and one growled. “I think you’re missing the point here lad.”

The first one who had spoken lunged at Oz. The smaller ashen haired teen caught the hand and punched him just as Bart had taught him. The man spun and hit the wall with a meaty smack.

Coco barely had time to shout. “Oz watc-”

Ozpin gasped his eyes going wide as one of the men behind him stabbed him in the back. He could feel the dagger going up under his ribs. A part of him that had never been provoked before rose up deep inside of him and ROARED.

Coco’s back hit the wall as her eyes went wide, she was frozen by the sudden violence. Ozpin’s skin ripped open as he snarled, sweeping a clawed hand back slicing the man who had stabbed him throat apart. He reached back and yanked the dagger free as his war form took shape. His clothes shredded apart and fell to the ground.

The other men barely had time to scream before Ozpin’s limbs grew in length. His head became wolf shaped as grey fur sprung from his skin. In seconds he towered above them all, seven and a half feet tall with stripes of black going through his pelt. He could not think as he lashed his claws through the closet man cleaving his chest open and sending him crashing into the wall so hard his head smashed open. The other one scrambled back only for fangs to close over his shoulder and crush his sternum. He died instantly.

The last man turned tail and ran away screaming. “FENRIR FENRIR!!!”

It was over so fast that Coco barely had time to process just how big her brother had gotten. She could see on his back twin black and silver stripes on either side of his spine. Only Fenrir had such distinctive stripes. Then there was his size, while still scrawny to go from six feet to seven and a half was a huge deal. She swallowed thickly for the first time ever she was afraid of her brother. “Oz.” She called out timidly.

All Oz could smell or taste was blood. It dripped in thick long strands from his lips, but the sound of her voice called him back. He looked down to her and it took a second to click just how far away she was. He looked down at his hands. Never had this happened to him before, they were furred with black claws several centimeters long.

The stomping of boots filled their ears as they snapped over to look at three guards charging through the alley. They saw the mess and Oz and snapped together making a tight shield wall with their tower shields and raising long-swords up over it.

Coco stepped between them in an instant. “Wait wait wait, they stabbed him. This is his first time in war form, it was an accident just give him a sec!”

Ozpin twisted around trying to feel for the stab wound, but his change had already healed it. He looked around the ground and picked up the dagger that had been used to stab him. He held it up with two fingers. It was still covered in blood.

The guards didn’t relax. “Change back!”

Ozpin tried, but his blood was still up. Still full of adrenaline and new fear from the guards. “I-I don-t know how.” He spoke slowly around his fangs, his voice more muted and deep as a whine crept into it. All the death around him was getting to him. He had just killed three people and had barely noticed he had done it.

The dagger dropped from his fingers as his hands started to shake. “I didn-t I-didn’t mean too.” The words were drawn out with a mournful whine. Tears started to gather in his eyes. “I-I didn’t mean.” His tail tucked up between his legs as he tentatively closed his hands now very aware of the blood and claws. He backed up and hit the wall with a thud, sliding slowly down it as he started to sniff and cry. “I didn’t mean to.”

The oldest guard, a man of his fifties lowered his sword and stepped forward breaking the shield wall much to the displeasure of his companions. He put his sword away and stepped over the bodies. “How old are you son?”

“Six-sixteen.” Oz’s words were a long whine.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“I can-.” Coco started.

“I asked him.” The old man cut her off.

“We-we had just bought supplies to make a blanket for our mom.” Ozpin swallowed as he tried to stop the tears, each word was slow and careful. “The main road was super busy so we decided to go around. It had been fine but then four guys tried to take our stuff. They surrounded us so we couldn’t run away. I tried to defuse with words. One attacked me and I punched him.” He pointed timidly at the one whose brains were painting the wall. “Then one stabbed me…” Ozpin tried to shrink in on himself. “Then-then-then this happened.” He shook on the spot. “Don’t remember changing, just happened and and and then they were all dead and one ran away shouting.” Fat tears dripped from his eyes.

“There must be a temple in this city, can I take him there please? They’d know what to do. Our parents should be at the front gate by now too.” The words rushed out of Coco.

The old guard ignored her and looked over the crime scene. It definitely did seem like a mugging gone very wrong and he could believe that four guys would try to steal new blankets this close to an undercity entrance. Ozpin huffing sniffles and tears definitely supported a first change to war form. He had seen this happen a few times, many werewolves tried to live in the cities passing as human. However when they had children and one could never know when a war form change would be provoked. Well things often went bad. He nodded his head once sharply. “Alright what are your parents names?”

“Glynda and Peter of house Goodwitch. They are the heads of a mercenary company.” Coco said stepping forward a bit. “They should be by the main gate. Mom’s blonde and dad’s grey haired and portly. We come by once a year and someone should know them.”

“Alright. You two, put the steel away and go find them. I am going to escort these two to a temple.”

The two clearly didn’t want to follow the orders but they did as they were told. Ozpin slowly stood up; he wanted to clean his face but the blood was drying on his hands. The bodies around him just horrified him, he couldn’t stop quivering.

“Come on you two, I know a back way.”

Coco reached up and held him by the crook of a furry arm. She wanted to give him a hug but he didn’t look ready for much of anything. This time as they walked through the back streets, everyone pressed themselves to the walls to get out of the way. The temple was a large wooden building that had a courtyard around it. High white walls hid it from the outside. Two massive Dire Wolves stood by the main gates. They were both golden wolves wearing fine leather armour with large belts around their middles and long red and gold loincloths. Both wore pauldrons and plate mail protecting their necks and chest. Both were a half foot taller then Ozpin as they were both in war form.

Coco’s jaw dropped as she looked at the courtyard. Half of it was garden, vegetables and fruit the other half was peach and apple orchards. In the middle was a long manor house. The main doors were open, it was very different from anything Coco had seen before. It’s roof gently sloped and was tilted in blue brick, there were long eaves that covered the veranda. The walls were paper thin with large posts supporting them.

Two more Dire Wolves in war form stood guarding the doors, they also had gold pelts and armour.

Ozpin shrank under their gaze, they looked very beautiful and here he was walking into their home covered in blood. He could scarcely think of something more disrespectful.

“Maria! I’ve got another one for you!” The guard called out.

Coco, unlike the guard, took off her shoes and set them aside in the waiting tray. Ozpin hovered on the eave unwilling to get blood, dirt and who knew what else on the varnished floor. The main hall had six thick red pillars embellished with gold moldings depicting forests.

A side door slid open and a seven foot tall brown wolf stepped into the room. She was wearing a long robe, it was cut away from her breasts with just two long strips covering them. Down to a V where it met a wide sash of silk and a red skirt with an additional open cut skirt of gold overtop. She looked first at Coco then at Ozpin. “What happened?”

“Mugging gone wrong for the muggers rather than the muggies. With a side of first shift on a sixteen year old.”

Maria dipped her head, her fur was flecked with gold and white. “Thank you. I can take care of them from here.”  
“I got two men looking for their parents. It shouldn’t be long.” The guard strode out adding another set of muddy prints to the fine floor.

Maria pursed her lips but took a breath and turned her attention to Ozpin. “Don’t worry about the wash water, clean your feet and we’ll get you to a proper wash.”

Ozpin tried to make himself even smaller under the high priestess’s gaze. He did as he was told, feeling very guilty as the water quickly turned brown and even more so when he dried his feet and left bloodstains on the towel. Maria flicked a manicured clawed finger and they followed her into the temple. The halls were simple and they headed out the back into another building.

Coco and Maria waited patiently as Ozpin scrubbed the blood off of him and washed his face. Coco felt very small beside Maria and hugged the bag close to her chest. Before them was a sand training ground where Dire Wolves in their war forms. Practiced with spears, swords and bows. They came in a variety of colours but all were giant. Coco even noticed that several of them had the Fenrir stripes. “Are Dire Wolves Fenrir?” She asked, unable to keep her curiosity in.

“Technically. Our ancestors wanted our greatest warriors to protect the temples. So they arranged a breeding program between Asena and Fenrir. Something that we hold to, to this day. The temple Dire Wolves are carefully bred for their role, few are more magically gifted or physically large and strong. We do try to breed the strips out but it is still a work in progress. We are carefully introducing more Lugh in hopes to remove them. It is not widely known we use Fenrir, so keep it to yourself.”

Coco wasn’t sure what to feel about that. It reminded her of the awful dog breeding that humans liked to do.

Ozpin crept out of the bathing house, now clean and more collected. His tail still hovered between his legs and both Coco and Maria could tell he was still feeling terrible.

Maria nodded at him. “Much better, come you both must be hungry.”

Oz shrank as some of the other wolves watched them. He felt so out of place, Maria took them back into the temple and into a small side room. There was a low long table and at her prompting Coco and Ozpin had a seat at it. The elder wolf sat down at the head and within a few minutes dinner was brought in by several people. Oz couldn’t tell if they were human or just not transformed wolves.

Maria served Coco and Ozpin with large bowls that she put several helpings of rice into. “Help yourselves, you are both still growing.”

Ozpin targeted the beef stir fry and generously added a helping to his rice. Coco favoured the ginger beef. Maria helped herself as well and let the two eat in silence. She felt bad for the newly changed wolf. Such traumatic first shifts were far too common in her opinion. It wasn’t uncommon for a wolf to swear off using their war form ever again. When both were starting on their second helping of rice she finally spoke up. “So what are your names?”

“I’m Coco, I’m a Lugh and Herne and this is my adopted brother Ozpin. We don’t know what his ancestry is.”

It was left unsaid that he likely had some Fenrir in him and given that he wasn’t born at a temple. That left very few options as to where he was likely from. Well there were many tribes of Fenrir but they were constantly bandits.

Ozpin didn’t look up from his food, they didn’t usually eat with chopsticks so it was a bit of a challenge but it was really just an excuse to try and hide.

“Ozpin, you will not change back if you do not relax. War forms are for war, so until you don’t feel under threat anymore your body will remain on edge.” Maria said with a stern tone. She had been going through the checklist after all, cleaned, now being fed. The last order would be a nap with his sister if the food didn’t work.

Oz flinched and put the bowl down. The food turned in his stomach, at least it had taken the taste of blood out of his mouth. He hugged himself, his shoulders raising as he curled up.

There was a light knock on the door before it was opened. A small woman bowed and said. “High Priestess the parents have been found.”

“Let them in.”

Within seconds Peter and Glynda had charged into the room. Glynda grabbed Oz by the shoulders and pulled his head against her breasts. “Oh my poor baby.”

His mother's scent filled his nose and Oz finally relaxed. Quickly fur receded and bones rearranged. Oz hugged her as he curled up around her. With his eyes shut he could see the bodies in the street. “I I-I didn’t mean too!” He cried. “I just wanted them to stop!”

“Shh it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Glynda pet through his long hair. “Shh.”

Peter sat down beside them and reached up petting Oz’s back. He could remember his first war change, it hadn’t been pretty either. Coco scooted over and cuddled into his side.

Maria wordlessly got up and left closing the door softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Sorry no Ruby in this one, what can I say other then her life's pretty boring right now. Thank you too: Baker1762 and Mysty_Sinclair for your comments.


	5. Winter Solitace

Coco peaked into Oz’s room. They had settled for winter and Ozpin had slunk away the moment the work was done. Laid out on the floor was the cotton layer they had bought already laid out with the wool. Her brother was sitting on the floor hand sewing a corner as he snuffled with a rosy red nose. She backed away and slowly walked back down to the main hall. She found her parents and Bart was there too. Coco hugged herself and walked up. “Mom, Dad… Ozpin is crying again. Well sniffling but I can tell he’s close to crying.”

“Oh dear I’ll go-.”

Bart held up a hand. “Perhaps I should instead Glynda. It might mean more coming from me.”

“That’s a good idea Bartholomew.” Glynda ran a hand over her face. “I am not sure what to do. Ozpin wouldn’t hurt a fly now he’s killed three people.”

“It’s not easy on anyone.” Bart dipped his head to her and headed up.

He knocked lightly on the heavy door before letting himself in. Sure enough Oz’s nose and eyes were very red. “How are you doing Oz?”

Oz tugged on the thread. “I’m fine!”

Bartholomew took off his shoes and set them against the stone wall. “Ozpin, I was there when Peter took you from your dad. Never once in your life have you been able to lie.” He paused by the quilting kit beside Oz and fetched out a needle and a long line of thread. Bart sat down beside him and started to work on the quilt in the opposite direction from Oz.

Ozpin paused and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. “I’m fine.”

“I killed four people with my first change.” Bart started to sew with practiced ease. “I still remember it.”

Oz sniffled and coughed once. “Does it ever go away?”

“You learn to accept it. We live in a harsh world where killing is just a part of survival. Be it Grimm or a couple men in a back alley…” Bart didn’t look up but watched Oz from out of the corner of his glasses. “Ozpin, those men could have killed both of you.”

Ozpin tossed his hands down. “But I didn’t have to kill them! I could have just disarmed them! Or scared them! I didn’t want to kill them.”

“Mind if I look at your scar?”

“Go ahead.” Ozpin picked up the needle and started working again.

Bart leaned over and pulled up Ozpin’s tunic, the scar was already fading and would be gone in a few more weeks. “Looks like a short knife, that would have nicked your lung. A wound like that would have been responsible for the change and the violence upon it. Your wolf protected you, otherwise you would be dead. Would you have rathered that Coco had been the one to defend you both?”

“No!” Oz yelped as Bart dropped his tunic. “I wouldn’t want her to have these-.” He put the needle down again and covered his face. “Memories… or the taste…”

Bart stroked his back as he started to cry. “Shh, let it out.”

Ozpin shuffled over to hug Bart. “This is, this was wrong! Why are we like this?!”

Bart hugged him tight. “I don’t know. Our ancestors gave us more tools with which to defend ourselves. It's not your fault a few humans thought you were an easy target.” Ozpin let himself cry into Bart’s tunic. “Shhh, it’s okay Oz.”

Ozpin pulled away and tried to clean his face. “I just… I just, I didn't-want to hurt them. I just wanted them to leave, how how can anything be okay after killing. They were people not Grimm.”

“Sometimes monsters wear all kinds of skin Oz.”

“They were trying to take our blankets, we should have just given them. Mom and Dad would have understood, they would have given us more time to get new supplies and gold for them too.” He sniffled. “They were probably just cold and too badly off to get blankets themselves. Not Grimm at all, they didn’t need to die!”

Bart let him vent, trying to connect people and Grimm was something that had happened to him too. “No they didn’t, but they started it Oz. What if you had just been human? Or they had picked on somebody else and killed them for blankets. At the end of the day, they chose to try and steal. One of them _stabbed_ you. It’s just their fault they started things.”

Ozpin covered his face. “I can still taste him sometimes.”

Bart sighed. “I used to suck on honey treats and think about bees.” He reached into a pocket of his parka and pulled out a small leather bag and opened it. “Sweety?”

Oz reached in and pulled out one of the aforementioned honey treats. It was an almond with a honey coating half a centimeter thick. He put it on his tongue and started to suck, it did get the memory of the blood off his mind.

Bart suppressed a smile as the treat had the desired effect. When in doubt give a pup a sweet, regardless of age a werewolf always had a soft spot for the simple action of sucking. He remembered when Glynda took Oz in, malnourished and weak. He had taken to Glynda’s breast with at least several days of starvation behind his desperation. It was a miracle that he hadn’t died already. They even had him go to Taiga and find an additional wet nurse. Finding one who was also a werewolf had been the challenge. The milk seemed different than a humans, it had taken everything Coco didn’t need and the wetnurse to keep him fed.

After that it had still taken weeks for Ozpin to stop being so desperate. To stop getting anxious if a meal was even just a little bit late. It had taken him ages to put the muscle he had lost back on and then the fat had taken even longer to stick around. They had all been relieved when his rough start to life hadn’t seemed to have done any lasting damage. Bart leaned over and kissed Oz’s temple. “Chin up pup, it will get better. I would have been cross with you if you hadn’t defended yourself. I put way too much work into you for you to die in a back alley.”

Ozpin smiled. “Gonna tell me about the great wet nurse hunt again?”

“Na, clean your face. You’ve only got a few weeks to get this done.”

“Okay. Oh and for the record I’m a _man_ now. I got to have sex that day.” Ozpin spun on his heel and headed to the wash closet.

“What?!” Bart’s jaw corrected to the floor, but he stayed put and started to sew again.

Ozpin came out all cleaned up and with a grin, he bounced on his heels coming over and plopping himself down. He grabbed the needle again and started to sew with much more vigor then before.

“Okay you, explain. Sex?” Bart pointed a finger at him.

“Coco took me to the Passiflora and no I didn't ask how she knew about it.” Oz said.

Bart wanted to keep him talking, something good would keep his mind off the attack. “Well it is Coco, she probably got it out of one of the men. Anyway how’d it go, did you end up with a nice female? Or did the Madame match you? She usually matches newcomers from what I’ve heard.”

Ozpin blushed hard and cleared his throat, but he still squeaked. “Uh female and male.”

“Male and female, well look at you. You sly dog.” Bart punched Oz in the arm lightly. “Well?”

“The Madame just looked at Coco and then me. She did Coco first and gave her a female and male first. Then she made me do a spin and thought I was part Fenrir. Then she set me up with Marble and Amrynn.” Ozpin could help the wistful sigh. “They were amazing. Amrynn had really pretty eyes and great breasts.” He paused and made a grabbing motion with his hands. “Like firm but really soft at the same time. And Marble Wow. He was much taller than me but like amazing not only was he really strong with cool tattoos. He was… I don’t know. So like _kind_ he knew how to pet me and was perfect at giving instructions.” He clapped a couple times. “OH oh oh and boy could he KISS. Like WOW, I love the kisses. Male kisses are definitely better than female.”

Bart chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Hey not like you have a wide range to draw on.”

Oz pouted sticking out his bottom lip. “Good point.”

“So what else?”

“Well it was just the beginners guide, so Marble and Amrynn started with demonstrations just on what feels good on each other. While I watched. Then we had a little break covering safe sex practices. I mean the brothel has wards against pregnancies and diseases though those are just a human problem. But they taught no ward safety too and just talked about anal sex for men and women but said that was part of the level two beginners kit. So I’ll have to go back again to get more on that. Anyway, then I got to play with Amrynn and Marble just sat off the side and gave advice.”

“Play?”

“Have sex with.”

“Ah.”

“Then we had a clean up and they went over the importance of cuddles and aftercare.” Ozpin said as he used up the last of his thread on the needle.

“Well defiantly sounds like a good first experience with sex. I’m glad you had that.”

“I’m already thinking I’ll save up and go again next year. Get beginners level two!” Ozpin sang out, then pulled a long line of thread out and rethrew his needle.

“You’re going to wait a whole year?” Bart asked his tone full of disbelief.

“Well it’s not like I get a cut of the hiring cost like one of the men. I have to wait till Mom and Dad give more allowance plus level two is probably more expensive then one. So I’ll see if I can find something jobbish to do and build up some savings.”

“Well you’re sixteen now, I think it’s high time you started on a real sword rather than a training one. Once I’m sure you won’t hurt yourself I could take you hunting with me and I’ll let Peter know you want a proper wage to go with it. Something small to give you just enough savings to learn to spend responsibly.” Bart left off that now that Ozpin had discovered his war form it would come more easily and the next time he was threatened he’d be very safe.

“That would be awesome!” Ozpin grinned.

The door creaked and Coco poked her nose in. “Can I get in on that too?”

“Sure why not. You need to learn to manage your coins too. Are you going to help?” Bart nodded at the blanket in progress.

“Yeah.” Coco pulled off her parka and took off her boots.

“How about you Coco?” Bartholomew asked. “How was your first sexual adventure?”

Coco walked over to another corner of the quilt and sat down. “I had fun. Learned loads too! But it pretty much went the same way that Oz just described. Only I liked kissing my female teacher more.” 

“Well I guess that’s the point of having a program, standardized education.” Bart finished a line of thread and started another. “So this for your mother?”

“Yup, my idea and don’t let Coco convince you otherwise.” Ozpin said, puffing his chest out with pride.

“Oh I won't. Coco may like her clothes but she’s terrible with a needle.”

“Hey!”

* * *

Winter was in full swing, as was the tribes party. It was dark out and around seven in the evening. Qrow and Raven carefully crept through the snow, they weaved around the back of a couple yurts. They stuck to the shadows as they came up to their target. A supply tent.

Raven glanced around. “Okay phase two.”

The twins dropped down and removed several of the heavy stones pinning the hide tarp down. As soon they had a couple out of the way Qrow dropped down into his front and crawled through the gap as Raven held it up.

Qrow peered into the darkness, he could see the guard standing by the doorway. After all someone had to keep the drunks out of the supplies. The red eyed teen kept low. He checked a couple crates before finding what he was looking for. Very carefully he reached down and pulled out a brown bottle. Thankfully he managed to take it without it clicking on any of the others.

He crept back out and offered the bottle through the hole. Raven grabbed it and made sure it didn’t click on any of the stones. Qrow crawled back through and they put the stones back. They made off with their booty and Qrow giggled. “Totally points for not having tits.”

Raven giggled along with him. “Now we just need not to botch the retreat.”

Their retreat went off without a hitch. Their tree of safety had been upgraded to have a tarp to keep the snow off. At it’s base they both stripped and assumed their war forms. They grabbed their clothes and climbed up it. Raven put their clothing aside and flicked their blanket out. 

Qrow pulled the cork out of the bottle and they cuddled up together. “First sip to the planner!”

Raven took the bottle and had a sip. She coughed and sputtered. “Oh gosh, here take it take it!”

Qrow took it and had a sip, then coughed and sputtered too. “This is not like what they said it would be like.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Now I understand why mom and dad said we wouldn’t like it.” Raven scrunched up her nose. “Give it back, maybe it will be better if it doesn’t go half up my nose.”

Qrow gave it back and fixed the blanket so it was up around their shoulders better. “It’s supposed to be the drink of the human gods. All I can taste is alcohol.”

Raven had a tiny sip. She could taste some sort of fruit in it or flower. “Hmm it’s not so bad on a second try.” She had another sip and offered it back.

Qrow tried the mead again. It was a little awkward with wolf lips but the fur was so much better than clothes for keeping warm. This time he managed not to cough and let it linger in his mouth. “Blueberry? It’s a bit sweeter on the second try.”

“I wanna try again.”

Thus they passed the bottle back and forth. By the time it was half empty they were both thoroughly drunk. Giggling like fiends as they leaned on each other. They started to sing horribly off tune. “THE BEAR THE BEAR AND THE MAIDEN FAIR!”

* * *

Ozpin and Coco waited till the festivities were winding down. All of the company was in the main hall drinking and eating, with the occasional bit of food flying through the air. Once they saw their parents retire for the night they sprung into action. Which was to say grabbed their present and waited for Glynda and Peter outside their door.

The two paused but catching sight of the gift wrapped in brown paper only smiled and let them in.

Ozpin bounced on his heels, they had put so much work into it and he wouldn’t help but be excited. “Do you wanna give it to them Coco?”

“Na it was your idea after all and you did more of the work then me.”

Glynda said down on the lounge as her son bounced over and presented the gift. Peter stood behind her and watched. Slowly she unwrapped it just to watch both of her children start to bounce. Her smile was wide and warm as she worked out what the gift was. She stood up and shook it out so she could look at the house coat of arms. “Oh it’s lovely you two!”

“You like it? I wasn’t sure I mean dad has got all the blankets you could ever want.” Oz grinned at his mother's smile.

“You two must have done this yourselves and it’s wonderfully well done.” Glynda studied the needlework. “You must of dones this Oz, very lovely stitches.”

Oz blushed and toed the edge of a rug. “Yeah, I let Coco do the border.”

“Thank you both of you, I will cherish it.”

The two grinned and got hugs from their parents.

* * *

Far to the south up against the desert Ruby was bundled up and sitting with her father to stargaze. As she had gotten older she steadily got sick less often and so long as she didn’t breath the cold air directly could go outside during the winter without coughing. She was still a runt though and had just barely managed five feet tall for her birthday. Taiyang had a blanket wrapped around them both as she laid with her back to his front.

“Dad… Can I go with you to Vacou in the spring? Yang went last year.” Ruby loved star gazing, winter was the best time.

Taiyang hummed thoughtfully. He had noticed his little girl was ranging farther and farther from home when her health allowed it. It still worried him and Summer but she seemed to know her limits and always came back before pushing them. Still they neighbored a forest and the pure desert wasn’t something she had experienced yet. He worried what the drier air would do to her breathing. Her cough was always wet and the one time an Atlas doctor had come through town, he said that she had phlegm in her lungs. It was very strange for a werewolf to have such a problem and that either time or a change of location could cure it… or make it worse. “I don’t know. If your cough got worse on the trip I don’t know how we could help you.”

“But what if moving makes it better?”

“Given that it’s the dry winters that do you in here I doubt dry desert will help you.”

Ruby huffed and restained the cough that tickled her chest. She let it out in little huffs after a couple seconds. “I’m an adult now, I want to see more than this village. I know I can’t carry as much as Yang but I want to at least try.”

Taiyang pursed his lips. “Alright you can try, but Yang will take you back if you so much as sniffle.”

“Deal.” Ruby yawned. “Just a little bit longer but then it’s bedtime.”

* * *

Rhea and Romulus sighed as they listened to the twinned snores of their eldest. Rhea turned the one empty brown bottle over in her hand. “I wonder how they got this.”

“They do seem to have a talent for the more stealth based tactics.”

Rhea hummed. “That is a good point, I think I shall use that. Seeing as they are practicing sneaking about all on their own.” She turned her attention back up the tree. “War forms or not they are going to freeze.”

Romulus pointed at a corner of their hammock. “I’ve a knife I can throw and cut that, that should weaken it enough to have it sag down and tip them out.”

Rhea put the bottle in a side bag. “I’ll throw you catch them, they sound like they are totally out could.”

Romulus handed over his knife and moved into position.

Rhea aimed and flicked the knife, it sliced through rope and the whole hammock creaked. The twins snored on in hammered obliviousness. The end started to sag and Romulus reached up and caught the two wolves all without disrupting their blanket. He looked down at the two, they were very lovely wolves, black pelts with crimson red red stripes going back from their ears. “We made two beautiful babies.”

Rhea chuckled. “Seven actually.” She patted her stomach.

Romulus' jaw dropped but then he grinned, together they started walking back to the camp. “You sure it’s only one?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel the same as when I carry twins.” She reached up and gently stroked behind one of Qrow’s ears. “These two will be happy, I know they are still sad we kicked them out of our yurt.”

“They understand Diana and Xena were getting too large to stay with us.”

The party was still in full swing but only those with a talent for holding their liquor remained up. Though to be fair that was a numerous number. They took their eldest twins to their own little private yurt. Rhea turned the bedding back and tucked them in after Romulus put them down. “Now no giving them any hangover remedies in the morning. They should learn why first hand I told them to stay away from the mead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair and Midnight_Beowolf for your comments.  
> I also have a new keyboard for my laptop today and I wish people to raise a drink of whatever they like in memory of the old one. For many years it provided us with fun and entertainment!


	6. Confluence

It took Ruby two years to make it more than a kilometer out into the desert. Sometimes when she woke up in the dusty village she still felt like something heavy was sitting on her chest but it had dwindled down to only the harshest point of winter and during the spring clean. She had finished growing at a short a hundred and sixty-two centimeters. She was officially the shortest werewolf in the village. While Yang on the other had hit six feet. The silvered eyed woman glared at the back of her sister's head. It was like Yang had stolen her height and health. Yang never got sick, Yang was tall and beautiful like their mother. Yang was the perfect daughter.

She got to lead the caravan now. The great and strong Yang got a job normally only reserved for their elders. To lead them along the sandy dunes. Ruby knew that her dad was behind her, making sure she didn’t make a mistake or have a sudden coughing fit. Ruby turned her attention back to the dune under her feet. They were walking along a ridge in the middle of the night, the sky was full of stars to see and navigate by. Ruby had painstakingly wrapped her feet and ankles that evening to keep the sand out. She wasn’t going to let herself get a blister or do anything that would give anyone an excuse to send her back to town.

The air was comfortably cool and brisk, so it didn’t make her chest hurt. They would travel for a new more hours as humans and then when the desert even out switch to wolf shape to avoid attracting Grimm. That would be the real test, could Ruby pull a sleigh? Keep up with the bigger and stronger wolves. Or would she hold everyone back? Ruby huffed and reminded herself to keep the negative feelings down and pace herself.

Almost two hours later the dunes leveled out to expose a long endless desert. The caravan undressed and assumed their wolf shapes. Ruby shook her pelt as she got into position behind Yang. In wolf shape Ruby didn’t even come up to her sister’s shoulder. Her frame was more delicate and she lacked the broad strong shoulders that identified a Lugh. Ruby was also the only red wolf in the group, most were like Yang and Taiyang. Blonde or dusty brown. It made Ruby grateful they only took wolf form at night, when the sun wouldn’t cook her.

The spotter harnessed the first team of six wolves together. While the second team would jog alongside and take over at the halfway point. Ruby attempted to keep her nerves in line as the leather was tightened around her chest. Just tight enough not to slip.

Taiyang watched her dance on the spot and licked over her head trying to calm her. His little girl was definitely not a desert wolf, her wolf form taking after her mother. Guilt for never taking her to her grandparents was never far from his mind. They would have probably taken her in, given her everything she needed to thrive. The wet temperate rain forest would have suited his little girl far more than the desert.

The caravan was ready to go a couple minutes later and Yang led the sleigh. Ruby tossed her shoulders into the harness as they got going. It was hard at first the sand was awful for traction under her paws but once they were moving it was easier. Yang didn’t have any trouble, with her long limbs she made it look like she was gliding across the sand. Her thinner fur served her well for venting off heat.

 _Someday Yang, we are going somewhere cold and you’re going to be jealous of my pelt_. Ruby thought as the leather pulled at her own fur, much thicker with a full undercoat. Pride tickled her belly as she thought about it, her own fur was much softer too. More pleasant to pet. She looked over at her dad to find him watching her out of the corner of an eye. The red wolf gave him a grin.

Switch over came several hours later, by then Ruby was hot, hungry and thirsty. She hopped out of the harness as it was removed and bounced away. She returned to human form and let herself cough up the mucus that had built in her lungs and spat it onto the sand. She felt her dad’s hand on her back soothing the tired muscles. “Are you okay? You did really well.”

Ruby cleared her throat trying to get the phlegm off her vocals and spat it out too. “Yeah, it’s always worse when I come back to being human.”

“Come on, let's get something to eat and drink. You look like you need it.”

Ruby knew what he was really saying was that her eyes had gone sunken and she looked tired. “Okay.” She said softly and walked back with him to the sleigh. Everyone was having a break to drink some of the large amount of water they had brought with them and dinner was jerky and fruit leather. No one bothered to get dressed, the males of the group all looked at Yang. With her long legs and pale skin. There was one point of pride for Ruby though, for all she was short. She knew she had a nice figure with big breasts, they were even more symmetrical than her sisters. Even if Yang’s butt was better than hers. Not that it mattered, no one wanted to have to look after the runt.

Once everyone was ready for round two they set off again. This time Ruby ran alongside the sleigh, it was much easier to find a good stride. By dawn they arrived at a small oasis with an equally small town built up around it. This was another werewolf village that spent most of their time in their wolf shapes to keep Grimm from bothering them. Taiyang and Yang returned to human form and traded jerky for more water while the rest of the team settled into one of the several clay homes for travelers. 

Ruby flopped down into a reed mat and huffed out a long breath. Even her bones felt tired and they had two more weeks of this.

* * *

The small red wolf lagged behind the group by the time Vacou came into view. She was exhausted, hot, hungry and thirsty. Taiyang fell back a bit as they entered the dusty city. The people of it were actively winding down as the sun started to come up. The caravan headed to an inn as Taiyang transformed to human and scooped Ruby up to set her on his chest. She was way too tired to whine about being picked up like a child.

Yang grabbed their gear and share of the supplies to trade with. Now that they had arrived it was every wolf for themselves. However Taiyang wanted nothing more than to get his pups washed down, fed and to bed. Even Yang was looking a bit worn down. They purchased a night in a room and went straight to sleep.

Ruby was the first to wake up, the sand stone room was a wash in dusk sunlight. She yawned and transformed back to human, only then noticing her father's arm over her waist. She looked behind her to find him out cold. The silver eyed woman couldn’t help but smile, even in his sleep he tried to protect her. She winced as she got up, while her lungs were surprisingly fine but her skin and scalp were clammy with sweat. “Yuck.” She slipped out from under his arm and he grumbled waking up. “You’re up?”

“Just now, you can go back to sleep. I'm just gonna look for the bathhouse, I feel gross.”

Yang yawned and stretched as she woke up. “I know where it is, I’ll come with you.”

Ruby had wanted to explore by herself but having a guide was probably a good idea. “Fine~. Do we need to worry about nudity here?”

“Na, mostly just keep your bottom half covered. People wander around topless all the time.” Yang swung up out of bed and grabbed her backpack.

Ruby grabbed hers and their father yawned and rolled over onto his back. “I’m gonna wait for the sun to go down properly. Stay out of trouble girls.”

“We will.” Yang said. “Come on this way.”

Ruby huffed but followed her sister out, other people were slowly waking up and coming out of rooms. Several of which stared at the two werewolf women. Yang took Ruby down to the bottom floor and into a large room. Again there were already people here, several basins of water were already there cut from large slabs of white stone. Ruby thought the wooden stools looked a bit shoddy. “I’m glad I brought my own soap.”

“Yeah I always do, it costs a small fortune here.” Yang picked out an empty spot and drew water into the basin.

Ruby did the same but regarded the stool with a critical eye before shoving it out of the way and kneeling instead. She pulled out her soup and cloth as the basin filled then bent over and put her head in it first. Furiously rubbing her scalp to get the sand and sweat off of it. When she pulled her head back out she already felt better. She gathered her locks up into a bun and put a carved short straight stick through it to keep it off her back.

The two sisters scrubbed the journey off of them without sharing a word. When they were done both put on a sarong. Yang’s was purple while Ruby favoured red. By the time they were finished the inn had filled up with people having breakfast and their dad came out of the men's side of the bathhouse. Breakfast was porridge with dates and honey.

“So where are you headed Yang?” Tai asked.

“Well mom gave me those quilts, so I figured I’d try the docks. There is more money around there usually and it should be easy to find buyers.”

“Sounds good. I’ll take Ruby to the market and she can just watch this time around.”

* * *

Qrow and Raven laid on their bellies under some bracken. The ferns caught occasionally on their hair. Both had it braided into a single tail with bits of ribbon and a couple beads woven in. In the last two years they hadn’t failed a mission once, thus their braids continued to grow long. Below them a wagon drawn by two horses with several guards plodded along the road in the dusk light.

“Something stinks about this.” Qrow whispered.

“Agreed but Angela hasn’t given the fall back signal.” Raven replied under her breath.

A little flash came from the other side of the road. The signal, Qrow took a deep breath and sat up. He raised his composite bow, took aim and fired.

* * *

Ozpin’s heart stopped as he heard of the men scream but this was part of their plan. He grabbed his bow and tossed the blanket that had been covering him up. He could see other arrows fly but he didn’t worry about the company; he raised his long bow and returned fire. He could hear gurgling screams as his arrows hit their marks.

“UP! FLUSH THEM OUT!” Bartholomew roared firing his crossbow.

Qrow lurched back just in time to get his head out of the way of the bolt. “SHIT! I knew something was wrong!”

Raven had opened fire at the tall one that had jumped out of the wagon and was firing arrows at them. “Less talking and more running!”

Qrow scrambled up but kept low, pulling his sister along as he picked out their path.

Ozpin dodged an arrow diving behind a tree. He barely thought about how the two looked like twins, at least from behind. He notched an arrow and stepped out just as another arrow whizzed past his ear. He fired again.

Raven’s scream made Qrow’s heart hurt, he pulled her behind a tree. The arrow was in her thigh. Another arrow whizzed by cutting Qrow’s shoulder. He could hear the mercenary running towards them. “I can-.”

“Defend yourself.” Raven snapped at him grabbing the arrow shaft and pulling it out of her leg. “I can bind this.”

Qrow whipped his claymore off his back and stepped out from behind the tree ready to defend his twin.

Ozpin loosed an arrow the moment he saw black hair. Qrow deflected it with his sword. Oz almost stumbled to a stop when he got a good look at his opponent. _Wow, nice~_. He was only a few inches shorter then himself with sharp pale red eyes and tanned skin. Ozpin swallowed and raised his bow again.

Qrow lashed out, forcing Oz to retreat he dropped his bow and pulled his own bastard sword out to parry. The two blades clashed as they danced around each other. _He’s very good_. Ozpin tried to flank him but Qrow refused to be baited and fell back to Raven. Ozpin could see her pulling a scrap of linen tight around her leg. She looked just like him but with darker red eyes, full breasts and softer cheeks. “You’re twins?”

Raven growled at him and drew her odachi.

Only for arrows to miss her by near millimeters. The twins looked over to see Bart and several men opening fire. Qrow swatted two from the air and grabbed Raven’s free hand. They pushed themselves to a full sprint dodging and weaving through the dense forest.

“Get after them Oz!”

Ozpin shook his head trying to gather his wits, he scabbard his sword and grabbed his bow off the ground before giving chase. He could follow their scent on the wind and she was bleeding. As he scrambled down an incline bracken breaking all around him a roar filled the air. Oz dropped down just in time to keep his head, he rolled and scrambled to his feet just in time to see a giant werewolf spun around to face him.

It was eight feet tall with twin red strips starting behind his ears. Oz recognized the pale red eyes, he took a breath and let it out but he couldn’t stop the shake. He was Fenrir, even after all these years this was the first time Ozpin had seen one. He knew his war form had shaped up to look very Fenrir. Had his father or mother been a bandit?

Qrow took advantage of Ozpin’s distraction and charged. Ozpin jumped back just barely saving his skin from the long black claws. He stumbled and threw himself into a roll to get out of Qrow’s way as the claws cleaved the air where he had been a moment before. Ozpin pulled his leather belt open, dropping his quiver, sword and bow he let his own change overtake him.

This time it was Qrow who hesitated as a wolf equal to him in height roared a challenge. The grey fur was strange but he could see the start of the stripes. He was very lean too but lacked the beastial edge most Fenrir had. Qrow growled and lowered himself to walk on all floors. He didn’t know what to make of this strange abomination.

Ozpin circled with Qrow, Fenrir, Lugh, Asena, Herne. They were just folk stories, the pinnacle of ancestors to worship. So this Fenrir before him probably was completely unrelated to himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if his mother had looked like him. Peter said his father looked like Asena but his mother was totally unknown.

Qrow hoped that someone had picked up Raven by now, her leg was slowing her down so he had stayed back to get this other wolf off her tail. With a growl he lunged, Ozpin rose up to meet him. He blocked Qrow with a forearm and lashed out with the other. The black werewolf dropped down and shoulder checked Ozpin straight through a tree. He roared his victory only for Bart and his men to catch up and let their arrows loose. They bounced harmlessly off his pelt but he retreated; he needed to find Raven.

Ozpin groaned and rolled over, his healing was already pushing the little splinters of wood out of his back. Bartholomew walked over and pulled a larger one out. “That was too easy.”

“I got his twin in the leg.” Ozpin slowly picked himself up and flexed the muscles of his back. The last of the wood fell free of him. “This was probably just a temporary stand to give her more time to heal.”

“Get your gear and go back to the wagon. We won’t catch them now.” Bart pulled an ivory horn from his belt.

Ozpin covered his ears as Bartholomew blew in three short blasts. It was a sharp high pitched sound that he always disliked. He walked through the bracken and found his weapons. They walked back to the wagon together. Coco was sitting on the end swinging her feet as she cleaned her sword. “That went well! We got ten on this side!”

“Another six over here and two escaped.” Bart glanced at Ozpin out of the corner of his eye. He was good up till it came time to take a life, or look his foe in the eye but he had been in particularly bad form today. “Check them over for anything worth taking and let's go get paid.”

* * *

Raven had slowed down to a walk by the time Qrow caught up to her. She let him sling her up onto his back and grabbed his hackles and held on tight as he raced them home. They eventually met up with a few other survivors, Angela and Cardin. Out of twenty wolves only four… gosh whoever those people had been sure meant business.

When they arrived at the gate Rhea was already waiting for them. Her smile vanished at the sight of Raven riding Qrow. “What happened?” She reached up and pulled her eldest daughter down.

“Ambush.” Angela growled. “Somehow they knew we were waiting. We’re all that’s left, I bet they were wolves as well.”

“They were.” Qrow called in his war form. “I fought one, he was damn strange though Fenrir but with an ashen grey pelt and kinda scrawny. Looked more like dad than anything else.”

“A Dire Wolf?” Raven asked, she had seen him after all in human form but wouldn’t have pegged him for a Dire Wolf.

“I don’t know. He didn’t use magic.”

“Do you need a healer?” Rhea asked her daughter.

Raven pulled the makeshift bandage off and pushed her clothing out of the way. “It seems okay, the arrow must have been clean.”

“Good the four of you come with me. You can give your full report to Romulus as well.”

* * *

They stopped at the village by nightfall and were happily paid. While the whole band had not been whipped out the town alderman was very satisfied with sixteen pinky fingers. He invited Bartholomew's party to a feast to celebrate the defeat of the bandits. Ozpin didn’t feel like celebrating, so instead he sat in the corner of a balcony watching the stars. A tankard of ale in one hand.

The green haired Asena found him two hours into the party. He walked over and sat down across from Oz. “What happened back there? I know you don’t like killing but you’re not usually _that_ off balance.”

The ashen haired man blushed and turned his attention down into his tankard. “I got distracted that’s all.”

“By?”

Ozpin had a sip and huffed out. “He was hot alright? Like jaw on the floor sexy.”

“Oz-.”

“I know it was stupid, but then I also saw he was just defending his sister. Twin sister I think and I…” Ozpin put his tankard down feeling disgusted with himself. “Look I just wondered if my mother had been like them. A bandit.” He rested his wrists on his knees and flicked his fingers. “He was Fenrir, I know us all just sharing an ancestor is folk legend that we all just use to classify ourselves but I wondered if we were family. If he could have known my mother's family.”

“Given that you thought he was hot that’s unlikely in the extreme. The names are just the same as saying you’re a member of the grey wolf species with them. Or that I’m an arctic wolf, otherwise we’d always be having issues with inbreeding. But seriously Oz, if you can’t kill a Fenrir without hesitation I don’t know if I can take you on these jobs with me.” Bart said sternly. “You could have put an arrow into both of them. I know you, you’re a fantastic shot but you didn’t.”

“I’m fine against Grimm and humans, they just caught me off guard.”

“And next time that could be your death.”

“It won’t.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Ozpin growled. “Why is this such a big deal? So what if I hesitated once at killing my own kind.”

Bartholomew pointed a finger at him. “They aren’t your kind. They are bandits.”

Oz grabbed his tankard and finished it in a single go. “Maybe I’ll just take myself home. I can hunt Grimm on the way.”

The Asena glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. “You know if you do that you’ll have to tell them why.”

“Oh because not killing is _such_ a bad thing.” Ozpin’s words dripped with sarcasm.

“Don’t get lippy with me kid. Next time you hesitate and the bandit doesn’t it will be your life. You need to grow up.” Bart got up and prowled back into the house.

“Grow up my ass.” Oz snarled and threw his tankard with all the force he could muster where Bart had been sitting.

Thankfully the Grimm bone item bounced harmlessly around.

* * *

Qrow and Raven lay nude together in their yurt, they faced each other with a heavy wool blanket up around their ears. “Are you really okay RayRay?” Qrow asked, he knew she was. He had a hand resting over her new scar.

Raven slid over and tucked her head under his chin. The scruffy beard along his jaw had become a comforting feeling against her hair. “I’m just angry that I got hit. We lost so many, mother is furious.”

“At least it was Angela getting the heat for it and not us. I knew we had been harassing that village for too long without making a proper move. Too bad none of us thought they had the coin to hire mercenaries to defend them.”

“If we had we would have raided them by now… I think mom is going to move the tribe south. Pickings are getting too slim or dangerous, we haven’t been south since we were born.”

* * *

Ruby brought her paddle down on the lump of laundry. The cold water of the stream rushed around her calves. It was actually this job that had helped her build some strength. Her mom was several steps away doing the same thing. All up and down the river women and girls from the village were doing their washing. So they didn’t see the problem till the screams started.

Summer’s head snapped up and she raced out of the water. “Stay here Ruby!”

“But mom-.”

“No.”

Ruby huffed as her mom raced away towards the village tossing her clothes off and taking her war form. “Why is it always me?!”

Only she had spoken too soon. Four Fenrir in war form charged into the river. “RUN!” Ruby screamed and was kinda surprised when people did or maybe it was just the four massive wolves running their way. Ruby took off towards the town, while probably not the best idea she wanted to know what was going on.

She glanced over her shoulder and squeaked… one of the Fenrir was following her. At a lazy run with a smirk on his face. Ruby changed to her wolf form mid run and jumped out of her skirt. Ruby took off as fast as her four legs could carry her.

She didn’t see the paw coming, she soared through the air and tumbled through the leaf litter. Her side ached and she stumbled up onto her paws. Only for the wind to get knocked out of her again and a clawed hand to pick her up. She cried out as her skin was pulled too much.

“Quit whining bitch or I’ll really give you something to whine about.” Cardin growled as he walked back to the village. Qrow and Raven were standing outside as other less combat able wolves took anything worth taking. “Hey Qrow! I found a pretty bitch! I’ve never seen one like this before!”

Qrow was in his war form as well, leather armor rose and fell with each big breath. He tilted his head slowly to the side, there was something familiar about the red. “Nice catch Cardin.” He walked over, dipped down and sniffed around her scruff. “Ray, there is something familiar about this one.”

Ruby kicked at his nose effectively. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas, you can’t have her.” Cardin growled.

Qrow punched him in the gut so hard he lifted off the ground and let Ruby go. Qrow caught her by her chest and held her up to Raven. “What do you think Raven?”

Ruby thought this was very undignified, she tried to wriggle out of his grip so she could change again.

Raven put a hand on her hip. “Well she’s a bit small but I’ve never seen one quite like that. So I think we’ve got you a mate. Come on, we’re done here.”

Cardin huffed but headed back the way he had come, he could follow another appealing scent. He wasn’t going to get into a fight with Qrow over one little bitch.

Qrow kept his grip tight around the red wolf's chest so she couldn’t change. He wanted to show her to his mother before making any decisions. There was just something familiar about her. Rhea was supervising the prisoners as the goods were loaded into a wagon.

“Hey mom look what I got! It’s cute!” Qrow held Ruby up as he approached.

“Ruby!” Taiyang yelled and surged to his feet only to stumble back and sit down as a spear was held to his throat.

Rhea walked over to her son and grabbed Ruby by her jaw and turned her one way and then the other. “Some good breeding in this one. Even if she is small.”

“She smells familiar but I can’t pin down why. Do you have any ideas?” Qrow cocked his lupine head at his mother.

Rhea looked between Taiyang and Summer, then back at Ruby. It clicked. “AH! Yes! Last time we were here she was in the pup den we use, I can only assume you were cuddling her. My my the runt has turned out very lovely.” Rhea removed her hand to pet through Ruby’s tail. “Very nice coat.”

“She’s a runt?” Qrow turned Ruby back to face him.

She growled at him, glaring with all the power she could muster while being held like a puppy. Qrow cocked his head the other way and then grinned. “I like her! She’s got spirit, may I keep her?”

“If you can, be my guest but if she gets away I’m not letting anyone but Raven help you catch her.”

Ruby tried to squirm again, but his hands were too tight around his chest. Instead she had a little bark cough.

“Oh sorry!” Qrow quickly brought her to his chest and turned her upside down. He kept a hand on her scruff so she couldn’t escape while the other was on her butt. He was more than big enough to keep her claws away from his throat.

Ruby wished he would just let her go! That said it was easier to breathe on her back and he was actually pretty gentle all things considered. She could see her parents and Yang looking up at her with horror. Sharp spear blades caught the light as they hovered close to the group and Ruby _knew_ that they couldn’t do anything. She couldn’t help the whining cry in her voice.

Qrow turned away from them, Ruby had completely missed whatever conversation he had finished with his mother. The little red wolf was helpless to do anything as Qrow started to run away from her home. Raven beside him as they made off with their stolen booty.

* * *

It was dark by the time they made it, Ruby’s stomach kept growling but the two Fenrir made it seem that cross kingdom marathons were just normal to them. The camp was very busy with the scent of roasted boar filling the air. Her head lolled to the side as her stomach rumbled again. Still she was just awake enough to see all the enormous people, the large yurts packed tightly together. A pack of pups ran through the middle of the street with happy vips of play. Ruby was confused, these people were supposed to be bandits but really it was just like a village.

Raven pushed open the tarp to their tent and Qrow walked in and plopped Ruby down on the bed. “Don’t bother trying to run, you won’t get far.”

Ruby returned to human form and opened her mouth to shout only she never got a word out.

“Wow you’re pretty!” Qrow dropped down to kneel and looked her over again.

Raven giggled and started to take off her armour. “You know you’re still huge compared to her. You don’t want to scare her.”

“Oh right sorry.” Qrow backed off and started to remove his armour.

“Why did you take me, let me go! I just-.”

Raven had removed her armour and she turned back to her human form. “Easy easy relax we don’t want to hurt you.”

“You stole-.”

Raven walked over and sat down beside her. “I promise we won’t hurt you. Just give us a chance to explain.”

“You are thieves! Killers! Everyone knows you kidnap people and-.”

“How can they know anything when those we take don’t go back?” Qrow was human again, he brushed his hands down. “We have a good life, those we take get assimilated in. They become part of the tribe and thrive.”

“You still steal puppies.”

“You got to grow up with your parents. We take puppies from families that can’t care for them themselves.” Qrow walked over and knelt before her again. “Look please just let us explain.”

“And if I don’t like it you’ll take me home.”

“Deal.”

Ruby blinked surprised at his quick response. “So explain.”

“Raven and I are the eldest children to the Matron Mother, our leader. As a male I have to participate in a yearly brawl that determines the pecking order among the males and is used to determine strength. The winner gets to be the mate of the Matron Mother for a year. But I’m a first born son, so think of it like that one treat everyone wants. Only I don’t want to get used by any of the females who want to gain status through me. I’ve managed to avoid the last two brawls but the real way to escape them is to have a mate. That’s where you’ll come in.” He lowered his voice. “We don’t actually have to mate and I promise to take good care of you. I just really don’t want to be separated from Raven or be mated without love.” He reached up and gently took her hands. “It’s not going to be forever either, Raven and I are trying to work out a way to leave the tribe. Then we can take you wherever you want to go. I promise, we’ll owe you a huge favour for the rest of our lives.”

“What about my family?!” Ruby hissed. “They’ll be worried sick!”

“Ruby, your name was Ruby right?”

Ruby nodded.

“You’re in the middle of a Fenrir tribe, there are few places safer. No one will challenge me for you, you’ll note Cardin didn’t put up a fight when I took you from him. I won’t make you do anything you don't want to do. Aside from presenting the illusion that we are mates. If you are really worried about then, give us a couple weeks then we’ll take you back to visit them. Raven and I can manage that without anyone here looking at us funny.”

“You took me from my home, how can you expect me to cooperate with you?!”

“The only people that cared that I had you were your family. You’re a runt right? Can you honestly tell me that your village cares about you?”

The silver eyed woman’s teeth clacked as she snapped her jaw shut. Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered the many years of teasing. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

Raven rubbed her back. “We’ll take good care of you. Qrow and I like small things, we don’t care that you’re small. It just makes you even cuter. Once we find a way to wiggle free without worrying our own parents or bringing shame to the family we’ll take you home if you still want to go home.”

“But my mom and dad love me. They’ll worry about me.” Ruby hugged herself as she started to cry, she could still see the horror on her parents faces when Qrow took her.

“Just a couple weeks, then we’ll go find them. Sooner if we have another mission around there.” Raven said. “You can’t get out of this camp, no offense but you can’t outrun us.”

Ruby ran a hand through her hair, they were right and they were being really nice. If she said no, then she wouldn’t have any use to them. What would they do then? Take her back? Or would they give her up to one of the others in the tribe? She sniffed and coughed a little as she rubbed her eyes. “Okay fine, but we go see my family as soon as possible.”

“We promise.” Qrow said and got up then hmmed. “Finding something for you to wear is going to be hard.” He couldn’t help but admire her curves and smooth skin. She looked lush but strong with broad hips that just begged to be pet and breasts that would fill his hand. So what if she was short, she was still _really_ well proportioned. “You’re very pretty.”

Ruby blushed and covered her breasts with her arms inadvertently pushing them up. “You really say what’s on your mind don’t you?”

“Well yes, why wouldn’t I?”

That made Ruby wonder if lying or saving face wasn’t much of a thing in the tribes. She looked him up and down. He was taller than her sister by several inches, broad through his shoulders but narrow through his waist. Very muscular and lean with large muscles that put her own father to shame. She blushed and yanked her eyes away from him, at least he was nice to look at if she was going to be stuck with him.

“Here try this.” Raven said, while Ruby had been appraising her twin she fetched out one of her tunics from her chest.

“Oh okay.” Ruby put her arms up as Raven offered it with the right holes easily available for her head and arms. When Ruby stood up it was very clear that the tunic was much too large for her and the hole for her head was so wide that it almost fit her shoulders and the whole garment could fall right off of her.

“That’s not going to work.” Qrow frowned and tapped a finger on his chin. “Oh!” He zipped over to his chest and pulled his sword belt out. “We could put this over your chest.”

“I’ve got some thread we can use to keep the cuffs out of her way!”

Ruby really didn’t know what to do as the twins bustled around her. They were kinda cute for all that Qrow was so freaking tall and Raven was the same height as her sister. She felt tiny beside them, but they were gentle as they pulled the collar of the tunic in and Raven sewed a little X above her breasts to gather up the extra fabric. Then Qrow slung his sword belt under her breasts and pulled it tight. “Uh no too tight, sometimes I have coughing fits and having something on my chest makes me anxious.”

“Oh sorry!” Qrow loosened it a little. “It just needs to be tight enough to hold it up if the shoulders slip… Oh! I can fold up the fabric to give you some padding.”

Raven had folded up the extra length in the sleeves till Ruby’s hands were free then belted the folds up around the middle of her forearm. In a couple minutes the twins were done and Ruby had a functional dress. The tunic, a dark red, still went down past her knees but was no longer in danger of falling off and she found she was really quite free in it. Ruby couldn’t help but do a little spin. “This is nice, thank you.” She saw how her praise made the twins glow with broad smiles.

“Okay now we need food and to introduce you to dad properly.” Raven clapped her hands together. 

“Any rituals to know about?” Ruby asked.

Qrow shook his head. “Not really, we’re pretty laid back in this tribe.” He went back to his chest and pulled on a pair of brown breeches and a wine red tunic.

Raven hugged Ruby and giggled at her surprised squeak. “Mom won’t be back yet and Dad is super calm all the time. Just answer his questions, he knows Qrow has wanted an out of tribe mate for years now.” Raven pulled away and got dressed.

“Why?”

Qrow blushed and sat down on the bed so he didn’t tower over her. “Well there is this female in the tribe named Angela. She’s been trying to catch me for a mate for years. She’s kinda mom’s second in command after dad and wants to elevate her position.”

“She can get up past your dad?”

“Not technically but she can raise her position in the social ladder of the tribe by becoming part of the Matron Mothers family.”

Raven wrapped a sash tight around her middle. “Okay I’m ready, lets go!”

Ruby yelped as the twins grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the yurt. There were more people in the camp then when they had entered and Ruby quickly guessed that the minimum height here was six feet. They were all enormous and she had the sudden fear of being stepped on. Only for her to be pulled into the largest yurt that was only a few steps away from Qrow and Ravens.

Ruby was surprised by now homely it was, basically a nicer bigger version of what she had grown up with. Three beds by the back wall, one master and two doubles. A female set of five year old twin girls sat on one with childrens books. A large fire sat in the middle with a huge man sitting beside it. Ruby could smell the food in the large cauldron but it was the child that the man had in his hands that drew her attention. There was nothing overly remarkable about her but happily babbling as her father cooed at her. It was all just so… normal. Not at all like the stories of the tribes.

“Hey dad look what we stole!” Qrow stepped away from Ruby and presented her like she was some prized treasure.

Romulus looked over and held Ruby’s gaze, she couldn’t help but stare into his storm grey eyes. “What lovely eyes.” He rumbled smoothly but then he broke out into a smile. “I should have guessed you wanted one smaller than you Qrow.”

“What can I say? A crushed pelvis doesn’t appeal to me.” Qrow rolled his eyes but then took Ruby’s hand again and brought her over to one of the mats by the fire and sat down. She let him pull her down and Raven sat down on her other side.

“So my little dear? What is your name?” Romulus rumbled.

“Ruby Xaio Long.”

He chuckled, the action made his whole chest move and the two year old chortled with delight. “What a lovely name. I am Romulus, it’s nice to make your acquaintance.”

Ruby was beginning to understand why others that the tribes ‘stole’ seemed to decide to stay. They were very nice, she barely felt like a prisoner. “You too sir.”

“I hope my two twins haven’t been hyper about you. They have been looking to bring in an outsider for sometime now.”

Ruby grinned and filled with her tunic. “Well they sure had fun making this fit.”

Raven and Qrow blushed which made their father laugh again. Romulus shook his head. “That does not surprise me. I have lost track of how many small things like baby birds that they have found. Nursed back to health and returned to their parents.”

Ruby giggled as she looked between the twins as they turned even brighter red. “Well I guess I’m in good hands.”

Diana got up and walked over with a little skip to her step. She had long wavy black hair and light grey eyes. She was only a foot shorter than Ruby though. “Qrow and Raven are always fixing broken things. Are you broken too?”

“Diana don’t be rude.” Romulus growled.

“She is so small though!” Diana pointed at Ruby.

“Enough.” The Dire Wolf growled. “Be kind or say nothing at all.”

Diana pouted huffing her cheeks out but she walked over and sat down on another rug diagonal to Qrow, Raven and Ruby.

Ruby raised a hand trying to smooth things over. “It’s okay I get that a lot.”

Romulus shook his head, his own long mane swaying. “It is not. I will not have my children be rude to newcomers. Regardless of how they look.”

The flap to the yurt opened and two fifteen year old boys walked in. “Hey dad, we finished for the day- who?”

“Gwern, Hafgan, this is Ruby Xaio Long. She will be joining our family.” Romulus said.

Gwern walked around and peered down at her, he then bent down from his waist to close the abundant distance. “I like your hair, I’ve never seen red hair like that before.”

Ruby blushed and filled with a ruby red lock. “Thank you.”

Hafgan didn’t say anything at all just sat down beside Diana and watched her. Xena bounced over and sat down by her sister, after all dinner would be soon. Qrow and Raven made small talk with their father till their mother arrived, armed with a large tray of boar.

“Evening love, did it go well?” Romulus asked as his mate walked over and gave him a kiss.

“Very, even Qrow had some success as you can see.”

Ruby looked down at her hands and tried to keep her heart steady as they so casually talked about the raid on her home.

Rhea set the boar down and the two youngest girls aside from the two year old raced up and grabbed bowls for everyone. Ruby was grateful that the meal passed with her largely being ignored. She had frankly never had so much to eat before, Qrow piled a pottage full of nuts, vegetables and barley into her bowl with a large side of boar. Ruby had to fight to keep her moan down when she took a bite out of the meat. It was the nicest thing she had never had, she ate till she felt like she was going to explode and was grateful when Raven and Qrow finished her leftovers for her.

The family talked late into the night but with a belly full of food, Ruby slowly but surely drifted off. Her head ended up resting on Qrow’s shoulder as she dozed. Raven and Qrow excused themselves and took Ruby back to their yurt. Ruby picked out the end of the bed next to the wall and was out cold before her head hit the pillow.

Qrow and Raven settled as usual entwined together, they were happy to give her whatever space she wanted. However when they woke to the sensation of shaking in their bed in the middle of the night Raven rolled over to find Ruby doing battle with the cold and losing. Very gently she shuffled over, picked the petite woman up and rolled back putting her up against Qrow then spooning in around her. Qrow tickled the blanket under their chins and snuggled down with a purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: They finally all meet! I'll probably start slowing down with these chapters soon. I really have been wanting to get to the point where they are altogether. Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair and Baker1762 for your comments.


	7. Old Mistakes

Moans and grunts accompanied by the punctuation of flesh impacting. Ozpin’s nails dug into the rope wrapped around his wrists. Marbles fingers dug into his hips as Ozpin let the orgasm wash over him, he could feel the broader man finish as well as he bit down on Oz’s shoulder. Marble reached up and pulled the quick release knot undone, then eased out of his lover and pulled him down beside him.

Ozpin let himself turn into a puddle and purr into the bedding. Marble stroked up and down his abs. “So feeling better now?” The tattooed man purred in his velvet rumble.

Oz chuckled. “What do you think?” He turned to look over his shoulder and melted into Marble’s kiss.

“That you have something on your mind. You only ask for something like that when something’s bothering you.” He massaged Oz’s lower abs.

“Hmm.” Oz dropped his head back down into the silk bedding. “I just… Bartholomew is angry with me.”

“That’s unusual.” Marble kissed along Oz’s neck and shoulder in open kisses.

“We had an ambush set up and we got paid by head or well pinky… I got distracted… let my targets go.”

“Were they werewolves?”

“Fenrir, at first I thought the male was hot. Let's face facts here he was, is? Anyway totally knocked me off kilter, then I noticed he had only stopped to fight to protect his sister. Anyway he shifted at one point and I learned that he was Fenrir and I couldn’t help but wonder if my mother had been a bandit like them…” Ozpin sighed. “My head wasn’t in the battle and Bart saw most of it and was not happy with me.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad, you weren’t seriously hurt.”

“Then I had a row about killing with him afterwards.”

“Ah that would do it.”

Ozpin reached up and started to idly trace one of the tattoos on his hands. “I just, I don’t like killing my own kind.”

“I just think you’re traumatized from your sixteenth.”

“Probably.” Oz closed his eyes and breathed deeply from Marbles woodsy scent. Gods if he didn’t love that smell. “I’m fine if I don’t see them but as soon as I do… I just. I don’t want to.”

Marble nibbled his ear lobe earning a giggle. “I think you have missed your calling in life. You’d make a fine peach of the Passiflora with a little training.”

“Only if you agree to date me.”

“I already have a husband and wife as you know.” Marble kissed his cheek. “Nice try though.”

Oz snapped his fingers. “Daww shucks.” He turned back over. “So when do you have to go to work?”

“You actually caught me on a day off.”

Ozpin turned over and grinned. “So what, do I get to have your whole day?”

“I was considering it, my husband and wife are out of town making a house call. I have been lonely, what are your plans?”

Oz shrugged. “I honestly hadn’t thought beyond visiting you. Mom and Dad are at the guild hall waiting on new contracts but I hadn’t plucked up the courage to tell them I came back early.”

“Hmm well then.” Marble turned and pulled Ozpin on his back. “I’ve got this plucky young werewolf to play with, it’s a good thing we stopped using the Passiflora. Don’t have to worry about paying for the room.”

Oz grinned and rubbed his calves along Marble’s thighs. “I could tip you for old time's sake.”

Marble rolled his eyes. “As assuming as that thought is, you're my lover now. I don’t need your coin, if you want to get a treat for dinner I know a new sushi place that I haven’t had a chance to try yet.”

“Depends how boneless you leave me.”

“Like I’d leave you less then completely blissful, you’ll have to summon up the willpower to take me to dinner.”

“Challenge accepted!” Ozpin grabbed him by the shoulders and leaned up starting a fierce kiss.

* * *

Summer hadn’t thought she’d ever walk up these stone steps again. Not even when she had seriously considered bringing Ruby as a puppy to give her a proper nursery. Yang looked around in awe as they walked into the fine courtyard. Summer however noticed something. “There are too many horses.”

“Maybe your parents have guests?” Taiyang said it had been the first thing he had noticed. As soon as the Fenrir left the village they started the journey north. There was no way they could leave Ruby with those savages and they only had one place they could go for help. He pulled at his simple new tunic, they had dug up their finest clothing for this.

They walked up to the main house with the midday sun beaming down on them. A steward caught sight of them and she couldn’t resist clapping her hands together. “Oh my word Lady Rose your back!” She raced over and embraced Summer.

Summer returned to hug. “Hi Marko, I’m sorry it’s been so long.”

Marko cleaned the corners of her brown eyes. “You’re back now and that is what is important. Your parents were so distraught when you left. Come I’ll take you straight to them.”

Taiyang stepped up to Summer and she wove an arm around his. “It will be okay.”

“I’m just wishing I had the bravery to do this years ago.”

They followed Marko into the house and she took them to a dining hall. Marko opened one of the sliding doors and bowed to the occupants. “I am sorry to interrupt my Lords but we have guests I am sure you will wish to see right away.”

“Very well send them in.” Lord Rose said.

Marko bowed out of the way and Summer and Taiyang stepped in.

The elder Lady Rose was on her feet in an instant. “My baby!” She pulled Summer into a hug.

“Compose yourself Lilian.” Lord Rose said but everyone could tell his heart wasn’t really in it.

Summer hugged her mother back just as tightly. “Sorry it took so long mom.”

Lilian Rose pulled back and took her baby’s cheeks between her hands. “You look well. If a bit peaky.”

Summer reached up and took her mother's hands. “Long trip.”

“My word your hands.” Lilian turned them over to look at them better. “You used to have such perfect hands they are all rough now.”

“Daily grind, you’d be amazed how many things I can cook now.”

“Well don’t stand about come join us.” Lord Rose gestured to the table.

Only then did Summer notice the other two men at the table. Both were huge, eight feet tall and broad. “Lord Aarrne.” She dipped her head.

Lord Aarrne had olive skin and a full head of black hair and a trimmed beard. “We met at last Lady Summer, I must thank you for running off. I was free to marry the love of my life as a result.” He raised a hand to the man beside him. “This is my eldest son Hazel. By my guess he is likely a couple weeks older than the young lady behind you.”

Yang couldn’t help but stare at him. While not as dark as his father his skin was still darker than any she had seen outside of Vacou. His hair was brown short and tidy, his beard was also short and well groomed with two half circles under his lips as well as it following along his jaw to side burns. He had large eyes but not as narrow as she had seen others to be. Their hazel colour was very nice to look at though.

Summer spoke up oblivious to the look the two youngest in the room were giving each other. “My apologies, my Lords.” Summer bowed slightly. “This is my mate Taiyang Xaio Long and our eldest daughter Yang Xaio Long.”

“Where is the other then?” Lord Rose asked.

The words burst out of Yang. “Fenrir took her! We have an idea of where but we can’t get her back on our own!”

“Yang!” Summer chastised her.

Lord Rose’s eyes narrowed. “So you only came back because you need help.”

“Isn’t that what family is for?” Summer put on a sweet smile. “Being there when you need them? She is your granddaughter after all.”

“Illegitimate.” Lord Rose growled.

“Lord Rose to relax.” Aarrne spoke up and raised his sake cup to her. “I believe it all turned out for the best between us. I bare no ill will to Lady Summer, however financing a party large enough to assault a Fenrir camp is no small feat. So I propose we revisit the alliance my father wished for. Lady Summer you have a daughter and I have a son. We can still join our clans. I will fund half a rescue force, that should make it easier for your father to stomach.”

“I think something could be said here about learning from past mistakes.” Summer growled, she did not like the idea of marrying Yang to a Rainart.

“Mom it’s fine I’ll do it.” Yang cut in.

“Yang-.” Taiyang started.

“No, dad, mom it’s fine. If it will make everyone happy and get Ruby a rescue then that is what is important. Who knows what they’ve done to her already and she’s still sickly.” Yang almost stamped her foot.

Aarrne turned his attention to Hazel. “What do you think my son? Seeing as you get to meet your potential bride, that was more than I got.”

Hazel’s eyes moved up and down but he betrayed no emotions. When he spoke his voice was deep gravel. “I think Lady Summer has the right idea, but I am willing to court Lady Yang. If we find we wish to marry then we shall after we have had a chance to decide if we suit.”

“Very reasonable. Is that agreeable to you Lord Rose? I will fund half of the cost of mercenaries in the spirit of good relations between our Clans and your granddaughter and my son can decide on their own if they wish to take it a step further.”

“It is agreeable.” Lord Rose said. “Sit the three of you and tell us what happened.”

* * *

Ozpin purred as he chewed a sushi roll, the crab was lovely with the carrots. They were sitting outside on a busy patio sharing a dish of sushi with glasses of iced tea. Oz noticed that Marble grew quiet watching people walk by them.

“Something wrong, Marble?”

Marble traced the condensation on his glass. “I’ve got something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Oz did not like this already. “Okay?”

“I’m leaving the Passiflora next week. Remember how I said my husband and wife are out of the city?”

“Yeah.”

“They are trying to build up a clientele without the Passiflora. I’ll be joining them soon…” Marble dropped his voice to a whisper. “There are rumours that Mistral is gearing up for war. And a culture that suppresses anything fun, well I don’t have much faith that they won’t find a way into Taiga and that burning something like the Passiflora wouldn’t be on their list.”

“It is a symbol that everyone knows. Like how many generations of people have gotten their sex education there?”

“At least seven.” Marble sighed. “I do love working there and it’s an honor to be part of that tradition but not getting killed is important too. So we are trying to be a more mobile version, so that our knowledge isn’t all in one place.”

“I’ll miss you, but I understand. This has been fun but I am not Amrynn and Garnet, living without them must suck.”

“It does, I’m sure we’ll find a way to stay in touch. Plus you should try more people, I get you love me but you need to find true loves of your own.”

Ozpin sagged. “Yeah… well at least I know how to be a good lover. Maybe my moves will make it easier.”

Marble laughed. “Of that I have no doubt.”

“Question though. How are you going to fund ward stones?”

“Suppliers are already setting up underground enchanting studios. We’re not the only ones getting worried about Mistral and we all really love our sex in this kingdom.” Marble reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. “Here, keep and eye out for that if it is war and you need supplies.”

Ozpin reached over and took the card with two fingers and turned it over. Upon it were two stylized angel wings with a simple heart behind them in gold ink. “Sure is more subtle than a winged penis.”

“I think that was the thought.”

Oz put the card in his wallet. “I think I’ll pick up a ward stone before heading to the guild hall just in case. They last a long while if you turn them on and off.”

“Probably a good idea, demand is bound to go up once the brothels go underground.”

“You sure they will?”

“There are spies in every war Oz. Half of any war is the mind and if they want to demoralize our people...” 

“I see where you are coming from, but come on. Enough depressing talk, let's just enjoy ourselves then go back home and I can do all your favourite things this time.”

* * *

Ruby woke with a yawn but snuggled back down. It had been a bit odd at first to wake up between Qrow and Raven but after the third day Ruby learned to just enjoy it. They were big and warm and seemed to love looking after her. She got to eat three meals a day of rich fattening foods that she adored, her cough was practically non existent and they had been true to their word about not forcing her to do anything she didn’t want too. Every morning she woke up sandwiched between them and was never cold.

Qrow wiggled and yawned as if it was contagious. “Morning Ruby.”

“Good morning Qrow. Did you sleep well?” Ruby asked snuggling her head against his chest.

“Like a log, we should get up soon though. Raven and I have training and you seem to love hot breakfasts.”

Raven constricted her arm around the both of them. “Ten more minutes.” She groaned into Ruby’s hair as she nuzzled it and enjoyed Ruby’s scent.

“Come on Raven, you don’t want Angela coming in to tumble us out of bed. Plus we’d have to worry about crushing Ruby on the landing and that would suck.” He stretched and extracted himself from his sister's grip.

Raven brought her arm down and wrapped it around Ruby tightly who squeaked in response. “Not so tight Raven!” She relaxed as Raven relaxed her hold. “I swear I’m just a teddy bear.”

Qrow finished another stretch and dropped down to kiss her head. “Na you’re too big to be a teddy bear.”

“First time I’ve been told I’m too big for something.” The crimonette’s stomach growled. “See Raven time to get up.”

Raven huffled but let Ruby go. “Fine~. You two win… only because I’m getting hungry too.”

The three got up and ready for the day. Ruby purred her way through a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausages and heavy rye bread. She caught Qrow watching her as she ate. “What?”

“You seem… you eat like you’ve never had some of this stuff before.”

“Well you’ve been to my village. It wasn’t exactly wealthy and my parents even less so.” Ruby held up as a sausage. “So yeah, I had never had sausages or eggs before. That and I noticed you guys don’t steal food so I don’t feel guilty about eating it.”

Qrow and Raven shared a long look. Raven plucked a sausage from her bowl and put it in Rubys. Ruby glanced between them. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Nope.” The twins said. “Just eat your protein.”

Ruby shrugged but did as she was told, it was nice to have after all. After breakfast Qrow and Raven went to the training yard and Ruby watched them practice from the side lines. She was surprised that they used different styles of swords and fighting forms. It didn’t seem like either twin was better than the other and they kept each other on their toes.

“Enjoying the show?”

Ruby looked up over her shoulder at a masculine voice. He was very tall like all of them but with ginger hair and wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Uh? And you are?”

“Cardin.” He chuckled as she paled. “Figured you’d remember me.”

“Rather hard to forget.” Ruby growled.

Cardin laughed and stepped over the log to sit down beside her. “Man you are cute, Qrow was really onto something. Maybe I should have fought for you.”

Ruby slid away from him. “Well I’m glad you didn’t, Qrow is very kind.”

“Hmm has sure sounded like that, we all know he doesn’t have a tiny dick yet you manage to be so quiet.” Cardin reached out to grab a lock of her hair.

Only for a flash of steel to pass between them and lodge into a beam behind them so hard it vibrated. Cardin stared at the metal that had nearly parted him from his fingertips. Ruby couldn’t help but smile smugly. “Qrow does like to take care of me.”

Cardin backed off as the twins stormed over. Qrow grabbed his bastard sword by the hilt and yanked it out twisting it around to hover by Cardin’s neck. “You were just leaving.”

Cardin growled but back off and left.

“Are you okay?” Raven asked as her twin watched Cardin’s retreat.

Ruby nodded. “I’m okay, I wasn’t afraid of him.”

“What was that about?” Qrow asked.

Ruby kept her voice soft so she wouldn’t be overheard. “He suggested that we weren’t having sex.”

The twins' guts dropped and they pursued their lips. “That was sure fast.” Raven whispered.

“Yeah, a curse of yurts. No privacy either way. Still here is so~ not the place or time to talk about it.”

* * *

Ozpin sat on the upper railing above the heart of the guild hall looking down at the packed room of mercenaries. All mercenaries were part of a guild, most contracts went through the guild. He could see his mother, father and Bartholomew speaking with a finely dressed courier. He looked up as he heard Coco walk over, his sister loved form fitting leather breeches and short tops. “Why are you sulking up here Oz?” She hopped onto the rail and leaned on a poll.

Ozpin kicked his foot that hung down back and forth. “Marble left Taiga yesterday.”

“Daww missing your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, he let me hide out with him till you guys caught up. Though I bet I’m still going to get an earful from mom.”

“Probably, you really do need to get over it brother.”

Oz rolled his eyes. “I disagree.”

Peter called up to them. “Ozpin! Coco! Get ready to leave, it’s time you meet a Vlkolak clan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: First off thank you too: Driz, Baker1762, Mysty_Sinclair, Fluffy_the_beowolf and Midnight_Beowolf For your comments!
> 
> Second off. Raven, what do people what with her? The request for this story was so open ended that nothing was excluded. There are a few options in my head.  
> A - She stays/is with the Ruby/Qrow/Ozpin BUT Raven and Qrow have very strict rules around sex together. Like, no touching each other gentiles, no kissing or anything that would exchange bodily fluids. But would be fine with having someone between them. The best example that comes to my mind of how this would be approached is in the Castlevania anime when Alucard is with the two siblings. They focus on him but don't touch each other.  
> \- Additional thought here, can be together having sex in a room but not with the same partner at the same time.  
> B - Raven is asexual and leaves when her brother is having sex. But might come back for cuddles later.  
> C- Raven ends up with Coco, or maybe Bart. I honestly haven't given her romantic interest much thought.


	8. Plans

Yang was torn. One one hand she had never had so many different types of food to eat, or a room. A WHOLE ROOM, to herself before. She had been sized for several kinomo’s and more casual wear, though she had fought for those. To go from near poverty to being a Vlkolak was downright strange. Her parents had even had a private shotgun marriage to legitimize her. Now she was Lady Yang of Clan Rose. It wasn’t all sunshine and roses though. She had two tutors shoving etiquette down her throat. She was expected to always be presentable and not to speak out of turn. Given that she was usually the youngest in the room her  _ turn _ was virtually non-existent. She had to learn a whole new world and it was daunting.

The blonde sank a little deeper into the hot spring, her body was stretched out into it. As she laid back rather than sitting, her mom had been the one to tell her where it was. She had seen the stress growing in her daughter. Yang was very grateful, she hadn’t even known that Vale had hot springs like this. She looked up to the sky, so full of stars with a half moon. She had one lantern beside her.

Heavy footsteps had her sitting up and she froze as she spotted her company.

Hazel likewise froze when he saw the hot spring was occupied. “I beg your pardon.”

Yang sat up and drew her legs up to her chest while reaching out. “It’s fine, I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“It would not be proper.”

“I hate to break it to you but I was raised Garou so you’re going to have to get used to me not being proper.” Yang giggled and hugged her knees. “Besides, having someone follow us around when we talk is getting old. And I’m fine with you getting to look.”

Hazel lingered for a moment but then approached. He turned his back to her as he undressed. Yang bit her lip and held in a giggle as she stared at his downright  _ magnificent  _ arse. She scooted back and dropped down in the water to hide her blush as he turned, with his family jewels covered by a hand. The water rose several centimeters as he settled, but didn’t lap out thankfully.

Yang thought it was a bit funny how he was trying to give her space in the water. She moved closer on the circumference of the pool. “Can you stretch out better like that?”

“Nothing you can do will make me fit.” Hazel said with a rumble.

“It’s actually very deep in the middle, if you go down and not across you should be fine.”

Hazel’s expression made it clear that he did not believe her but he tentatively stretched and sure enough sank deeply enough that the water could come up to his shoulders. “Hmm, this is a nice spring. It is rare that they are like this and do not heat up towards the bottom.”

Yang stretched out and ended up resting her feet on his knees. She was surprised when he didn’t jump, maybe he wasn’t as stuffy as he looked. “So where are the Rainarts from?”

“About due east of here. Our ancestral home is part of the mountain pass and we control trade between the two sides of Vale.” 

Hazel’s voice was a deep rumble that Yang found she liked. “You’ll have to forgive my ignorance. Mom didn’t talk about where she came from and Dad was more concerned about teaching us life skills.”

“Nothing to forgive. Your mother made a hard choice, one that I am grateful for. It’s my understanding that I was conceived before you. Your mother saved both of our families a great deal of pain.” Hazel rumbled. “How are you adjusting?”

Yang sighed with a long huff. “Okay I guess. It’s a lot people want me to learn very quickly. I came out to see if the water would help with the stress.” She flicked a finger through the water casting droplets out. “I am more worried about my sister though. I don’t think she’ll like it and I am worried about her just… in general! She was born a runt and I have no idea if the Fenrir that took her are taking care of her. She gets sick a lot and has trouble breathing sometimes. Winter is coming and...” Yang pulled at her hair. “It’s just wrong not to be able to look after her.”

“She is a grown woman, I imagine she can take care of herself.”

“Yeah but she’s stubborn to the point where she’d rather keel over in the middle of a desert then admit she can’t make the whole trip. I had to carry her home twice!” Yang tossed her arms up. “Sometimes she just can’t be trusted to look after herself.”

“Then that will be her lesson to learn.”

Hazel’s word defused her. “I just hope she learns it before she kills herself.”

“A company has been summoned, it’s unlikely that it will be a small one for a mission like this. Have some faith.”

“It will still take weeks to get there.”

“Have faith in your sister, that’s all you can do.”

Yang rubbed her eyes. “Much easier said than done.”

Hazel watched her sadly. “My sister is the same way, I do understand what you are feeling. I always worry about her.”

“She’s a runt?”

“Yes, well by Rainart standards. She is only a little shorter than you, when she was little she was sickly but it faded with time. Now she sings, dances, draws.” Hazel raised his hands to look at them, to imagine her sitting on his hands. “She grew strong and healthy. You sister will too.”

Yang hoped he was right. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to unload that on you.”

“If I am to be your husband, we shall both have to get used to it.”

The blonde smiled at that. “Thank you, I’m just always worried and it makes learning anything more difficult. I wish I could go with them when they leave, dad has been teaching me to fight. I have my war form.”

Hazel offered one of his hands to her. Yang took it and let him draw her in to sit on one of his thighs. “Yang, I understand but let the professionals handle it. Think about how your sister would feel if you got hurt or killed trying to save her. Fenrir are bred and spend their lives training to fight. So where would that leave you?”

Guilt rose up as she felt what she knew Ruby would feel. “I see what you’re getting at. She’d be distraught, worse than my worry she’d feel guilty.”

“Exactly, running off and getting yourself killed will not help her. Trust in your parents and their choice to come here and ask for help.”

“Thanks for talking to me about it. I can’t, like if I said this to my parents they would have just told me no.” She reached out and put a hand on a frankly huge bisep of his arm. His skin was very hot but she found it nice. She traced along his arm to his chest, he had an almost tree shape to the hair on it. “I’ve never seen a person with so much hair on their chest.”

“Must not have met many.” Hazel said softly, while this was far from proper. He did understand that she was not raised Vlkolak and if he wanted this to work. To bury the hatchet between their families then he could not expect her to understand his world. Him making the step over to hers would make learning her much easier.

“I used to run trade caravans to Vacou, so I’ve met a lot of people there. But never any like you.” She slid her hand through the short curly hairs.

Hazel guessed she was a touch based person. He reached up and cupped her back at the curve. His hand covered most of her upper back, his fingers curling slightly around her ribs and he gently rubbed a vertebrae of her spine with his thumb. Yang couldn’t help but lean into the touch lifting her chest slightly as she shut her eyes. She missed when her dad spent more time cuddling her, he always put comforting Ruby first. Maybe it came more naturally to touch the weak one.

Yang gathered herself and shifted in his lap to straddle him but did not press close to him. She shifted forward a little and reached out to his chest again. Then paused her fingers curling slightly, she looked away and put her hands down. “Sorry, I forget not everyone grew up touchy.”

“I do not mind, while Vlkolak do not touch publicly we are still werewolves privately.” He liked her smile.

Yang didn’t waste a second threading her fingers over his chest again. He was just so big, she didn’t understand why her mother didn’t like Rainarts. That thought made her pause. Her mother had growled at the thought of them marrying. “Why does my mom not like Rainarts?”

“You will have to ask her that.” Hazel reached out and rested a hand on her thigh. He stroked her thigh in a short motion that didn’t verge on anything that could be inappropriate.

“Hmm, I will.” Yang liked his hands. They were rough, like he worked long hours at something. She reached up and touched his neck, tracing up the defined muscles. She leaned up so their eyes could meet. His beard was rough, the strands against her fingers, but she liked it. It was very well groomed, she traced a thumb over his bottom lip.

Hazel blinked slowly giving her a moment of weakness but she let it pass unused. No claws at his throat, or fangs after all she had her war form. Instead he let his hand roam down her back to cup a buttocks all the way down to her knees. Then back up slowly a small smile as Yang arc and purred as his hands swept up her back.

“You look lovely like that.”

Yang had to blink a few times to get her brain back online. “I am beautiful. I always have been.”

Hazel shook his head. “You’re confident and physically appealing. That’s not the same as lovely, a person can be lovely with a scar or missing limb.”

The blonde flinched. “Oh.”

The hazel eyed man watched her for a moment. He did not like how she preened, for someone who so clearly loved her sister. He had noticed she seemed to think herself as her sisters better. That was something he would never even  _ allow _ himself to think about Gretchen. He did not want a mate who thought they were better than their own family. He reached up and cupped her head. “I love my sister and I respect her. I am not sure you respect yours, I won’t ask you to change overnight. But I don’t have any respect for those who don’t respect those weaker than themselves.”

“I do, I have always taken car-.”

Hazel put a finger on her lips. “It is not the same thing. Think it over.” He removed Yang from his lap, then turned away and got up.

Yang sat down in the water and didn’t stop him. Guilt turned over in her stomach anew, she could understand it. Even if she didn’t agree with him, how could she? He didn’t know anything about her relationship with Ruby. Yang looked down at her hands, or did he? Had her actions up till now told him all he needed to know?

* * *

Lucky for Qrow and Ruby there was a party around a week later, lots of drinking, dancing and music. More than enough to allow for a private conversation in spite of all the super hearing. Raven still stood watch outside of their yurt to make sure no drunk decided to see if they could get involved. Ruby sat on the bed while Qrow paced back and forth a scowl on his face as he tried to work out a solution that  _ won’t _ end with Ruby pregnant.

Ruby nervously kneaded her dress. “Can’t we just say you’re taking your time?”

“No. We’re too friendly the rest of the time.” Qrow turned on his heel and started back the other way. “What they can really notice that we can’t explain is the scent. Puppies are kept together when the whole tribe goes on a mission so we all know the difference between the scent of just sleeping with someone and the scent of having sex with someone.”

“So, hmm.” Ruby frowned.

Qrow paused as he came to the most obvious solution. “I could just jerk off and rub my seed on your belly.”

Ruby jumped and turned scarlet from her toes to her hairline. “Wow wow hold up, isn’t that a bit much?”

The tall raven haired man shrugged. “It would solve the scent issue for at least a bit.”

“Cardin said they were listening through.”

“We could do each other then and I could finish on your belly. That would solve both problems.”

He never ceased to amaze her utterly blunt he could be. Ruby shrank in on herself. “Yeah but…” She nibbled her bottom lip. “I’ve never-I don’t know…”

Understanding dawned on Qrow as his jaw fell. “You’re… you’ve never?”

“Not once. No one wanted to touch the runt.”

Qrow was speechless, not something that happened very often. He cleared his throat. “Well I know what to do, so if you’re okay with it maybe I could just… touch you. Make you feel good.”

Ruby hid her face in her hands as she squeaked. “Okay.”

Qrow had never met a girl so shy, he could only guess her parents hadn’t had sex while she was around. Here it was the standard, the adults most definitely did not care if their offspring watched them make more offspring. He pulled off his tunic and breeches, noticing how Ruby tried to shrink away. She was fine with nudity, it must be the suggestion of sex that made her shy. He walked over and sat down beside her. “You know it’s easier without clothes and you probably don’t want to get sweat on that.”

Ruby dropped her hands and looked away from him, she knelt and pulled the dress off over her head. She quickly curled back up hugging her knees to her chest.

“Why are you so nervous? We aren’t going to have sex, there is no risk to you.”

The words just tumbled out of her. “I’m just short and ugly, my sister is the pretty one-.”

Qrow put a finger on her lips. “Wow slow down there, you might be short but I like that. You are  _ not _ ugly though, tell me who said that and I’ll bring you their heads on a golden platter.”

“I’m just a runt! No one ever wants a runt-.” Ruby squeaked as Qrow grabbed her head in a big hand and kissed her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, she saw his were closed and did the same.

Qrow eased her back into the bed, gently guided her to relax her legs and stretch out. He teased her bottom lip with a little nibble and deepened the kiss when she let out a little breathy gasp. He thought she tasted really good, he could pick up traces of the orange juice that she had fallen in love with when Raven introduced it to her. A soft flora taste that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Then there were the little moans she made, not lewd but quashed small sounds of someone who felt lost. He could feel her quiver and shake,  _ Is she afraid? _ Qrow wondered and withdrew from the kiss to look at her.

The flush on her chest had changed as the blush departed from her cheeks. Hard pink nipples told him that he had definitely done something right. “You okay?” He asked softly.

Ruby almost didn’t hear him with the drums and shouts in the background. Her throat felt tight, even if her chest seemed fine. So she nodded instead.

“Okay, I’m gonna touch you now. Don’t be afraid to make a little noise, if someone overhears that's technically good.”

Ruby covered her face with her hands again. Qrow pursed his lips but let it go, he felt bad for putting her in this situation in the first place. He straddled her mid way down her legs and sat back on his heels, keeping all of his weight off of her. He traced the curves of her thighs, up to venus mound, and studied the muscles of her belly with his eyes. He liked her body, Fenrir women were so hard, but she was soft. There was no six or eight pack that was so common among his kind. Just a little four at her diaphragm. The rich foods had done wonders for filling out her form so she no longer looked bony as she had when they found her. Her breasts had even grown a bit too, now that she had more fat in her diet.

Ruby peaked out from between to her fingers only to see him watching her. His... _ cock _ made her look away again, he was just  _ looking _ at her and was totally aroused. “Would you stop that please?”

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re looking at me.”

“You’re beautiful of course I want to look at you.”

_ No I’m not! _ Was on the tip of her tongue, she had seen the women of his tribe. They were beautiful, she was nothing next to them. She whimpered as Qrow put a hand on her belly, squeezing it gently to really feel its shape under his hand. She couldn’t stop her shaking as he drew his hand up to cup one of her breasts. The roughness of his hand made her skin tingle as he stroked it in a little circle before gently pinching a nipple between a thumb and forefinger and giving it a gentle roll.

Ruby pressed her thighs together as she felt something leak from her core. It felt good yet intense. Qrow suddenly moved and Ruby couldn’t muffle her yelp as he traced his tongue over her other breast then sucked on the nipple.

Qrow listened to her quick breaths, he didn’t want her to start to cough. She seemed to like this though, he could feel her rubbing her thighs together. He braced his weight with his free arm and stroked his other hand slowly back down her body. He paused at her venus mound stroking through the curls. Then let her breast go. “You don’t need to hide, you know.”

Ruby forced her hands down. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You can touch me too.” Qrow pulled back just enough to give himself some room, then reached down and took hold of her legs behind the knees. Ruby let him move her till she understood what he wanted. “Wai-.” Qrow spread her legs and hooked them over his thighs.

Ruby’s hand shot down to cover herself. She blushed as bright as her hair. “But I’m leaking.”

“Good.” Qrow leaned down and kissed her again. Long and slow to distract her from her embarrassment. He gently coaxed her hands away and rubbed his thumb over the hard little red button he  _ knew _ would make her feel good.

Ruby shrieked into the kiss and scrambled clawing at his back as she writhed. Her legs side up and tightened around his waist. Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle as he withdrew from the kiss. While he swiped his thumb down to gather some of the clear smooth and just a little sticky fluid her core gushed and rubbed it over her clit.

Ruby felt that strange sensation in her belly change and she gasped as her toes curled. Qrow smirked as he watched her come, he thought it usually took more but then again she was very new to this. He turned his hand so the heel of his palm was against her clit and slid his fingers through her core, spreading her labia apart and just teased her vulva in an attempt to get it to gush more. It did as clearly he was doing something right as Ruby continued to quiver. When his hand was thoroughly wet he withdrew.

The silver eyed woman panted, her chest protested against the sudden demand on it but it wasn’t too bad. She felt boneless and tired now, a nap was suddenly very appealing. Qrow kissed up and down her neck as he used her lubricant to stroke himself with. It was definitely better than anything else he had tried and with her scent filling his nose it was easy to bring himself off. He caught his release in his palm when he came with a soft moan and spread it over the lips of her sex.  _ There, that should be enough to fool the gossips!  _ He cleaned his hand on the sheet.  _ And that will make the washers happy. _

Qrow shifted and laid down beside her. Ruby hummed and snuggled up against him with a little yawn.

Raven poked her nose in and wrinkled it. “You made her smell Qrow.”

“That was the idea. Next time you can try making her smell like sex.”

“Good idea, I think some heard so that’s good too. What did you do exactly?”

Qrow made a jerking off motion with his free hand.

Understanding lit Raven’s eyes. “Oh good idea.” She stepped inside and grabbed Ruby’s dress. “You two should join in for a little bit, so that everyone can smell her.”

Ruby whined at the thought. “But I’m tired and comfy.”

Raven helped her sit up and put the dress back on. “Just for a little bit. I’ll find you some juice and you can doze in Qrow’s lap. That will make it look like he really frisked you good.”

“Fine~.” Ruby huffed.

* * *

Out of all the things to have, Ozpin was fine with the silent treatment. His mother and father had gotten a job from the Rose clan. Ozpin hadn’t been invited to the talks, he figured it was his punishment for fucking up his last mission. On the ride down towards this Fenrir tribe they were supposed to find and rescue a ‘Ruby of Clan Rose’ who apparently looked just like her name. Rose red hair with silver eyes, though it was the fact that she was only a bit over five feet tall that would make her easy to pick out.

Ozpin climbed a tree with ease, finding the Fenrir had actually been pretty easy. They were a large tribe that did business with the local villages. His job today had been reconnaissance. Again probably given to him because he wasn’t likely to run into trouble that he’d screw up again and let live... to run back and tell the rest of the tribe. He was actually totally fine with this, if he was on ‘jobs without killing’ duty from now on he could totally live with that.

Oz scooted out along a broad branch and laid down on his belly. He pulled a spy glass out from his side bag, opened it and peered down into the camp. They seemed to be having a party and getting very drunk. Tomorrow morning would be a good time to attack then. He scanned over to the main fire and couldn’t believe his luck. 

There she was. There was no way it could be anyone else, she looked so out of place among the Fenrir. It was her expression though that made Oz pause, she looked… _ happy. _ She was sipping a cup on occasion and snuggled in the lap of another Fenrir. A look at him made Oz’s heart do a treacherous skip.  _ What are the odds it’s him? _ But the more Ozpin looked the more he was sure it was the sexy Fenrir he had let go. After a minute his twin sat down beside him and offered Ruby something. Which she took and ate. For a prisoner she looked  _ really happy _ , if very sleepy.

Ozpin lowered his spyglass and put it away. He pulled a little smooth oval white stone from his sactual. He put it down and said. “Skyline dove.”

The stone turned into a liquid and transformed smoothly into a small dove. It then opened it’s beak. “The Fenrir are having a party, I have eyes on Ruby. Many are drunk tomorrow morning would be a good time to attack. What are my orders?” Ozpin said.

The dove closed it’s beak and flew off to find the base stone that Glynda would have. Ozpin pulled out his spy glass to go back to spying. Ruby still looked happy, eating and sipping something. He watched she nuzzled the Fenrir who’s lap she was in. He turned his head and gave her a kiss on the temple. “Something is not right about this.” Oz mumbled, it had only been a couple weeks since she was taken. There is no way a prisoner would have changed to like their surroundings so fast. The other Fenrir seemed perfectly cordial to her, there was nothing to suggest that she couldn’t just walk out the main gate.

The dove flew down and landed by his head. It opened its mouth and Glynda’s voice came out. “We attack tomorrow in the pre dawn light, maintain your position and eyes on Ruby. Provided cover fire when we begin.” The dove closed its mouth and turned back into a white stone. Ozpin sighed as he grabbed it and put it back in his sactual. “Well worse things to do then watch a pretty girl and guy till they go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Fluffy_the_beowolf, Mysty_Sinclair, Midnight_Beowolf, Queenofspades19, Baker1762 and Cd for your comments. The overwhelming majority voted for A, so Raven will be sticking around and becoming part of the group.


	9. Miss Understanding

Ruby woke up to yells, roars and the clash of steel. She was ripped free of bed by Qrow and pulled tight to his chest. He burst out of their yurt only for arrows to strike the ground around them. Raven raced towards him and pulled them between the yurts where they would be harder to snipe. “Now is our chance, mom’s given the scatter order.”

The roars of werewolves doing battle made Ruby jump. She could see people dying behind them, arrows in their eyes. She hid her face in Qrow’s neck as they ran through the chaos and out into the forest.

Ozpin lined up his shot, the twins were at a flat out sprint. Ruby was clinging to the male again, his aim wavered. His gut told him that firing would be the wrong move. Oz let out a breath and lowered his bow. He jumped down through the tree and landed in front of them and raised his bow again. “Drop her!”

Raven growled and started to shift.

“Don’t! Trust me you don’t want to shift with steel in you.”

She backed down and wished that they had a chance to grab weapons.

Qrow slowly lowered himself down and put Ruby down but she took his hand. “This is a miss understanding.” Ruby put herself in front of the twins. “Please, lower your bow, they haven’t hurt me.”

Oz could believe that, slowly he lowered his bow. “Your parents hired us, you have to come back with me.”

“Okay but call off the attack.”

Ozpin grabbed an ivory horn off his belt and blew twice. The high notes echoed through the woods. “There done. Now come on.”

Ruby didn’t move. “What do you two want to do?”

The twins shared a long look. “Mother did give the scatter order, we always wanted to leave and now as good a chance as any.”

“Can they come with me?” Ruby asked.

“Yes fine whatever.” Ozpin said and started to move away. “But come on, I don’t fancy getting caught with my trousers down.”

Ruby pulled Qrow along but they followed Ozpin, the sprint made Ruby’s chest hurt and she started to cough. Qrow scooped her up and without her slowing them down they bolted. Blowing a horn in the middle of a battle was alway a risk. One could never know just who’d run the blower down.

Ozpin lead them straight to his parents' base camp, only for a small army of archers to raise their bows upon the two Fenrir. “Hold up!” Ozpin raised his hands. “Easy, they are on our side.”

Coco shouldered her way through the ring. “Bows down or are you going to shoot my brother too.”

This time the bows went down. Coco walked up as Qrow put Ruby down again. “Who are you two?”

Qrow looked to Raven and she said. “Friends of Ruby, we’ve been looking after her. We’ve been wanting to leave the tribe for a long while now.”

“So you’re bandits.” Coco sneered. 

Ozpin stepped between the two. “Look Coco, can we talk first?”

Much of the company was returning, his parents among them. Peter raised a brow seeing his son standing with two bandits. “Was it you that called for the retreat?”

Ruby stepped up but grabbed Raven’s hand to keep both twins close to her. “Hi, I was told you were looking for me. These are my friends Qrow and Raven.”

Peter pursed his lips and roared. “Pack up! Fall back to our winter keep.”

“What are you going to do with us?” Qrow asked.

“For now, nothing. She seems fine and very attached to you. Coco get them horses, we’ll take her straight home so we can get the rest of our pay.” Peter said.

* * *

Ruby kept herself glued to the twins as they traveled north. Something about this made her really uneasy. How had her parents got the money to hire people? The mercenaries kept a tight formation around them. She sat with Qrow on a horse as he held her in place. Raven was riding with Ozpin beside them. They stopped twice to take a break and by nightfall she was exhausted.

It started to rain as they pitched tents, Ozpin opened his tent to them as he didn’t trust Coco with them. He was surprised when Ruby plopped herself right down between the twins who snuggled her without hesitation. He pursed his lips and rolled into his back, he rested his hands on his stomach and listened to the rain hit the leather. Oz closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

That lasted for an hour, he listened to Ruby get up and leave, only to return a couple minutes later. He heard her put a log on the fire. Curiosity getting the best of him he got up and stretched before walking over to her and sitting down beside her. The rain dripped down through the canopy. “Can’t sleep?”

Ruby ran a hand through her hair a few times. “I’m worried about Qrow and Raven. People will think they are just bandits, I am worried that…”

“Well you do smell like you have had sex with _him_. That will probably be bad with your parents. I mean you are one of Clan Rose you are a Vlkolak after all. Going home deflower-.”

“I haven’t had sex with him. There was… it was expected of his tribe but that’s part of why he ‘stole’ me in the first place. He didn’t want to have a family or children yet. So picking up someone outside of the tribe would allow him to avoid that at least for a while. He just… made me smell like him to give us more time to work out how he was going to leave.”

“You should wash off then, I think everyone here can tell.”

“Yeah.” Ruby stood up and pulled her dress off.

 _Lucky me!_ Ozpin kept his grin controlled but she was lovely. Ruby tossed her dress into the tent and picked out a place where the tree cover was thinnest. Ozpin watched her let the cold water pour down onto her and rub the sweat from her body. She gathered water on her hands to clean herself when she finished she looked over to find him staring. “What?”

“You are very lovely.” Ozpin said, he got up and walked over to the tent and pulled a cloak out.

“You’re the third person to say that, if people keep saying it I might start believing it.” Ruby didn’t look at him, she didn’t believe him after all. She was still just a runt.

Ozpin walked over and swept the cloak around her shoulders. “Sorry it’s only leather, but you shouldn’t catch a chill.”

Ruby flinched away from him. “So it was included that I have… bad health.”

“It was just mentioned that you have a cough.” Oz pulled the hood up over her damp hair. “That we were to make sure you were safe and well.”

“I was perfectly fine, we had a plan to take me home as soon as it wouldn’t be suspicious.” Ruby shrugged the cloak closed.

Ozpin backed off, she seemed on edge. “Well from what your parents said they left to get help as soon as you were taken.”

“Well I didn’t know that I was what? A member of Clan Rose? A Vlkolak? What even is that?” Ruby started to pace, so many little things had come up.

“A noble.” Ozpin said softly, he took a deep breath. “What is it that you’re so worried about?”

Ruby paused, then looked over to the tent with the twins. “They’ve given me some of the best weeks of my life. If I am important like you say, a Vlkolak then what is going to happen to them when you take me to my parents? They have nowhere to go.”

Oz pursed his lips and moved away, he sat back down by the fire and stretched out to war his toes. “You know… about three weeks ago I was hired to put arrows into Qrow and Raven. But to be honest he was so hot that I totally froze, if you don’t like how it goes when we get you back to your parents you can come to me. I’ve got an interest in keeping them alive.”

A smile bloomed over Ruby’s lips. “Thanks, they took care of me and I want to do the same. Though hopefully not smelling like him will smooth things over.”

Oz patted the grass beside him.

Ruby walked over and sat down beside him. “So you like him just on how he looks?”

“Hot, totally my type. And I mean who hasn’t had the dream about being between twins. So glad I didn’t shoot him.”

The redhead giggled. “Me too, he’s nice.”

“We should get back to bed, it’s lucky my family hasn’t woken up to yell at us yet.” 

“Yeah, I feel a bit better now.”

They went to bed with Ruby returning the cloak and taking her spot between the twins again. Ozpin frowned as he thought about what she had brought up. The idea that the Vlkolak would just let their daughter bring two bandits home with her was probably not going to go down well.

* * *

“Waa.” Ruby’s jaw dropped as they rode up to the Rose estate. The high walls were red wood with guard towers every couple hundred meters. This time Ozpin road with Ruby, while Coco flanked the twins. Ruby looked around in wonder as they came up to the main house. What the heck was all this?!

Summer had heard the sound of hoofs on the stone road. “Ruby!” She shouted from a balcony before vanishing only to reappear a few seconds later on the main floor with Taiyang. They raced over as the little band came to a stop and Taiyang reached up and plucked Ruby out of the saddle and hugged her tight. Summer joined him and Ruby let herself relax between her parents.

Qrow and Raven dismounted but stuck close as the mercenaries did the same. They glanced around as Coco put a hand on her sword.

Ruby pulled away from her parents as they looked her over. “I’m fine.”

Lord and Lady Rose arrived to look over at their granddaughter. She was very small and looked a bit frail. 

Coco snorted at Ruby’s words. “You smelled like sex when we picked you up.”

Ruby glared at her. “Why don’t you keep your assumptions to yourself.”

Taiyang caught sight of Qrow and growled, he had caught his scent on his daughter. He stepped away from her. Qrow backed up as he approached only for Coco to poke him in the back with her sword. Taiyang grabbed him by the throat, Qrow was too tall for him to lift off the ground. “You bastard.”

Ruby tried to move but Summer grabbed her. “Dad stop it, he kept me safe. I smell like him because they have been keeping me warm.”

“I remember his eyes, it was him that took you in the first place.”

“Arrest them!” Lord Rose snapped.

“No wait!” Ruby shouted but her mother didn’t let her move.

Taiyang rounded on his daughter. “He kidnapped you!”

“And has been keeping me warm and safe and has never done anything wrong to me!”

“HE STOLE YOU!” Taiyang roared.

“If you would just let me explain-.”

“Silence girl!” Lord Rose yelled, the insolence of this one. “Taiyang leave them to my guards, your daughter is clearly not thinking straight.” He wrinkled his nose looking at Ruby. “And needs proper garments.”

Taiyang dropped Qrow and was irritated when the Fenrir didn’t even look phased but he turned around and went to Ruby. He pulled her along with her mother as she resisted.

“Take them to the east wing and lock them up. We can ship them to Taiga for judgement, I am sure they have wronged many people of Vale.” Lord Rose addressed the mercenaries as his guards escorted the twins away. “Stay the night my friends the Rose Clan is in your debt. I have had rooms prepared for you as well in the east wing.”

Ruby looked back over her shoulder, the sly smile the twins shared made her worry a little less. She let her parents pull her through the fine house. “Fetch water for a bath and bring it to our quarters.” Summer said to a passing servant, who bowed and rushed off to obey.

When they arrived Summer took Ruby to a side room with a wooden bathtub and several servants pouring water into it. “Mom let go.” Ruby finally broke free.

“Are you hurt anywhere? It took us so long to travel here and-.”

“What is even going on?” Ruby snapped. “Who are these people?”

Summer was taken aback by her daughter's harsh words. “They are my family, your family. Taiyang and I couldn’t get you back on our own so we decided to go home.”

“Qrow and Raven were going to take me back as soon as they could escape themselves. They were going to bring me to visit you! How many people just got killed for nothing!” Ruby stamped her foot.

“Not nothing, they are bandits-.”

“Who gave me a better life than I’ve ever had before.” Ruby snarled. “They had become my friends, they were kind people!”

“Who steal and murder!”

Ruby backed away from her mother, taking note of the fine clothing she wore. “Your father will murder my friends, how is that any different. They haven’t done anything to him, he has no evidence that they have ever hurt anyone. Please leave mom, I want to be alone.”

Disarmed by how willful Ruby was being Summer left, the servants followed taking the hint. Ruby pulled her makeshift dress off over her head and stepped into the tub. She sat down in the middle then dunked her head down to give it a thorough wash. She couldn’t do nothing, nothing was all she had ever been capable of. She was most definitely not going to let them be shipped off and decapitated. The petite woman got up and scrubbed herself down. Ozpin said he wanted to keep them alive and he seemed a heck of a lot less hostile towards them than everyone else. Maybe he could help her?

* * *

At the end of the day Yang zipped through the house much to the scandalization of the staff. She burst into the room that had been set aside for Ruby to find her removing a kimono. “Ruby!”

Ruby squeaked as her sister crushed her with a hug. “Ease up Yang I’m fine. Not a scratch on me.”

Yang put her back down and looked her up and down. “You’ve put on weight.”

“That tends to happen when you have two twins dotting on you. They loved feeding me and I have actually got to have roasted boar.”

“I’m so sorry it took so long to get you back. Dad wouldn’t let me follow you.”

“I’m fine. It’s late, can I just have some time alone please? It’s almost time for bed and-”

“Right right sorry, you’ve had a long trip and it’s late.” Yang backed up. “I was just freed from the post dinner lessons and wanted to visit you.”

“Well thank you, but I am tired and as you said I’ve had a long trip.”

Yang left and Ruby let out a long breath. “Okay, one arrow dodged.”

She got dressed in some sleepwear which she was sure she’d strangle herself in if she slept in it and sat down on the fine bed to wait. Her room didn’t have a window, she half wondered if her grandfather didn’t trust her not to do anything he would see as foolish. Ruby stayed up till she wouldn’t hear anyone moving around the house. With bare feet she pulled the door of her room open and slid it carefully shut behind her. Ozpin had said if something went wrong that he’d help her and she had overheard that he was in the east wing.

Sneaking around was nerve wracking, the wooden floor creaked on occasion and she had to stop and hold her breath in hopes no one had heard. Still she processed quietly through the manor, hall after hall of white paper walls that seemed to just beg for her to make a mistake and break something.

The east wing was connected to the main house by an exterior walkway. It was a little bit of a relief when she slipped her thin form through the smallest gap she could get away with. She pulled the heavy oak door shut behind her. There were no lanterns lit and she could see guards in the towers looking outward but no one was looking in.

She did a quick silent sprint across the boardwalk and into the east wing. Now came the tricky bit if she opened the wrong door it could mean a world of trouble. However when she entered a hall a door opened and she dropped down into a shadow.

Ozpin poked his head out into the hall. Ruby relaxed and got up, they shared a smile and Ozpin made a _come_ gesture with his hand. Ruby did and together they crept through the east manor and stopped when they found a guard dozing on a wall across from another room. Oz stepped out from behind the corner and kept over.

Ruby covered her mouth as he skillfully sneaked up, stood up and wrapped an arm around the guards throat. She zipped forward and grabbed his sword and the keys to keep them from making a sound as he struggled. Ozpin couldn’t help but grimace as the guard kicked out a few more times before going still. Oz relaxed his arm. “He’ll only stay out for a few minutes.”

“Where did you learn to do that?” Ruby whispered.

“Bad guests at the Passiflora.” Ozpin said. “Get them out I need to make it so this one can’t run off when he wakes up.”

Ruby yanked the keys off the guards belt and opened the door he had been facing. She was clobbered by the twins. Ruby snuggled into their embrace. “Come on, I won’t have you beheaded on my account.”

Ozpin picked up the hog tied and gagged guard. “We can put him in there, make sure to leave the keys with him so they don’t have your scent on them.”

Qrow and Raven got out of his way and the latter asked. “What’s the plan?”

“There are guards in the towers but you two should be able to sneak out by the front gates. There is no moon tonight.” Ruby whispered.

“Three, I’m coming too.” Ozpin whispered.

“Why?” Qrow asked.

“Because you two reek of Fenrir and letting you go only to have you get killed without the support of your tribe would be counterproductive.” Ozpin took the keys from Ruby and put them on the guards crotch. “And because I had most of the night to watch you two be nice to her. So when she says you were good to her I believe her. And you’re really hot and I am in the market for mates. If anything bad happened to those lovely behinds I’d never forgive myself.”

The twins giggled but quieted themselves as Ruby lead the way out of the manor. She guided them across the courtyard but paused at the gates. Qrow asked. “What about you?”

Ruby shook her head. “My parents went to all this trouble to get me back. I can’t just run off on them. Besides they are less likely to think you two stole me if I’m still here while you are gone… You two were my first real friends, I don’t want you to be hunted because of me.”

The twins smiled sadly but hugged her again and kissed her cheeks. “Thank you for your help Ruby.” They said together.

“I’ll take them to Taiga and we’ll start at the temple that Maria leads. So if you ever need to find us that will be where to start.” Ozpin said, he pulled off his backpack and undressed, shoving the clothes into it.

Raven and Qrow followed suit, Ozpin and Raven turned into the wolf forms but Qrow lingered and knelt by Ruby again. He reached out and took her head in his hands and leaned in and gave her a long slow kiss upon her lips. Ruby melted into it with a soft moan, he withdrew and softly uttered. “If you ever need us.”

“I know where to look.”

He transformed into his wolf shape and Ruby put the backpack on Oz adjusting it for his wolf shape. “Good luck, stay safe.” The huge twin black wolves nodded and the equally tall and long but not as broad grey wolf booped her cheek with his black nose.

The silver eyed woman watched till they vanished into the forest. Which was very quickly but no alarm was sounded. With a sigh but a light heart knowing that she had done the right thing. She went back to her room and undressed, after wandering around in the clothing she was absolutely sure she’d strangle herself in her sleep if she wore them to bed. Qrow would be so miffed with her if that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762 for your comment.


	10. A New Start

_ This is got to be the stupidest thing you’ve ever done. _ Ozpin thought as trees flew by him.  _ That said its’ not like mom and dad aren’t already miffed with you… might as well put some icing on the cake. _ The two black twins kept pace with him easily, flanking him on either side.  _ You were shaping up to be a rubbish mercenary anyway.  _ The ground was cool under his paws as they sprinted through the thick barken… _ This is what happens when you think with your cock and not your brain. You're running with two bandits through the woods in the middle of the night! _ It would only take them a couple days at this pace to reach Taiga.

They ran till noon, but heard no horns in the distance, no alarm raised. Ozpin puffed and panted as he slowed down to a walk, the twins were in better shape then him but not by much a marathon run was hard on anyone. Raven transformed to her human shape and took the backpack off of Oz. He transformed and rolled onto his back with a flop. “I’ve never done that before.”

Qrow flowed back to human form as well and yawned. “Meh we’ve done worse. Thank you, by the way. For helping us.”

Ozpin waved him off with an exhausted hand. “Don’t thank me, totally selfish motivations and I’ve pissed my parents off. I think they’ll let me go without a fuss.”

Raven sat down with a flop beside them and started to rummage through the bag. “How’d you do that?”

“I didn’t kill you two when we first met.” Ozpin put a hand over his eyes, the sunlight managed to pierce the leaves and pines on occasion for a truly headache inspiring stabbing of his eyes.

“Like you could have.” Qrow snorted.

Raven handed out the jerky she had found. “Your aim was good but you are way too slow.”

“Yeah yeah rub it in, it’s not my fault you two were so my type that your looks alone disarmed me.” Ozpin chewed on his jerky. “I don’t have a lot of this or really supplies in general. My hope is that Maria will give you two sanctuary. At least till we are sure no one is looking for you… and you look a little less like rough and tumble Fenrir. Not that I mind, I’m all for a rough tumble on occasion.”

Qrow laughed and flopped back to sit on his butt with a tree at his back. “You’ve got to be the funniest most entertaining person I’ve ever met outside of the tribe.”

Ozpin set a hand on his chest and drawled. “Thank you, thank you very much.”

The elder twin chewed on her jerky as her brother chuckled. “In all seriousness though, thank you. I was a bit surprised by how little her family believed what Ruby said. I get that we started this mess but she was trying to end it without bloodshed.”

“Well her mom’s side of the family sure seemed like stuffy Vlkolak. So I’m a little surprised they didn’t have you killed on the spot. I mean they had the silver plated weapons.”

The twins shuddered. “Yeah we noticed, it was why we didn’t kick up a fuss.”

“I guess it was Lord Rose’s sense of honor and duty that spared your lives. Or he didn’t want to kill you in front of Ruby. Not a good way to make a positive first impression on his granddaughter.” Ozpin finished his jerky.

“Maybe.” Raven said as she chewed, their rescuer was a very handsome man. Ashen hair that caught the sunlight, a lean muscular torso that just begged to have the contours of it’s muscles explored. With long elegant strong limbs that fitted him perfectly. He had a thin trail of ashen hair under his navel to a groomed crotch. The obvious care made her wonder how much time he spent on it. He struck her as a man who always wanted to be ready for a tumble in the hay. She swallowed her jerky, at least on physical looks she would be happy to romp with him. Time would tell if the rest of him was as appealing.

Qrow finished his little meal and glanced around. “We should find a better place to have a nap. It’s already getting cold and we don’t want to be in an easy to track spot.”

“Tricky when it’s our wolf shapes that hide us from the Grimm.” Ozpin sat up and brushed some twigs out of his hair.

“There must be some old trees we can hide under.” Raven got up and stretched. “Do you want to carry the bag this time Qrow?”

“Sure.”

When ready they headed off again and within an hour found a very old tree with limbs so wide that when the three coiled together as wolves they could sleep comfortably on it.

* * *

Ruby sat before her parents and grandparents, the kimono that she had been forced to wear felt heavy on her. She already wanted her makeshift dress back or to go bare again.

Taiyang glared down at her daughter. “Where did they go?”

“Why would I know? I didn’t have anything to do with it.”

Summer was sure she was lying and couldn’t guess why she was trying to protect them. The mercenaries had taken their pay and left already. They weren’t worried about their son, apparently he had a habit of wandering off. “Ruby the truth.”

“That was it. There must have been a guard or something, how would I get past a guard?”

That was the obvious question, the guard had been hog tied and dumped in the room. He didn’t have any information on his attacker. Taiyang pursed his lips, those bandits had been a bad influence on her. 

Lord Rose sighed and got up. “Have her join her sister’s lessons, she had a great deal to learn so she doesn’t make a fool out of us.”

Ruby glared but was ignored, she got up and followed her father out of the room. Taiyang took her to a side room and turned her around to look at him. “The truth Ruby.”

“I didn’t have anything to do with the guard.”

“But you did help didn’t you?”

“I only did the right thing.”

Taiyang rubbed his temples with a sigh. “I supposed it doesn’t matter now but please behave.”

“I promise. Besides I get to learn to read and write.”

* * *

Yang and Hazel were enjoying a walk up the mountain. It was a nice day, though Yang was worried that her sister had been pulled into a private meeting first thing this morning. The blonde smoothed down the layered kimono. Unlike her sister, Yang was thriving in the new clothing and honestly enjoying the way it made her body appeal and confidence grow.

“You must be happy your sister is safe.” Hazel rumbled.

Yang looked up with a smile but her expression quickly fell. “Yeah but she doesn’t seem the same. She didn’t seem to want to talk to me last night.” She had barely got a few sentences and a hug from her sister before Ruby retired for the night, claiming fatigue. While it wasn’t uncommon for her to get tired easily or even exhausted Ruby had always fought to stay up longer, to be with her sister for as long as her eyes would allow. This new behaviour disturbed her.

“She had been through a harrowing ordeal, time alone isn’t unusual.”

“That’s true, it was just strange.”

The wind picked up and set Yang’s hair streaming out behind her. “What do you think I should do?”

“I do not know her well enough to stay but if it was my sister I would give her space. If she needs me she knows where to find me.”

Yang nodded but seemed unconvinced that time and space was the answer. “I’ll give that a try then.”

* * *

It was late several days after they departed the small pack of wolves made it to the capital city of Vale very late in the day. They stopped within the woods of the main road, changed forms and got dressed. Raven helped her twin brush his hair.

“You know that’s going to have to come off right? It practically screams bandit.” Ozpin pulled his head through the appropriate hole of his tunic and brushed it down.

“No!” Qrow jumped but Raven steadied him. “It’s a record of my battles I can’t just chop it off! That would be dishonorable at best and would tell any bandit that I lost a fight.”

“And running around with it is liable to end up with you beheaded again.”

“Can I at least keep it till we get to this temple, probably braid it with the appropriate beads and the like  _ then _ cut it off? That way I get to keep my record at least a bit.” Qrow unleashed the pull power of his pale puppy eyes.

“Gaaa!” Ozpin yanked his gaze away while ruffling his hair. “Fine!” He pulled his now mostly empty backpack on.

Raven put the brush into the backpack and brushed a finger over the back of his hand. “So what’s the plan?”

Oz grinned bashfully. “Err beyond hoping the Temple takes you two in? I don’t know. I have some friends in the Passiflora so I might work there if needed. I don’t know what you guys can do.”

They started towards the main gates, Qrow’s long locks did draw some  _ looks _ . However Ozpin had spent many years visiting so several guards recognized him. Qrow and Raven flanked him and hugged close. The former whispered. “I’ve never seen-.”

“So many people.” Raven finished.

“We’ll keep to the main roads. No point in going the back routes yet. It will draw more attention to ourselves.” Ozpin let them keep close to him, he could understand the shock. The thick throngs of people only waned but never faded. The noise and smells were quick to upset the twins who had spent their lives in the woods.

The temple hadn’t changed in the last two years. Till high white washed walls with guards at the gates. They both watched the three closely, clearly sensing the background to the twins. The temple doors were open but the high priestess was nowhere to be seen. They took off their shoes and set them in the shoe rack.

“Buildings like this are always so weird.” Raven said and poked the wooden floor with a toe. The wood of the floor was polished to a high shine. “Who has time to maintain this sort of thing?”

“Apprentices that need to learn patience is my guess.” Ozpin said, he walked through a side hall and up a flight of stairs. He slid a door open and lavender incense filled their noses. “You two should stay in here, it’s the law of the temple that any Fenrir has access to this room.”

A statue of a huge black werewolf in war form stood at the end of the room. It wore armour of heavy plate and a spear in one head. Another wolf stood behind him coiling around him that was as tall as Ozpin. The twins picked their way across the room. 

“Is that-.”

“Him?” Qrow asked with wide eyes as he looked at the platinum teeth.

“That is Fenrir yes and his mate.” Ozpin pulled off his backpack and let it against a wall. “I come by once in a while to ask him if we are related. He hasn’t answered yet.”

The twins looked down at the freshly burning incense sticks. “What are those?”

“Incense, I find them calming for praying. I’m sure others do too… You can give it a try if you want.”

The twins sat together and just looked up at the massive statue. Oz smiled, he remembered that awe the first time he saw it. As he turned away to go find the head priestess, she instead found them. He snapped to attention and bowed from his waist. “Maria. Uhh, these two are from a tribe that was shattered; they are seeking sanctuary and a new life.”

Maria turned her lupine head to the two eighteen year old Fenrir sitting before the statue. Just by looking at the long hair of both she could tell he spoke the truth. She nodded once. “Do they have any outstanding warrants?”   
“Not that we know of.”

“Sanctuary is the right of any Fenrir in any temple. You know where the bathhouse is, clean them up and bring them to the mess for dinner. By then I will have a place for the three of you to sleep.” Her silver wolf eyes flicked up and down him. “Because I get the feeling you’ve finally struck out on your own.”

Oz ran a hand through his hair and grinned. “Uhh...yeah… Um, do you have any Fenrir beads? Qrow wants to properly braid his hair before he’s willing to cut it off.”

“That is not unusual, we do have some from other bandits who weren’t as attached to their pride. They would not mind their beads being put to use at last.” Maria dipped her head and departed.

Ozpin was looking forward to the idea of a wash. “Come on you two, let's get cleaned up. He’s not going anywhere.”

The twins pulled their gaze away from the statute, they linked arms and followed Ozpin through the temple grounds. Rain had started to drizzle as they walked through the training yard. The sky was growing dark and grey. It was currently empty as a result but when they entered the bathhouse it was full of wolves in war form. Clearly there was a pre dinner cleaning ritual.

At the back of the room was a pool of steaming water with seven basins on either side for more personal cleaning. Running water was a new novel thing to the twins so they gravitated towards the pool in awe. A servant walked up to Ozpin and presented a pouch. Oz pulled it open to find beads and scraps of ribbon and leather. “Thank you.” The servant bowed and left.

The twins were undressed when he walked over to the pool and Qrow being the more adventurous one of the two. While testing the water with a toe, they could see the steam filling up. However, how hot it was needed to be tested as far as the twins were concerned. Ozpin opened his backpack and pulled out his soap, razor, brush, comb and wash cloth. He put their clothes, then his own into it and walked straight in and sat down with a moan.

Emboldened by Oz the twins joined him and shared a moan. Qrow hunkered down till it lapped around his chin. “It’s so hot~.”

“I take it you’ve never had central heating before?”

“Nope~.” Raven purred copying her brother. Their long black locks floated around them overlapping.

Ozpin found them adorable. Central heating, who would have thought? There were several other wolves in the pool, all relaxing having precleaned at the basins they soaked for the good of their muscles. Qrow and Raven noticed that everyone was in their war forms. “Why?” Raven asked.

She didn’t need to elaborate, Ozpin closed his eyes as he sank lower. “I think it’s a form of discipline.”

Now they understood, holding a war form all the time would be an effort. While not hard to take, to maintain was costly. Qrow wondered why they felt the need to be battle ready. Ozpin grabbed his comb and gathered the black locks of Qrow’s that floated his way. He started at the ends and started to work the numerous knots out.

Raven let herself relish in the hot water for a little bit longer before helping Oz. Brush in hand she started on the other side of Qrow’s hair. Between the two of them they had Qrow’s long locks cleaned up quickly. Ozpin even threw in a head massage, which turned Qrow into goo as he sat between Raven’s legs.

Ozpin turned his attention to himself as Raven braided her twin’s hair. He watched out of the corner of his eye as he stepped out of the pool and to a basin to soap and strub himself. It only took a couple minutes for him to see that the braid was some sort of history record. Raven added beads and ribbons at very dilerbate periods and the type of braid changed three times. By the time Oz was cleaned and rinsed, Qrow’s braid was finished. He paused by another werewolf. “May I borrow your knife?”

He nodded and Ozpin sat down beside the twins and offered Qrow the knife. “At your own pace.”

Qrow hesitated but took the knife and weighed it in his palm. He could see the edge was very sharp, it would have no trouble cutting through the braid. It didn’t make it feel any less like he was cutting off a limb and not hair. Like he was turning his back on the culture he had grown up with. Raven moved to sit beside him and put a hand on his thigh. “It’s okay, I’ll keep mine. We are never far from each other so my one can extend your record too.”

The younger twin nodded sharply and reached behind him. He set the blade at the base of the braid and before he lost his nerve he made a quick sharp cut. Instantly he felt the weight off his neck and that alone was strange. He brought the braid around before him, his whole life reflected in one object. Tears pricked at his eyes, he had just cut off his whole life till now. Ozpin took the knife from Qrow’s limp fingers. Neither twin stopped him from styling Qrow’s hair, Ozpin used the feathered look that Qrow’s hair naturally had. Styling it longer but still short bangs and carried that through to the back. While having the back be shorter to disguise any carry over from the braid.

“There, you’ll blend in a bit better now.” Ozpin said, his own bangs were longer but the overall style was similar. 

Qrow was still tracing over the battles in his braid. He yanked his eyes up and met Oz’s copper ones. “My neck feels weird.”

Oz reached up and brushed a thumb over the stubble along Qrow’s jaw. “You’ll get used to it.” He reached over and offered Qrow his straight razor. “Don’t forget your beard, just style it a bit, it's fine otherwise.”

“Right, I’ll soap off.” Qrow took it and got up, he moved to one of the basins to wash up. He set his braid tenderly in a hand towel but let it slowly air dry.

“I can do your hair if you like.” Ozpin offered.

“Please.” Raven turned and offered him her back.

Ozpin worked on Raven’s long feathered locks, he enjoyed how thick it was. It would make for a wonderful braid, just brushing it made him appreciate how it would look braided. Raven scrubbed the rest of herself down as he worked. She wasn’t very dirty at least compared to the other two.

They were forced to wear their old clothes when they were clean. Ozpin guided them to the mess hall, a very quiet place even with how full it was. Qrow and Raven had no idea what to do with chopsticks but Ozpin taught them quietly how to eat and what the manners were. Maria collected them from there and showed them to a room. With new garments waiting for them.

“You may have these and this room till you get on your feet.” Maria said and closed the door behind her.

Ozpin yanked his dirty clothes off and tossed them at a hamper. “So city rules, don’t run around in your birthday suit.”

The twins undressed too and put their clothes in it with his. “So what are the rules then?” Raven asked.

“Uh well, no stealing, cheating or murdering. You know the usual stuff, you can go toppless if you want but keeping your bottom half covered is wise. It’s a bit different in the red light district as you can have sex out in the open there. But otherwise indoors.”

Qrow pulled the fresh cotton breaches on and then the tunic both were grey. Ozpin and Raven had the same clothes that fit them with relative ease if not very well. Ozpin sat down on the bedroll with folded legs.

The twins instead laid down together, with Qrow behind his sister. He snuggled up against her and hugged her as he breathed deeply of her scent trying to relax. Raven asked for him. “So what’s the plan?”

Oz flopped onto his back. “Look I don’t have all the answers! I’m like  _ your _ age, heck I bet we are only a couple weeks apart. I’ve lived with a mercenary band my whole life! I’m not a city boy!” He ruffled his ashen hair furiously.

“Sorry. We are just out of our depth.”

Ozpin closed his eyes and rubbed them with the heels of his palms. “I over reacted too. I didn’t mean to shout. I am just trying to think of ways to feed ourselves, I can’t just take you to the guild hall and sign us up. We don’t have weapons, or coins and we can’t stay here forever. I could probably get a job at the Passiflora but you two need something too.”

“Can we become temple dogs? Our father was a Dire Wolf.”

“No, they don’t take wolves that were not bred on the temple grounds.” Ozpin wracked his memory for trouble Coco had gotten him into. There was one solution staring him in the face but he didn’t really want to go there… but it would make them coin fast-ish. However how would the Rhalata take two Fenrir bandit invaders? Pit fighting was a dangerous thing, he and Coco had only gone once for their seventeenth birthday. “There… is pit fighting in the undercity. It’s illegal up here but it’s a way to make quick coin. It’s… an option but we should try other things first. There is always a demand for runners but you two don’t know the city… but I suppose we could do that as a way to teach you the city. You two could follow me around doing it for a bit.”

“Pit fighting sounds good.” Qrow mumbled into his sister's hair.

“Yeah but the Rhalata will see what you two are from a kilometer away.” Oz flicked his fingers out. “I have no idea what they would do. Making noise like that in the undercity just gives me the shivers just thinking about it.”

“What are the Rhalata?” Raven asked, she could tell he was afraid of them.

“The guard doesn’t go into the undercity; the Rhalata are its’... protection force, guards and overlords. I don’t know much about them, I just have heard that nothing happens in the undercity without the Rhalata knowing. I’d rather avoid them.”

“But you said fast coin, we need that.” Raven said.

“Yeah but I don’t know if it’s worth risking getting noticed by the Rhalata. I don’t think we should rush to it. I don’t know how long Maria will give us here… I’m just not sure what to do. I could get a job at the Passiflora but that doesn’t give you two a roof over your heads. Just me and that won’t do.”

“Well could we work at this…  _ Passiflora? _ ” Raven asked as Qrow snuggled down further, his breathing started to slow. The need to sleep was nagging at her too.

Ozpin shook his head. “No, you guys haven’t done their education program. You’d have to do that first and we don’t have the coin for that… I guess I could ask if they could give you cleaning jobs.” He stretched out and turned onto his side and admired the twins. “But I guess that’s a better start then the pits, so let's try that tomorrow and just enjoy the warm beds tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair and Baker1762 for your comments.


	11. Jobs

“It’s a whore house.”

“It’s an instructional institution.”

“You really love your long words to say simple things.”

Ozpin sighed as Qrow rolled his eyes. “Look, we don’t strictly have  _ whores _ as you would call them in Taiga. They are street workers, prostitutes or in the case of the Passiflora they are called peaches. Especially in places like the Passiflora they are well educated people and would take offense at being called a whore.” He poked Qrow in the chest. “So don’t call them whores.”

Raven was still looking at the Passiflora skeptically. “And you want to work there?”

“My made my first friend here and I know he’s gone mobile so at least one position has opened up. I’ve completed their education program and have been here plenty over the last couple years. So I am on a first name basis with the Madame. It’s worth a try at least.”

The idea boggled Qrow and Raven’s minds. Sex was free, who would pay for sex? “I just don’t get it.” Raven said echoing her brother's thoughts. “Don’t parents educate their children? I mean we watched mom and dad  _ loads _ of times.”

“Well yes but parents are limited by their interests. The Passiflora teaches everything so a person can discover their own interests. Take anal sex, I’ll be surprised if your parents ever did that.”

“Why would anyone ever want to have sex up their butt?!” Qrow yelped at the idea.

“Wouldn’t that be dirty?” Raven asked.

“Not really.” Oz waved a finger letting a drip of magic into the gesture, the dirt on his finger vanished. “Even I can do cleaning and lubrication cantrips. As for why, there is an organ in males that when stimulated is  _ extremely  _ pleasurable. It can only be touched by the anus not to mention it’s a sensitive area on both sexes that can bring a lot of pleasure when treated with care.”

Qrow slowly cocked his head to the side, his jaw dropping. “I am equal parts amazed, aroused and curious.”

Oz chuckled. “Well that’s a good start.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Raven said. “YOU CAN DO MAGIC?!” She stamped a foot and flicked her hands. “That would have been useful earlier!”

“Eh, not really. Sex magic is the only magic I can do, it’s all pretty simple stuff I could probably teach you. You said your dad's a Dire Wolf which means he is half Asena so you’ve probably got more magical potential then me.” Ozpin ran a hand through his hair. They were wearing the same dull grey clothing that Maria had given them. It was clean and that was better than everything else he had. “Let’s go just let me do the talking for now.”

The twins linked arms and followed Ozpin up the walkway, as shiny as ever. Ozpin opened the door and they kept close together as the lavish room took them by surprise. Never had they seen such sheer wealth. The warm red light, red, gold, purple silks and velvets. People having sex out in the open, well that one was pretty normal for them.

Ozpin walked over to a closed side door and knocked lightly. After a moment Madame Marquise Serenity opened it, she hadn’t changed in the last few years. Still old but appearing no older, still had rich blue eyes that analyzed without flaw. He bowed to her. “Madame, I have a favour to ask of you.”

“You’ve struck out on your own, unplanned by the looks of it.” Madame Serenity’s gaze flicked up and down. “You want a job.”

“Marble left a couple weeks ago and I had hoped his position was still vacant.”

“Ah yes, he did take you for a lover.” The Madame shifted her weight back onto one foot. “You know that’s discouraged.”

“Yes well, Marble and I have gone our separate ways and it won’t happen again.”

“Hmm, he did like you best. He actually left a  _ glowing _ recommendation that should you walk in asking for a job that I should give you his.”

Ozpin couldn't control it as his brows went up and his jaw dropped. “He did?!”

“So he didn’t tell you. I guess he had a feeling you’d try to become a peach one day.”

_ Holy crap, Marble if I ever see you again I’m going to kiss you and offer myself up on whatever platter you want. _ Ozpin shook his head trying to gather his wits. “Can I have a job? I understand that I’m not experienced enough to fill his kilt but I can be a good partner to a senior.”

The Madame pursed her lips and looked over her shoulder at the two twins. She nodded at them. “Those are new faces.”

“Right of course sorry,” Oz stepped back and gestured at them. “Madame Serenity this is Raven and Qrow, my two friends. Raven, Qrow this Madame Serenity of the Passiflora. She is the matron of this fine establishment.”

Raven and Qrow shifted to stand side by side just apart enough to bow like Ozpin had. “Thank you for having us Madame.”

“Hmm.” She crooked a finger and took a step back. “Bring them in.”

Ozpin dipped his head and held the door open as the Madame vanished. Qrow and Raven stuck tight to each other as they walked into the side room. Within were two long leather couches with realistic paintings of orgys on the wall. The red light and decorations continued but this one had a bar at the end of the room.

The Madame poured four glasses of orange juice as Ozpin closed the door behind them. “What I’d love to know Ozpin, is why you bring two Fenrir bandits into my house.”

“They aren’t bandits anymore, just two people who need a job too. I know you have a small army of people to clean and that they could help with that. They are really… okay they’ve been away from their tribe for less then a week, but what better place to teach them then a place like this? The temple is housing us now, but you know they kinda live in their own world.” Ozpin took the flute of juice that the Madame offered him.

Raven thought she had a very elegant walk as she came to them offering them flutes as well. Qrow glanced over at Oz out of the corner of his eyes and copied how he was holding the flute, Raven took that cue from him. The silence stretched on as Madame Serenity collected her own glass of orange juice and sat down. The leather creaked as she settled and crossed her legs. “Well have a seat, the three of you.”

The twins stuck together with Qrow picking a corner and Ozpin ended up in the middle. He put a hand on Raven’s thigh and attempted a soothing stroke with his thumb, they were both on edge. Madame watched the three of them while sipping her juice. “Well, what can you two do?”

Qrow and Raven looked at each other, Ozpin and Madame could pick up the slightest shift in their shoulders. It was Raven to speak. “We were trained to be warriors for most of our lives. But we have done a variety of chores, some cleaning but not a great deal. We are quick studies. Our mother started us with swords at thirteen…” She really didn’t know what to say.

Silence stretched as the Madame watched them. “I take it you two are twins?”

“Yes. I am five minutes older.” Raven said.

Ozpin sipped his juice trying to control his nerves. He had no idea what the Madame was up to. He tried to study her body language but she was a blank slate, betraying nothing. She hummed and sipped her juice again. “As it happens we did just lose two laundry maids. So I do have openings. I am willing to bring you on for four days a week at six hours each. You both look strong and that is something we always need in this house. You will be paid six silver a day. Is that agreeable?”

Raven and Qrow looked to Ozpin, they had no idea if that was good. Ozpin frowned for a second but regained control of his expression quickly. “We can work with that, do I-?”

“Voila needs a new partner, she will take you on and train you in the finer details of being a peach. You are paid based on your clientele as you know.”

Ozpin did know, he had paid the fees for lessons after all and knew to tip your peaches. He nodded once. “Right, that’s agreeable. I get a local room right? Can Raven and Qrow stay with me?”

“I see nothing wrong with that. Come with me.” Madame Serenity finished her juice and set the glass down on the coffee table.

Qrow and Raven did the same as she stood up, Oz downed the rest of his in one go. He didn’t want to waste perfectly good juice. The Madame took them up the staircase and then to a back staircase away from the ‘work’ rooms. The floor they ended up on was much more cramped then the ones before, with seven single doors lining a hall. Madame led them down to the end and pulled a key off her belt. She unlocked the door and opened it. “This one has been empty since Marble and Amrynn purchased their own home. It may be a bit dusty.” She stepped out of their way.

Ozpin went first taking the room in. A king size bed took most of the space, it didn’t have a mattress but was just a box frame. He wondered where the mattress got to, probably somewhere useful. Beds did get a lot of wear in this house. There was a dresser and wardrobe pushed up against one wall, with a side door that lead to a wash closet. The floor creaked as he picked his way over to the window, ducking under empty clothes lines that were hung across the steeple ceiling.  _ We must be in the attic. You never mentioned this Marble, but I guess that explains why you lived out of the Passiflora. _ He pulled the curtains slowly open to stir up as little of the thick layer of dust as possible, then opened the window. The fresh air and breeze was very welcome in the dusty room.

Qrow and Raven had picked a corner to stand in, still glued together. Ozpin turned to the Madame and asked. “What about a mattress?”

“I’ll order a new one, I wasn’t going to let a perfectly good one go to waste in here. Cleaning this up is your responsibility, you’ll find supplies in the washing room. You don’t need to come but you can, if you would follow me twins.”

They did and Ozpin lingered close behind them, trying to offer silent support. This had to be a huge change for them. Madame Serenity took them to a large back room. The air was thick with heat and humidity as coppers; large copper basins that were around the size of half a barrel were constantly filled with water and brought to a boil. Beside those were again wide bottom barrels but with no tops, like a tub. Women worked all over the room, some soaking items, others taking laundry out to dry. Other stoking fires but most of them were dollying. The action of swishing the laundry around to dislodge the dirt and filth of the laundry that had been soaked the night before. The people working were all topless, wearing only loose short cotton skirts.

“Miss Goodwill, I have two more sets of muscles for you.” Madame Serenity called out.

A short stout broad woman of pale skin and ginger air with equal harsh features stepped away from a mangler that two other women were manning and turned her attention to the Madame. She rose a brow at the two. “Charity cases Serenity? That’s not like you.”

“They rather walked straight into my lap, it’s my understanding that they will help with the manual labour. Not thin waifs out of the undercity.” She gestured to the twins.

Miss Goodwill put her hands on her broad hips. The twins were a bit daunted by the hard core of muscle she had. “Well tops off, let me see you.”

Qrow and Raven were quick to obey, pulling their tunics off and Ozpin held them for them. Miss Goodwill walked up and prodded Qrow in the belly, his core barely gave at her poke. The six pack and the intercostal muscles of his ribs were touched as she walked around to look at his back. She did the same to Raven. “They ain’t labours Serenity, warriors or peaches. Much too pretty to be anything else.”

“They said they are quick studies and they appeared healthy and strong enough not to break after a day working.”

Miss Goodwill pursed her thin lips and stepped away looking them up and down. Qrow could feel the humidity gather on his skin, he was already getting hot and they weren’t even working yet. “Fine, they look sturdy if nothing else. How many days do I get them?”

“Four days at six hours each.”

Miss Goodwill scoffed.

“They are new, I felt giving them a period to adjust would be appropriate.”

“Fine fine.” She waved a hand dismissing it. “When do they start?”

Madame Serenity looked at the twins. “Tomorrow? Six in the morning?”

“We’re fine with dawn.” Raven said.

“Cat got your tongue boy?” Miss Goodwill barked.

Qrow startled. “I have nothing to add, she is my twin. We speak for each other.”

“Ah  _ that _ kind of twins. Will I know to have you two work together.”

“Do we have a spare king mattress? They will be staying with my new hire Ozpin in Marbles old room.”

“I’ve got one that my girls stuffed yesterday with hay. It’s not the wool that box is made for but it will do if they need something tonight.” The ginger haired woman said.

“That will do.”

“Come on them.” She spun on her heel and set off at a quick walk.

The twins shot off after her. She had their mother's tone when her temper was on the short side.

Ozpin moved to follow but Serenity stopped him. “Come, I think Voila is in the waiting room.” Oz reluctantly followed her to the waiting room. It had several couches, a bed in one corner as well as a table heavy with fresh fruit and drinks. Alcohol was forbidden as it inhibited performance. Five Passiflora peaches were sitting about, some nibbling on tarts while they read. Two others were laying lutes together while Voila was having a nap on the round bed in the corner.

“Voila I have your second.”

The tall blonde opened her blue eyes and sat up with a yawn and stretched. Her eyes rested on Oz and a wide smile filled her face. “Oh Oz! This is lovely, Marble has always sung your praises.” She got up and strode over, she took his hands and kissed his cheeks. “How nice of you to join us. Though we’ve never employed a werewolf before.”

The other peaches glanced up from their entertainment. Ozpin felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as they scrutinized him. “Well Marble left me a good recommendation so he thinks I have the balls to be your equals.”

“Marble was the best of us, if he thinks you’ll be good then I have faith in him. When do you start?”

“I guess when you think I’m ready to work with you.”

Madame Serenity spoke up. “He’s already completed the entirety of our program, I’m pairing him with you so you can further teach him bedside manner. The fine art of reading people.”

“Oh that will save us time, it’s nice to have someone who's already educated. Come and sit with me and we’ll go over our hard no’s. Thank you Madame I will take it from here.” Voila pulled Ozpin over towards the bed.

The Madame left as Ozpin and Voila sat down on the bed. The blonde cast her long straight hair over her shoulder. The bed was very soft under him, a cotton sheet of a very high thread count. “I’ll begin. My first hard no, is no blood play.”

“Agreed, um… no blood, piss or fecal matter.” Ozpin set the twins' tunics in his lap.

“Agreed. No piercings or fire play.”

“I’m fine with both of those, but only temporary piercings.”

“Nothing that leaves scars.”

“Same, no hook suspension.”

“No bondage with chains, leather and rope only.”

“Agreed and same… it would depend but I heal fast so some level of whipping or impact play would be fine. It just occurred to me that leaves no scars is very different for me. Nothing with silver though. No toys or decorations.”

Voila hummed then blushed. “Okay I have a question, I’ve never been with a male werewolf. Is knotting a thing?”

Ozpin turned as red as a tomato and yelped. “NO!”

“Really?”

“NO!... I don’t know. Heck why are you even asking that?! Sex is just the same at least in human form and I’ve never seen any werewolves do it in any other form! Just… ugh no. If any customer asks just tell them no! I’m not being a fetish catch!”

Voila hummed. “Ah well fair enough. This is a good start. It also means I don’t have to give you any extra training. Come join me in my room, so we can learn each other before we have any customers.”

* * *

Qrow and Raven set the hay mattress down in the box. They had been given a mattress pad and sheet to put on it. Then left to their own devices. The twins made the bed and used the supplies they had been pointed at to dust the room. The wind helped clear the dust and scent associated with it. Then they sat down on the edge of the bed, it wasn’t very comfy. Oz's bag sat in the corner of the room, with their tunics on it.

“We could go get our clothes from the temple.” Qrow said softly.

“I guess, the city is so busy I am not sure I want to go without Oz. I think we’d get lost.”

“You’re probably right.” Qrow took his breeches and boots off and laid down. “Rest with me?”

That earned him a smile, Raven stripped and slid up to him and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat. It was calming in a very fundamental way, to not lose him to a woman of the tribe made all this newness worth it. Or to be taken from him by expectations and tradition. Qrow’s arm came up around her to hold her, sensing or sharing her discomfort and fear.

The wind cooled them as they enjoyed each other's company. Eventually Raven asked. “Do you think we made the right choice?”

“Yes.”

“That was quick.”

“We wouldn’t know so much if we had stayed. Just this place, we had no idea something like it could exist. Ozpin is really nice and gave up his family to help us. We’ve gotten really lucky with him. If we had gone back or waited, well next time we could have been killed. Mom and Dad gave the scatter order, they probably even knew we wanted to try a different lifestyle. So I don’t think they’d be mad at us for leaving. We can go find them if we need them, but I want to see more of the world first.”

“I suppose, I know that we’ve been talking about it for years but talking and doing are two different things.” Raven reached out and hugged him tightly. “I guess I’m just getting cold feet.”

Qrow squeezed her. “Don’t worry about it, we are together and that is what is important.”

* * *

Ruby liked learning, she  _ hated _ that the professor liked to hover over her shoulder as she practiced writing. That said Leonardo Lionheart was far too timid to be threatening to her. He was an Asena that Lord Rose had summoned from Mistral to educate his grand daughters and was half faunus. His lion tail had a habit of flicking back and forth when he was nervous, which was all the time. The crimson haired girl had only taken a couple days to become proficient at the language. Now he was teaching her and her sister pros and vocabulary and how to be elegant with words.

So they had started on poetry of all things. Though why sonnets and not haiku to get moving was something that she would like to know. Well they had touched on them but went through them so fast Ruby was left spinning. Or maybe it was that Yang had already gotten a grasp of the simpler forms and Leonardo did not want to go back. Yang was kneeling beside her, writing her own essay interpretation of the Great Dance of Asena and Fenrir. Ruby was a little envious of how regal her sister looked in her fine kimono. Her hold upen the brush was light as she smoothing wrote in neat columns.

Ruby turned her attention back to her own page. She thought her writing was good, tidy uniform figures going down the page. With a sigh she finished her essay with a few more runes then set her brush down. She massaged her hand and wrist.

Leonardo looked down at it over her shoulder as they waited for the ink to dry. “You found it boring didn’t you?”

“The dissection of the language was interesting but I think the format reduced the impact of the tale.” Ruby said, trying to think of more complex ways to say what she thought.

“How would you have it be written?”

“A ballad like Beowulf.”

“Hmm, very astute. In truth I believe the Fenrir’s have a version of the tale that is a ballad. But then they prefer to accompany their tales with excesses of drink so I doubt they’d appreciate the finer points of a sonnet.”

“But it is about fighting, dancing and sex. A ballad would be more in spirit with the content of the tale. It isn’t about two people talking, it is an expression of passion.”

“Hmm, a very interesting interpretation Ruby.” Leonardo walked around her and removed the place holders on the scroll and rolled it up the ink having dried. “How are you doing Yang?”

“Just finished. I liked it, but now that Ruby said it I think she is right. It would be better as a ballad.” She didn’t have to massage her hand like her sister, she was getting used to the large quantities of writing.

Leonardo frowned. “Do not forget you are Asena not the savage Fenrir, our ways are superior and more refined. Do not speak well of them.”

Ruby felt a growl rising in her chest, she remembered how kindly Rhea and Romulus treated her, savage was  _ not _ how she would ever describe the Fenrir. Yes they had a very war oriented culture but that did not make them savage.

Yang rolled up her scroll and offered it to their professor. “Is that all for today professor?”

“Yes, I wish to show these to Lord Rose. You have the rest of the day to yourselves my ladies.” He bowed to them and departed.

Yang watched Ruby sneer at Leonardo’s back but waited till he had slid the door shut behind him and for his steps to fade. “You really need to not sound so hostile all the time.”

“The Fenrir tribe I was with was perfectly kind to me. They were just as cultured just in a different way, I liked listening to their stories and music. Savage is  _ not _ how they were.”

“To be fair you’ve only met one tribe, for all you know other tribes are worse.”

Ruby pursed her lips, her sister did have a point. “That doesn’t make it any less of a gross generalization.”

“Look at you picking up formal language.”

“It’s not that complicated Yang.” Ruby got up and brushed her kimono down to make sure the creases were falling properly. She disliked the sash around her middle, it was a lavender base with red trim.

Yang did the same, her kimono was the same cut only lilac and yellow with a flora pattern embroidered on it. “You have picked it up faster than I did.”

That made Ruby pause, the mere idea that she was better at something then Yang was almost inconceivable. “Really?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah, you just burned through the basics and went through the haiku’s so fast I was a little bit stunned. So I didn’t say anything at the time.”

Ruby hugged herself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make a fool out of you.”

Yang stepped up to her and gave her a hug. “You didn’t, honestly it was nice to be beaten by you at something. Made me feel less like a jerk.”

Ruby returned the embrace. “You’re not a jerk, I just get jealous over how healthy you’ve always been.”

“I know. Come on, let's go for a walk.”

Arm in arm the sisters headed out and did a slow walk through the garden. Fall was in full swing but it had yet to snow, the garden was still very green as the most hardy vegetables remained but otherwise it was very dull. Thankfully the walkways were cobbled and mud free. As they came to the back courtyard they spotted Lord Rose and Hazel sitting on a patio sharing what appeared to be tea.

Softly so her voice wouldn’t carry Ruby asked. “Do you like him?”

“Yes, I’m waiting on his judgment but if he wants to marry, I’ll say yes.”

“Well that’s good, I don’t have to feel guilt about putting you in this position in the first place.” Ruby said.

“Grandfather will probably find you a match too you know.”

“I don’t want one.”

Yang steered them back through the garden way from the two lords. “Really?” She finally asked.

“Yeah, I really liked Qrow and Raven, heck for the little I knew him I like Ozpin. If I had to mate I’d rather go and find them.”

“But-.”

“Don’t worry about it Yang. I’m not going to do anything stupid like running off. I just have no interest in an arranged marriage.”

Yang could imagine the drama this was going to cause. She glanced over at some curly dock before saying. “I guess those two bandits really were good to you.”

“Qrow and Raven, yes they were. They are extremely kind people, who were just in a situation they didn’t know how to get out of.”

They walked in silence back towards the lords after that. Yang and Ruby bowed to them, before Yang drew away as Hazel stood. She took his hands when he offered them and leaned up as he bent down and kissed his cheek. “Good afternoon my lord.”

“And to you my lady.” Hazel dipped his head. “How were your lessons?”

“Very good, my sister is very talented so listening to her ideas was inspiring.” Yang said as Hazel sat back down and she sat on one of his thighs.

Ruby blushed at the complement. “That is maybe going a bit fair Yang.”

“I meant what I said, you’re better at that stuff then I am.”

“Learn to take the compliment graciously Lady Ruby.” Hazel advised.

That only deepened Ruby’s blush. “I will try.”

Lord Rose watched the exchange as he prepared a pipe of peace weed. He put the long tip on his lip and snapped his fingers, a small pale flame flicked to life at the end of his thumb. He breathed in drawing the flame into the end of the pipe. Then exhaled a few puffs till the leaves slowly smoldered. Then flicked his hand making the fire on his thumb extinguish. 

Ruby was enraptured by the small display of magic. She couldn’t help but lean in and watch. 

Lord Rose couldn’t help but notice he had the same eyes as his granddaughter even if her hair was a much more vibrant red. “As your mother ever tried to teach you magic?” He drew a long draft on the pipe.

“No.”

Lord Rose exhaled and Ruby found the scent smoothing and soft. “Good academics can be a sign of magical aptitude.” 

The silver eyed woman blinked once before catching onto his suggestion. “You think I could learn magic?”

“Easy test, hold out your hand.”

Ruby did, at his prompting she cupped it. Lord Rose snapped his fingers again this time with a flourish of his wrist. A small orange fire ball appeared in the palm of his hand. “Fire is a tricky beast, too little energy and it will go out. Too much and you’ll burn. It takes practice to create the heat but keep it away from your skin.” He reached out and turned his palm.

Ruby startled and her other hand snapped up but she caught the flame between them. It hovered above her skin, it was warm but comfortably. Her eyes went wide as the flame reflected in them.

Lord Rose smiled for the first time that Ruby could recall, it was a nice homely smile. “Well I’ll be. You may be a tiny girl but it seems like you’re a born bender.” He blew out a long gust of smoke and the fire in Ruby’s palms grew then faded back to its regular size.

“Huh?” Both girls asked.

Lord Rose leaned back and called out. “Summer!”

Within a minute, Summer, Taiyang and Lady Rose came out. Upon seeing Ruby Summer clapped her hands together with a yell of delight. “Oh my baby girl!” She raced over and took Ruby’s hands just admiring the flame between them.

“How is it your girls don’t know what bending is?”

“Well I could never do it so I never brought it up.” Summer said, stepping away and then hugging Ruby from the side.

Lady Rose concealed her smile behind a hand. “It seems that it skipped a generation Shaw.” She stepped over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy now?”

Lord Shaw Rose turned his head and kissed his wife. “Very much.”

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Ruby said.

“Bending is a bloodline trait, but Summer never showed the aptitude and we never managed to have another child. I was worried it had died out with me.” Shaw visibly relaxed to everyone, like some great weight had been taken off his shoulders. “Exhale and drop your hands.”

Ruby did and the fire went out. She was a little sad to see it go, it had been cool to hold. She looked up at her dad who was smiling proudly. At least both her parents were happy with her.

Lord Rose drew again on his pipe. “Tomorrow we will start on bending lessons. I have a lot to teach you Ruby, I’ll be happy to finally have someone to pass the Clan Rose techniques too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: MAHAHAHA! I've finally found a spot to use bending! That's been a long time wish of mine. Plus knocking on the forth wall was fun. Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair and Bakes for your comments.


	12. Not Worth Conscripting

Werewolves laid tangled together. Raven on Ozpin’s chest, her long black locks spread over her hips and Oz’s chest. Qrow taking up what space Raven didn’t, Ozpin’s arms around them both. They had finished their first four day work week and were exhausted that not even the dawn light leaking around the thin curtain stirred them. Laundry was back breaking, hot, sweaty and just generally unpleasant work. Leaving the twins exhausted whenever they finished. Ozpin wasn’t much better, word had gotten out that Marble’s replacement was his favourite student. With Viola at his side he was just as busy as the twins.

Ozpin’s stomach growled causing all three of them to groan. “No.” Qrow groaned and snuggled tighter. “I’m too tired to be hungry.”

“Speak for yourself.” Ozpin grumbled not opening his eyes.

“You can’t be as tired, you get to have sex all day.” Raven mumbled.

“You two clearly haven’t had enough sex to know how exhausting that can be.” Oz patted the rumps of the twins. “Especially when your teacher is a slave master of technique.” His stomach rumbled again. “Come on, food. Then we need to hit the main gates for running jobs.”

Qrow was the first to move off the oh so comfy pillow that was Ozpin. His bones felt like they creaked as he sat up, he never remembered being this tired before. Their bedroom hadn’t changed from when they started. None of them had the time or energy to make it more livable. The twins were happy to use Ozpin as a pillow and Oz felt no need for one either. Qrow staggered to his feet and pulled the curtains open followed by opening the window. The fresh, city air got the two on the bed moving.

Qrow shielded his eyes and looked out to see people already carrying laundry out to dry in the wind and sun. Life in the city did seem to start early no matter who you were. The room they were in was being taken out of Ozpin’s pay. Only ten gold a month but the twins only made what end up being seven gold and four silver in a month. Once they figured that out the room seemed very expensive to them. “What was that you said about the main gate?”

Raven stayed leaning on Oz as he sat up, he likewise left a hand on her hip. “Running jobs. Errands. We can use it to make some more money and teach you two about the city.”

Raven yawned. “It’s a good idea, it will be nice to do something that’s not standing for hours on end.”

With yet more yawning and weariness, they got up and dressed. In their own gear as not to broadcast they had just had a stay over in the temple. They had breakfast at the Passiflora which helped with the yawning and got some sugar into their bloodstreams. When they arrived merchants were already shipping items into the city, couriers were already running about. Ozpin paused to buy them three maps, which he shared out.

“Now what?” Qrow asked.

Oz pointed at a table that had several people already sitting at it. “I sit there till a job walks up, then we deliver it together.”

* * *

Ruby snuggled down into her bedding, it was getting cold and the first gift she was given by her grandfather was a thick heavy wool blanket. Her room was sparsely decorated but what was there was lavish. What she didn’t enjoy though was sleeping alone. Having to provide all of her own heat wasn’t fun. Her personal servant crept into the room and started to open the windows. She curled up as she heard the wood sliding against itself. The sunlight filled the room as did a chilling wind. “Please close them Mary.”

“Time to get up my lady, the fresh air will help. Lord and Lady Rose are already breaking their fast. You have bending lessons.”

“But it’s cold.”

“Lord Rose’s gift is fire, I am sure you won’t stay that way.”

With Mary’s help Ruby got up and ready for the day. She escorted Ruby to the dining room where her grandparents were having tea with her parents. “Good morning.” She bowed to them before taking a seat.

“Good morning Ruby.” Lord Rose said warmly.

It still stunned her how her grandfather had done a complete one eighty with how he treated her. Where once there was stony silence and hard thin smiles, kindness had replaced them. Ruby just hoped that she didn’t do anything to disappoint him.

* * *

The melee below her was fantastic, even if no one was allowed to kill each other. Beside her sat Clover and beside him his wife and Queen Winter. Beyond her was their father, who was watching the spectacle with detached interest. Weiss watched Clover massage the stump of his left hand. The story of that always made her sad even if it was a bit cute. Clover had been a foreign thief that had tried to steal a map of the kingdom. Winter had caught him and locked him up for a month, she went down and talked to him almost every day. In the end Winter had ordered his hand removed then had him packed off back to Taiga.

The Princeling returned three months later with a dowry of his own and asked for Winter’s hand in marriage. To everyone’s shock she agreed. When Weiss asked him why he came back, he would say.

“Because I knew she loved me.”

“How?”

“Because if she hadn’t she would have chopped my head off.”

Weiss smiled just thinking about, Winter had even chopped his non dominant hand off. When you looked at it like Winter couldn’t just allow a foreign thief to walk free it was really very sweet of her sister. The princess returned her attention to the melee. One combatant always stood out, she had been watching him for years.

He stood at a meter and ninety eight centimeters tall. Weiss only knew the exact numbers because she had finally gathered up the courage to steal into the colosseum to pull his file herself a few weeks ago, he was the only one of his kind so finding it hadn’t been hard. It was too bad a name hadn’t been listed, just a number. The lack of information had been frustrating after two years of just admiring him from the affair. He was the finest gladiator of Atlas, even now he dominated the arena. His tower shield and sword caught the sunlight as he charged and cleaved through his opponents. At this distance she couldn’t make out the colour of his eyes but there was one thing that always drew her attention.

A snarling black wolf head’s tattoo on his right shoulder blade. Just looking at it made her press her legs together in forbidden desire. Fenrir were the lowest of the low in Atlas. They were forbidden to mate outside of their species and were only used for canon fodder and menial labour. Weiss didn’t know why but the idea of laying with such a person made her insides ache with want. She hoped that her sister wouldn’t drag him into the incoming mess, it would be a shame to lose him on the front lines.

Winter stood and clapped her hands twice. Below them the gladiators all stopped fighting. “Return to your quarters, you will be collected for military transfer as we are ready for you.”

Weiss’ heart skipped a beat. “What about the Fenrir?”

Winter scoffed as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. “He’s staying of course, I have no use for a berserker yet.”

Weiss let out a little sigh of relief, her favourite gladiator was safe for just a little bit longer. Clover stood and offered his wife his arm. They led the way out of the viewing box, Weiss’ father stepped up and offered his arm. Weiss took it but did not look at him. He was human, her mother had only married him because he brought several large Dust mines with him. Clover was also human but he had also brought an alliance with Vale so she could stomach him more easily.

It had galled their esteemed Herne mother to mate with a human and take him for king. However they had a city to heat, so Jacques Schwachopf had been allowed into the family. Willow Schnee had drilled it into her youngest daughter's head to take a werewolf mate. Two dilutions of their noble bloodline was two too many. Still her mother would probably turn in her grave if she knew that Weiss wanted to mate with a Fenrir.

“Did you enjoy the show, my dearest daughter?” Jacques asked.

“It was rather like every other melee father.” Weiss pulled the collar of her coat closed as they departed the colosseum out into the cold street.

“Spent it fantasizing over that Fenrir then.”

Weiss was grateful she had learned to control her blush years ago. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you don’t.”

As they entered the carriage her father dropped the conversations. Winter had already chastised her at length about the unhealthy base born nature of the Fenrir. They were noble Herne, a Fenrir was beneath them. That didn’t stop Weiss from dreaming though, she was eighteen now and Winter had been lining up suitors for her since she was sixteen. The lavish carriage lurched into motion as Weiss picked at a navy blue cushion. At home in the palace Neptune would await her, the scrawny Asena princling from Mistral. He didn’t interest her, all pomp and no substance but she’d have to play her part till she could let him down politely.

* * *

Ruby hacked and coughed so hard she curled up as her grandfather held her tight. She didn’t see his fearful expression as he could feel her ribs contracting with the effort behind the cough. They had been practicing bending forms but Ruby hadn’t managed to produce even a whiff of fire on her own yet. It had only taken half an hour of the exercise before Ruby was attempting to cough up her own lungs.

Summer raced out into the training yard. “What happened?!”

“I do not know she just started coughing.”

Ruby had started to cry, she was coughing so hard. Summer pulled her towards her and lifted her chin so Ruby could see her. “Look at me baby girl, breathe with me.”

Ruby took a gulp of air in time with her mother as her chest shook with the wish to cough then let it out with her. Again and again, slowly the attack faded but she was exhausted. Lord Rose gave her a cloth to clean her face with.

“I think that is enough for today father.” Summer helped Ruby to her feet.

“I agree, take her to bed. I'll think of ways to adjust my lessons for her.”

Ruby didn’t fight it as her mother took her to her room and helped her undress. She could hear it start to rain outside of her windows. When she was settled in bed Summer put a hand on her forehead and frowned. “I think you have a cold, get some rest while I get your father.”

The petite woman just shut her eyes and let the world go dark.

* * *

The rain drove Ozpin, Qrow and Raven home. It had been a good day of errand running and learning the city. Ozpin had given them the earnings and they bought another set of clothes for themselves. While Ozpin had splurged and bought them a wool duvet for the bed. The three sat on their bed nude playing cards.

“I can’t wait till we can get house wear.” Ozpin said as he put down a few cards in a row.

“Like, casual stuff?” Raven asked unfamiliar with the term.

“Warm stuff you don’t wear outside, just for reading, eating and hobbies.”

“Oh that sounds nice.” Qrow said, he looked out the window. They had closed it so the breeze didn’t chill them. “This rain though, looks like it will be here for a while.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure what we are going to do. We don’t have rain clothes and getting sick would be really bad.”

“I think it’s better to be poor and play it safe.” Raven said.

“I agree.” Ozpin hummed as Qrow played a few more cards.

“There must be indoor fun things we can do in this city.” The pale eyed man said.

“Well we should stick with cheap things, I’d offer sex but I want another day or two without someone tugging on my cock.”

The twins laughed. “No rush Oz, you have been looking pretty worn out.”

Ozpin scoffed. “I just need to get used to it, like you two I’m only on duty four days a week.”

“So sex work isn’t all it’s cracked up to be?” Raven asked.

“I do enjoy it but I wouldn’t want to make a career out of it. It makes me miss hiding out in trees spying on you two.”

They all laughed at that, Raven played her cards and it went back around to Ozpin. Qrow spoke up as Ozpin drew a card. “Should we think about making saving up to join the guild our goal? Mercenary work is something we all know how to do.”

Ozpin and Raven nodded as the former said. “Yeah, I’ll take shooting people with a long bow and traveling over being at the whims of customers any day.”

“Cool, at least that gives us something to focus on.”

* * *

Weiss trailed her fingertips over the leather bindings of books as she walked slowly through the palaces’ library. It was her favourite room in the whole palace. The smell of books most older than herself, the worn leather couches. It was her little piece of heaven.

“You’re drifting again.”

Weiss closed her pale blue eyes as Neptune spoke. Of course he had to shatter her peace. “Look Neptune you’re a nice man but-.”

“Not interested, I figured that out a month ago but I don’t see why we can’t be friends.”

She turned to look at the thin tall Asena. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “I’ve got a girlfriend at home, this is just to make your sister and my parents happy.”

“At least you’re brave enough to have a lover.”

“I’ll cover for you if you need it.”

A smile fluttered over her lips. “Thank you, I think I’ll take you up on that.”

* * *

Taiyang pressed a hand to his little runt’s head. She was burning up with fever, he already had a pot of tea steeping and honey on the side. “I’ll stay with her tonight, this is worse then it’s been in years.”

“I’m sorry, I did not realize she was so frail.” Lord Rose said, he was lingering by the door.

“It’s not your fault, she’s always been sickly.” Taiyang pet her head, the sweat was already starting to gather on it. “If you could summon something for dinner I’d appreciate it.”

Lord Rose bowed to Taiyang. “Of course.”

* * *

Weiss pulled her hood down low and held her scarf in place as she crept through the colosseum. The quarters had been emptied as the fighters had been moved in droves to a military training camp. Even the guards had been reduced to just two, both of which had turned in for the night.

Her thick dress rubbed against her legs as she checked room after room. The worry that her sister had changed her mind started to sink in but no, at the end of a long hall behind a heavy door she found him.

The room was a dull square with a large bed shoved into one corner. Her Fenrir man was laying on his side with his back to the door. The wool duvet was pulled up around his neck. He turned as Weiss shut the door behind her with a low thud.

His eyes took her breath away, such a dark blue like the sea. She didn’t break eye contact as she pulled her hood down. She took a few steps that looked more confident then she felt. Weiss discarded her cloak, then scarf. He didn’t speak as she removed her dress and panties. She turned timidly to face him, suddenly self conscious of her small breasts. His eyes betrayed nothing but he pulled the duvet back in a clear invitation.

She approached him timidly and slipped onto the bed, she could feel the mattress was hay but it was clean. He moved over her, drawing the duvet over them both again. Weiss reached up and traced her hands through the stumble of his beard. She heard a deep purr from his chest. “Is this okay?”

Her Fenrir turned his head to show her his throat. Weiss bit her lip as with a feather light touch she traced twin thin long dull red scars under his jaw. “Oh they… I’m sorry.”

He turned his blue gaze back upon her and Weiss tentatively leaned up and kissed him. He did not deepen it or change the simple kiss. Weiss wondered if he even knew what a kiss was. “I want to lay with you.” She whispered.

That got a more clear response, he dipped his head down and started to kiss her neck. Weiss moaned as his beard tickled her skin as he kissed. She attempted to spread her legs but earned a growl. “I don’t-.”

A large hand grabbed her side and with a little prompt she turned over to lay on her front. Her heart pounded with excitement, she knew lesser wolves mated like this. His lips were hot on her spine and her toes curled as the feeling was more intense then having her breasts played with. She looked up for a brief moment at the head board. Carved into the wood was _James._ Was that his name? Or was it from someone who had used this room before? She shut her eyes tight and tried to hold the moaning cry in as he nipped her back gently. He was only half way down and she could feel her core dripping. She gasped out sofly. “Are you James?”

She could feel the short sharp nod against her back. Weiss moaned as he returned to kissing her back, down and down. “That feels so good James.”

James hummed happily, he guided her legs apart with a hand and drew her hips up. Weiss’s cheeks burned, she was sure he was studying her. Face down in the mattress, arse up in the air for him. It was so base and dirty, but it only made her more aroused. She bit the pillow as he gently parted the lush red folds of her labia apart. Embarrassment made her cheeks burn but it was forgotten as his fingers teased her vulva. When he pressed two in and pushed against her front wall she couldn’t stop the high. “Ah!” That escaped her.

Then he did it again and again. Weiss scrambled and gasped, yelling her pleasure without restraint. Gosh she was glad the walls and door were thick. She could feel that pleasure that was so hard to stoke within herself with just her fingers grow and grow. Till it snapped and bloomed through her body all the way down to her toes. Weiss panted into the bedding, only for something very board to be pushed against her core. She turned and her eyes widened at the erect cock that his kilt had hid in the arena.

Weiss looked up and met his eyes, he tilted his head to the side slightly. The ice blue eyed woman took a couple deep breaths to calm her anxiety. “Yeah, please just go slow. I've not done this before.”

She saw a flash of _something_ in his eyes, he was hard to read but her head snapped forward as he started to push into her. It hurt, it ached and yet… Weiss gathered up the pillow and bit into it. His fingers dug into her hips as he pressed deeper and deeper into her. She couldn’t stop the squeak that escaped her as the pain heightened for a sharp moment. James leaned down and kissed her shoulder in apology. Weiss could barely grasp that his hips had yet to meet hers. He let her catch her breath. “I’m okay.” She eventually managed, then cried out as he moved again, pulling back just a centimeter before surging forward.

The velvet wet walls of her sex protested loudly against the violent invasion but he did it again and again. Till with a long groan of his own their hips were flush against each other. Weiss panted under him, he felt so hard inside of her. She could feel the head of his cock pressed tight to her cervix, it hurt a little but he rolled his hip and the wetness of her made it feel good. Weiss reached down and pressed a hand to her pelvis trying to massage her aching walls from the outside. James grumbled and bucked sharply. The little Herne gasped and cried out. “Sorry just-Ah!” She panted as he rocked again with another grunt. Weiss wondered if wolf sounds were the only ones that he could manage.

James bent down and pulled the duvet over them, a hand moved to wrap around her hips. The angle changed and Weiss whimpered as he kissed her shoulders again, he used his free hand to move her long white locks out of the way. He went on patiently kissing, till Weiss regained her breath.

Then he began to thrust again, Weiss moaning and panting along with his own grunts and moans. The meaty sound of their hips impacting was so lewd in Weiss’s ears, the position felt almost humiliating to the thinking part of her brain but the rest absolutely adored it. The strength of his body felt so good focused on her, not some weak human or thin Asena. “Oh oh oh!” She yelped with each thrust.

In response they got harder and deeper, he started to pull her hips in time with his thrusts. Weiss felt the pleasure build in her, take over her. He seemed to like it when she was noisy, so she let her sounds free to echo around the room and was rewarded when the long strokes turned back into short sharp bucks. She could not think as she threw her weight onto his strokes, her insides hurt and it felt like he had taken every millimeter she had to offer for himself.

All the warning she had was that first smaller throb before he yanked her to him and held her still. Then they came deeply and large, Weiss’s orgasm rocked her body as his cock pulsed long and hard, massaging her straining core as he filled her with his seed. Over and over the heavy throbs came, Weiss’s thighs quivered as he bit the curve of neck to shoulder and held her tight in place. She shut her eyes, not aware of how long it lasted only how good it felt. To be filled by a mate was a satisfaction she hadn’t known she was missing in her life. She could feel the tell tale puncture of canines into her neck, but in her bliss she couldn’t care. If this was what it was like to mate with a Fenrir, it had ruined her for any other males.

James felt a little guilty as he eased his canines out of her flesh, it was not a deep bite but he hadn’t been able to help himself in the moment. Her scent alone made him heady and lustful, marking her as his had been instinct. He couldn’t help but moan as her clenching walls tugged another pulse of semen from him. James shifted wrapping his arms around her and guiding her down so he could lay carefully atop her and not part from her. More instincts whispered to keep inside her for as long as possible, he saw no reason to ignore them.

Weiss purred as the heat from his body warmed her sweat slick skin. She liked that he kept inside of her, it appealed to her most base fantasies. His scent enveloped her, ironwood trees, male musk, sweat with just a hint of blood underneath. He nuzzled her neck and they rested together.

Very slowly he went soft and only then did he move, but not far just to shift most of his weight off of her. He kept an arm and leg over her. Weiss eventually turned so she could kiss his chest as she dozed, sated and boneless. James' hands returned to exploring her body, she moved up to kiss him. Long slow lessons that he happily purred into. However nothing so good could last forever and Weiss heard the great clock tower chime out three in the morning. She withdrew from another long kiss. “I have to go, the servants get up in two hours and I need to wash and get some sleep before they come to wake me.”

His mournful whine broke her heart. She kissed him again but pulled away when he pressed for more. “Don’t worry, I’ll be back when I can get away again.”

James sadly moved and let her go, though watching his seed drip in long strings from her was oddly satisfying. Weiss went to her clothing and attempted to clean the mess moving had made on her thighs. His scent so strong on her made her yearn to go back so he could do it all over again. It was very thick as well, she had a feeling it wouldn’t all drip from her body in a timely manner. So she ended up folding a second handkerchief and putting it in her panties when she pulled them on. It wouldn’t be comfortable but it would help contain the scent. She didn’t want anyone else catching a whiff of it after all, the trouble she’d get into would put her in the middle of a scandal for months! That and she could hide the handkerchief more easily than panties and keep it for herself when she wanted to stoke her imagination. She watched her lover as she dressed.

James waited till she was finished before getting up and kissing her again. “I’ll be back, I don’t know when but soon. The Queen is leaving you here so you don’t have to worry about getting conscripted.” Weiss drew away and opened the heavy door.

James reached out and caught her hand, another long kiss this time with another mournful whine. Weiss gave him a small kiss when the first was over. “I’ll come back. I promise.” James let her go and she was gone in an instant. He had no idea who she was but had seen her come to his fights many times over the years. He wished the masters hadn’t cut out his vocal cords, he was just thankful that they had done such a bad job of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Fun fact for the day Schwachopf is German for dickhead. Blame Fluffy the Beowolf for that one. :P  
> Thank you too: Fluffy_the_beowolf, Midnight_Beowolf, Mysty_Sinclair and Baker1762 for your comments!


	13. Irony

The private meeting chamber in the palace of Atlas was a white warmed by gold in the pillars. The ceiling was painted in the consultation of the werewolves, Fenrir chasing Asena across the sky in his eternal savagery. Herne guiding Lugh through a hunt. It was by far Weiss’s favourite part of the room. The centerpiece was a round large oak table with oak chair plush to make them comfortable.

Weiss was sitting down across from her sister as she poured over the map of Remnant that they had. There was no public global map, this one was pieced together by stealing maps from Mistral and Vacou. As well as the one the king of Vale had given to them as part of Clover’s dowry. Clover was also there as was their father and spymaster Arthur Watts. The princesses had a book to keep her entertained.

“My spies reported an increase in foresting. We have already counted forty ships, not a fleet yet but it’s clear that Mistral aims to invade.”

Clover spoke up. “Invade Vale.”

“It’s the most obvious and rich target.” Winter said. “We don’t have the means to match Mistral in the navy. Our strength has always been on the ground. Vale is the one with ships, Watts get our information to King Ulysses. Ask for ships and permission to send a legion to eastern Vale.”

“And what of our own troops?” Watts asked.

“I will empty the rest of the colosseum and introduce a volunteer draft. Mistral is probably already turning it’s slaves into soldiers, we will do the same. Get to it.”

Watts bowed. “Right away my Queen.”

Weiss flicked a corner of a page. “Winter.”

“Yes?”

Weiss looked over to her sister, the queen of Atlas always wore a heavy white gowns with heavy white pelts over her shoulders. “About the gladiators. The Fenrir, may I have him?”

Winter studied her sister. “Why do you want him? He is just a Fenrir.”

“I’ve been watching him fight for years. A single gladiator is no use to anyone, I would like to have him for my bodyguard.”

“I suppose that you can have a pet.”

* * *

Taiyang dribbled tea between Ruby’s lips, as Summer held her head up. It had been a week and Lord Rose had sent to the capital for a doctor. Yang lurked in the eve as her parents helped Ruby battle her fever. A large hand startled her, she looked up to Hazel.

Yang let him guide her away and as soon as the door shut behind him she threw her arms up around his neck and cried into his chest. Hazel hugged her gently but firmly for a moment before picking her up and walking over to his bed. He laid down and held Yang tight, as she cried out her fear and worry.

Eventually she spoke. “Sorry, she just hasn’t been this bad in years.”

“It happens to my sister as well.” Hazel said as he started to slowly pet her back in long strokes. “I think she will recover.”

“I want to have your faith, I really do.” Yang said. “She was getting better, you saw her. She was writing and learning to sing and dance. It was just going outside before that rain.”

“I have an idea, but I will give the doctor a chance to arrive. Depends if they know what they are doing.”

* * *

“Thank you Anne that will be all for today. You may take the rest off.”

“I must protest princesses, that Fenrir should be arriving soon and I would be remiss in my duties to leave you alone with such a brute.”

“Anne, I can take care of myself. Go, I am sure your sons will be happy to see you.”

Anne was a raccoon faunus, her ears drooped as she sighed but did as she was told. Weiss couldn’t help but smile at her yelp that announced the arrival of her new bodyguard. Weiss looked up to James, he had been given a heavy coarse wool tunic and breeches. He was flanked by two guards. Weiss waved them off. “Thank you, I do not need you.”

They bowed their heads and James closed the door behind them. Weiss admired his black hair, it looked thick and just a little curly as it came down to his shoulders in a roguish shaggy cut. So opposite to her own. “Did they give you a bath?”

James shook his head slowly.

“Alright, I’ve been preparing for you. This way.”

James decided this warm lavish waiting room was equal parts library and sitting room. The second room was a bedroom but not hers, that much he could tell just by the bed. It was a proper king size that would fit him but it was the careful placement of things. Books beside his bed, a pair of large winged chairs facing the window with a coffee table between them. The thick rugs upon the floor were lovely on his bare feet. The people who came to collect him hadn’t deemed him worth shoes.

“This way James.”

James pulled his gaze away from a wardrobe, he followed Weiss into another room. This one was clearly her room, the bed was even larger than his own. The bedding was embroidered heavy and beautiful, a dark blue with gold constellation woven into it. The bed itself had huge curtains that would keep the heat in. He forced himself not to pause and marvel at fine craftsmanship.

Weiss tested the steaming water that she had Anne prepare. “This is for you, I doubt they gave you much to make yourself presentable with. I have a shaving kit as well. Do you need help with anything?”

James shook his head again.

“Right I’ll leave you to it and wait for you in your room. The first one you walked through.” Weiss liked how he dipped his head and left him to wash and make himself more appropriate for his station.

James stripped and settled into the water with a moan. He hadn’t had a true bath like this in years. Still he did not make her wait, he scrubbed himself down, shaved. Rinsed, drained the tub and dried. Then walked back through the rooms and found Weiss in one of the reading chairs in his room. 

“I had clothing made for you. The measurements in your file were up to date as best I could tell.” Weiss admired his body, nude was a good look on him.

James opened the wardrobe and couldn’t stop his grin. He put on a grey tunic, then leather breaches, tucked the tunic in and grabbed a vest that he did up with practiced ease. Weiss hid her smile at his obvious enthusiasm for the clothing. He even wrapped a short scarf around his neck of dark red and tucked it in. He grabbed a pair of socks and walked over to sit down beside her.

“You clean up very well.” Weiss admired him. The clothes were indeed cut correctly and hugged the large muscles of his torso showing them clearly off. “Here I got this for you so you could learn to talk.” She turned the book she was holding over and showed it to him.

James gently took it from her and was pleasantly surprised by the sign language within. He had actually already learned a great deal of it after his former master cut out his vocals. He set the book down in his lap and signed to her. ‘Thank you, I know a bit already.’

Weiss clapped her hands together. “Oh wonderful! But keep the book.”

‘I will, thank you.’

“So how old are you?”

‘Eighteen. Almost nineteen.’

“You’re the same age as me! How did you end up here?”

‘Kidnapped from Vale at fourteen. Spent the last four years in the colosseum.”

Weiss frowned. “That is very illegal. Why didn’t you say something?”

‘My first master sold me swiftly and the second one cut my vocals quickly. I think I scared him with my…’ James’s hands paused and then he flipped through the book before signing. ‘Charisma. I was a good public speaker.’

“Now I wish I could have heard you speak.”

‘My turn. Why am I here?’

“My sister is shutting down the colosseum to turn the gladiators into soldiers. She doesn’t want Fenrir in her army so I took the chance to ask for you. I said I’d come back, I think this keeps my promise.”

‘You should have said you were the princesses.’

“Would you have mated with me if I had?”

‘No.’

“I wanted to not be the princesses for a bit, to follow my own desires for once. I’ve been watching you fight for years, you’re magnificent. I just… wanted something for me for once in my life.”

‘What now?’

“Now you are my bodyguard and I would hope to be your lover.”

‘And how will that not get me executed? I want to go home.’

Weiss frowned with a little sign. “I can’t get you home. You’re still a slave just my slave and to suddenly put you on a ship would get me into trouble. I understand if you do not wish to be my lover, I just… my whole life has been decided for me. I just want one thing that is my choice.”

‘And if there are pups?’

The princesses pressed a hand to her womb, that would be the thing. “I… don’t have a plan should that happen. My sister has a husband and will have children and I have a younger brother. I’m not all that important when you look at it like that.”

‘You’re still a valuable tool for your sister. Pups would damage your reputation and marriageability.’

“You are very well read.”

‘As I said, I think I scared my second master.’

That made Weiss giggle. “Well you can't scare me that easily. Please James, let me have just one thing for me.”

James drummed his fingers on the book before he slowly signed out. ‘Alright, the sex was very good after all.’

The white haired woman laughed. “Yes it was.”

‘Are their many imports from Vale?’

“Some, why do you ask?”

‘Vale has invented a magic warding against pregnancy, if they are imported up maybe you or I could find one. They are usually small oval stones.’

“I did not know such things existed. I was just always expected to keep my legs together. I could ask a servant…” Weiss tapped a finger on her chin. “No, that will cause many rumours.”

‘Let’s take this slower. You’ll have to teach me how your court works but once people are used to seeing me we can go out into the city together. Then I can keep an eye out.’

Weiss studied him for a moment. “You are… who was your family?”

‘I am the last of Clan Ironwood. Clan Torchwick burned us out and I was sold as you know.’

“So you… already have some political training.”

James grinned and Weiss liked it as he punctuated it with a sign of. ‘Yes.’

* * *

Hazel lingered one night as he watched Ruby fight with her illness. The doctor had lasted all of two days before Taiyang sent him away. Currently he dribbled more tea into her lips, the desperation in Taiyang was one that Hazel was all too familiar with. “I have an idea.”

Taiyang looked up at the giant with dark circles under his eyes. “I’m all ears.”

“The onsen, when my sister had trouble breathing I used to take her to them. We think the hot moister helps.”

Understanding lit Taiyang’s eyes. “Like tea, why didn’t I think of that! Could you take her please? I need to make more tea.”

“Of course, bring many towels as well.” Hazel strode through the room and gathered her up, blankets and all. He remained calm till he got beyond the walls of the estate, then he picked up his feet and ran with her. It had been far too long, he had been too patient with the doctor. He heard Yang join him, it impressed him that she could keep up.

They quickly came to it and Yang stripped herself regardless of how wet the ground was and dumped her clothing. She took Ruby from him out of her cocoon of blankets and jumped straight into the middle of the pool. She made sure to not fall too deep into it.

Hazel stripped as well and joined her. “Like this.” He took Ruby away from her and arranged her against the side of the pool so that her arms were under her chin as it rested on the edge. Yang’s heart was in her throat as she listened to Ruby’s wheezes.

Very gently, Hazel drummed his fingers along Ruby’s back. Within seconds she started to cough again and Yang reached out in a panic but unlike before Ruby hacked up phlegm. Spitting large gobs of it out into the dirt.

Hazel spoke as he watched Ruby like a hawk. “The problem is that the mucus is too thick for plain coughing to move. The air of the hotsprings brings more water into her lungs which thins the mucus.”

Yang grinned with understanding and relief. “She can breath!”

“Yes, think of it as a huge tea cup.” Hazel moved his drumming around her upper back. “This helps loosen the mucus from her lungs to make it easier to clear.”

Taiyang charged up the hill coming to a skidding halt as he raced to the coughing Ruby. “What are you-.” As Ruby hacked again he understood. “Oh brilliant I am an idiot!”

Hazel paused in his drumming and switched to a massage of the strained and exhausted muscles. “It is not your fault, she is your first runt. My sister used to be like this as well. I did not want to impose something that may not work for Ruby but I am happy it is.”

Taiyang set up a small fire and set about boiling water. “I’m just glad she can breath.”

Ruby groaned, happy to have Hazel’s massage. She pushed her hair out of her face. “I feel so gross.”

“You can talk!” Taiyang pounced on her and kissed her head. “Oh my baby girl you haven’t done that in a week.”

Ruby leaned her head into her father’s chest. “I’m still tired but I don’t feel like I’ve got a bunch of heavy stones on my chest anymore.” She had to stop talking and take several deep breaths.

“Enjoy the water and rest your muscles, then I will drum some more and we’ll see if we can get any more mucus out of you.” Hazel said.

Ruby scrunched up her nose. “Eew. But thank you.”

Taiyang made them all tea with generous amounts of honey. He was just happy when Ruby took it from him and held it herself. After which he stripped down and joined them. His little red head was quick to snuggle up against him.

Yang sipped her peach tea and watched Hazel. Seeing him save her sister like that, something they hadn’t thought of. He treated her little sister like a bird with hollow bones, he was a giant but he was also very kind. She could imagine how kind he would be with their own pups. “Marry me?”

Hazel looked up sharply from his tea, he hummed for a long moment deep in thought. “Yes.”

Yang beamed, set her tea aside and launched into Hazel’s lap. He chuckled but held her to him in a loose hug. Taiyang watched with a smile, he was glad that they seemed to have reached an agreement between themselves. Ruby was getting sleepy again, the steam was making her want to cough again so she turned and did. Taiyang drummed her back as Hazel had demonstrated and was happy when she was done coughing her breathing was noticeably clearer.

Ruby dropped back into the water and took several deep breaths. “I think I need to make a regular habit out of visiting here.”

“You sound much better already.” Taiyang said his heart was melting with sheer joy.

“Is grandfather disappointed with me?”

“I think he was more shocked and worried.” Tai rubbed her back, he hated how she had lost weight again.

Ruby snuggled into his lap as he massaged. “This sucks, why does bending have to be all body movement!” She reached out and flicked her wrist back.

The water rose up for a moment then fell back down. She stared at the spot with her jaw dropped, then turned to face the middle of the pool. She raised both hands and made an up sweeping motion. The water rose up between her hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Ruby yelled then coughed a few times. She thumped her chest with a hand till the coughing stopped. “All this for nothing! No wonder I couldn’t make fire, I’m a water bender!”

“Easy there, don’t get to worked up you know it makes it hard to breath.” Taiyang kept working on the tired muscles.

“Maybe one day you can learn to bend the extra mucus out of your lungs.” Hazel said in his deep rumble. “And I think I will summon my sister, we can marry here and my sister is air bender.”

“Sweet!” Ruby clapped her hands together, then tossed herself at the edge of the pool to spit phlegm again. 

Hazel moved over to show Taiyang his more refined drumming technique. Seeing no rush to return to the house they stayed just chatting while Ruby dozed in her father's lap or made the water wiggle back and forth. 

* * *

Ozpin staggered into their room and tipped himself over backwards. The FLOOF lifted Qrow and Raven up in the bed a bit. “Bad day?” Raven asked.

“Married couple wanted an orgy, the wife had a thing for a reed branch and her husband wasn’t interested in that at all. Guess who got the brunt of it.”

“Ouch.” Qrow winced.

“Eh, I can get off on it. Which made her happy, but I don’t think I’ll see them again as my healing probably told them that I am a werewolf.” Ozpin enjoyed being spread eagle and stretched out.

“Are you done for the day?” Raven asked, she studied him but couldn’t find a single mark. The branch must have not had a strong arm behind it, or he just healed really fast.

“Yeah, last one I got eight gold for. Madame still doesn’t have me on the higher traffic hours. Not that I seem to need it. Why did you have something in mind?” Oz opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Raven hopped off the bed and walked over to her side bag, she reached out and pulled out a flier. “We have never had any benders in the tribe.”

Ozpin sat up and took the paper, it dynamically displayed two teams of four on four. “You wanna go to a bending match? No offense Raven but I don’t know how welcome three werewolves would be.”

“It’s not like anyone will know.” Raven said and bounced on the spot mock punching the air. “I wanna see some real magic.”

Ozpin drooped his arms between his legs, so much for a nice quiet day. “Fine, get dressed.”

“WOOT!” The twins yelled.

* * *

James was impressed, he was standing to the side of the training room. Father and daughter faced off against each other, both were light on their feet as gusts of air burst from their hands and feet. _It’s like dancing._ James thought as Weiss spun through the air, while kicking out sending a razor sharp blast of air at her father. He shattered it apart with his own blast of air from open palms, sweeping into a series of kicks each sending lashes of air through the room.

Weiss dodged the first, parried the second but the last hit her in the gut sending her back tumbling head over heels. James quickly moved before she hit the wall and grabbed her by her shoulders. Weiss looked up to him with a smile as she righted herself. “Thanks.”

‘Are you okay?’ James signed out with his right hand.

“Yeah, it’s not the first time dad has sent me flying and it won’t be the last.”

“I’m waiting daughter.” Jacques shifted back into a new stance.

Weiss sighed and brushed her loose garb down. “Coming.”

Then it started all over again, James thought it beautiful in the afternoon sun. The training hall was open out onto a courtyard with large shutters that could be closed to keep the cold out. Today it was warm, well warm for fall in Atlas. Sunlight filled the room reflecting off the snow as it drifted down from the sparse colds. It made James adore his new white trench coat all the more.

The volleys picked up as Weiss got frustrated, her father was the superior bender. He was much better at using it to propel himself around the room and out maneuver her. Jacques soared up into the air sending blasts of air from his palms before rebounding off another and kicking down.

Weiss dodged around light on her feet before swinging her arms together to deflect the last attack and kicked out in two spins creating arcs of air. Jacques dodged out of the way and landed on his hands he spun his legs in a circular motion and the air hammered into Weiss. This time she fell out into the snow before James could catch her.

The Fenrir raced over to her and helped her out of the snow bank. Weiss let herself lean on him as she pressed a hand to her chest. “Oww, really not putting my best foot forward today. The whole point of air bending is not to get hit.”

James helped her walk back into the hall but Jacques had already settled. “Very good today, you still stand like an earth bender though. You are also still overstepping your stance.”

Weiss sighed. “I know and I’m working on it.”

“At least you acknowledge your errors.” Jacques said as he walked away. “Get cleaned up, while you were testing the taste of the snow, Winter set a servant to summon us to the war room in two hours.”

Weiss bowed. “Yes father.”

James followed her as they walked through the large white and blue halls. They walked past many other guards who sneered at him. He signed. ‘Is your dad always like that?’

Weiss burst into laughter much to the confusion of the guards and servants they passed. She collected herself with a blush and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. Rather than respond aloud she signed back keeping her hands close to her stomach. ‘Yeah, that was actually a good day for him. You should see him when he’s pissed off.’

‘If he gets mean I’ll get in the way.’

‘You know that would only make it worse.’

‘I’m your bodyguard protecting you is my job.’

‘Pissing my dad off is not though.’

‘I am still pretty sure I could take several hits from him without batting an eye.’ James added a smirk to his signed words.

Weiss loved the lopsided smirk. ‘Well that is the advantage to being a Fenrir.’ The sign for the species of werewolf was a harsh clawing motion.

James only nodded, after all he was probably the largest, broadest and strongest man in the palace. They came to her rooms to find Anne there sitting in the main room darning socks. “Hello Anne, how are you?” Weiss walked over to her.

“Very well princess, would you like me to draw your bath?” Anne asked, setting her needle work aside.

“Yes please Anne, my sister wants me in two hours.”

“Yes your highness.” Anne zipped from the room to prepare a bath.

When the door closed behind her Weiss asked. “Would you like to join me?”

‘Yes, but it seems really unwise.’ James said with several hand gestures. 

Weiss bit her lip and stepped up to him, she stretched up onto her toes and traced her fingertips along his neck. “True, but the upside is that we won’t have to worry about scent.”

James reached up and removed her hands from him before signing. ‘Anne?... Pups?’

“The first I can send away, the second I’m willing to risk.”

The black haired man pursed his lips, he was trying to protect her from a scandal of her own creation but… he did want her. The only reason he got to be here was because she wanted him. ‘Okay. But we really need to find a way to prevent pups. The lack of a hymen can be explained away by exercise but pups can get us into trouble.’

Weiss sighed. “Trust me James I know.”

‘It still bares repeating. I am very attached to my head and cock.’

The princess giggled at the sign for cock. “Wait here till Anne leaves.”

He nodded and watched her leave, he huffed out and ran a hand through his hair. He could just imagine the trouble having an affair with the princesses would get him into. On the other hand, when a pretty lady walks up to you and offers you sex. Well he was a Fenrir healthy strong wolf only two weeks away from being nineteen and had the libido to match. So a place to have fun on a regular basis did have a habit of overruling the logical side of his brain. Which said that the princess was a _bad_ place to stick it. Even if the thought of filling her belly with his pups was so taboo it made him hard just thinking about it.

Anne walked into the room and dipped her head to him. James returned it. _Thank goodness I have this coat._ His breeches after all could only do so much when it came to concealing his arousal. When she was gone he locked the door behind her and removed his boots. Gosh he loved the black combat boots, real footwear. It made him wish he could train just to see the damage he could do without having to worry about his toes.

James found Weiss already brushing her hair in the middle of the large bathtub. He adored how her eyes locked on him. To tease her he slowly undid the double breasted trench out, each button released made her blush a little more. He drew the coat off his shoulders slowly so it flared out around him. James maintained eye contact as he set it over the arm of a chair and then removed his grey vest.

Weiss bit her lip as his clothing hugged the muscles of his chest, she had never seen someone so well developed. Some Lugh’s could be as muscular but it looked so much more natural on the towering almost two meters of Fenrir. His shirt was next revealing black sparse hair on his chest that trailed down to tease at her prize.

James dramatically popped open the button and smoothly pulled the laces free. His cock was quick to make his enthusiasm at the situation known. He pulled his beeches and socks off in one go and approached the large marble bathtub. Weiss backed up to give him room as he stepped inside the water raised up dramatically.

“Gosh you are the most beautiful male I’ve ever seen.” Weiss stood up on the built in seat to close the height distance between them.

Rather than respond, he brushed her hair back from her neck and dipped his head down to kiss it. Weiss closed her eyes and held his biceps tentatively, the hard muscles were glorious to the touch. His hands roamed her body as he worked to further heighten her arousal, till she was gasping and moaning.

James loved how she moaned for him, how her body pressed unconsciously towards him. Still they only had two hours, he stroked her folds till her legs quivered then spun her around. Weiss giggled as he guided her down to kneel, she didn’t like sitting on the bare marble so there was already a towel within the tub for padding. She grabbed the side of the tub as he stroked the broad flared head of his cock through her folds. The princesses couldn’t hold in the sharp gasp of pain as she stretched to fit him as he pressed the head of it inside of her.

_Oh yes, definitely worth risking my head._ _Hopefully not the one I’m using right now._ James loved the sounds she made as he slowly pushed inside, the fact that he fit at all was a bit surprising. She was a little Herne after all, the gasps and squeaks stroked his ego. While her wet insides hugged him for all their worth. The urge to just hilt himself in her was strong but watching and fighting with her for every centimeter was satisfying too. Maybe next time he’d take her hard and fast and see if she liked that.

Weiss shifted her legs further apart and tilted her hips up slightly. She heard the grunt, then his hands grabbed her hips hard and he pulled her back onto him hard. “AH!” Her core constricted around him, protesting the hard action. Her fingers dug into the marble as James loosened his grip and smoothed the new bruises in apology. “I’m fine, we don’t have all day-.”

The princesses' cries filled the room as he picked a quick deep stroke that had his heavy balls slapping her clit each time he bottomed out within her. The steam curled around their bodies and collected on their skin. James loved the sight of his cock invading her time and time again. Her buttcheeks were small and hard with muscle but they still bounced when they hit his pelvis. She was so wet already and he loved how she jumped when he yanked her hips flush and flexed his pelvic floor.

_Sweet ancestors!_ Weiss’s eyes shot open wide as it felt like he somehow got longer inside of her. He rubbed up against her cervix almost gently and the pleasure of it and her a-spot being stimulated at the same time. Her arms quivered as the strength in them failed. “James-I-AH!”

James bucked sharply and did it again, her velvet core tightened around him. So he did it again and again. Weiss collapsed forward, catching herself on her arms and clenching her fists. “Oh! I-.” She screamed as he did it again and again.

_I’ll put this on the highly enjoyed list._ James thought with a smirk and he put all his strength into his actions. Her butt bruised a little but when she orgasm around him. All her muscles trying to pull him deeper he had a feeling she liked a little pain. Weiss bit a wrist to muffle her scream, as the pleasure burned through her. He did that little pelvic flex as he climaxed inside her again, it was so long and hard it made her shiver in a fundamental glee. Feeling him swell as he came was addictive to her.

James’ jaw dropped low as he moaned through his completion. _You really need to stop coming inside of her._ His imagination quickly followed that thought with her rounded out and large with his pups. His cock throbbed shooting more seed into her in response. All the muscles in his body relaxed as the day's tension was drained out of him and into her body. He liked how she squeaked in time with another shot of seed. _Should pull out and let it drain from her._ It was the logical thought but the rest of him said that being inside of her was the best thing ever and not to shorten it for a moment. So instead he moved his hands and held her tight to him as he sat down in the hot water.

Weiss quivered as he rubbed her insides inadvertently with the movement. With his guidance she leaned back against his chest, as he casually brushed a finger over her clit. The icen eyed woman kissed his chest, she was almost sleepy now. Her body relaxed save the part of her that still tightened around his hard cock inside of her. Staying like this was such a thrill. So naughty as it increased the chances of them getting into trouble. “This is fantastic, I love that little flex you do.”

James raised his free hand. ‘I could tell.’

Weiss giggled and lightly swatted his chest. “Was I that loud?”

‘You’ve the finest singing voice ever.’

“Just wait till you hear me actually sing.”

‘I look forward to it.’

In the distance the clock tower chimed five in the afternoon. Weiss groaned. “We should get a move on.”

* * *

Qrow and Raven attempted to discreetly cover their ears as the crowd roared at the bending match. Ozpin scrunched up his face as the earth bender ate the wall head first. Thankfully he didn’t smash his head in. The crowds cheering lowered in volume as the earth bender was pulled out of the arena by the side hands. Ozpin dipped down. “See why I said this was a human sport?”

Raven nodded and had to almost shout for Ozpin to hear her. “It’s so loud!”

“Can we go after this match?” Qrow asked not removing his hands from his ears.

“Sure.” Ozpin mouthed back.

He turned his attention back to the match, without one team's earth bender to help with cover it was clearly going to go to the other. What quickly started to unnerve him was that he could read the benders. See what they were going to do next, it was a large portion of his job as a peach of the Passiflora to read his clients. Was that already bleeding over into other things? Even as unfamiliar with bending as he was, through the brutal chaos on the field. Nothing came as a surprise, it was telegraphed several steps before it happened. He pursed his lips as the match ended. 

The three werewolves left together stopping by a street cart to get some kabobs for dinner. Once away from the noise Qrow came alive he mock punched the air as Raven held his dinner. “That was so cool!”

Ozpin chuckled. “Being a werewolf is cooler, we bet out any bender on sheer durability, speed and strength.” He tilted his head to the side to draw a piece of pineapple up his kabob with his teeth.

Qrow calmed down for a second to take his kabob from his twin. “So you think we’d win in a fight against benders?”

“Yeah. An earth bender would be tricky as you saw the one that loved to ground her opponents but in the end. If you can run faster then they can gesture…” Ozpin snapped his teeth lunging forward with his head a bit. “Off with their heads.”

Raven saw a few humans watching them closely. “Still benders have the long distance advantage.”

“Yeah well, that’s what arrows are for.” Ozpin said as they walked down the busy street.

Qrow hummed as he ate. “Have you ever fought a bender?”

“No, just watched them fight.”

Raven ate quickly as she noticed four humans, two men and women start to follow them. “Eat up, we’re being followed.”

Ozpin glanced back and frowned, then finished his stick. Qrow followed suit and lowered his voice. “Plan?”

“Avoidance.” Ozpin tossed his stick into a trash can.

The three stuck close together as they weaved through the crowds, trying to lose the humans. Oz felt the stone shift under his foot and had just enough time to push the twins forward before the earth erupted under him. He flew up into the air but quickly righted himself in time to see short stabs of fire aiming for the twins. The two dodged artfully.

A water bender drew water from a rain barrel and swept it up around them before punching out spikes of ice from it. Ozpin landed and ran towards them dodging the stones and fire. He felt more then saw Qrow and Raven form up with him. The ground moved again and he jumped up into the air, the twins following him an air bender stepped up and blasted the three of them knocking them back.

Qrow snarled and leaned on his wolf, putting on a burst of speed too quick to be human. He charged forward, keeping his jumps smaller and tighter. The earth bender retreated and summoned another stone from the ground and fired it at Qrow only for him to leap, land on it with one hand and shoot off of it to send his fist into the large man’s cheek. He rained quick and brutal blows, he remembered what Oz said and took the earth bender out in seconds.

Raven took after her brother, she grabbed a bolt of cloth and jumped up off a barrel as the air bender smashed it out from under her feet. Rebound off a wall and clubbed the air bender over the head. Ozpin swept in from below her as the water bender summoned a wave and jumped to avoid it, hit the ground in a roll and came up with an uppercut punch to her jaw she stumbled back but went on the offensive.

“What the fuck?!” The male fire bender pulled his punches as his team mates went down. Qrow raced towards him, he punched out in three fast volleys the last catching Qrow. The werewolf snapped his arms up to block the attack. The smell of flesh sizzling filled the air.

“Bastard!”

He looked up as Raven smashed her fist into his cheek, he twisted as he fell only to meet Qrow’s fist. The two twins cut loose.

Ozpin kept close to the water bender, disrupting her attacks and forcing her to fight him hand to hand without her bending. She was better than he was, even if he was stronger, faster and with an advantage in reach. Oz got a couple quick jabs into her face only for pain to set his senses alight. He looked down to see a spike of ice from the puddle at their feet had stabbed him in the gut.

“Ha got you wolf.” The dark skinned woman sneered. 

Adrenaline poured as Oz felt his skin warp, then the horror in her eyes as he shot forward shattering the ice and clawed her face.

She screamed clutching it with a hand while bending the water into a barrage of ice with the other.

“YIELD!” Raven roared.

Everyone froze and looked over to them. The twins had the fire bender bleeding between them, Raven had her claws digging into his throat. All she’d have to do was twist her wrist to cut it open.

The water bender dropped her arm, the ice turning to water and splashing onto the cobble stones.

Guards came crashing through the crowds. “DROP HIM WEREWOLF!”

Raven and Qrow did and raised their hands, Qrow snarled. “They started it. We just defended ourselves.”

Someone from the crowd shouted out. “Its’ true!”

Ozpin dug his claws into the ice in his belly and yanked it out. Blood gushed as he pressed a hand to the wound. “Oww.” He gasped.

The captain in the guard made up his mind. “Pick the benders they can all spend some time in a cell!”

* * *

Weiss felt nice and relaxed as she and James walked into the war room. Even if her core was still saying that it had something very large and hard inside her very recently. Which was to say she was very sore and her butt was feeling tender.

Jacques was standing by Winter who was sitting looking tired at some papers. “You’re late.”

“Sorry you know bending makes me hungry.” Weiss walked over and sat down carefully.

“Sore?” Jacques smirked. “You didn’t take any hits that hard, you had your pet catch you.”

Weiss feigned a smile. “He’s only a bit softer then the ground.” She smiled for real when the thought that the bruises on her butt could prove just how true that was.

Winter offered Weiss the letter she had been rereading without a word. Weiss pursed her lips and took it, her jaw dropped and James frowned deeply as he read it over her shoulder. Weiss tossed it down in disgust. “I know what you’re thinking and no Winter. No way by all of our ancestors.”

“I can’t just tell him to get fucked Weiss.” Winter said, her fatigue and annoyance at the situation made her vulgar. 

“He’s crazy! Probably a psychopath!” Weiss snapped.

James tapped on her shoulder, everyone looked to him as he signed out. ‘He’s probably a sociopath, not a psychopath. If he was a psychopath there is no way he would have lasted this long as a king.’

Winter laughed, much to Jacques’ chagrin. “My my Weiss your pet is full of surprises.”

“What did he say?” Jacques snapped.

“That King Tyrian is probably a sociopath not a psychopath. After all a sociopath can fake it, a psychopath can’t.” Winter chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

“You know this is just because he wants to trap Vale between Vacou and Mistral. There is no way he hasn’t thrown his lot in with Mistral.” Weiss said, she flicked the letter away with disgust.

“Be that as it may, what would be better? You going there and keeping an eye on him or us being just as blind here?” Winter said diplomatically. “I mean you have a personal bodyguard now, might as well make use of him.”

Weiss stood up sharply even as it made her core hurt. “I am not going to Vacou under the pretense of marriage! I am not even going to risk the idea of marrying him! We are allies with Vale! If it is war then I’ll be a hostage in no time!”

“But we aren’t at war yet, Vacou has huge Dust resources. They are probably supplying Mistral under the table… You know Vale won’t get moving till war is upon them. We need everything we can to be prepared when war is sparked. Even if you can just find when they are placing shipments it can help us in the long term.”

“So you want me to go as a spy.”

“Yes. Heck it’s not even public knowledge that you’re an air bender. If things go south you have that in your tool kit to get away.” Winter said softly, she understood her sister's rage.

Weiss walked away from the table then started to pace her fury made her almost vibrate. It made the pain worse but that only served to fuel her rage. “And if things go badly, how the heck am I supposed to get home?!”

“You’d only have to get to Vale. We’d pick you up from there.”

James intercepted her, grabbing her gently by her upper arms and attempting to sooth her with his thumbs. His back was to the others, so he brought a hand to his chest and signed. ‘You’ll have me. I know my way around Vale.’

Weiss took several long breaths to calm down. Now she wished that she already had pups in her belly, they’d be the perfect excuse to get out of a mission like this. “How long?” She asked softly but in the silent room the words were loud.

“Anywhere from four months to a year. That’s our best guess right now, we don’t have access to Vale’s spies and you know they are the best in the world. I need more leverage to get that pacifist Ulysses off his ass. You can get that.”

Weiss stepped out from around James. “Fine, I’ll do it but James will need armour and weapons, training, everything to be a proper helper to me.”

James signed out to them all. ‘I have some political training already and I’m almost five years out of date but I know all the Clans, Lords and alliances of Vale.’

Winter’s jaw dropped. “Just who are you?”

‘James of Clan Ironwood, Clan Torchwick massacred my family almost five years ago.’

Winter blinked several times. “How… oh those bastards.” She got up and gave James a short bow. “I apologize for the hubris of my kingdom Lord Ironwood.”

‘Don’t. My father and family are dead. I have no lands, honestly I’m fine without the lord.’

Winter nodded. “As you wish.”

“What did he say?” Jacques asked, being left out of the conversation was getting annoying.

“That we are speaking to the last of Clan Ironwood. That Clan Torchwick burned them out, he asked not to be addressed as a lord.” Winter said.

Jacques scoffed. “I don’t believe it. He’s just some Fenrir slave.”

James couldn’t completely stop the snarl that rumbled up from his chest. ‘Asshole.’

The sisters giggled, but then Winter sobered. “James, I would ask you to retain the title of slave. Sending a free man with Weiss would draw far more questions than a slave.”

‘I’ve been a slave for almost five years, what’s one more?’

“Excellent.” Winter grinned. “Let’s get you up to date.”

  
  


* * *

Ozpin decided the guards liked to be cruel, he sat with Qrow and Raven on one side of a large cell while the benders were on the other. With a healer seeing to their wounds. They glared daggers at the three werewolves as Qrow’s arms slowly visibly healed right before their eyes.

The captain of the guard, a middle aged man in full steel armour stood between the two groups. “Witnesses collaborate it was an unprovoked attack. What do you four have to say for yourselves.”

The fire bender, a tall man with black hair snapped. “They were the ones talking about how werewolves would win in a fight. We couldn’t just let that go!”

“We did win.” Qrow said smugly.

The fire bender shot to his feet but the medic shoved him back down.

Ozpin still had a hand pressed to his gut wound. “We were just speculating. It was the first time these two have been to a bender fight.”

The door to the cell slid open and a young man walked in and offered the captain a file. Silence reigned as the captain opened it, he walked towards the three werewolves as he read. “You’re Ozpin right?”

“Yes.” Ozpin said nervously.

“I’ve got you on file here for three murders two years ago.”

Ozpin flinched and the twins looked to him with new respect. “That was self defense and my first shift. Four men tried to mug my sister and me in a back alley.”

“So it says. Was this just self defense too? You did rip a woman’s face open. She could have died from that.” The captain said with a smug smile.

Ozpin grit his feet. “She stabbed me first, it’s hard to control the transformations when you’re hurt. I didn’t mean to hurt her that severely.” He moved his hand to show the wound that was still healing.

The captain’s smile faltered and he turned away. “All seven of you will be spending the night while I reach out to your employers for references.”

“Aww come on!” The earth bender yelled, it annoyed him that he had been the first to go down.

The healer bended her water back into a bag on her hip. “You’re done.” She said to the fire bender.”

As she moved towards the exit Oz spoke up. “Can I get some help too? This is really painful.” He moved his hand again as blood oozed.

She pursed her lips and walked over. Qrow reached over and lifted Oz’s shirt up for the medic. Ozpin sighed in relief as she bended her water and it glowed white over the wound. Like the other water bender now with five long scars over her face, she had dark skin and hair with blue eyes. As she worked she looked up at Ozpin and studied his features. “Have I seen you somewhere before?”

“Could be. I’ve been visiting the city for years as a mercenary and I work locally here.”

Oz could see by the purse of her lips and tightening of her eyes that his answer didn’t satisfy her. However she let it drop and a couple minutes later withdrew her water, the hole now neat and sealed in a couple weeks the scar would fade away. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The three watched as the guard shut the door behind the healer. The four benders glared at the three wolves. Qrow got up and looked over to a bed that was in the corner, as he started to move to it Ozpin grabbed his hand. “I wouldn’t. Who knows the last time it was cleaned and flesh maggots are nasty.”

Qrow zipped back to Ozpin’s side and rested his head on the broader man’s shoulder. “You okay?”

Oz shrugged. “I’ve been stabbed twice now, I hope that it doesn’t become a habit.”

Raven chuckled and mirrored her twin. “I’ll help you out next time.”

Ozpin groaned. “I hope there is never a next time.”

With nothing else to do, the three dozed. The twins took turns to keep watch on the benders. Much to their ire, as they never had a chance to do anything. However their ordered overnight stay was distributed as two guards tripped over themselves to get the door opened for Madame Serenity. The four benders jaws dropped as she singled out the werewolves. “Viola was worried. Come, I’ve paid your bail.”

The three shot to their feet and Qrow flipped the benders the bird. They followed Madame Serenity in silence all the way back to the Passiflora and into a side room before she rounded on them. “What the heck Ozpin! I heard about a fight between benders and werewolves in the streets!”

Ozpin shrank away. “The benders started it! We only defended ourselves!”

“You’re a fool! I took a risk taking three wolves in and now in less then a month you’ve been involved in a street fight!”

“What would you have done?” Oz took several breaths to control his temper.

“Run away!” Serenity said. “You forget just where you are! This is a human city, you can’t give anyone any reason to draw attention to yourselves.”

Raven stepped up with her hands raised. “We are sorry Madame it won’t happen again. It’s my fault I wanted to see a pro bending fight, we’ll stay here till things quiet down.”

“It better not, I am never walking into a guard office for you three again. Get out of my sight.”

They fled, zipping quietly up the stairs to go straight to their room. Ozpin kicked off his shoes and pulled his tunic and blood-soaked breeches off. “I’m gonna get the blood off of me.” He grumbled and almost slammed the door to the wash closet closed behind him.

The twins slowly undressed and laid down facing each other. Raven kept her voice soft so Oz wouldn’t hear. “I screwed up, I should have guessed there was a reason he didn’t want to go.”

Qrow reached up and took a hand within his. “They started to RayRay.”

“We should try and make it up to him. Do something that he wants.”

“Yeah, something in the house. We lay low for a while. We are both getting the hang of the city. Maybe we can run errands and make some extra money on our own. I think Oz is already getting tired of his job. Lets get that coin for entry into the mercenary guild.”

Raven hummed. “I’ll try to think of something we can do quicker than that.”

Ozpin came out a couple minutes later, cleaned up and tired looking. He admired the twins on the bed for a moment as he dried his hair. “Sorry about today, it became a mess.”

“It’s not your fault.” Raven got up and stepped up to him. “I’m sorry about the bending sport thing. I should have asked why you didn’t want to go.”

“It’s alright, I’m the one who didn’t explain.” Oz loved her dark red eyes.

Raven pursed her lips then leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. After a long moment she withdrew. “I get it if you’re not interested but… I kinda wanna do one better and apologize a little more thoroughly.”

Qrow’s brows went up, it wasn’t hard to guess she was suggesting sex. “Should I-I don’t know find somewhere else to be?”

Raven grabbed the stunned Ozpin by the hand and pulled him over to the bed. “Only if you want too brother. I figured I could do most of the work and you could just kiss and touch him if you want.”

“Hmm. We did have Ruby between us, even if that was just cuddles.” Qrow shifted back as Raven pushed Ozpin onto the bed.

Oz laid back at her prompting, just listening to them was getting him aroused. “I’m fine with this, but if we can keep it _simple._ I guess, I’d appreciate it, I spend too much time four days a week feeling overwhelmed.”

“We can do that.” Qrow purred and laid down beside him.

Raven adored how quickly her brother got with the idea. Watching him and Ozpin kiss made her chest start to flush. She watched one of Oz’s hands trace up Qrow’s back, long elegant fingers. She adored his hands. With a humm she laid down on Oz’s other side as Qrow withdrew from the kiss. She took the ashen blonde man’s cheeks between her hands and kissed him. Long and deep as Qrow leaned in and nipped his ear lobe.

Ozpin moaned as Qrow’s hand trailed down his torso. Rather than go for his now very aroused cock, he gently palmed his ball sack. Cradling it in his hand while pressing gently behind it to his perineum. He moaned into the kiss and gasped for air as Raven withdrew and started to kiss his neck down to a nipple. She licked over it before lightly nipping around it before giving it a little tug. “Ra-.” Ozpin melted into another kiss from Qrow.

Raven took Oz’s free hand and guided it between her legs. Moaning softly as he caught on quickly, talented fingers sought out her clit and rubbed figure eights over it. Qrow withdrew from the kiss with a soft wet sound so Ozpin only had to focus on one thing. He moved down freeing up Oz’s other hand.

Raven leaned back down and took his lips. Oz traced up her thigh treasuring the soft skin to cup a breast and massage it. Raven withdrew just enough to say. “More fingers Oz~, help me get ready.” She took his lips again in a greedy kiss, while reaching down and guiding him to press two fingers inside of her. Oz moaned and arched his back and Raven drew away just enough to see what her brother was up too.

He had his lips around Oz’s cock, sucking tentatively on the head. Clearly experimenting with what he was comfortable with doing. Raven shifted to the side a bit so Oz could see. “Aww look at him. So eager to please, I think it’s cute.”

Ozpin looked down and had to agree, but then Qrow pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock behind the wider head and he couldn’t help the jump his hips did. “Qro-ow!” Qrow just moved with it and then drove down a little farther. Oz’s chest heaved as the pleasure built, it was so nice to not have to worry for once. Raven kissed him again and he had to focus to stroke her vulva and started to stretch her. He threaded his fingers into her hair with another moan.

Qrow was having fun, he kept it light after all he wasn’t really trying to get Oz off. Instead focusing on the lesser loved parts of his body. He licked down Oz’s cock to kiss over his scrotum. He glanced up to see Raven quivering and withdrew. He moved back up and kissed her shoulder. “You look ready for more.”

Raven withdrew from the kiss and pulled back. Qrow leaned in and took over. The blood red eyed woman straddled Oz, her fingers resting on his muscular stomach. She held his cock with one hand then gently pressed it against her vulva. There was still a little resistance but she gently pressed till the thick head breached her. “Ohh~.” She moaned softly, rocked up just a tiny bit then pushed herself down.

Oz moaned and parted from the wet kiss, he looked down to her with hooded eyes. She saw and started to rock her hips. Letting her moans run free as she reached up and wove her hands into her hair. Qrow followed his gaze, while the sight of Raven didn’t do anything for him. The sight of Oz’s thick cock vanishing into her over and over again did. The Oz bits at least were sexy to him. “You like to watch?” Qrow asked.

“Yeah.” Oz said with a tight throat, he reached out and rested his hands on Raven’s wide hips. Guiding her to a better stroke for them both. He could see her juices catch the dusk light, dripping down his cock.

“Hmm.” Qrow moved away. “Can I fondle your tits?”

Raven gathered her wits before she could respond, had she known sex felt this good she would have found a safe way to have it years ago. “Sure, it's’ not like you don’t use them for pillows.”

Qrow moved to kneel behind Raven, he brushed her long hair back over one of his shoulders and kissed her shoulder. He kept his lips closed as he didn’t enjoy the scent of his sisters sweat but this was for Oz. He swept his hands up Raven’s belly to cup her full breasts. They were large enough to spill out of his hands as he locked eyes with Ozpin.

It took a couple tries for coordination to become natural but Oz loved them for it. Raven had fantastic tits and with his hands full of her hips and buttocks he couldn’t play with them. So having Qrow show off how soft and full they were. Massage them, tweak her nipples. Aww, it was the finest eye candy.

Raven worked them both up slowly but surely to orgasm. There was no rush after all, when she came she sheathed him completely inside of her and let the contractions of her vagina pull him over as well. Qrow moved out from behind her and drew Oz into a deep wet kiss as the ashen haired man came into his twin. Raven tapped his gently in the shoulder and Qrow moved out of the way letting Raven rest on Oz’s chest. She kept their hips flushed tight, it felt like the right thing to do.

Ozpin blinked up at Qrow as the wet kiss parted. He reached up and flicked his fingers, clear warm lube appeared in the middle of his palm. Qrow moved with him as he coated his cock with it. Then Ozpin wrapped his hand tight around and started to stroke him. Qrow moaned and braced himself over the two of them and rocked with quick thrusts into Oz’s fist. How Oz knew when and how much pressure to use was something Qrow would ask him later, he came quickly but the orgasm was short. He slumped and panted as Ozpin let him go. Another couple flicks of his fingers cleaned them and the ejaculate from the bedding. “Come here.” Oz ordered.

Qrow happily went putting his head on Oz’ free shoulder as he wrapped his arm over the black haired man and let it rest on his hip.

They basked in the afterglow in silence, Raven occasional quivering when Oz’s cock gave her a few more shots of seed. Eventually though it softened and slipped free of her. Ozpin shivered and waved his fingers vanishing the mess with magic. Raven shifted to his free side so she could share him more equally with her twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *kicks self in butt* Just when I talk myself into giving myself a day off. BOOM 20 page chapter cause this is fun.  
> Thank you too: Fluffy_the_beowolf, Mysty_Sinclair and Baker1762 for your comments!  
> Now tomorrow I shall fill the day with finishing my pacifist run of Dishonored! *cries* I miss the Thief games.


	14. Happy F*cking Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Yes the title is a Sense8 reference.

Snow drifted down from the sky from thick grey clouds. Thick banks were already building up on the Rose estate. Ruby had sneaked out of her birthday party, well the one she always shared with Yang. She and Hazel were having fun in the thick of it so Ruby had taken the chance to slip away. Lanterns lit the grounds as friends of Clan Rose had been invited from all over. 

At the sound of soft footsteps Ruby looked up to find her grandfather coming to sit down beside her. “Not enjoying the party?”

“Big parties like this are my sister's thing. I’m fine with her being the center of attention.”

“Well whatever makes you happy. How are you feeling?”

“Good, visiting the hot spring seems to really help.”

“I'm glad, here I had a feeling you’d prefer to have your birthday present privately.” He pulled a long box from within a sleeve and offered it to her.

“Thank you.” Ruby took the fine pine box and unclipped the clasp. She put it on her lap as she opened it. Within it was a long scroll, with a hum she picked it up and rolled it out. A smile bloomed over her face as she read the instructional guide, it came complete with drawings. “A water bending scroll!” She looked at him. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, benders are rare among our kind. While I am sad that my fire bending will be useless to you, water bending is just as valuable.” He lifted an arm.

Ruby took the invitation and set the scroll aside to hug her grandfather. He enveloped her with a chuckle. “Happy nineteenth. Why don’t you use the snow and give them a try?”

“Sure!” The silver eyed woman bounced away and rolled out the scroll. She stepped off the boardwalk into the snow. Ruby studied the scroll for a moment with pursed lips. It was for water after all and she wasn’t good enough at bending to change the state of water. Still snow was just water.

She moved into a comfortable stance, she had already worked out that water bending wasn’t like fire. That the trick was to pretend to be water. Ruby lifted her hands and pushed and rolled from her wrists. The snow bank before her fell back before rising up when she drew her hands back. As she worked it the snow turned into water and she lifted it up with another roll of her wrists. She made a small step back and turned steaming the water out for her grandfather to admire.

“Very good Ruby.” Lord Rose clapped softly not to disturb her. He hadn’t been sure what to make of her weakness but her studies came along quickly, for what she lacked in physical strength and durability she made up for in intellect. 

Ruby grinned and continued to play with the water. It was really calming for some reason. A gust of wind, kicked up the snow and started to stream it around Ruby’s water. The two Roses looked up to see Gwen of House Rainart walking their way with a smile.

She was only a few centimeters shorter than Yang but she had Ruby’s body type. With dark olive skin and long brown hair. Her features were soft, with large hazel eyes. Her clothing was a tight tunic and long breeches tucked into boots with a green long dress without side over top. Ruby was jealous of how she could walk and bend at the same time. Gwen spoke up. “Loosen your hips and knees, then slow steps like this.”

Ruby coupled her as they walked together in a circle, she could feel what Gwen meant by keeping loose. With a flick of her wrists Gwen shifted from air bending to water and turned the snow she was playing with into water. “Now step back a bit.”

The Rose did as she was told and felt Gwen take the water from her and watched her swirl it slowly around her then guide it back to Ruby. She reached out keeping her fingers relaxed and brought the water around her before slowly sweeping an arm forward and sending it back.

“Now you got it.” Gwen said with a grin.

Ruby adored her voice, it was soft and encouraging. “Hazel said you were an air bender.”

“I am air first and water second, my water bending is only so-so. Enough to teach the fundamentals but not enough to ever really be comfortable with it.” Gwen explained.

“That is very admirable Guinevere.” Lord Rose said, he pulled his pipe out of a pocket and prepared it. He kept an eye out for the suitor for Ruby he had invited. Nineteen was much too old to be unmated.

“So this is where the fine dames are.”

The Mistral accent was thick as a tall man with orange hair and in a white suit walked around the corner of the house.

“Ah Roman, you’re late.” Lord Rose lit his pipe with a thin flame on his thumb.

“Fashionably late Lord Rose.” Roman of Clan Torchwick pulled a cigar out of a case and lit it the same way.

Guinevere turned the water back into snow and deposited it out of the way. She bowed slightly to the Lord. “Greetings Lord Torchwick.”

Ruby copied her but looked to her grandfather, who was this person.

“Ruby this is Roman of Clan Torchwick, his lands are on the other side of the mountains. I have been writing to him for the last few months to arrange a marriage between you.” Lord Rose drew a long draft off his pipe. “With your sister marrying Rainart we can expand eastward. Worry not he’s a high born Asena clan all the way from Mistral.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped as her cheeks flush, the shock was quickly followed by rage. “With all due respect grandfather you should have asked me first. I have no interest in a mate.”

“Ridiculous girl, you are nineteen! Had your mother not run away I would have married you off as soon as you hit sixteen. Our Clan is small, you have a duty to reproduce.”

Ruby walked over and put her new water bending scroll away and tucked it into her belt.

Lord Rose started. “Well a thank-.”

Ruby bended the whole snow bank onto his head and raced off.

Gwen clapped her hands over her mouth to control the giggles that threatened to burst free. Lord Rose stood up sharply and glared at his now ruined pipe of peace weed. Ruby had already stormed away. “My word that girl. Too much Lugh in her.”

Roman drew off his cigar. “I can handle this Shaw, it’s always more fun when they play hard to get. Where would she go?”

“The onsen up the mountain, it’s a pretty straight run up I am sure you can find it.”

* * *

“Now no peeking.” Raven said as she led Ozpin down the hall.

“Raven it’s just our bedroom, I doubt you two managed to change it that much.” Oz said but kept his eyes closed.

Raven opened the door. “Okay open them.”

Ozpin did there was new bedding on the bed but it was the piece of paper that Qrow was sitting behind that got his attention. He zipped over to it and his smile widened. “Brilliant!”

Qrow got up and kissed him on the cheek. “We are registered mercenaries.”

“When did you two come up with the coins for this?!”

“Well rather than take more work from the Madame we’ve been doing more running. We decided to make it our goal for our birthday to get the license then we could go weapon shopping with your savings. Then we can all spend our nineteenth year doing what we actually want!” Qrow fist pumped.

“Well then. Let’s go shopping!” Ozpin clapped his hands together.

* * *

Ruby stood nude in the hotspring, bending the water up and down to vent her frustration into something useful. Plus the steam made sure her anger wouldn’t kick her lungs into pissed off mode. _I don’t know why I’m surprised, he had Yang arranged almost instantly by the sounds of things._ _It’s funny that Qrow and Raven gave me more choice than he is._ Thinking about the twins made her heart ache, she missed them. Missed the cuddles and the kindness. Maybe she should just leave, she refused to be married off. Maybe now her parents would let her go, she would just be doing what her own mother did.

“Lovely arse on you.”

Ruby spun to see Roman walking up the road, the glow of his cigar making it easy to pinpoint him in the darkness. She had lit the lanterns around her so her own body was illuminated with warm golden light.

“Nice tits too.” Roman blew a long curling length of smoke.

The petite werewolf pursed her lips. “I’m sorry my grandfather gave you the wrong impression. I am not looking for a mate.”

“I got that impression already.” Roman walked up to the hotspring.

Ruby back away dropping down as the wind picked up, she swam over to the opposite side of the pool. Then turned and sat down.

Roman undressed, his Mistral suit was strange to her but unlike the custom he didn’t cover himself. He let Ruby get a good long look at his goods. She fought down a blush and scoffed at his vulgarity. “Oh get over yourself, I’ve seen better.”

“I heard you spent some quality time with some bandits.” Roman dropped into the pool and drew a long breath off his cigar.  
“Can you put that out? You’re going to get ash in the pool.” Ruby covered her breasts with her arms.

“If it makes you happy.” Roman put it down snubbing the end and stretched out. “Nice spot.”

“So, where are you from?” Ruby fished for something to talk about, so he wasn’t just staring at her. Like he wanted to flip her around and bend her over the stones.

“Mistral originally. Your grandfather liked that, we moved to Vale five years ago. There was a clan of Fenrir that the locals were all too happy to see driven out.” Roman said with a purr.

“I thought all the Fenrir were bandits in Vale.”

“They are now. I got rid of the last Clan.” He swept his ginger locks back and smirked a roguish smile. “I could give you the details if you like. Fenrir are tough to fight.”

The crimsonette got the distinct impression he wanted to boast. “I hate to break it to you but murdering a bunch of people for land isn’t as sexy as you seem to think.”

Roman chuckled and flicked his fingers, little waves of fire from the ends. “Well Red that makes you more interesting then the average woman in this kingdom.”

The casual fire bending made Ruby blink. Now she understood why her grandfather was trying to hook her up with him. Two Asena benders getting together, that didn’t happen often. “Are there a lot of Asena benders in Mistral?”

Roman laughed. “Red, there aren’t a lot of werewolf benders period and most of us that do have it get it from a human parent.”

“Did you?”

Roman smirked, he had but he wasn’t going to admit that to a pure blood wolf. “Nope, my mother.”

“It skipped over my mother.”

“Shame, but it does seem a bit spotty and finding two of our kind to try and strengthen a line is damn near impossible.”

“And so you were summoned for me.” Ruby said with an exhausted tone.

Roman concealed his displeasure, she was a tough nut to crack. He shifted forward and swam over setting to brace his arms on either side of her. He saw the flash of fear in her eyes. “You don’t know me, I am that off putting?”

The smell of his cigar on his breath sure was. “I’m just not interested in a mate.”

“But in mating?” Roman shifted closer. “You shouldn’t be so quick to judge for all you know I’m everything you could ever want.”

“I doubt that.” Ruby squirmed, he was very close and under the cigar had a somewhat pleasant scent. It made her heart yearn for Qrow and Raven, they had smelled wonderful. Even when they were sweaty, if anything that only made them even better smelling. She could imagine Qrow pinning her down and filling her up. 

Roman caught just the start of a new flush to her chest. That was a good sign. He reached up and ran a finger under her chin. “Well you’d never know if you don’t try it.”

Ruby froze as he kissed her, when his hands skimmed up her thighs the panic set in. She didn’t know what to make of the feeling but her wolf rose up and she transformed, shoving him away with new strength she jumped up out of the pool, grabbed her clothes and ran. _SCREW THIS!_ The darkness was quick to swallow her up but with her new height she raced away from the Rose estate. If this was the kind of kind of man her grandfather wanted to give her too then screw him. Screw being a lady, screw this whole lifestyle!

She glanced over her shoulder but didn’t see him chasing her. Maybe he assumed that she would just go back to the estate. Ruby slowed and paused behind a tree, it was too dark to see what colour her pelt had ended up but her clothes were big enough that she could stay in her war form and wear them. Ruby paused as she found the bending scroll box, how was it her grandfather could be so nice one minute then a total ass the next. With a sigh she put the box in her waist sash. _I’ll miss you mom, dad, Yang… and Hazel. But this isn’t for me, I’ll write to you when I figure out how._

* * *

Weiss rolled over and groaned as the ship rocked around her. The wooden walls creaked with the waves of the sea. The bed dipped beside her and she felt James put a hand on her head. She didn’t have to turn over to know what he was asking. “I thought seasickness wasn’t supposed to last for the whole trip.”

James nudged her and she turned over, he was only wearing a loose tunic and breeches. He had natural sea legs and it made her jealous. He leaned over and put an ear to her womb. Weiss let him, they had been having sex whenever they could get away with it. Getting a stone from Vale had been set aside when Winter packed them off on a ship as quickly as possible. She knew that James was always concerned that there would be pups. Right now she wanted them, who knew how Tyrian would be and pups would get her out of this ridiculous marriage idea without starting a war.

He raised a hand for her. ‘I hear three new hearts.’

Suddenly Weiss didn’t feel so sick and she sat up. “Wait what?!”

‘You have triplets.’ James couldn’t help but smile as he lifted his head and kissed her belly. He was gonna be a father to triplets! Twins were pretty regular but triplets didn’t usually happen. Well there were ways to increase the odds but not ones that werewolves that lived among humanity used.

Weiss flopped back down and her jaw dropped. They would be very early yet, they had time to get this mission over with before she started to show. “Triplets… Well at least I have an out to this marriage with King Tyrian.”

James sat up and signed. ‘Should be careful though, there is the upside he will have never caught your not pregnant scent so that will save you there. But he is nuts he could hurt you to force you to lose them.’

Weiss’s hands instantly covered her belly. “You won’t let that happen.”

Her lover smiled and dipped his head down and kissed her chastly. He withdrew and signed. ‘I actually came to help you get ready, we’re here.’

“Awww. Well at least we know why I’ve been sick.”

James helped her up and got her dressed in a Atlas white gown, though without the usual fur lining. Then she helped him with the multi plate armour. The cuirass focused on his chest, shining steel over his chest that changed to a thick leather core with a multi layer belt with a sash of red over top. A leather skirt focused on the center. Weiss adored the thigh leather beeches and greaves also shined. James put his gauntlets on, the only thing he didn’t like about the armour was one the left pauldron was an engraving of the Fenrir crest. Even in fine armour no one would let him forget he was Fenrir.

“You look really good.” Weiss almost swooned at her knight in shining armour.

The armour tinked softly as he reached up and tapped the _brand_ on the pauldron. ‘Was this really necessary?’ 

“I couldn’t talk Winter out of it, sorry.”

James sighed but offered her his arm. Together they walked out and into the late Vacou sun. Weiss shielded her eyes as the ship came into the palaces’ private dock. “And I thought we liked white.”

The grand palace was white washed walls, with towering golden arches and round roofs. Atlas white was softer and less like it was trying to stab your eyes. The crew docked the ship and lowered the walk way. James and Weiss walked off together and a stewart was waiting for them.

He was a mouse faunus in fine red and gold robes embroidered with scorpions. He had an equally mousy face as he bowed to Weiss. “Princess Schnee. We saw your ship approaching the king awaits you in the great hall.”

“Thank you.” Weiss said.

They followed the stewart, Weiss’ servants would unload her things. Other ships were being unloaded for supplies for the palace. James saw, imported fruits and vegetables, mead and ale from Vale. The air was saturated with the scent of oranges and bananas. They entered through two massive steel doors. Windows of glance were tall on either side of the hall letting the setting sun in. As they walked deep the sheer wealth displayed in every possible way made Weiss wrinkled her nose. She squeezed James’ arm gently to get his attention then signed against her belly. ‘This is near vulgar in it’s grandeur.’

‘Agreed. Vale and Vacou sometimes seem to have contests on this.’

The princess contained her giggles, James was always making her laugh. Sometimes it was his sarcasm or now nonplussed he was about life. Other times it was how blunt he was, she guessed that was one perk to using sign language; most people didn’t know it so James could be truthful, blunt and most importantly get away with it.

They strode into the great hall, large enough to house at least a thousand people. The sunlight turned the room into a warm gold at the far end; the king of Vacou was sprawled out over his long throne. It was a half circle behind a long bench with a red leather seat. The scorpion faunus wore only a white kilt. Upon seeing them he sat up to perch on the edge of his throne while raising his hands to them. “Ah you’re here!”

Weiss walked up and moderately bowed. “Your Grace.”

Tyrian stepped off his throne and descended down the couple steps. “You need not bow to me princess, I am sure we shall become good friends.”

“Thank you.” Weiss said, dipped her head and offered him her hand.

Tyrian took it and kissed her ring finger. “How was your trip?” He asked as he straightened and offered his arm.

“The sea did not agree with me, I am very grateful to be on land again.” She took his arm.

James followed as Tyrian guided Weiss through the halls of the palace. He could tell most of the guards were Lugh, many more of them sneered at him once they saw the engraving on his pauldron. He listened as the king made small talk but it was empty of anything interesting. James was quick to find the grander distracting. Every other window was stained glass, disrupting the warm sunlight orange.

Tyrian opened a pair of imported pine doors to a dining room. It was on the smaller side, with clear emphasis on making a _cosy_ feel. “Here we are, you came just in time for supper. I had the kitchens prepare it with you in mind.”

“Thank you King Tyrian.” Weiss said as he guided her to a low backed pine seat.

The faunus pulled it out for her and she glanced at James as her bodyguard moved to stand behind her. The king seated himself and waved a hand, the action sent a servant racing off. Finally he noticed the massive man behind her, his gaze locked on the Fenrir engraving. “What an interesting pet you have. You’ll have to keep a close eye on him, his kind never do well in deserts.”

Weiss forced a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind, I am rather useless in the heat as well.”

“Well most of Vacou life only begins after dark, I switched over to being awake in the day because I know it to be the opposite in Atlas.” Tyrian looked back to the Fenrir. “What is your name brute?”

James pursed his lips and Weiss explained. “James is mute.”

Tyrian clapped with a giggle. “Ah wise of you, he can’t tell others your secrets that way.”

The blue eyed man almost snarled at the suggestion that he was too uneducated to read and write. “He’s very capable, I don’t know what I would do without him.” Weiss kept her tone warm to sooth her lover.

Supper arrived and Weiss was surprised to find that it was brie on bread with walnuts and mushrooms with caramelized onions. It was one of her favourite things to eat. How had he known?

“Happy birthday princess.” Tyrian raised a goblet of red wine to her.

“Thank you… may James join us? It is his birthday too and it would please me to share my favourite meal with him.”

“Of course. Pets need treats on occasion.” He flicked his fingers and another servant brought out another set of plates and silverware.

James stepped up as the servant finished and sat down beside Weiss. Tyrian rambled on and James was grateful he remembered his table manners. The meal went smoothly and a servant guided them to Weiss’ new quarters. They would start to transition to the new timezone slowly so getting ready for bed wouldn’t occur right away but Weiss was ready for some alone time.

The solar had tall bookshelves along the walls and one wide was open out into a balcony. Unlike Atlas there were no chairs instead thick rugs with large pillows and a couple low tables. Weiss looked it over. “Gosh they sure love colour here.”

She walked through it to the bed room. This room was dark with large black out curtains over the windows, each was open only ten centimeters and a small army of servants were filling a large wood tub with steaming water. The bed was located in the middle of the room and was large with white sheets, a mosquito net hung down from the ceiling over it and it only had a sheet for warmth. Weiss steepled her fingers downward together over her womb and did her best to look like a lady as she explored the room. Behind the bed out of sight from the door was a sleeping pallet and armor stand. James’ sword and shield were already leaning against a wall. That made her purse her lips, that they expected him to sleep on the floor unprotected from insects. “Come James, I won’t have you overheating in that armour.”

James kept his gaze on the servants as he moved to Weiss. Together they made short work of getting him out of his armour. He had a grey tunic on underneath. Weiss turned to the four maids that remained standing by tub with their heads low. “Leave me.” Weiss ordered. “I do not need assistance.”

They bowed and left, Weiss followed them closing and locking the door behind them. James took the hint and checked each window, only leaving them to let light in if there was nothing across from them for people to spy on them. They were directly across from the royal suite, so he closed all of them on the east side while leaving the west open as it faced only the sea.

Weiss stripped out of her sweaty dress and stank into the water with a soft moan. “It’s so hot here already.”

James undressed as well with a nod, he but both of their clothes into a laundry hamper. Weiss’s gaze followed him around the room. “Come join me.”

James smirked and signed. ‘I thought you were hot.’

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want a birthday orgasm.” She reached down and pet her belly. “It’s not like we have to worry about pups anymore, might as well enjoy it.”

Well when she put it like that, it sure seemed like a good way to send off their birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762 and Dolsky for your comments.


	15. Reunited

Ruby was hungry and exhausted by the time she found Taiga, it had been three days of hard running for her away from the Rose estate and her aching body trembled from the travel. Fortunately she had found a road quickly and followed it to the capital, stopping only to drink and shove a handful of berries she’d come across the day before in her mouth. As she approached her face lifted to the sky, it was high noon, she returned to human form as she approached the sheer amount of people made her gulp. She brushed down her kimono thankful it was still very clean. Then put her boots on. She knew that Ozpin had taken the twins here but now that she was here all the things that she hadn’t let herself think about came rushing into her mind.

This was so unplanned, she had no idea of how to find them! She had no coins, she was so far past hungry that her stomach had stopped sending signals. Ruby hugged herself as she threaded her way through the dense crowds that only got worse past the main gates. It was so loud and noisy, scents of everything from fecal matter to cinnamon rolls filled the air. It made Ruby very glad she had grabbed her boots. The road was mucky with mud and snow.

Without any direction she wandered to a bazaar that her nose led her too. Fresh meat was on display beside preserved vegetables. A bakery drew her by the sweet scent of honey bread. Her stomach rumbled as she got close slipping between people as they yelled and bartered with the small team of people selling the different breads. Ruby ducked under a tall man's arm and found that the store was on a corner. She worried her lip as she hugged the wall to avoid getting crushed. Pain radiated up from her belly again as the close food made her remember how hungry she was. Stealing was wrong… but she had no idea when she’d get another chance to eat.

Snow was pressed up against a table, Ruby pursed her lips but from within the long sleeves of her kimono rolled her wrists and drew her fingers together. The snow turned to water and very discreetly Ruby slipped it under a loaf, turned it ice and then lifted the ice to make the loaf slide off the table. Another quick flicks turned the water to more ice and side it around the side of the shop. She curled her fingers and caught the loaf, neatly tucking it into her long sleeves.

Guilt made her stomach turn but the pain of hunger made it quiet. She found a back alley and took big bites out of the sweet bread as she walked. It wasn’t good for a wolf, protein was what she really needed but anything to get calories into her was good enough right now. Ruby leaned against a wall as she ate. How was she going to find Ozpin, Qrow and Raven? Ozpin said he’d take them to the temple, but where was the temple?

Ruby dusted the crumbs off her fingers and walked back out into the main street. She huffed and looked for street signs, but they had roads and not places on them. Then came the idea of asking someone. Ruby looked at her reflection in the window. She looked fine, a slightly scruffy high born lady. _Hmm, that could work in my favour._ The silver eyed girl tucked her hands into her sleeves and walked up to the nearest guard. “Excuse me sir, I am lost. I was hoping you could show me the way to the lycan temple.” Ruby made sure to flutter her eyes like she had seen Yang do when she was talking to merchants in Vacuo.

The guard was a young man who blushed and stammered. “Of course lady! This way.”

 _Wow that worked out well._ Ruby smiled to herself, _I’ll need to remember that trick._ The guard was too nervous to say anything but took her straight up to the temple. Ruby bowed slightly to him. “Thank you sir.”

“You’re welcome lady.” He bowed much lower and headed off back towards his post.

Ruby looked up at the snow covered courtyard. Well this is where they said they’d start, time to see if they were still here or if she could pick up their trail.

The guards watched her as she walked up the steps and one of them opened a huge red door for her. “Thank you,” she said and slipped inside. Within she found a servant polishing a gold engraving. “Excuse me, but I am looking for two Fenrir and an ashen haired wolf. Have you seen them, or could point me towards someone who would have?”

The girl seemed very young, she bowed and said. “I’ll go find Maria, please wait here lady.”

Ruby wondered if her time with her family had changed her that much that people just assumed she was a lady now. Well she technically was, but this was the first time she really felt it. The temple was in the same style as the Rose estate so she wondered if it was Asena crafted. She stayed put not wanting to fight with her dirty boots or get mud on the shiny floor.

She did not have to wait long as a seven foot tall brown wolf wearing a long blue robe entered from a side door. The robe looked very warm but it was her silver eyes that drew Ruby in. Maria and Ruby shared a long look before the elder spoke. “You look lost.”

Ruby looked away and hugged herself. “I’m looking for Ozpin, Qrow and Raven. Oz said that they’d start here.”

The silence stretched as Maria studied the little lady. “I will take you to them.”

“Thank you.” Ruby said softly, she had a feeling that Maria had seen right through her. Maybe it was how her cheeks had probably thinned or the wips of her hair that refused to be tamed without a proper brush.

Maria put on a pair of boots made special for werewolves and they headed out together again. This time they drew looks as Maria did not turn to human and remained completely composed the whole time. She put a hand on Ruby’s back as she asked. “You are one of Clan Rose aren’t you?”

“How can you tell?” Ruby looked up to the tall wolf.

“Your scent, I know your grandfather.”

“Can you _not_ mention to him that you saw me?”

A long silence filled the air before Maria spoke again. “What did he do?”

“Tried marrying me off to a very handys man that couldn’t take a hint.”

“Hmm.”

Ruby blushed as they came to the red lantern district but she followed as Maria took her straight up to the Passiflora and within. The main floor was busy on this snowy day and Ruby thought her cheeks were turning a permanent red. A hush settled as the humans took in the wolf.

Madame Serenity was quick to look in on the source of the sudden silence. “Maria!” She reached up.

Maria dipped her head down and Serenity kissed her cheeks.

“I haven’t seen you out of your temple in years. How are you?” Serenity said with a warm smile.

“I am very well Serenity.” Maria stepped back and gestured to Ruby. “This one is looking for Ozpin.”

“He’s working right now.” Serenity said. “But I can look after the young lady till he’s off for you. I imagine you want to get back to your temple.”

Maria bowed her head. “Thank you. Look luck little rose.” The werewolf turned away slowly and walked out.

“What an odd lady.” Ruby said then looked up to Serenity. “I’m also looking for Qrow and Raven but they should be with Oz.”

“They are in the laundry, you can sit in on them if you like. I am sure they’d appreciate someone to talk to.”

“Sure.” Ruby said, it would sure beat all the embarrassing sex going on around her. The Madame led the way into the huge back room. Ruby couldn’t help but light up at the sight of Qrow and Raven, both were working dolling laundry in huge wooden tubs. Which was the action of beating the ever living heck out of to dislodge the dirt. Miss Goodwill had found a use for their muscles after all. “QROW RAVEN!”

They both spun to face her and were clear over the tubs and scooping her up to hug her tight between them. None of them even tried to contain the lupine purrs of happiness. Ruby felt all the stress of running from home melt away. She had her best friends back. 

The twins put her down and looked her up and down. Qrow cocked his head. “You got skinny again.”

Ruby blushed slightly and glanced away. “Long run with no food.”

Raven patted her flanks as if she was testing the fat ratio. “Definitely too skinny, we’re done work in an hour but then we’ll take you out for food.”

“Thank you, I sorta ran off so no coins…” Ruby blushed more deeply.

“Back to work you two!” Miss Goodwill yelled at them.

Qrow and Raven did, after all they wanted to get paid. Ruby hugged a wall and watched the stages of cleaning. A team on stains, a team on dolling, another on mangling, with a small army maintaining the fires with another carrying the laundry outside. She knew first hand that doing the laundry was a lot of work but this was more advanced then what her village had done.

Ruby pulled her scroll box out of her sash and opened up the scroll. She felt a little bit guilty just sitting while everyone else worked. She rolled the scroll till she came to the utility section.

“What’s that?” Qrow asked, he would bash and watch her at the same time.

“My grandfather got me a water bending scroll. Oh by the way, I’m a water bender.”

“Sweet~.” The twins purred.

“I feel bad just sitting, so I am going to see if I can help with the mangling. Pulling water straight out of the fabric has gotta be quicker than squeezing it.”

The short stout Miss Goodwill was listening after all there was no privacy in the large room. She would pay good money to have a bender on staff, the work of four or five people could be done by just one or two with a water bender helping. She happened to know that the royal palace used them. “I can pay you for your time lady.”

Ruby looked up from her scroll. “I’ve never done it before though, I’ve only had this for a couple days.” She could feel the sweat starting to gather under her kimono. “Also if I do help can I have something different to wear? Its’ really hot in here.”

Miss Goodwill reached into a barrel that was for the final rinse and pulled out a sarong. “Bend the water out of this and it’s yours.”

The petite woman put her scroll on a nearby table and looked at it once more before. Moving into her bending stance. It was just like streaming the water, only she had to pull it out of the fabric. She curled her fingers slightly and rolled her wrists pulling back with her arms.

The water floated free of the sarong and with a step back and twist of her torso, then a sweep of her arms she steamed the water back into the barrel. She let out a soft breath to relax.

The ginger haired woman tested the fabric but found it bone dry. “Well done, get changed.” She tossed the sarong at Ruby.

The smaller woman caught it. “Thank you.” Ruby put it down by her scroll and got undressed. Some of the humans looked but none commented. She folded up her kimono and tied the white sarong around her waist.

Qrow and Raven did not like how obviously scrawny she was without the layers to hide it. Ruby flinched as the smile on Miss Goodwill's face turned into a deep frown. “Good Gods girl.”

Ruby hugged herself suddenly, very self conscious. “Can I just work please?”

“Where are you from?”

“West of here. I ran in my war form and that makes you hungry.”

Jaws dropped. “You’re a werewolf?” Miss Goodwill asked, she would have _never_ guessed that. A tiny wolf and bender to boot?

“Yeah.” Ruby looked at her scroll again and bended the water in the rise barrel straight up. She figured that would be easier than pulling the water out of each piece individually. 

The mangling team took the hint and gathered up the rinsed clothing for ironing. Ruby put the water back down and moved to the rinse tub. Miss Goodwill pursed her lips but let Ruby work. 

When Ruby was done with that she practiced pushing and pulling the water in one of the dolling tubs. It wasn’t as efficient for bashing but it was a lot less energy. Miss Goodwill ordered the labour that Ruby had freed up around, the exercise made her hungry again. When the hour was up, Miss Goodwill gave Ruby a silver and they changed to head out.

“Where’s Oz?” Ruby asked as the twins took her up the stairs.

“Working, probably getting fucked or fucking.” Qrow said with a flick of his fingers.

“Huh?”

“He’s a whore.” Raven said, dropping her voice in case any of the other tenants were in their rooms.

Ruby blinked in shock. “I would have never guessed that.”

Qrow opened the door to their room. “He makes a lot more coins then we do.”

Raven chimed in again. “And don’t tell him I said that. He gets sensitive about it.”

“Well I sure would be.” The silver eyed woman said. “He is pretty though, I can see why he’d be popular.”

“I just can’t wait till we get to have him to ourselves.” Raven said with a stretch.

“Seconded.” Qrow said stretching his arms out to show off their room.

Ruby followed the twins in, their own laundry was hanging up to dry. The window was closed to keep the cold winter air out. She sat down on the grey bed to find it very comfy. “This is cosey.”

“Cramped but we don’t mind, we just got a new mattress last week.” Qrow opened the wardrobe and dug through the clothing.

Ruby’s attention was drawn to the odachi, claymore and bow leaning up against the wall. The latter had a full quiver of thirty arrows beside it. “You guys got new weapons?”

Raven got changed as she said. “Yeah, we got our entry into the mercenary guild too but we figured seeing as we have stable jobs it would be better to wait till spring before leaving the city. Cheaper too.”

“Good idea.” Ruby yawned. “When will Oz be off?”

“Well it's two now, so maybe another four hours.” Qrow pulled out a small purse of coins and tossed it at Ruby. “That will be lunch.”

Ruby caught it and peered inside, it was mostly silver with a couple golds. She pulled her silver out of her scroll’s box and put it in. Then with a sigh got up and changed back into her kimono it was the warmest thing she had after all. 

Raven pulled out a leather cloak and swept it around Ruby’s shoulders. It was too long but it had started to snow and something was better than nothing. “There, we can’t have you getting cold.”

“Thank you Raven. How have you two been?” Ruby asked.

“Good.” Raven said and pulled on Qrow’s cloak. She wore heavy black breeches and tunic with a red sash around her middle. “Doing laundry is weird but Ozpin was pretty keen to find and keep low key jobs.”

“Makes sense, you two would probably draw trouble to you given the chance.”

Qrow finished dressing and borrowed Oz’s cloak. It was a little long on him but would do. “Alright let's go find something meaty and fatty!”

* * *

The heat did not agree with Weiss, or it was the triplets making their presence known. They told the king that it was the heat as it and morning sickness were easy to interchange. James also made a game out of glaring at the servants who came to visit. The occasional growl went a long way as well. Weiss was stretched out on her back nude with the sheet slung low over her hips. Sweat beaded up on her skin with her long white hair poured down over the side of the bed.

James grabbed a cloth from a bowl beside the bed and cleaned the sweat from her skin letting the cool water linger. Weiss moaned softly. “I hate this heat.”

Her Fenrir paused. ‘You sure it’s not the puppies?’

“Nope. Hard to do my job while being sick.”

‘Given the different sleep schedules, how are you going to..?’

“Just waiting till everything settles.” Weiss rubbed a hand over her belly, it was still too early for them to show but it was just nice to think about them. “I still want to be out of here as quickly as possible. So that means getting what my sister wants and leaving.” Her fingers dug into her firm belly. “I am thinking we should have a nice _long_ layover in Vale though.”

‘Don’t want to have them in Atlas? Best medica-.”

“I’ll just welp, don’t need medical stuff for that. I’m just the second one after all, not important I can poof for a few months… or a year or two...”

‘Hiding them?’

“Yeah. People will ask questions and the answer is obvious.”

‘I see your point.’ James wiped her down again. ‘Well, in another hour so it’s the hottest time of the day so anyone who’s going to nap will be by then.’

Weiss sighed and sat up. “Well at least this different time schedule works out well for nausea.”

The Fenrir cocked his head. ‘Was I just washing you down because you wanted pampering?’

Weiss giggled and turned, crawling up to him she kissed his cheek. “Something like that love.”

James pursed his lips, then reached up and took a hold of her chin. He dipped down and kissed her lips, he stroked along her jaw. He nipped her jaw before withdrawing. ‘Next time just ask princess.’

“Yeah but that was more fun.”

‘True. Next time maybe I’ll make it more fun.’

* * *

Qrow and Raven smirked as Ruby disappeared in a spray of food. They had told Madame Serenity where they were going so Oz could join them when he got off work for a break. They got a pot stew that they shared.

“Excuse me~.”

Qrow looked over his shoulder as Ozpin strode over. Leaving a plethora of ladies swooning behind him. Ruby looked up and her jaw dropped. Ozpin wore breaches that were cut to flatter his legs, his tunic was green with a black sash wrapped around his waist. His smile though was much easier than it had been before. His warm golden eyes twinkled as he sweet talked his way around a gaggle of girls. Then silver locked with copper. “Ruby!”

Ruby was up out of her seat and swept up into his embrace. She giggled as Oz hugged her tight, her legs dangled in the air for a moment before she started to wiggle. “Oh put me down!”

“No~. I didn’t think we’d see you again!” Oz dipped and kissed her cheek.

Ruby giggled as he put her down back in her seat. “You look good.”

Ozpin pulled out the seat beside her. “Well I’m glad that you think so. Truth be told I’m tired.” Oz yawned for emphasis, then served himself into the bowl that waited.

“Raven mentioned you were...a-um.”

“Peach of the Passiflora. Makes me miss stake outs.” Oz stirred the stew with a spoon. “Did Raven and Qrow mentioned we are shifting to mercenary work come spring?”

“Yeah,” Ruby looked down at her mostly empty bowl. “I have no idea what I am going to do.”

Raven ladled more stew into Ruby’s bowl. “We’ll take care of you. Plus you’re a water bender it won’t be hard to find uses for that.”

“You’re a bender?!” Ozpin’s jaw dropped.

“Yup, I’ve only been practicing for a couple weeks though.” The silver eyed woman had another spoonful of fatty boar, as she slowly chewed her eyes became downcast. She swallowed and said softly. “I even got my war form.”

Qrow reached over and held her hand gently. “You okay?”

Ruby forced her gaze up. “Just a guy that couldn’t take a hint. I’m fine he just kissed me and that was enough for my war form.”

Oz leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Well just point us at him and I’ll take pleasure in crushing his nuts.”

Ruby burst into giggles. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Oz said with an anything but innocent smile.

“Sound like you’re buttering someone up even as you threaten them?”

“Mmm.” Ozpin sipped some of Qrow’s beer without batting an eye at the pale eyed man's glare. “At this point I think it’s just practice.” He gave Qrow back his beer.

“It’s very sexy.” Ruby purred. “And thank you. But I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“You know Oz for someone who’s getting tired of your job, it sure has done you a lot of good.” Raven said.

“Hmm. I supposed, I haven’t been embarrassed by anything in months. I think my public speaking is better now too.” Ozpin said and had a big bite. “Four isn’t a mercenary company though, we’ll be really limited by what jobs we can take. So with a little luck my new speaking skills will help us recruit.”

Ruby glared down at her bowl. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to help.”

“Well water benders can be healers, you never can have too many of those. You can practice with that.” Qrow said.

“I guess…” She dropped her spoon and hugged herself. She could just see Roman across from her in the pool, swimming closer to pen her in. “I want to learn to fight though.”

“Well you’ve got your war form now, let's give it a look when we head back and then we can work out what to train you in.” Raven said with a smile. “Honestly I’d love to do some fighting again. It’s been weird to go so long without it.”

“I’d like to get in on that.” Ozpin said with a purr. “You two could kick my ass if you wanted.”

“I’d sure _love_ to ride your ass.” Qrow put an elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand.

“When you can buy me dinner without using my coins.” Oz said with a purr.

“Challenge accepted.” Qrow grinned and sipped his beer.

* * *

Weiss walked down the golden halls. James followed a few steps behind her, they were both dressed in light clothing. The guards were few and far between, none of them really paid her any mind. She opened a pair of double doors into Vacou’s war room. It was empty of people with a large marble table dominating the room with benches around it. James stepped in behind her and closed the doors behind them. ‘So I just stand here and look scary?’

“Yup.” Weiss walked over to a bookshelf. With pursed lips she scanned it going up and down the shelf. Finding nothing she moved to the next one, again nothing. “This is going to bust.” She walked over to a balcony and opened the doors to stride out onto it. “Wait here.”

James reached out a harsh gasp from his vocals but she had already jumped palms down as she used her bending to fly upward. Weiss landed lightly on the balcony above and zipped over to peer through the curtains. It was Tyrian’s room, of that she had no doubt, she could see the scorpion tail drooping over the side of the bed as he slept.

Weiss kept low and peered through the lock, a couple careful air bending movements the lock clicked open. She slipped inside and shut the door behind her. The room was dark but she didn’t have any trouble with it. It was very like her own room but with a desk in the corner. She crept over and started to read through them. There was nothing on Mistral, some Dust exports to Vale and Atlas.

The princess flipped through a few more pages, nothing at all on Mistral. Anywhere, with pursed lips she made a quick retreat and dropped back into the war room. James was pacing back and forth, hearing her land he looked over sharply. Weiss shook her head. “Nothing, at all. Must be somewhere else.”

James nodded and they set off, quickly going back the way they had come. They arrived back in Weiss’s room without any difficulties. ‘Plan?’

Weiss sighed and sat on her bed. “Well the two most obvious places were a bust, so I guess I’ll have to let him court me and hope that he gives something up with time.” She rubbed her belly. “We can probably give it another two or maybe three months before these get hard to hide.”

The Fenrir hovered across the room but then crossed it and knelt down before her. He took her hands and kissed them both one after another. Then leaned up and kissed her belly. Weiss reached up and pet through his hair. “We should get some rest, after all we need to be on our toes come nightfall.”

James nodded and stood up but Weiss grabbed his hand. “Sleep with me, I hate having you on the floor.” Again he nodded and they settled to rest for a few hours.

* * *

Qrow, Ozpin, Raven and Ruby stood out in the snow behind the Passiflora. The laundry had been brought in for the day as the clouds looked like they were threatening to release another blanketing of snow. Ruby undressed and put her things on a chair. She called on her war form.

Heart burst into the eyes of her admirers and they cooed. “OH SO CUTE!”

Qrow zipped over to her and patted her on the head. “You’re so short!”

“What lovely stripes! Like a tiger!” Ozpin pet her sides.

“So pretty!” Raven pounced and petted through the short soft fur of Ruby’s belly.

Ruby purred as she was surrounded and petted. While she knew her parents loved her, she never felt so loved and adored then when she was with the twins. Ozpin was right on board with them, petting her black stripes. She was still shorter then all of them but only by a couple inches. Qrow nuzzled her neck and purred. “So hot~.”

The little wolf had to control her tail to keep it from flagging then and there. Qrow stroked up and down under her breasts while Raven was studying how her fur changed around her stomach and hips. Ozpin had backed off when Qrow had moved behind Ruby. He could see how quickly the twins affected her. How her nipples perked and her tail quivered resisting the urge to tell Qrow very directly how into this she was. He didn’t know her as well as the twins but seeing them so enamored was very cute. “Come on you two we’re getting off topic.”

The two twins whined as playing with the cute wolf in her war form was suddenly at the top of their list of things to do. Ruby couldn’t help but enjoy them. The attention was nice, they were so gentle even if she could feel how much Qrow wanted to have a very different kind of fun with her. Still Raven stepped away and tried to look at Ruby with a critical eye.

Qrow however kept petting and cooing while Ruby closed her eyes and quivered. He smelled so good around her, she let herself not think instead nudging his hands upward with her own to cup her breasts. Ruby’s brain melted as he gently cupped them and explored their weight. Her tail flagged as her scent grew richer in the air and Qrow pressed his covered cock against her behind in response.

This was very distracting to Ozpin, Raven was doing a better job of not getting distracted. “Qrow, Ruby. There are windows that face this way.” Oz said.

That got Ruby to step away, as much as her body was singing that letting Qrow take her in the snow was the best idea she had ever had. She tucked her tail up between her legs and growled as the hormone muddled male twin attempted to follow her. The sound made Qrow shake his head and reset his brain. “Sorry, you’re just really cute.” Qrow blushed and swallowed thickly. “And you smell divine.”

“You too but not where people can see.”

Ozpin chimed in. “You are the one that flagged Ruby.”

Her tail vibrated in embarrassment. “I got distracted! I’d like to see you do any better!”

“I’m male, I don’t flag.” Oz said smugly.

“I don’t know about that Oz with how much you like it up the arse.” Qrow snickered.

“Just wait Qrow you’ll get yours.”

“Boys, flirt later, focus now.” Raven chastised them. “She’s really small, I think putting her up with a sword would be a waste… but in her human form she’s too small and frankly too weak for a long bow.”

Qrow hummed and rubbed his scruffy beard. “Yeah, why not a composite bow?”

“Expensive.” Oz said.

“We’ve got time to save.”

“I’d say daggers or knives but I don’t know how to teach short weapon fighting.” Raven hummed.

Ozpin shook his head. “I don’t know either. We could just start with training her in her war form. Then come spring keep an eye out for someone to recruit that does use daggers.”

Ruby shifted and raised her arms, she turned some snow into water and attempted a water whip. It lashed out and then Ruby guided it back to the snow drift. “Don’t forget I can bend too, I’ll need to practice but I have it for a weapon too.”

“True, no rush to get her some daggers.” Qrow said and started to strip down.

“Qrow what are you up too?”

Qrow grinned and shifted to his war form. Ruby’s ears went down with her jaw as he grew just over sixty centimeters in height and broadened out to match. His pelt was midnight black with red stripes starting behind his ears. He stretched his arms out behind his head and flexed making his pectorals and arms bulge for a moment.

They all could smell the flesh wave of arousal from Ruby, her eyes went as wide as saucers as she gasped. “By my ancestors.”

Qrow grinned showing off ivory white caines, his claws were black and longer than hers as he put a hand on his chest. “Like what you see?”

Ruby’s tail flagged again without any say so from her. Everyone laughed together and Ruby grabbed her tail and hugged it to her hips. “Bad tail.” She giggled.

Her scent on the wind was getting to Oz too. “Quit showing off Qrow, we are trying to behave here.”

Qrow stepped over to her and knelt down and offered her one of his hands. “I just wanted to see how our claws compared.”

Ruby put a hand in his and they studied it. Her claws were shorter and thinner but were the same black. They also lacked the edge Qrow’s had, they’d still slice anyone open easily but wouldn’t go as deep. However Ruby was quick to get distracted as his war form made his scent stronger. 

“Hmm, gonna have to adapt a little for short claws Raven.”

Raven waved a hand by her nose. “Yeah yeah, quit showing off and change back. I don’t need to smell your _please mate with me stink_. Thank you very much.”

Qrow barked a laugh but transformed back to human. Ruby followed suit and they got dressed with no small amount of lewd looks aimed at each other while Ozpin admired both of their butts. Raven liked the curve of Ruby’s back. “I don’t know about you three but I’m getting cold. How about we go inside and play some cards till we thaw out?”

“Sounds good.” Ruby said as she hugged herself. “Without fur it’s cold out!”

With that they headed inside and did get some new looks. Often equals parts fear, horror and lust. The latter mostly directed at Ozpin, but now there was just that hint of something new. The fact that he hung out and was totally relaxed about at least one Fenrir wasn’t lost on them.

They collected in their bedroom, stripped out of their clothing to not get the sheets dirty by proxy. Raven grabbed their deck of cards and started to shuffle. “We’ll need to get you more clothes too Ruby.”

Ruby pulled the edge of the duvet over her back. “Can we get something to write with too? Or just visit a post office? I should write to my family just to tell them not to worry about me.”

“That’s a good idea, avoid some drama should they come looking for you.” Ozpin said.

“Well my mom did the same thing like twenty years ago so if she gets mad I get to call her hypocrite. So what are we playing?”

“Rummy.” Ozpin said. “Our twins get competitive with most other games.”

Ruby liked the sound of that _“Our twins."_

Raven put the deck down in the middle of the bed and everyone took turns drawing cards. Till Oz had to return to work, after which Ruby enjoyed cuddling with the twins while they shared stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, Midnight_Beowolf, Queenofspades19 and Baker1762 for your comments.


	16. Undercity

Summer paced back and forth, a letter had arrived from Ruby. Taiyang had taken it as soon as it came in and whisked it away before even Lord Rose could get a hold of it. Summer turned and paused. “Well?”

Taiyang put the letter down on the low table he knelt at and rubbed a hand over her face. “She’s fine, she found her friends and is happy. This-.” He picked up the parchment by the edge. “Was just her doing us the courtesy of telling us that she’s not in a ditch somewhere. Somehow she made it to Vale fine.”

“I wonder how she managed that, Roman said he just kissed her and she ran off. He assumed she had just come back here but-.”

“She probably unlocked her war form. It would have allowed her to keep her clothes and that would explain how she didn’t have any trouble in Vale.” Taiyang crossed his arms over his chest. “We made a mistake Summer. Ruby said as much she liked those two bandits. I am pretty sure she helped them escape.”

“How?! Ruby is tiny and fragile and-.”

“Willful, determined. She probably just was waiting for a chance to go after them.” Taiyang pressed a few fingers to his temples. “Maybe… maybe we should just _let_ this be.”

“Let her go Tai how can you say that, she’s-.”

“Fine. Fine enough to afford to send us a letter. I just don’t want to drag her back when she clearly doesn’t want to be here.”

There was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.”

Summer crossed the room, opened the door and went pale. “Father, mother.”

“Well?”

“She’s fine, she found her friends and is staying with them.” Taiyang said not turning around.

“And?” Lord Rose asked. “We got a great deal into getting her back-.”

“I think we should let her go.” Taiyang cut in again. Roses had a habit of getting into rants if they were allowed to. “She’s nineteen now. She can make her own choices.”

“And what about Yang?” Lord Rose asked. “She agreed to marry a Rainart for her sister.”

“No she married Hazel because she loves him. We just send word to Yang that Ruby is safe and well and she’ll be happy.” Taiyang got up. “We let her go, just like Summer left all those years ago. Sometimes kids just leave and the sooner we accept that Ruby wants her own path. That she’ll be happier with us if we let her go and she’ll come back if and when she wants too.”

Lord Rose glared. “You’ve very opinionated on that.”

“Your daughter seduced me in an onsen to put pups in her belly to make me feel like helping her escape a marriage she didn't want. I’ve had a long time to think about and come to terms with that. I won’t make _your_ mistakes Shaw. Letting Ruby go is what will make her the happiest in the long run.”

Lord Rose clenched his fists but took a deep breath and let it out. “She’s your daughter Taiyang. You know her best.”

“Damn straight I do.”

* * *

The weeks crept by, one then two and Ruby hated herself. The Passiflora didn’t have enough work for her as a bender and her lungs wouldn’t let her work for more than an hour at a time. It had also gotten out that Maria of all people had left her temple with a silver eyed lady. Many humans worked out that she was a werewolf herself and would not hire her based on that alone. Ruby spent her time studying her bending scroll and was becoming proficient with it.

The door creaked as Qrow walked in. “How are you doing?”

Ruby dropped the scroll back down and huffed. “Same, bored and frustrated.”

Qrow walked over and sat down beside her. “Yeah me too. Raven and I only make six silver a day, while Ozpin can get six or more gold from a single client. Makes me miss being a bandit, when we just took what we wanted.”

“Back in my village I just helped my mom. At the Rose estate I was a lady and all I had to do was be a good student. Now I am too frail to do jobs like you or Raven and no one will hire a werewolf. I am using your money just to live and I hate it.”

The pale eyed man reached over and rubbed her thigh. “I’m… curious. I know this city has an undercity and that pro bending is a big sport. I’m wondering if there is some underground fighting ring.”

Ruby looked up to him. “You want to go see if we can do it and make some coins?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for months. Raven is busy, Miss Goodwill has taken a shine to her and pulled her on for more hours. So I’ve got time to myself. I’ve got my stuff from being a bandit I can wear and you’ve got a cloak now. So let's go see if we can’t make some gold.”

“Okay, just let me bring some water with me. I think I understand how to use water bending for healing.”

They changed into their most discrete clothing and headed out together. Snow fell thick from the sky, Ruby reached up and took Qrow’s hand. The streets were busy still and Qrow led them through back alleys. Her cloak was a thin leather that she hid within as beggars and Rhalâta watched them.

They were allowed into the undercity without any fuss. The walls grew compact and the whines and moans of people grew louder as they sat against walls or hobbled down the halls. Light came from torches sparsely lit placed along the walls. The hall opened up to an underground cavern. It was at least a kilometer in height and length, then about half of that in width. Ruby could make out houses built up by the light in their windows. “Wow.” Ruby gasped, “how does the ceiling not fall in?”

“I have no idea.” Qrow was in equal awe, but he recovered more quickly. The ground had worn down planks that made it less slippery but he spotted a sign post. “Look, arena.” He nodded at it.

“I have this horrible feeling we are going to get really lost.”

Qrow snorted. “I never get lost.”

Ruby took his word for it and kept close as they descended deeper. The air was stinky with mold and rot, people were huddled on beds of hay whimpering as they passed through the barracks. “What’s wrong with them? So many…”

“You’d have to ask someone, but Ozpin mentioned flesh maggots once. So that’s my guess, be careful where you sit.”

Ruby watched the people in purple armour, among the few that were armed and they seemed to be collecting a ‘tax’ from people with rooms in the barracks. Qrow kept them going at a quick pace. The market was a collection of twisting alleys punctuated by wooden buildings and shops. Ruby caught sight of two men as they passed a street bar, one of them wore a grey cloak and when he offered the other a man in black what appeared to be a gold bracelet. The frustrated petite woman had the sneaking feeling that those two were thief and fence.

People got more frequent the deeper they went till they came to a large cavern. In the middle was a large cage made from chains. There was already a match going on inside of it with many rows of people on stands cheering them on.

“Where do the people get the money to bet?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know, maybe we aren’t the only ones from above that come down. Come on, let's find whoever runs this place.” Qrow pulled her in tighter and wrapped an arm around her back to keep her closer as they moved towards the betting board. “You should bet on me.”

Ruby patted the little pouch of his personal silver that he had given her when they headed out. “Ten silver to make a gold, after that just one gold till we know how this works.”

“Sounds good.” Qrow said.

They came up to a thin dirty woman who was sitting up on a box beside the counter. It seemed like a bar in combination with a place to put down bets. “Do you manage fighters?” Qrow asked.

“Yeah what’s it to you?” Her voice was very gruff.

“I’d like to fight.”

She snorted. “Sure why not Sun child, we could do with some fresh blood. You got a name? Something the crowds can shout if you’re decent.”

Qrow pursed his lips, his mind turned back to his father. His father did have a brother, they had never met but his name was bad ass. “Remus.”

“Remus, that some old Fenrir name? Suits you. I’ve got an opening in two matches, no rules just don’t die.”

“I’d like to bet ten silver on him please.” Ruby said.

“Well aren’t you two the eager ones. Hey Edward we got some fresh Sun children who are really eager to give you their money.”

Edward was already writing Remus on the betting board, the odds weren’t in Qrow’s favour against a person named the Achilles. “I can take your money little lady. Your friend there will get paid in a ten percent cut of bets put against him.”

“Okay.” Ruby pulled out ten silver coins, it was just Qrow’s earnings so she only had twenty four in all.

Edward took the coins. “I’ll put you down for one gold on Remus. If you would take them to the waiting room Zeria.”

“Sure thing boss.”

Qrow and Ruby followed her around the packed arena and down a slope into a waiting room. Which was just a pair of benches, blood stained the ground in a few places. Ruby spoke up. “I’m a water bender, am I allowed to use my healing between matches?”

“Yeah that’s fine, we’ve a few Sun child fighters that might even pay you for it.” Zeria waved her off, "you’ll be collected when it’s time.”

Qrow and Ruby were left alone to listen to the roars. Qrow started to nervously tap a foot.

Ruby hugged herself. “You’re probably going to want to take your tunic off, rather than risk it getting damaged.”

Qrow got up and pulled his leather cloak off then put his tunic into it and folded it up to keep it off of any surface. Ruby took it and put it in her sactual. He sat back down and started to tap again. “Are you nervous?”

The pale eyed man forced himself to stop tapping. “Yeah, I mean I’ve done a lot of fighting in training rings but never in front of so many people.”

Ruby shuffled over to sit beside him. “I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

Qrow dipped down to rest his forehead against hers, they shared a deep breath. “I’m glad you found us.”

“Missed you too, you and Raven were my first friends.” Ruby let his scent envelop her. It made her less nervous and reminded her of the safe time they spent in the tribe together.

“Honestly… me too. I always had Raven and my siblings but you were the first that wasn’t my family.” Qrow opened his eyes and admired her soft features. He turned his head and gently pressed a kiss to her lips.

Ruby’s eyes fluttered and she reached up and tentatively put her hands on his shoulders. Neither of them were experienced with kisses but it made them forget to be nervous. Ruby pressed a little parting her lips, Qrow returned reaching up to cradle her head as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t get over how good she tasted, how their scents complemented each other.

The pair was completely oblivious when a pair of batted and bleeding cage fighters came down from the arena. The second set before them was already up. Ruby withdrew and Qrow whined leaning in after her. “We need to pay some attention.”

Qrow opened his eyes and huffed. “Fine. We need to do that more often though.”

Ruby giggled. “Sure, it's’ fun.”

A broad thick bearded man in a black but clean tunic walked down into the waiting room. “You Remus?”

“Yeah.” Qrow stood up then held out a hand to Ruby. “She’s my second.”

“Whatever come on up, people need a chance to look at you.”

Qrow and Ruby followed, the latter pulled her hood down over her face as far as it would go and closed her cloak. People were pressed up against the railings, shouting and screaming as two men beat the crap out of each other from within the metal cage. Qrow walked up and at the man's prompting turned to lean against the cage, his breeches were slung low on his hips giving people an unobstructed look at his torso. Ruby sat down at his feet trying to be invisible as she watched the fight in the cage. It was brutal, she was kinda surprised that people didn’t end up dead. The fighters seemed to be human though.

It ended with a bang when one hit the floor. Ruby winced as the man who had retrieved them opened the cage and pulled the unconscious man out. “Wait a second.” She reached out and stopped him as he dropped the fighter on the ground.

Ruby uncapped her water skin and bent the water out and around the man's head and the cut cheek. She set her hands into it and it glowed a soft white. The fighter came around with a groan. The water bender sent her water back into her water skin. “Can you stand?”

He got up slowly and the winner by then had finished basking in his victory. He helped him back down to the waiting room. The bearded man climbed up onto the side of the cage and bellowed. “FRESH BLOOD! THE NEW REMUS AGAINST YOUR FAVOURITE ACHILLES!” 

Achilles stood up from where he sat, a six foot tall broad man with brown hair and a jaw like an axe blade. He looked at Qrow and scoffed and walked into the cage. He raised his arms and the crowd roared. Qrow followed but didn’t bother trying to show off. The announcer shut the door behind him.

“Come on ya fecking green horn, lets get this over with.” Achilles sneered.

Qrow glanced around at the cage, the wires were far enough apart that he would easily be able to grab them. He took a breath and calmed himself as the announcer yelled. “Begin!”

Achilles bounced forward with a quick jab. It seemed slow to Qrow who moved just his head out of range. “Fight green horn! Come ‘n get me!” The man yelled as the crowded booed.

_That is exactly what you want, seriously do all fighters down here telegraph so much? Have they ever been in a real fight?_ Qrow silence pissed off his opponent, he shot forward.

Qrow jumped up and back grabbing the cage with both hands and coiled back. He shot forward smashing his feet into the human's face. The crunching sound was horrible as Achilles went down, dead before he hit the ground. Qrow dropped back down.

The silence was deafening as Qrow reached down and picked him up but the hair. The blow had shattered his face and driven the bits of bone back into his brain. A quick death. He had to tap on the cage before the announcer gathered enough of his brain to open it. It tingled loudly as it swung back and hit the side of the cage.

Ruby got up and followed Qrow as he dragged the body to the waiting room. Zeria was waiting for them with several stout men. Qrow lifted Achilles up higher. “Where do you want him?”

Zeria flicked her head and the men behind her moved and took the body from Qrow. “Don’t worry about it, the rats in the corpse pit can have him.”

Qrow pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “Can I fight again or was that it?”

“You can fight again, we’ll have another intern match ready though. People need a chance to let that sink in before they put real coin down on you.” Zeria tapped her fingers on her elbow, her arms were crossed. “I’m moving you up a weight class though, I clearly underestimate you.”

Qrow shrugged. “I was born a bandit, that oaf didn’t act like he’d ever been in a real fight.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’d say rest but you don’t need it.” Zeria left.

Ruby chimed in. “I am going to bet again on you. Or do you want me to stay?”

“Na I’m fine, it was a good kill as these things go. Go change our two gold coins into four.”

“Okay be right back.” Ruby left picking her way through the crowd. The yells and screams had changed to an almost quiet murmur. The betting counter was crammed and ‘Remus’ was the talk of the town. Several additional hosts had been added and were taking bets. Eventually Ruby got up to one. “Hi I put a gold on Remus’s first match, I’d like to make me two and put it down on him again.”

“Sure thing little lady.”

As Ruby made her quick retreat she noticed a woman even shorter than her. She wore a pink and brown dress with the sides cut away. A brown cloak covered most of her skin but she also leaned on a very fine parasol. Her eyes were two different colours, one brown and the other pink. Despite Ruby finally being taller than someone, the short woman made her uneasy.

The tiny woman bounced over to Ruby and smiled a lopsided smile. “Hey sweetie you look out of place.”

Ruby shined away from the strange woman. “Err.”

She danced around Ruby on her toes. “Say you came with that green horn… Remus?”

“Yeah…”

“You knew he was gonna win. How?”

“I just know he’s a good fighter.” Ruby tried to inch away from her. “We just… needed some gold to get on our feet. We aren’t staying long term.”

“That’d be a shame, he could go big.” Neo held out her hand.

Ruby stared at her coin purse for a second before she reached out and grabbed it. “Hey, how’d you do that!”

“Honestly, you are totally my type. Tell me how you knew he was going to win and I can teach you how I did that. You look like you’ve gone hungry a few times too many.”

The silver eyed woman pursed her lips. “As we told Zeria, he was a bandit. He’s fought for real, fought for his life. No cage fighter can know how that feels.”

Neo wasn’t satisfied with that but she smiled. “Hmm good to know. Go tell your lover boy that I’m borrowing you for a bit. I’ll wait here.”

“Okay.” Ruby picked her way back to Qrow, he was sitting now his arms draped over his thighs. “Hey um… I put down our bet and on the way back I… met someone who I think wants to teach me how to pickpocket.”

Qrow looked over to her and raised a brow. “And?”

She bit her lip and worried it. “I was thinking of taking her up on it. I mean-uh. Well it would be a useful skill to have, I have no idea where life is going to lead me.”

“Then go for it. I know how to do it, I just don’t because Raven and I usually stabbed the person before we robbed them. I could teach you too if you like.”

“Maybe, I get the feeling that we’d get in trouble if Oz found out.”

Qrow chuckled. “Ah yeah probably, he does seem really honest. Go find this lady then and learn how to have light fingers.”

“Okay, I’ll meet you here after you're done with your match.”

“Good luck and stay safe.”

Ruby headed back out, she felt bad for leaving him alone but she was also frustrated with how useless she was. Her cough wouldn’t hamper her with a job like this. That alone made her feel just a little bit better about this. The pink girl was where Ruby had left her. “Hi, so how-.”

Neo held out her hand. Within it was a tiny ring with a fake claw on the end. “Put that on the pinky of your dominant hand.”

Ruby did. Neo danced forward and grinned. “Now follow me.”

* * *

This time when Qrow walked down the way the crowd erupted. Again he entered the change and this time his opponent was already in there. A smaller man with black tribal tattoos. Qrow pursed his lips, so he had been matched up with someone who might actually know how to fight. He raised his fits and listened for the shout.

A foot came for his head, Qrow blocked with his forearm. _He’s trying to get in close._ He pressed the attack, the two had a quick exchange. He was experienced but Qrow was more so, the fight ended quickly. Qrow pounded him across the face and he smashed him straight into the cage. The cheers erupted and like before Qrow picked up his foe… this time alive.

Ruby had since returned and was waiting for him in the room. “Well he’s alive.” She popped the cap off her water skin and quickly walked over to start healing him.

“Yeah well, he was half decent.” Qrow flicked the blood from his hands. “We should call it a day. Keep this small so that Ozpin doesn’t skin us when he finds out.”

“Good idea.” Ruby finished and put her water away. “There that should keep him from having any lasting damage. Let’s go get our money.”

Qrow pulled his tunic back on as they walked. He collected his pay from Zeria and Ruby picked up four gold coins from the betting desk. As they walked back out Ruby asked. “How much did you get?”

“A gold piece, you got four right?”

“Yup, so we turned one gold piece worth of silver into five gold. Not bad for a day.” Ruby looped her arm around Qrows.

“Didn’t pickpocket anything?”

“No just watched Neo do it, I even gave her back her little finger knife thing. It was educational though, she even gave me the name of a fence. Should I ever want to ‘bring down Sun child wealth’.”

Qrow reached up and patted her hand. “Let’s just keep it to illegal gambling for now.”

“Good plan… so here is one thing that we forgot.” Ruby said.

“How are we going to explain to Ozpin and Raven that we got involved in a gambling?”

“Yup.”

“I was just gonna keep them in my pouch till we had a need for them. Just let it be for now.”

Ruby hummed. “That’s a good idea, that way we don’t have to bring it up if we go back.”

“Yup. So food?”

“Yes please.”

They quickly made their way out of the undercity, having had more than enough of the sink of it. Still it was only when they were out into a main street did they breath more easily. “So where do you want to go for food?” Qrow asked.

“Someplace meaty.” Ruby said with a giggle.

The black haired man chuckled. “Yeah not surprised.” 

* * *

Weiss enjoyed the cool air of the private roof garden. The constellations were different in Vacuo, she was determined to learn them each by heart. Tyrian was speaking with a stewart and James was sitting on the ground beside her in full armour again. She rested her water glass on a thigh and James swifty filled it again before returning his attention to the stars.

Tyrian finished and walked over to lay back on a lounge beside her. A small rectangular pool backlit with magic between them with water lilies in it was between them. “Your bodyguard seems enamoured by the stars.”

“Mmm. We both adore them. You have different ones then we do in Atlas.” Weiss said not looking from the sky.

“I’ll keep that in mind, don’t Atlasian worship the stars or something?”

James chuffed and Weiss rolled her eyes. “No, humans have their gods and the werewolves worship their ancestors as always. You are probably getting it confused with the lycan custom of our worship of Herne’s constellation.”

“Our? Are you a werewolf? It was my understanding that your father was human.”

“I am half and half.” Weiss said. “Why is that a problem?”

Tyrian pursed his lips but then giggled. “Na, we here in Vacuo believe in survival first and foremost. We rely on werewolf caravans to bring goods in from Vale.”

“We are useful for things like that. Endurance and Grimm ignore us. I do wonder what it’s like in Mistral… Have you been?”

“Yes, a few times. The king and I are working on new trade routes. I’m tired of Vale taking a tax on my Dust imports.”

 _Well that was easier then expected._ “Oh? My family is also getting sick of it. If you have a work around maybe we can do business.”

“Ah wonderful I was hoping you’d say that.”

* * *

“Oh so good.”

Qrow smiled as Ruby melted into a big bite of pork rib. She was still targeting anything with high protein and fat content. So they made sure to keep feeding her things that had it. Between their war form training and her bending practice she was building up muscle. He had a big bite from a rib himself and tucked in. Eating took precedence over talking so they ate till they were stuffed. Then headed home, to find their room still empty with a note saying that Ozpin and Raven had gone out for dinner on their own.

“Well that was a good day.” Ruby stripped and put her clothes into the hamper. “I’ll wash them tomorrow, get the smell out of them.”

“Sounds good.” Qrow stripped as well. “Though that was a lot less fun than I thought it would be.”

Ruby turned and flopped into her back. “Oh?”

“I didn’t even work up a sweat.” Qrow admired her as she yawned. “Sleepy?”

“Yeah eating so much makes me just wanna sleep.”

Qrow flopped down side her, propping his head up on an arm then reached out and pet her stomach with the other. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”

The petite woman giggled. “Only when I’m sleepy?”

“All the time. You’re cute all the time… could I see your war form again?”

“Sure.” Ruby turned over and transformed.

“Ohh gorgeous.” Qrow reached out and stroked through her pelt. Her base colour was still a dark red, with black black stripes edged with grey. It gave her a very smoky look. He moved down and nuzzled her neck. “You’re really pretty.”

“You’re not bad yourself.” Ruby said with a giggle.

“Well if I changed form I’d ruin the bed. You’re a nice small size that doesn’t have to worry about that.” He pet down her back, how her stripes overlapped was very pretty to him. She’d be perfect for sneaking about, he chuckled at himself. “Sorry, brain still thinks like a bandit.”

The smokey red wolf giggled again. “I don’t mind, I liked you as a bandit as well. Cuddle me? I can hold this shape for a while now, I’ll just switch back before we sleep properly.”

“Ooo.” Qrow snuggled up and tucked his face against her neck, curling around her. “Oh you smell so good~.”

Much later Ozpin and Raven walked in on them out cold cuddling up tight. Ruby had returned to human form while she slept and Qrow had become her blanket. Raven put an arm on Oz’s shoulder and leaned on him. “Daww.”

Ozpin nodded with a smirk. “I half expected to find the room smelling like sex.”

“Let them have their cuddles Oz, we are wolves after all. Cuddling is in our very nature.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Ozpin stripped and snuggled up to Qrow and pulled the duvet over them as Raven joined them on Ruby’s side equally nude. No better way to end a day then with cuddling. Well… sex of course, but Ozpin was going to leave that off the menu till he didn’t have to do it for a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Queenofspades19, Midnight_Beowolf, Mysty_Sinclair and Baker1762 for your comments.


	17. Rumblings

Ozpin sat on the upper level of the mercenary hall. It was an old habit at this point, watching the teams gossip. He tried to come by at least once a week and found that the people were starting to change. Maybe it was all his time at the Passiflora, but he had developed an ear for accents. Oz furrowed his brow as he listened, there were a few new accents in the guild hall. He couldn’t place them but it was nothing like he had ever heard before. He flicked his foot back and forth as he listened. No one paid him any mind, or that was what he thought.

The voice was sweet as it called upon him. “Hey Ozpin~, back again I see.”

Oz looked up to see a very busty woman approach him. She wore a tight black dress that went to her mid thigh. She had vibrant red hair and green eyes. “Hey Holly, we got some new faces down there.”

She nodded once and hugged herself pressing her bosom up. “Some newcomers from Mistral.” She looked away suddenly shy. “There are rumours that Mistral is getting ready for war.”

Ozpin pursed his lips. “Huh, interesting.” He swung his legs back over the rail and set his hands on his belt. “Thanks Holly, I’m going to go and meet them.”

“Eh Oz, uhm. That might not be wise.” She reached out to him. “You are a werewolf after all and-.”

Ozpin paused and turned back to her raising a brow. His copper eyes were sharp and she felt like they were looking into her very soul. Holly blushed and swooned a bit. “Nevermind.”

“That’s what I thought.” He brushed a bang back. “Nice chatting with you Holly.” He waved a hand over his shoulder as he walked away.

Holly admired his back as he walked away, the long lines of muscles to a perfect ass.

Ozpin didn’t stand out as much as usual among the mercenaries. It was a common line of work for werewolves after all. He threaded his way through the busy loud space and followed the accents. The chatter brought him to a short busty woman with a huge hammer over her shoulder. A shiver when up Oz’s spine he could feel the silver plating on it. Beside her stood a tall man of around a hundred and eighty centimeters. With a long right black braid. Both wore white for a base colour with the woman favouring pink and the man a dark green.

Oz glanced at the daggers and could see just a hint of silver. He sat down on a table across from them flaring out his cloak. “Welcome to Taiga, I haven’t seen you two here before.”

The Mistrians regarded him coldly but the woman warmed after a moment. “You know that’s the nicest greeting we’ve had.”

Ozpin set a hand on his chest. “Well what can I say? The mercs of Vale aren’t known for being polite but we get the job done.” He leaned back on his hands and purred. “Is it just you two?”

Lie put a hand on the hilt of his dagger. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m part of a mercenary band of four, we are looking to expand and start taking jobs come spring.” Ozpin maintained a purr. “Are you two looking for a party?”

Magenta eyes narrowed on Oz. “Why are you asking werewolf?”

“Call me curious.”

“About Mistral?” The ginger woman swung her hammer off her shoulder setting it head down with a thunk and leaned on it.

“Yeah, this is the second time I’ve heard rumblings about war and well… you two are very different then my last source.” Ozpin flicked a hand out. “But more, I don’t have anyone like you two in my team already and I think our skills would compliment.”

“But you’re not going out till spring.” Lie said.

“Unless you know of jobs already up for a crew of six. Maybe I got off on the wrong foot, I’m Ozpin what are your names?”

“No last name?”

“Nope, I was adopted. I have no idea who my parents were so I have not taken a last name.” Ozpin looked away, he leaned forward and set his arms on his knees. “So just Ozpin.”

The two shared a long look only for the magenta eyed man to sigh. “I’m Lie Valkyrie and this is my wife Nora Valkyrie. There aren’t any missions for two but there are a few for six.”

“I’d still have to give my workplace notice.” Ozpin said. “Even split?”

“It’s not like we’d be a proper company. Meet here in two weeks?” Lie relaxed marginally. “Wolf.”

“How can you tell? How can you humans always tell?” Oz stood up and rolled his shoulders.

“It's’ the eyes and teeth.” Nora said as she swung her hammer up onto her shoulder. “They are never quite human. See you in two weeks.”

* * *

“Little to the left. Ooo. Yeah… that’s good.”

James was massaging one of Weiss’s hips. A cool cloth lay on her chest, she was nude as they were alone in her private room. James was working on releasing the tension in her tendons, her belly was slightly rounded out. Touching it was one of James’ favourite things to do, three new lives being brewed in there. Still he kept massaging his princess, listening to her purr as he worked was always enjoyable.

Weiss looked up at him and blinked a few times as she hummed happily. “You are really good at that.”

James raised a hand as the other worked. ‘Practice.’

Weiss giggled as he went back to work. “Still we get to go home soon. Winter is happy with me, still that layover in Vale is very tempting.”

James removed the cloth from her chest and wet it again. He moved down and started at her hips then cleaned the sweat from her skin moving slowly downward to her toes. He cleaned the cloth and did her other side. He turned a finger in a circle. Weiss rolled over with a giggle and shivered as James drew a long white line of cream down her back. It had been a gift from Tyrian, a soft smelling coco butter cream.

Weiss moaned as he worked it into her skin, her muscles weren’t bothered by her pregnancy yet but with triplets it was only a matter of time. The doors opened with a bang and the faunus king strode in with a giggle. “I thought I heard moaning.”

James did not pause and Weiss’s toes curled. “My bodyguard is a man of many talents.”

“So I see.” Tyrian said with a purr his tail curling one way and then the other. “How are your puppies?” His tail flicked to hover over his shoulder.

Weiss looked over sharply. “How?”

“You’ve been here several months now princesses. Your maids report to me of course.” He said a hand on his chest with a giggle. “After that it wasn’t hard to guess the father.”

“What do you want?”

Tyrian cackled. “Oh nothing, letting you go home to this scandal sounds like at least a year of entertainment. Your ship awaits you. I’ll leave you why I am sending you back so you can explain that to your sister.” He turned away his tail sweeping around. “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Weiss.”

* * *

Ruby yelled, slashing out with her claws. Snow blew down on them as a huge hand swept through the air as she dodged through the grass. She leaped forward stabbing out only for her opponent to drop with her and grabbed her by her scruff. She was hauled up and held at arm’s distance. 

Qrow chuckled as she kicked and yelped trying to hit his war form. “Much better but you’re still playing too low.”

“Put me down!”

Qrow dropped her. “You okay? Not getting too cold?”

Ruby shook herself scattering snow. “Nope, my fur seems perfect for this.”

Qrow lowered himself and rubbed a cheek along the back of her neck. “You look really lovely in your war form.”

The stripped wolf hummed happily tilting her head back to return the gesture. The Fenrir curled around her, his arms snuggled around her. Ruby loved his scent around her. The snow slowed to a trickle as they enjoyed the moment.

Ozpin walked into the small clearing they had found outside of the city to train in their war forms with. Like the two he was in his war form, a silver and gold pelt with a white belly. “You two look like you’re having fun.”

Qrow straightened up and nodded once to Ozpin. The fact that in their war forms they matched up rather than Oz still being taller was satisfying. “What brings you out?”

Ozpin shrugged. “You two have been sneaking off and I was concerned.”

Ruby tucked her tail for a second before controlling it. “Sorry.”

“Yeah going off into the undercity to fight and gamble, be thankful that I haven’t told Raven.”

The two looked over sharply and Qrow asked. “How-.”

“You guys haven’t been eating your way through your extra winnings. It wasn’t hard to guess or follow you.” Ozpin crossed his arms over his chest.

Qrow’s ears flicked back. “Okay, I’m still waiting for the lecture.”

Oz scoffed. “I’m not your babysitter if you two want to get into that I’m not going to stop you. I would appreciate it though if you let me know when you plan to go. So that if you’re late I know to go looking for you. The undercity is a dangerous place.”

“We’re werewolves, what’s the worst that could happen?” Qrow smirked as he stood up away from Ruby.

Ozpin flicked out his fingers as he spoke. “Drugged and enslaved, used for parts, shipped off to Mistral or Vacou. Forced to fight without pay, get silver branded-.”

“-Alright alright, I get your point.” Qrow said with a sigh. “Fine, we’ll let you know before we go.”

“What about Raven?” Ruby asked.

“Might as well tell her so I don’t have to should shit hit the fan.” Ozpin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine.” Qrow huffed.

The smokey red wolf shook herself again. “Well let's go in before I get a cold. We were going to go tonight. The pay is better at night time you can even come with if you want.”

“Sure, let’s get Raven.”

* * *

Yang’s jaw dropped as she took in her new home. She was Lady Rainart after now, Ruby’s letting had come after her marriage to Hazel and it put her at ease. Hazel had reminded her to respect her sisters abilities so upon hearing that she was fine Yang agreed to leave. Looking at her new home she could see why her grandfather was so keen on an alliance with the Rainarts.

It was clearly a military installation. A palace of a design that she had never seen before, it’s main castle was built out of the side of the mountain with large battlements of black-grey stone. High towers with thin narrow windows for archers to be stationed at. A bridge of twenty meters arched over the pass with siegh weapons already on it. Under it were two massive steel chain gates that could be raised from the ground. Long flags hung down over the bridge, a base of green on it, an arched bridge of black. Yang knew it to be the Rainart family crest. On either side of the bridge was housing for merchants, such as inns and stables. Kaer Dhu was older than the Rainart Clan and has always controlled passage between eastern and western Vale.

“Do you like it?”

Yang was shocked out of her staring by her husband, she looked over with a warm smile. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Hazel chuckled as they rode up an incline to the Rainart’s private stables. “I shall have to take you on a tour of Vale someday. Kaer’s like this are or rather were common in Vale.”

Several stable hands raced up to take their steeds away. Yang dismounted and her husband was quick to offer his arm. She took it and Lord Rainart let them walk away and up into the castle he knew his son was eager to show his lady her new home. Yang was amazed by how many people came out of the stonework to get their lord and son unpacked and settled. “Why only were?” She asked as they entered through a staircase into a long well lit hall.

“They were Fenrir strongholds back before the Asena and Lugh banded together to drive them out.” Hazel said as they climbed a long flight of stairs, the banisters on either side were polished to a high shine. “It is believed that they did their crafting in war form to make such large castles.”

“I don’t know much about any of that. History wasn’t big on anyone's list of things to teach me.”

“Ah well.” Hazel hummed as he opened a large door leading into another walk way. Servants walked past them speedily carrying on with their duties. “Around a thousand years ago the Fenrir ruled Vale as kings. Having split the kingdom up into seven smaller kingdoms. Each kingdom had at least one Kaer like this one, as well as lesser forts. These seven kings and their families often held blood feuds that spanned generations. As you know however Vale is a very rich land and the Asena of Mistral and the Lugh of Vacou both had interest in it. They orchestrated a great war against the Fenrir who in their hubris couldn’t get along long enough to fend off the invaders. Thus the kingdoms of Fenrir fell and the clans you know of today took their place. Much later a treaty was crafted with the humans that allowed them to hold the unified Vale as a kingdom provided that the werewolves were allowed to continue to self govern.”

The giant opened another door and they stepped out onto the long bridge. The large overhang prevented them from getting wet as it started to snow. Hazel guided Yang to the east side.

Yang’s jaw dropped as she could see all the way to Vale’s coast. A vast forest stretched out below them in a sea of swaying green. She could see Herian’s road, wind down the mountain and vanish into the tree line. “That’s amazing.” The blonde drifted away from her mate to rest her hands on the cold grey stone as she looked out.

Hazel smiled and rumbled. “I thought you would like it.”

“So is that why the Fenrir are bandits today? They were driven out of their homes?” Yang looked to Hazel as he leaned on the merlons beside her.

“Mostly. They are… prevented from forming formal clans. Mostly because the council of lords doesn’t want to risk another Fenrir king raising up to take back what they lost. Not permitting them standing in our society and hunting them is a way to prevent this.”

Yang frowned. “That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“You have seen them raid.”

“But if they aren’t allowed lands of their own what else can they do?”

Hazel sighed. “I have had this discussion with my father over the years but I frankly never got anywhere. He always said that I do not understand the horrors of the Fenrir and that the discussion is over.”

“It just doesn’t seem very fair.”

“I agree but it’s a minority opinion.”

“Show me the rest?” Yang moved away from the merlons.

“With pleasure.”

Hazel took her across the bridge and introduced her to his family's master of coin and trade. She met several traveling merchants, maybe of whom were shocked to learn that the Rainarts and Rose’s had finally made an alliance after all these years. Then back across to show her the large main hall, already being laid out with dinner. Much of the household had gathered for it already and to greet their returned lord.

Gwen was already there at the high table with her father. Chatting up the master of horses. Yang and Hazel joined them, she made small talk with Lord Rainart and Gwen before they retired for the day.

Like everything Rainart Hazel’s room was large. A huge bed against one wall with dressers, wardrobes, a large wooden bath already filled with steaming water, Bookshelves, large windows with huge shutters closed to keep the rain out. A hearth in the middle of the room with a roaring fire to heat the space. Both of their things had already been unpacked and as Yang, pulled off her boots then drifted into the room with warm rugs under her feet she could barely believe that this was all hers now. It was so different from how the Asena liked to decorate. “Wow.”

Hazel found her commoner awe endearing. “I’m glad you like it.” He set about removing his boots and cloak.

Yang blushed and took off her cloak as well. “This is over three times bigger than the house I grew up in.”

Hazel took it from her and hung it up. “It keeps you humble, it’s very attractive.”

The blonde turned even brighter red as his voice dropped an extra octave. Yang stretched up to rest her hands on his neck. “So… bed?” She purred as Hazel palmed her back. His hands always made her feel small and precious.

“If you want.”

“Mmm, definitely want.”

* * *

Raven glared her brother down, they were dressed to go out and he had just finished explaining where he and Ruby had been sneaking off too. “You jerk!”

“You were busy!”

“It sounds fun though!”

The twins glared at each other but it was Qrow who slumped. “Sorry.”

Raven stepped up and hugged him in an one armed embrace as they walked. “I want to enter.”

Ozpin stepped in as they made their way through the backstreets. “Wow hold up Raven we don’t want to be drawing too much attention to ourselves. Qrow is already in and having another wolf show up would stir too much shit.”

Ruby spoke up. “Just bet with me and don’t forget to bet low. We are kinda cheating putting a werewolf in the cage.”

“There aren’t any actual rules though.” Qrow said.

They grouped tighter together as they entered the undercity. This time they stuck out a fair bit more as four rather than two. Ruby coughed at the shift in air quality. Ozpin’s attention snapped to her, he could smell the rot and mold in the air. He swooped down and scooped her up. “Hey!” She yelped before coughing again, as he settled her on his arm she grabbed the edge of his green tunic and covered her nose and mouth.

Qrow and Raven watched even as they kept walking. Both had noticed that the winter was hard on her. Ozpin however picked up that it was always worse when she was in human form. That she was much better if she was in her war form. Ruby slumped against Oz's chest as the coughing left her exhausted. “Ugh, I was doing so well earlier.”

“I think it’s the magic in your war form.” Ozpin said, nuzzling her head. “You almost never cough in your war form.”

“I miss the hot spring.”

The twins didn’t know how to comfort her but silently resolved to find a new one for her. They arrived in the arena and Qrow headed off to register. Ozpin bet for them while Ruby and Raven found a spot to watch. All the lower seats were full so they ended up at the back again. Raven sat with an arm around Ruby’s waist and growled at anyone who’s gaze lingered on them.

Ozpin joined them after a couple minutes. “Well this is different.” He leaned forward to watch the current match, it got bloody quickly. “I can see why Qrow likes this.”

Raven followed his gaze wistfully. “It would sure beat doing laundry.”

“Till you get too popular and big enough for the fixers to get involved.”

“How do you know that?” Raven asked.

Oz shrugged. “I’ve never heard of betting that wasn’t rigged for the house to win.”

Ruby looked behind them and stopped Neo talking with… her stomach dropped. _Roman._ What was he doing here? “I need to pee be right back.” Ruby got up from between the two large werewolves.

“Okay.” Ozpin said and watched her go, it didn’t actually believe she had to but opted to let her go on her own.

Ruby weaved through the crowds with skill that Neo had been teaching her whenever they caught sight of each other. She hung back and focused trying to eavesdrop on Neo and Roman. Ducking behind several boxes to lean on them.

“Any potentials yet?” Roman said.

“A couple, there is this one named Remus but he’s a sun child and some type of werewolf. Then there is Ruby-.”

“She’s a wolf and bender, but she’s a noble there is no way that wouldn’t come back and bite us. If you see her again I’d like to catch her, I bet Lord Rose will be happy to have her back.”

Ruby covered her mouth with a hand to keep from making sound.

“I like her though, she’s so small she’ll make for an excellent assassin. I’ve been teaching her little things but I was only going to give it a couple more weeks before bringing her in.”

“No. The only use I have for her is as a mate to get us a staging ground on this side of the mountains. Not to mention she’s got one cute little ass and it would be fun to make her pop out pups for me.”

“I think that is a waste of her talents.”

“But not her station.”

Ruby retreated, so much for working with Neo anymore. She didn’t understand all of what she heard but she didn’t like it. She zipped back to Ozpin and Raven and sat back down between them. “We have a problem.”

Ozpin and Raven dipped their head down, ending up leaning on each other so Ruby wouldn’t have to raise her voice. “The noble that made me run from home is here. His name is Roman of clan Torchwick. He and Neo were talking about ‘potentials’ Neo named Qrow and me, so Qrow is already getting attention.”

“Damn, okay well it’s good we have a coupe out of the city in two weeks. Staying away from here for that amount of time will be easy.” Ozpin said softly.

“Now I am glad that I only just found out about this.” Raven huffed. “Seems like it’s not just for fun and money.” She slumped disappointed, but turned her attention back to watch the spectacle. Ruby snuggled up to Ozpin, so much for her first city friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too Bakes1762 for your comment.


	18. Getting the Band Together

Ruby snuggled behind Ozpin as they rode along the west coast road. Rain poured down on them and the sky boomed with thunder. It was very dark and she was already soaked through to the bone. Nora and Lie were also sharing a horse a few paces away from them. Qrow and Raven on their other side. The bounty they had taken was to deal with Grimm harassing a fishing village. They had been riding for several days already. Ruby sneezed and huddled tighter against Oz, but he wasn’t much warmer.

“Can we stop soon?” Ruby had to almost shout to be heard over the rain.

Raven shouted back. “These horses aren’t going to keep this up much longer.”

“I see a couple trees we can use.” Nora yelled, she guided her horse off the road.

The werewolves followed her quickly spotting two trees that would suit their needs. They dismounted the twins already zipping about with a long length of rope that they would hang their tarp from. Ruby shivered but raised her hands and pulled the water from the ground sending it away. Ozpin grabbed another tarp and the two humans helped him thread the sides up into the tarp that the twins were pegging down into the ground.

In no time at all their tent was pitched and the horses had their saddles removed and were tied up around the bases of large thick trees to protect them from the rain and give them lots of grass to eat. Ruby shivered and sneezed as they closed up the tent around them. Then stripped out for their soggy clothing, the petite woman was so far past caring about the comfort of their human companions she turned to her war form.

Lie’s hands went to his daggers but Ruby sat down and curled up. Qrow shook out a blanket and wrapped her up. “You okay?”

“Better with fur.” Ruby snuggled into the blanket, she sneezed with little shake of her head.

“You know going full wolf is less energy.” Ozpin stripped as well, he poked his head outside of the tent just long enough to wring his tunic out. “We’ve got rations we might as well wait till this slows down a bit.”

“That could be days.” Raven countered. “The horses won’t be fine for that long. Hmm Ruby does look frozen though.” She finished undressing and turned to her own full wolf form. Which was bigger than Ruby in her war form. She curled up around the smaller wolf.

Ruby fluffed out the blanket and finished the transformation into her own wolf form and snuggled up to Raven with a happy sigh.

Ozpin looked over to the two humans, both of which seemed on edge. “Sorry, I was trying to be sensitive but Ruby’s a runt and her health seems better when she is in either of her wolf forms. Not to mention she has a fur coat that suits Vale very well.”

“You have runts?” Nora peered over, the smokey red and black pelt was very cute.

“Yeah usually happens with twins, sometimes one just grows better than the other.” Qrow squeezed the water out of his and his siblings' clothing.

“Huh, are twins common then?” Nora asked as she changed into dry clothing.

“Yeah, most wolves mate in human form and that is usually one or two but I’ve seen as many as four.” Qrow said as he settled by the two not bothering to dress. “But some chose to mate in wolf form or with natural wolves and can have anywhere from four to eight at time. But then they also stay in wolf form, more nipples to feed the pups.”

Both Mistrians averted their eyes at his nudity as Qrow continued on oblivious. “Fewer runts when we cross breed with natural wolves too.”

Ozpin however was paying attention. “Qrow change form or get dressed, you’re making our help uncomfortable.” He rolled his eyes as Qrow turned into his huge wolf self and snuggled around Ruby with his twin. Ozpin stepped over ducking down so as to not hit his head on the tarp and tucked them in. “Sorry but pelts are just better for keeping warm and dry.”

“I am a little bit jealous.” Nora said as she snuggled down with Lie wrapping a thick deer pelt around them.

Lie rolled his eyes at her. “No thank you.”

Oz sat down beside the three wolves and idly petted one of Raven’s big black ears. “Seeing as we’ve time to kill and just staring quietly at each other would be awkward, what are your stories?”

Nora and Lie shared a look before the ginger haired woman spoke up. “Well, we met as kids when our village was getting destroyed by Grimm. We ran away together to Mistral and…” She trailed off then shrugged. “Roughed it for a long time, when we were old enough we signed up for Mistral’s military. Went through training and all that.” She leaned up and kissed Lie’s neck. “But when we saw that it looked like there would be an actual war we wanted out. We only joined the military for the training, beds and food. So we asked our superiors for leave time to get married. It was granted so we got married under my name because no one would think to look for two people with it and got on the first ship to Vale.”

“You didn’t want to fight for your kingdom?” Ozpin asked, keeping his voice smooth and without accusation.

Lie scoffed. “Our kingdom failed to protect our home. It left us in the streets with nothing to get by on. We owe it nothing.”

Ozpin pursed his lips, he could understand that. Vale was governed by humans after all and sure as heck wouldn’t have helped him out if he needed it. “So how’d you end up with silver weapons?”

Nora giggled. “Noticed that did you?”

“It’s probably like how you noticed I was a werewolf, I can _feel_ the silver.”

“We were very good at taking down Grimm. We both can use our mana to make ourselves more durable and stronger, not as much as a werewolf but enough to be good Grimm hunters. My hammer is enchanted to store the energy I make when I swing it. So when I release it, there is extra punch behind my attack. So we were given silver as a werewolf team, we’re better than average at taking down those bigger than us.” Nora punched an open hand.

“That’s very neat, I’ve never learned to use mana. I guess it’s a given within werewolf circles that we don’t need it or that it’s our transformations that use it.” Ozpin said.

“You’re loss.” Lie said with a shrug. “I’ve learned to use it to disguise us from Grimm, make a person tranquil and calm so the Grimm can’t sense them.”

“Hey I’m always willing to learn new things.” Oz reached into a saddle bag and pulled out a wine skin. He pulled the cork out and had a swing. “After all the more tools at one's disposal the higher the chances of survival.” He put the cork back in and tossed it over.

Lie uncapped it and had a small sip, he grimaced at the sharp red wine. “Westerland red, never could stand the stuff.” He handed it to Nora.

“Sorry, it’s cheap this year and I can’t afford to be fussy.”

Nora had a sip before coughing slightly. “How can you manage that?” She tossed it back.

Ozpin caught it and drank again. “Practice I guess. I grew up in a military company, be it beer or wine, happy troops are slightly inebriated troops. Needless to say my parents let me have wine at a pretty young age,” He sipped, the wine sloshing in the wine skin. “Takes a lot to get me drunk now.”

“What was that like?” Nora asked.

The ashen haired man shrugged. “Lots of traveling, training to fight. Heh, my parents' weapons master had a training apparatus we called the ‘pendulum’. It was a log with four huge iron spikes, dull mind you grafted onto it. With some padding around the middle. This was mounted up on one of the outer walls of our Kaer to swing out in the open space, under it he put posts, no wider than the sole of your foot. About a short step apart. He’d make my sister and I practice on this thing, going back and forth trying not to get hit by the pendulum all while perfecting our footwork. Bloody uncle Bart was insane.” Ozpin chuckled. “But the long drop off the wall sure made us motivated to get good before we took a tumble off of it.”

Nora giggled. “That sounds kinda fun.”

“Just wait till you’re trying to do it with a blindfold on. With someone barking, ‘strike’ or ‘wrong’ or and he liked this one ‘you’re not in a circus pirouette’! Or just ‘wrong footwork’!” Ozpin smiled at the memories.

“Sounds like you had fun.”

“I did, once I got good enough at it. Qrow and Raven are better than me, but I am willing to bet I could give them a run for their coins in an open space.”

“How did they train?” Lie asked.

Oz paused mid bringing the wine skin to his lips. “Uhh, they grew up bandits. Probably trained every day to fight, getting out of that lifestyle is a relatively new thing for them.”

“I thought they looked like Fenrir.” Lie pursed his lips.

“Yeah well we can’t pick where we are born. I’ll take the first shift, get some rest.”

* * *

Weiss watched the waves crash outside of the ship. She kept a hand on her belly as the ship rolled her stomach along with it. James entered and locked the door behind him. She looked up and forced a smile. “Dinner already?”

James raised the tray he held firmly with a small shrug and smile. He strode over smoothly despite the rocking of the ship and set it down on the table before her before sitting across from her. ‘Captain is worried about the storm. Orders are to stay put here… he thinks this storm might have tossed us past Taiga already.’

“Oh I hope not, I want off this ship. I’m sick of being sick.” Weiss picked up the fork and stabbed a piece of bacon twiddling it around.

‘If you won’t want it… as much as you should eat.’

Weiss tossed the fork down and shoved the tray at him. “Go ahead, you seem to be a bottomless pit.”

James demolished the meal in under a minute before pushing the tray back. Weiss sighed and opened up the dessert bowl, sweet rice tempted her with its sugary aroma. She picked it up with a sigh and the spoon and slowly set about eating it. Just as she finished it they heard bang from below them then screams from above and then the whole ship tripped violently onto it’s side water smashed through the windows sending glass flying. James shot across the table and grabbed her, he tossed himself down under the windows and shielded her tucked tight to him.

* * *

A thundering crash had the party of werewolves and humans jumping out of their skins. They fought without weapons as they weren’t as useful as claws against Grimm. Grimm bones were scattered around them, as their gaze snapped out the sea where a ship crashed into a rocky outlook and shattered. The ship broke apart as the waves carried it up the pieces. Ozpin was the first to get his brain to understand what was going on. He bolted with the speed of his war form.

The werewolves left Lie and Nora in their dust as they raced to the ship. The rain pounding down on them. People were already swimming onto the show coughing salt water up. Ruby broke off to help clear the water from peoples lungs with her bending.

“WHERE’S THE PRINCESS?!”

“WEISS! WEISS!”

Ozpin slowed down as the waves pushed and pulled a piece of the ship, he could see _bits_ of people impaled on shattered wood. Others with huge splinters in them bleeding out. The waves recessed again. “RUBY I NEED YOU HERE!”

Ruby shielded her face with an arm as she raced to him, the rain making it hard to hear. “What?!”

“Can you bend the waves to keep the ship on the shore while I look for survivors?!”

“I can try!” Ruby ran with him, the twins following him as they got close. Ruby raised her hands, adopted a wide stance and had to work with the waves but she managed to hold the ship piece up on the shore for a few extra seconds.

Qrow shouted as they got close. “Raven and I can toss you, then catch whoever you find.”

“Alright!” Ozpin reached out.

The two large Fenrir dropped, grabbed him by his thighs. They coiled with all their strength; their keen eyes had no trouble seeing the openings of the ship. Ruby brought the ship in with the wave. Qrow and Raven tossed Ozpin up into the air.

Lightening cracked across the dark sky illuminating his grey pelt for a second. Ozpin reached out as he dropped into a deck, his claws slowed his fall as they cleaved into the former roof of the ship as he dropped down. He had to rub the salt out of his eyes as he looked around. It was hard to spot at first with the water filling the space but he caught sight of white hair swishing in the water. The ship lurched as the waves pulled it back into the sea.

Ozpin dug his claws into the soaked wood and scaled his way down. He waited till the water was at its highest then dropped in. A huge man was spooned downward around someone. Oz pulled a hand back and smashed his hand into the wood as he reached down and grabbed the man by the back of his tunic. He roared as he hauled him up, he could see a cut over his forehead several shards of wood and glass in his back. Oz grunted, tossing the man over his shoulder.

As he climbed up the bottom of the ship cleaved it open and it tipped forward water gushed up filling the base of the ship. He hauled himself up. “QROW RAVEN!”

“READY!”

Throwing such a large man with just one arm made him yell. Qrow and Raven reached up and grabbed the huge man, Qrow yelped as a piece of glass cut his hand. They brought him down and set him out of the way on the rocky ground.

Ozpin let himself drop this time, he grabbed the white haired woman by her back and then climbed back up. “Qrow-Ray!”

“Ready!”

Ozpin tossed her up.

Qrow reached up and caught her. She was a light thin thing but he could feel the muscle in her. He backed up and set her down beside the man. He could only watch as Ozpin climbed out of the floor and looked down into the one under it, but it was smashed to bits. Ozpin turned to jump but the rain made it hard to see Ruby. “A little help please!”

Raven looked back to Ruby then shouted. “NOW!”

Ozpin jumped and Qrow stepped up half catching Ozpin to make sure he didn’t land on anything sharp. 

Ruby gave up moving the water and jogged over. She dropped down by the woman and put her head on her chest. “Not breathing!” She set her hands on her chest, the rain slicing into her made it hard to focus but she finally grasped the water and carefully guided it up out of Weiss’s lungs.

The princess coughed and hacked, turning onto her side and spitting water. Qrow already moved to James and started pulling out the glass and wood. Raven helped him as Ruby pulled the water from his lungs. His wounds healed before their eyes making it clear that he was Fenrir.

Weiss scrambled over to him. “James James!”

James hacked and turned clawing out and groaning as his body pushed the last of the shrapnel out. He reached out cupping her head. Weiss cried out in joy dipping her head to his. She felt James reach down and cup her baby bump. “They're okay, they're okay.” She gasped rain pouring down her face.

“Wave!” Ruby screamed.

Everyone scrambled to their feet as the waves heaved upward and smashed the boat to bits. Survivors screaming all around them. James and Weiss took their war forms as everyone sprinted for the tide line. Qrow grabbed Ruby and jumped with the bigger wolves up onto the rocks the waves crashed in behind them.

“Holy crap!” Nora shouted she stepped up from where she had dragged some survivors. 

Lightening cracked through the sky so loud everyone covered their ears. Ozpin raised his voice. “Who’s fastest?!”

“Me!” Qrow shouted.

“Follow the coastline down to the village, tell them we got ship wreck survivors and need help!”

“Right!” Qrow nodded once and took off racing through the woods.

“Nora how many?!”

“Seven!” She yelled back.

“Ruby, let's get them fixed up! Lie, use your magic and cover our position from the Grimm!”

Following Ozpin’s came naturally to Ruby, together Ozpin pulled out wood while Ruby used her bending to heal the wounds. Raven and Nora pitched their camp, helping the people Ruby patched together out of the rain. Weiss cuddled within it, while James helped Raven and Nora.

The rain did not let up but before long everyone was safe under the tarp. Weiss reached out as Ozpin shut the doors behind him and roped the doors together tight. “Are you the leader of this company?”

Ozpin couldn’t help himself; he did a full body shake sending water droplets flying everywhere.

“Hey!”

“Oz!”

“Wolf!”

_Everyone_ whined at the cold water. “Sorry.” Ozpin shivered but ducked down so he didn’t have to shout for Weiss to hear him. “We aren’t a company, just a party that was cleaning up Grimm and happened to see you.”

“I’m Weiss of… of Atlas. We heard an explosion in our ship before it all went to heck.” Weiss pressed a hand to her stomach. “I think-.”

“Assassination, you’re unmarried if you were we would have heard about it by now. You want to leave with us before your people come round?”

“Yes. Our plan was to land in Vale and then vanish till my pups were born and safe.”

Ozpin nodded, Atlas wouldn’t look well on their princess with bastard pups in her belly. The father would be hanged. “We can look after you princess. Pups are sacred.”

Weiss almost cried with relief, that after all was a Vale belief. All pups were sacred. “Thank you.”

“You’ll need a new name.” Oz said.

Weiss looked down and pursed her lips. “Herian.”

“Sounds good, old fashioned name.”

“Hey Ruby, can Herian have some of your clothes?”

“Sure go ahead.” Ruby nodded at her pack, Raven had grabbed them from where they had hid their gear before going to fight the Grimm.

“Thank you.” Weiss walked over and returned to human form. She opened the bag and pulled out the first tunic she found and pulled it on. She sat down with a flop and tried to calm down her pounding heart. It was hard to hear her own thoughts with how hard the rain was pouring down. “Will your man be alright in this?!”

Raven shouted back. “Qrow will be fine!”

James sat down beside her having shaken out his pelt as much as he could he transformed to human and shivered. He leaned over and put his head against her belly. The black haired man covered his other ear and closed his eyes. He sighed with relief as he counted the three heart beats, plus their mother. James lifted his head and Weiss leaned forward and kissed him for a long moment. “I told you they were fine.”

‘Stress is bad for them.’

“One time won’t do them in.” Weiss leaned her head against his and breathed deeply of his scent, made stronger but how wet he was. “Ozpin has agreed to hide us.”

James nodded. ‘Your hair will be a problem.’

“I’ll cut it when I can burn it. We don’t have anything to pay them with.”

‘They are only six, we pay with service… My family has a vault at Taiga. We were not wealthy but it will help.’ James looked up to Ozpin who was standing peering out into the darkness from between the doors.

A howl pierced through under the rain. Raven turned towards it, her lupine ears flicked forward. “Qrow has found help and will be here shortly.”

“Ruby can Herian borrow your cloak?”

Ruby looked over at Ozpin’s odd request but trusted him. She grabbed it from her bag and offered it to Weiss. “Are you not going to shift back?”

Weiss stood up and pulled it on, then transformed. “I just want to hide my hair. I’ll explain when we are alone.”

Ozpin yanked the door open as Qrow came barreling in with several other wolves. Qrow yelled. “It’s getting worse out there Oz! Turning to hail, this tarp won’t hold, we gotta run for town!”

“Leave the tarp, grab the wounded and let’s go!”

James took his war form and grabbed two people. Ruby ended up grabbing Raven’s hand as they ran together though the woods. The rain turned to ice and sleet, it hurt her eyes but the village came into sight and the hatches battened down. The new wolves guided them to the biggest house, they almost tripped over themselves in the hurry to get in. A woman stepped up. “I’ve got beds ready for the wounded.”

Ruby went straight for the fire in the middle of the long house and shook herself. Weiss zipped over transforming back, pulling her hair over her shoulder and cutting it off at the nape of her neck. She tossed her hair into the fire and it quickly started to burn. She turned back to the war form and then undressed. Ruby raised a brow at the odd action but left it go.

A healer worked on what Ruby hadn’t managed to fix. Ozpin turned to human form with Qrow, Raven and James. “Thank you for taking them, we had just finished clearing out the Grimm problem when we saw their ship go down.”

“Thank you.” The first woman said. “I have your coins ready, but stay please. That storm…” Thunder cracked through the air.

“Thank you.” Ozpin dipped his head. “We’ll get ourselves unpacked and drying out if you don’t mind it.”

“My all means, get your supplies dry.”

They didn’t speak as the thunder crashed on filling the air with static, they hung their clothing out. Ozpin, gathered his team in and spoke softly so the locals wouldn’t hear him. “Herian is Weiss of House Schnee, the princess of Atlas. She’s asked for our support to hide in Vale for her pregnancy.”

Nora’s jaw hit the floor. “What~.”

“I’ve agreed, she thinks her ship was sabotaged. We leave as soon as we can and get her as far away from her crew as we can manage. If you don’t like that now is the time to speak up.” Ozpin uttered with a low growl.

It was Lie to gather his wits. “We’ll help. We might not be wolves but keeping a princess safe will be good in the long run.”

“I’m sorry about this.” Weiss slipped into the ring. “I just don’t have anyone else to ask. We were supposed to dock in Taiga and James and I were going to disappear then so I could carry my pregnancy without going to Atlas.”

“But I don’t get it, you’re a princess what is the worst that could happen?” Ruby asked.

“James would be executed. I won’t let that happen, I wanted these pups and I planned on hiding with them _with_ their father. My sister will take me back once they are born, they can be hidden till I can claim them after a marriage… And should things get complicated James is from Vale, this gets him home.”

James stepped up. ‘I want to stay with you Weiss. You could write to your sister, just to say your fine and tell her the truth.’

Weiss smiled sadly at him. “Okay, we’ll do that. But I am not going home till my pups are safe.” She turned to the small party. “James is a Fenrir and Atlas’s best gladiator, I am an air bender and trained with a rapiar we can carry our own weight.”

Qrow and Raven looked at each other but shrugged. “They can fight, why not keep them? Atlas is weird about mates and pups, we love pups we’ll be happy to help.” They spoke together.

“Then we are in agreement. Uhh, I guess get some rest everyone.” Ozpin ran a hand through his hair, his voice lost its commanding tone.

Lie and Nora drifted off to pick out a bed to share. The twins did the same ready to crash after such a stressful day. Ozpin picked out a place by the fire and sat warming his feet. Ruby found that the adrenaline was slow to fade. She walked over and sat down beside Ozpin and rested her head on his shoulder. “How do you get used to this?”

“The fighting or the crisis management as my mother would say?”

“I was fine with the fighting but the storm and…” Ruby took a breath and blew it slowly out.

“Practice. Been doing this since I was sixteen. Three years. Bart did most of the commanding but he was a good teacher.” Ozpin flicked a finger up from where his hands rested on his knees.

“So you are used to being under stress.”

“Make good calls or people get killed. If we had been slower those people would have drowned, taking command… I guess it just came naturally. I’m just thankful that Raven and Qrow and you took my orders so quickly.”

Qrow threw a sock at Oz’s head. “Aww shut up Oz, you just were the first person with an idea.”

Ozpin grabbed it, looked over his shoulder and tossed it back. “You want to keep us organized?”

“Hell no! What about you RayRay?”

Raven snorted. “After that? Our first fight together and then rescue? No thanks, you called it Oz you can keep it.”

Ruby giggled. “I guess you’re our commander.”

Oz looked over to Lie and Nora. “What do you two think? Are you going to stay on with us?”

“You were the one to take command and they were good orders.” Lie said slowly then nodded. “Good commanders are hard to come by, we’ll get you trained up to work with us.”

The ashen haired man pushed his damp bangs out of his face. “Alright then.” It was a daunting prospect but it had come naturally to him.

* * *

As soon as the storm broke they headed out. They had left their horses in the village so they were rested and ready for travel. Ruby and Weiss ended up on a horse together while James and Ozpin walked beside them. As they walked Ozpin counted out the coins for the umpteenth time. He huffed, not a good haul not a bad one. Oz counted out ten coins, then walked up to Lie and Nora. “These are yours, ten. Five each.”

Nora leaned over and took them out of Oz’s hand. “Only ten?”

“Six of us did the Grimm bounty, so five each.” Ozpin walked over to Raven and Qrow as he spoke and offered them their share.

“Not bad all things considered.” Qrow said, he put the coins in the purse he shared with Raven. “Sure beats doing laundry.”

Ruby leaned down and took the coins Ozpin offered her. It felt good to actually earn something of her own. “Well we’re eight now. That will open up some jobs.”

“Do you think anyone will recognize me in Taiga?” Weiss asked.

Ozpin tucked the now mostly empty purse away. “Maybe, we do get some news from Atlas. We can dye your hair, it’s the white that’s famous.”

“Okay, then another job?” Weiss asked.

“You two will need weapons and I want to get some basic armour.”

James walked up beside Ozpin and tapped him on the shoulder. Oz looked over as James signed. ‘I am good with a tower shield and sword, but more my family has a vault in Taiga’s bank.’

Ozpin blinked a few times. “Uhh.”

James tilted his head up and showed Oz his scars. ‘I guess we’ll need a sign language book too.’

“James said that his family has a vault in Taiga, that he wants a tower shield and sword and that we need a sign language book.” Weiss translated.

“What happened.” Oz reached out and touched one of the faded scars.

“He told me he was sold into slavery after being kidnapped from Vale. His second master cut his cords.”

Ozpin dropped his hand. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

James dipped his head with a small smile. ‘I can help. My father was a scary enough Fenrir that we kept the family lands after the purge and Asena take over. I learned about warfare shortly after I could read.’

“James is offering his military knowledge, his family was the last Fenrir family to hold lands.”

“I think I need to learn sign language.” Ozpin said and clapped James on the shoulder. “I’ll be happy for all and any help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair and Baker1762 for your comments!


	19. What do we do with a drunken Wha-

James adjusted the tunic he had borrowed from Ozpin again. While they were equal in height Ozpin was noticeably leaner through his torso and shoulders. The result was that James filled the tunic and it clung to the muscles of his back and ribs. The breeches and boots were much the same, passable but made James the subject of a great deal of admiration. Not really the incognito that they were aiming for. Weiss stood beside him, her hair already dyed black. Ozpin stood on his other side, a hand rested on the guard of his sword.

They stood in a line, around them was a fine hall crafted from marble with long red rungs upon the floor. A low murmur filled the hall from other patrons of the bank. The couple before them finished and they walked up to the counter. James raised his hands. ‘Hello, I am James Ironwood and I would like to make a withdrawal from the Ironwood vault.’

Weiss translated for the stewart. The woman behind the counter pursed her lips clearly not believing them but she got up and said. “Right this way.”

Ozpin followed behind them, he had never been in any of Taiga’s banks much less the biggest one. His parents kept their wealth hidden in their castle. His gaze flicked back and forth as they walked past many doors, then up several steps of stairs. They entered through a heavy iron door to a room with three doors on three walls. Each with a different family sigil on them.

James strode towards the one with a great ironwood tree on it. He reached out and set his hand in the middle. The tree glowed the same blue as his eyes and they could hear locks releasing with dull _thunks_. James pushed on the door and it slowly swung inward. He sighed sadly at the single chest within, after all his family had never been a wealthy one. The last Ironwood stepped in and opened the chest. Ozpin walked in after him and pulled out a coin purse.

James took it and empty the chest of the fifty gold coins. It wasn’t much but it would get him and Weiss equipped and on their feet. Ozpin looked over the small room. “Can I make use of this? Well if we ever get to the point where we need it. My family never has had one.”

James tucked the coin pouch into the heavy sash around his waist. ‘Sure, better than it being here empty. These family ones are hundreds of years old and getting a new door is a fortune so the bank doesn’t let families change them often.’

Weiss translated again and then added as the two men walked out. “We should get a sign language book so we can get everyone taught it.”

James bowed his head to stewart as he closed the door and it locked again with another blue glow. She returned the bow. “The vault will be held till your death Lord Ironwood, it was reported that you are the last of your family.”

James reached out Weiss and she went to him cuddling up to his side. ‘This is my mate, we are expecting triplets. My family tree will be renewed.’

“Wonderful news my Lord.”

* * *

Ruby wasn’t used to the ambient noise. The Passiflora at least not during working hours was pretty quiet but one of the first things they had done after their first job. Was get a room at the mercenary hall. For eight of them it was affordable but more importantly big enough. As well as giving access to the training yards, amour, weapons smith, bowyer. The hall had everything a group of mercenaries on a layover could need.

There was a heavy tap on her arm and Ruby looked up from the mess hall below her to see a long knife within a sheath was being offered to her. She was startled to see Lie offering it to her but she took it. She pulled it out and found it was about as long as her forearm, single edged with a comfortable wooden handle and knurling near the hilt. “Wow thank you.”

“Ozpin mentioned you can’t fight like the rest of them. That you have a breathing problem.” Lie crossed his arms over his chest. “And that you needed instruction in a fighting style that would suit you better.”

“You’re going to teach me? Wait what is your skill set? You’ve not actually mentioned yet.”

Lie offered her a hand, Ruby took it and as fast as a blink they were suddenly on the rooftop the cloudy sky pressing down on them. “I am an assassin. Trained under the Knife.”

Ruby’s jaw hit the floor, as a Valean she had only heard whispers about the Knife of Mistral. An assassin that would go down in history even if no one knew his name. “But you said you were military.”

“That is true but I spent around a decade under the Knife first. How did you think Nora and I lived till we were old enough to join?” Lie brushed a bang back behind his ear. “The Knife has a habit of picking up strays. I was one such stray and he let me keep Nora with me even if she was totally unsuited to the more subtle arts.”

“Why do you call him the Knife, you must know his name?”

“I’m fond of my head.” Lie said with a tight smile. “So want to learn how to be a real terror? Or just stay our healer?”

Ruby looked down at the knife she still held, she scabbard the knife. “Teach me. I can never be useful like the others and I’m sick of it.” She slid the knife into her sash.

Lie smirked. “Perfect, some of the Knife’s contacts have been reaching out to me since I got to Taiga but the jobs have been to… complicated for one person. Give me your hand.” Lie offered his left.

Ruby took and Lie turned them so their palms were flat. Ruby hissed and attempted to pull away as her hand started to burn, a brand of orange with smoke slowly appeared on the back of it. The middle appeared to be a thin sword like design, with an incomplete circle and a dot in the middle. There were two arcs with long edges within each other on one side and one larger one on the other with a circle under it close to the sword blade. Lie let her hand go. “There uh, don’t be surprised if you hear the Knife’s voice in your head. He can feel that I did that, it’s his mark so in a way the power stems from him.”

The mark turned black like a tattoo as the orange glow faded. “Won’t he be angry with you?”

Lie shrugged. “Let’s just say when he gives me orders I still follow them.”

Ruby rubbed the new brand and asked. “So how does this work?”

“Off of your personal mana. Here.” Lie raised his hand close to his chest and clenched it. Ruby saw his own brand glow orange and smoke for a second before he vanished turning into ash for a split second before disappearing with a soft almost silent _woosh_.

“We call that Blink.”

Ruby spun around to see Lie standing several meters behind her.

“We just visualize where we want to be, usually within our sight lines but it is a bit limited. I’ve seen the Knife do around twenty meters but I’ve never managed more than ten. We are only offshoots from _him_ so we only have access to Blink and Pull. The later obvious pulls an object towards you.” Lie drew one of his own knives. “Now then let’s get you familiar with the basics.”

Ruby quickly noticed it was an exact copy of her own. She reached for it then paused. “Can I try in my war form? My lungs seem better in it and it’s still small.”

Lie pursed his lips but nodded. “Alright.”

She undressed then transformed, instantly she felt warmer and ended up standing several centimeters taller than him. Ruby watched him nod sharply once. “That’s actually pretty good, you’ll still have to learn how to fight with shorter limbs but if the magic in your war form makes you healthier then it’s worth practicing in.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Ruby drew her knife and copied his stance.

* * *

Several days later Ozpin, Qrow and Raven had a good grasp on sign language. They had put just about everything else on hold so Weiss could tutor the lot of them together. James was happy to just be able to hold conversations with them without Weiss as a go between. He had been surprised to learn that Nora and Lie already knew it but didn’t pry to find out why. Ruby vanished with Lie every morning and didn’t usually return till well after dark.

James was sitting with his back to a table as he reviewed the bounty board. It was packed with notes for out of city jobs as very few mercenaries wanted to brave the snow, sleet, hail or freezing ice. That winter in Vale was so famous for. He sipped a beer as his eyes drifted from one letter to another.

The table creaked beside him as Ozpin sat down on it. “Anything that won’t freeze us?”

‘No.’ James signed with his free hand.

“Well we shouldn’t be picky for too much longer. We can all understand you now and to be totally frank we can’t afford to be picky.”

‘Agreed but we have Ruby to think about too and I don’t want to put stress on Weiss.’

“I hate to say this, but maybe just leaving them behind and taking something short might be called for. Lie is training Ruby up, so he’d probably appreciate more time to work on her before any field missions.”

James nodded and got up. He walked up to the board and tugged a letter down ripping the top. He walked back and offered it to Ozpin.

Oz took it and read it through. “Yeah given this one is to the Rainart Kaer it’s best we leave Ruby behind. At least it’s only half way… hmm. Alright I’ll bring it up with Qrow, Nora and Raven.”

* * *

Lie and Ruby watched their friends head out on a job together. Nora went with them, he thought that was for the best. Unlike usual he was dressed in a black double breasted trench coat with gold trim. Beside him Ruby was in her war from beside him in the same type of coat but a mottled grey with no embroidery. Just looking at Lie sent shivers up Ruby’s spine, he wore a black mask styled after a human skull. The metal was fragmented and welded together with another gold metal. Under it Ruby could see the red cloth used to cushion it.

“Keep up.” Lie spun to his feet, his cloak flaring out.

Ruby was hard pressed too as they raced over the rooftops. Blinking across the larger streets, using the power made her hand tingle and she had learned if she overdid it she was in for one hell of a headache. She was grateful that Lie let her do everything in her war form. While prolonged use left her very hungry she didn’t feel as useless and could keep up with him. That and the claws helped with climbing.

Then there was the thrill of it, of jumping, tumbling and climbing, of Blinking that feeling of being suspended in air for a split second. Then teleporting where she wanted to go. In her war form her lungs did not hold her back. They headed to the docks, a massive sprawling district. Ruby wondered who they were meeting here, Lie hadn’t directly told her. Just _A big player, keep your trap shut and do as you are told._ Had been his order. It was unusually callous of him which made Ruby wonder all the more. Either he respected the people they were meeting or feared them.

Lie took them to the edge of the docks at the edge of the city, a barracks run down and butted up against the massive walls of Taiga. They landed on the roof top and Lie took her over to a broken skylight. They Blinked down into the space below.

“About time Lie.”

Ruby spun to see a man dressed in dark grey breaches, black books. With a closed mariners coat of grey and a mask that looked like a simpler version of Lies’. Lie turned to face him calmly. “Good morning Thomas.”

Thomas looked Ruby up and down. “Pretty wolf, Daud mentioned he felt you extend the Arcane bond.”

“Thomas, this is Ruby, my apprentice. She has breathing troubles that her war form reduces, so she will be joining us as she is now.”

Thomas nodded. “Not my call, come on he wanted to wait for you.”

Ruby followed silently behind them as they walked through the damp hall and into a large room. The roof was leaky and in one corner was an office with a large table covered by maps and reports. Behind the desk was a tall man with short brown hair, he wore similar clothes to Thomas but a dark red coat with a bandolier over his chest. His skin was pale but had a four o’clock shadow on his jaw. He looked up at the new pair, first Lie then Ruby. His voice was raspy and gruff. “A wolf Lie?”

Lie bowed a hand over his chest. “This is Ruby, I’ve been teaching her while I waited for you to arrive.”

“Finished your reconnaissance then?”

“You already have my report and maps. She’s a water bender as well as a wolf, I think we’d be hard pressed to find someone else with so many natural skills.”

Daud hmmed and flicked a hand out gesturing for her to come with a finger. “Come here girl.”

Ruby did as she was told, she looked at the others, six in all including her and Lie. It was impossible to tell their genders. She stopped beside the desk and kept still as Daud pushed her hood back and seized her jaw, turning her head one way and then the other. She could feel the magic pulsing through his hand. Was this the Knife? Daud? What was he doing in Taiga? She could feel the kinship through the brands on their hands. This had to be him. He was taller than her by half a foot, his eyes a dark grey.

“Acceptable choice Lie. I take it she has been trained as a spotter?”

“Yes.”

Daud nodded once. “Come then we’ll go over the plan now that you are here.”

* * *

Ruby’s heart hammered in her chest, she had been outfitted with proper gear. Now she wore grey breaches and tight tunic, with special boots that fit her wolf feet. How Daud had thrown proper gear together for her so fast was a mystery but the scarf she had wrapped around her muzzle did a good job of hiding her features. What made her heart pound was that as soon as night fell they were racing across the rooftops, _Daud_ at the head. They were breaking into the royal palace! Ruby was seriously wondering what she had gotten herself into. Lie just took it in stride and seemed to be having fun as he competed with his fellow assassins.

They were to kill the king’s spymaster Hiram Burrows. Why Ruby hadn’t been told, she just hoped this wasn’t to do with the rumblings of war with Mistral. She felt like she had fallen head first into a world she knew nothing about. They Blinked up to the high inner palace walls, then down into the courtyard. The guards didn’t have even a remote chance of seeing them. Two assassins broke off and vanished, no doubt to clear a path somewhere down the line. Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder then was nauseated as she was Blinked alongside.

They appeared on top of a massive chandelier within the palace. Ruby covered her mouth and swallowed a few times. She turned to ask Lie why he had alongside her only for the words to get caught in her throat.

It wasn’t Lie that grabbed her but Daud. She could see the fine lines of his face at this distance.

“Calm down girl.” He rasped and his voice was very low.

Ruby took a couple deep breaths till she got her heart rate under control. He patted her back a few times. “Good girl, never had a wolf before. See that?” He nodded.

Ruby followed his gaze and spotted a small pass through in the wall. It was too small for Daud to slip through.

“The Dust powering the enchantments will be through there. On my signal you need to remove the cores.” He took her left hand and checked her new wrist bow over. “The sleep drug in these takes six seconds to take effect, be prepared to catch whoever you dart. There are two people in that room.”

Ruby nodded and focused on the gap. She Blinked over grabbing the edge space and hauling herself up into the small gap effectively. There were two guards, standing on opposite sides of the room.

“Join me for a drink when we’re off?”

“Don’t I always?”

They chatted as Ruby looked for a better spot. There were shelves who’s tops were so close to the ceiling that they were cloaked in shadows. She Blinked across the room and coiled on top of one. She checked her wristbow again and took aim, she had only practiced that afternoon. With a deep breath she clenched her fist, one dart then the other, directly into each guard's neck.

They reached up together and started to topple. Ruby jumped down and caught one and then heard the soft sound of Blinking. She looked over to see Daud had caught the other. “Nicely done.” Was all he said before vanishing again.

_How did he know I needed help? Then again how did he know there were two?_ Ruby carefully dragged her guard over to the middle table and pushed him under. Then retrieved her spent bolt, she did the same with the other guard and then looked at the warding. It was a large square stone engraved in ruins, within was a canister of Dust. She didn’t touch anything, just kept quiet to listen for a change of guards.

_“Now everyone.”_

Ruby saw the brand on the back of her hand glow as Daud spoke as she reached out and pulled up the Dust canister. She saw a brief flash of red that said an alarm was about to be set off but then it died too. She set the canister down on the floor pressed up against a bookshelf out of sight. Then looked up to the way she had come.

Another Blink saw her back in the hole, then another on the chandelier. _“To me.”_ Ruby blinked to another chandelier then though another pass through. Below her a guard was walking the halls. _Don’t screw up, don’t screw up._ Ruby repeated in her head over and over. She Blinked along the chandeliers till she reached the main hall. It was annoying the only way deeper into the palace. Several flights of staircases all leading to one choke point with rune wards set into it. She saw an assassin appear on one side of the hall and slip through the now disabled wards.

Ruby followed suit. She Blinked as high up the staircases as she could then made full use of her war form’s structure and zipped down below the hand rail line till she got to the top. Two guards were coming down through the choke point. Fear made her freeze for a second. _“Blink behind them.”_

Obvious solution but it took Ruby a moment to understand that she could do just that. She vanished and appeared only a meter behind them as they walked down the steps. The rugs muted her frantic run up the stairs. _“Above you.”_

Ruby looked up and saw a ledge of fine marble edging. Another Blink found her safely above everyone's sight line. She saw Lie appear on the opposite side of the hall. She coupled his path, passing through another long hall, down yet more chandeliers. The finery of the palace was wasted on her, all of her thoughts were on when to Blink, or move how, how to keep silent as she did. They came to the war room.

Daud appeared beside her again. This time Ruby was ready when he grabbed her shoulder and Blinked them directly inside. She saw that the rest of them were already in place, hidden up into the shadows of the ceiling. Within were eleven people, including the king and spymaster. Ruby could see Daud raised his hand in her peripheral vision and then time slowed to a halt. She raised her hand and shot a sleep dart in time with everyone else, then another. She could see the darts suspended in the air as Daud disappeared from beside her and reappeared behind the king.

Time resumed, the darts few true and the king was choked out in seconds. Daud set the king down on a lush couch before drawing his blade and approaching the spymaster. He slid his knife, the same type of knife as Ruby’s up the spymaster's chest from waist to chin. Then ripped his tunic open. Ruby shrank inward on herself as Daud plunged his knife down through the spymaster's collar bone then ripped it out and carved into his chest. ‘Mistral spy.’

Daud Blinked back to Ruby and the group left the way they came. Ruby was ready each time he reached out to her and Blinked them to a spot she couldn’t see. Then they ran across the rooftops till they were back in their barracks.

“Good work everyone, get some rest.” Daud ordered. “A word with you Ruby.”

Ruby pulled down her hood and scarf. Then followed him into a side room, it wasn’t much but had a bed in one corner and a sack that looked like it had clothes in it. “Sir?”

Daud turned to her after closing the doors behind him. “Did you enjoy that? Lie told me he has only been training you for a few days but I needed another body to bypass the wards.”

The little shadow wolf pursed her lips. “I… I was scared but…” _When you were by me I felt safe._ “But when you told me what to do I didn’t feel as hopelessly out of my depth.”

Daud shifted his weight onto his back foot. “You’re talented, I’ve seen many shatter under stress. Tossing you into the deep end is not usually how I train new recruits.”

“Just what are you guys?”

“The Knives are my personal assassins. Lie was my second in command till he wanted a more… _honest_ job for himself and his love.”

“So you’re from Mistral?”

“Vale born. I learned Burrows was a traitor and couldn’t stand by while my kingdom’s fall was being plotted.”

“Very noble for an assassin.”

“We’re mercenaries, just professionals. There is just more coin in that profession in Mistral then Vale.”

Ruby pursed her lips. “Okay, why are you telling me this?”

“Would you like a place among my Knives?” Daud asked in a monotone voice.

She looked down from his grey eyes. “No thank you. Lie joined a mercenary band my friends and that we are just getting up and running.”

Daud nodded once. “Alright,” he pointed at her left hand. “Just think about me and talk if you change your mind. I’ll be staying in Vale for the foreseeable future. Lie has already agreed to take contracts from me if it doesn’t conflict with his new job.”

Ruby’s stomach growled and she blushed. She reached down and pulled her boots off before transforming into her human form. While he didn’t chuckle she saw a very slight upturn twist of his lips. “I’ll keep training with Lie, this was… fun. It was nice to feel useful.”

“You’re the Rose girl who ran away from home.”

The silver eyed woman froze.

He raised a hand placating her. “Relax, I might have work for you. Roman Torchwick has been spotted in the Undercity, I believe he’s a Mistral spy but haven’t been able to gather together the proof. Once you’re trained up-”

“I’d love to get even with him.”

“Perfect. Sleep well Ruby.”

Ruby flushed, his voice and her name did strange things to her insides. “Goodnight sir… Lie is too afraid to call you Daud. But can I?” She saw that not quite smile again.

“Go ahead. Something tells me we will get along.”

Ruby headed out transforming to protect her feet again and pulled her boots back on. Lie was waiting outside. Together they Blinked back out of the barracks. “What did he want?”

“To offer me a job.”

Lie slumped with a sigh of relief. “Oh good, I was worried. Come on before Weiss gets worried about us.”

When they got back Weiss was sleeping, they changed and ate some jerky and bread before turning in themselves. Ruby stared up into the dark ceiling as she listened to the other two breathe. It had been an exciting night, she felt useful and _valued_ by Daud. Her shoulder tingled in the memory of his hand on it. It was strange to sleep without Qrow or Raven so she laid awake. What would have happened if she told Daud yes? Would it have been the start of a long education? Of a relationship with someone who didn’t treat her like she was cute and frail? Would he teach her himself or would it still be Lie? Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she wondered what it would have been like. Well, she had agreed to help him with Torchwick so she’d see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, Queenofspades19 and Baker1762 for your comments.  
> Daud - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dishonoredvideogame/images/2/27/Daud_render.png/revision/latest?cb=20141201045611  
> Or Dishoroned Daud for those who don't like links. And Yes, I have been playing way to much Dishoroned and have fallen head over heels for his character.


End file.
